Una Nueva Vida
by shersita007
Summary: Tifa decide olvidar el amor que siente por cloud al reconocer que ella nunca ocupara un lugar en su corazon, decidida a rehacer su vida conoce a noctis con quien decide iniciar una vida, sin embargo sentimientos que estaban ocultos empiezan a surgir en el corazon de cloud, y todo empieza a complicarse, sera muy tarde para unir a los dos? - inicialmente Clerith eventualmente Cloti.
1. Chapter 1

**PENSAMIENTO DE TIFA:**

 _"Otro dia mas en septimo cielo, el planeta habia encontrado la paz que tanto deseabamos, eramos los heroes que nadie conocia fisicamente, luego de todo lo ocurrido y tantas vidas perdidas me conforta encontrarme con mi 'familia de amigos', vivimos yo, Marlene, Denzel y Cloud. Finalmente intentabamos dejar todo atras y empezar de cero, para mis amigos yo era la chica fuerte, la dispuesta a siempre servir y estar al frente, la que reconfortaba a todos cuando mas lo necesitaban, la que aconsejaba y mantenia a todos animados, la que siempre mantiene una sonrisa y jamas llora….o esa es la fachada que todos pensaban de mi, toda esa fachada se derrumbaba cuando los veia a ambos desde mi habitacion, cloud y aerith. Conoci a Aerith una noche en la mansion de don corneo cuando mi amigo cloud me la presento, aerith es dulce, encantadora, una dama necesitada de proteccion, sus manos suaves como porcelana, fragil...era todo lo que yo no era, soy una chica tomb-boy o marimacho, mis manos encallosas de tanto trabajar y luchar en combates, mis sentimientos bien guardados siempre al contrario de Aerith, para ella expresar sus sentimientos le resulta tan facil y simple, para mi acallarlos me resulta conveniente, desde mi juventud estoy enamorada de mi amigo cloud, nunca supe como confesarme ante el, una tarde le buscaba para informarle de un nuevo pedido, no lo encontraba en ninguna parte, supuse que estaria en la iglesia de los suburbios donde aerith planta sus flores, no me equivoque aunque me hubiera gustado haberme equivocado, ingrese animadamente y sonrientemente a aquel lugar lo que visualize en el fondo destrozo totalmente mi corazon, me detuve al instante al fondo de la iglesia recostados entre las flores estaban ellos dos, cloud y aerith, sus cuerpos desnudos , sus manos acariciaban mutuamente sus cuerpos sin pudor alguno, sus labios unidos besandose tan ardientemente, toda mi probabilidad si alguna vez existio con cloud desaparecio en aquel momento , yo la fuerte Tifa me retire silenciosamente de aquel lugar mis lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas a grandes cantidades, yo nunca muestro dolor ni lagrimas en ese momento no pude contenerme, nadie se entero de aquel evento, procuro mostrar la agradable sonrisa de siempre, la mascara de la mujer fuerte."_

\- Tifa! - grito una pequeña voz de niña

\- Marlene, buenos dias, ya vas a desayunar? - consulta dulcemente Tifa frente a la niña

\- Si! tengo mucha hambre tif

\- Porque no vas a ducharte y cambiarte y tendre el desayuno listo para todos si? - sonrie la joven mujer

La pequeña niña se retira sonriente hacia la ducha mientras la joven mujer finaliza de preparar el desayuno, tostadas, tocino, jugo de naranja y huevos revueltos, la mujer sirve 4 platos sobre la mesa a espera de su familia de amigos.

\- Buenos dias Cloud – dice con una sonrisa Tifa al visualizar al rubio guerrero bajar las escaleras – el desayuno esta listo.

El joven rubio visualiza con una leve sonrisa a la joven morena, detras de el se aproxima Denzel

\- Ya estoy listo Cloud, nos vamos?

\- Denzel, buenos dias primero debes desayunar esta todo listo cariño - comenta amablemente Tifa

De repente alguien toca a la puerta y la joven morena se aproxima a abrir encontrandose con una sonriente Aerith.

\- Hola Tifa, buenos dias – comenta la dulce mujer – se encuentra Cloud y Denzel?

\- Aerith! - grito desenfrenadamente Denzel aproximandose a la mujer – ya estoy listo, nos vamos, nos vamos verdad Cloud?!

La joven morena visualiza la escena desconcertada, el rubio se le aproxima

\- Disculpa Tifa, le prometi a Denzel llevarlo hoy a gold saucer como es su cumpleaños yo y Aerith pensamos realizarle una actividad agradable

\- Yo tambien quiero ir! - grito una Marlene desde el fondo mientras se aproximaba rapidamente – puedo ir Tifa? Quiero ir a los juegos tambien.

La joven morena se encontraba desconcertada por toda esta actividad planificada sin nadie notificarle ni avisarle con anticipacion.

\- Porsupuesto que si Marlene – sonrio la joven mujer dandole un beso en la frente a la niña

\- Todo estara bien Tifa? - consulta el rubio

\- Si cloud, porque no habria de estarlo – continuo sonriendo la mujer, sin embargo el rubio pudo notar que la alegria no llegaba hasta sus ojos – ustedes vayan y diviertanse, espero la pasen bien.

\- Gracias Tifa – respondio Aerith, los niños salieron junto a la joven pareja mientras Tifa visualizaba la escena desde la ventana del bar con una leve sonrisa.

El motor de Fenrir encendio y todos se alejaron del bar, cuando Tifa se aseguro que se habian retirado procedio a recoger el desayuno servido en la mesa , la joven morena habia perdido el apetito para comer una vez mas sola, la joven morena estuvo durante dos dias realizando preparativos y compras para un cumpleaños sorpresa para Denzel, el pastel de chocolate preparado tiernamente por la morena reposaba al fondo del refrigerador, la joven mujer procedio a partir un trozo del mismo "Feliz Cumpleaños Denzel" escrito en todo el pastel "el chocolate con frutos secos es su sabor preferido" penso la mujer mientras llevaba un trozo de pastel a su boca, unas dos lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, ultimamente los niños pasaban mas tiempo con la parejita compuesta por el amor de su vida y su mejor amiga.

\- Hola Tifaaaaaaaaaaa! - resonaba una voz desde la ventana mientras tocaba la puerta fuertemente

La joven morena limpio las dos lagrimas dirigiendose a la puerta

\- Hola Yuffie, que haces por estos lados tan temprano.

La chica Wutai observa los ojos hinchados y tristes de la morena

\- Estuviste llorando nuevamente Tif?

\- No pasa nada Yuffie, pasa

La rosa de wutai ingresa al bar pasando a la cocina visualizo el pastel de chocolate con un trozo menos y la palabra 'feliz cumple…. Denz' , un largo suspiro es expulsado desde los pulmones de la joven ninja.

\- Hoy era el cumpleaños de Denzel no?

\- Si – responde la morena cabizbaja

\- Porque no dijiste nada Tifa? Se hubieran quedado

\- No es necesario Yuffie, se divertiran mucho en Gold Saucer

\- Pusiste mucho esfuerzo en estos preparativos Tifa!

\- No importa de verdad – responde suavemente la mujer

\- Patrañas Tifa, sabes tu tambien tienes derecho a divertirte y ser feliz, y si ese tonto cabeza de chocobo no se da cuenta la gran mujer que convive con el, realmente es estupido y merece una patada entre las pier…

\- Ya Yuffie jajajajajaja, entendi el mensaje no debes hablar asi de Cloud, despues de todo Aerith es una mujer encantadora y dulce.

\- Lo se Tif, pero no sabe cocinar tan bien como tu ni sabe combatir ni ha estado todo el tiempo cuidando de cloud como tu

\- No es una competencia Yuffie, realmente espero que ambos sean felices

\- Sabes, creo que es hora que la señorita Tifa olvide a ese cabeza de chocobo, tengo un buen amigo bastante guapo que te puedo presentar el…

\- No estoy buscando pareja Yuffie, todo esta bien de verdad – sonrio la morena

\- No se porque no te creo ni me convences en tu mirada, deberias considerar mi propuesta de verdad

\- Ya te avisare ante cualquier cosa Yuffie, pero de verdad no es necesario

Esa tarde y noche fue un dia bastante activo para Tifa la cual se sumergia entre la atencion del bar y los clientes, Cloud llamo a la morena para avisar que no volverian esta noche al bar ya que marcharian a costa del sol junto a Aerith y los niños, la morena nuevamente respondio el llamado con dulzura y aceptacion aunque cloud pudo denotar una leve tristeza oculta en el tono de voz de la morena, esta le convencio que todo estaba bien.

Esa noche nuevamente Tifa lloro sobre su colchon, la soledad no era algo agradable para la joven morena, la morena volvio a hacer lo que mejor sabia hacer esconder sus sentimientos. Tres dias despues la morena atendia el bar como de costumbre el cual se encontraba repleto de clientes, la fuente de trabajo estresante era lo unico que distraia a la morena del dolor que sentia en el fondo de su corazon.

\- Oye nena si que ocultas cosas deliciosas debajo de esa ropa – exclamo un cliente borracho mientras realiza una nalgada a Tifa la cual caminaba a manos llenas con 2 bandejas, la joven morena lanzo un fuerte suspiro mientras aquel borracho se relamia los labios y observaba a la morena con ojos lleno de lujuria.

\- Largo de mi bar – exclamo Tifa sin soltar ambas bandejas, aquel hombre se coloca de pie y procede a agarrar con sus enormes manos los pechos de la morena

\- Suaves y deliciosos en una mujer rabiosa, me gustan las dificiles nena.

\- Basta! - exclamo una voz masculina agarrando al hombre borracho fuertemente por el cuello y lanzandolo contra la pared, el hombre visualiza frente a si a un joven rubio de ojos luminosos que destellaban un tono verde.

\- No tocaras a Tifa en mi presencia maldito – grito el rubio propinandole un fuerte golpe en el rostro a aquel hombre borracho el cual comenzo a sangrar por la nariz. El joven rubio levanto a aquel hombre y lo expulso del bar como si fuera un trozo de papel

\- Cloud, cloud basta! - exclamo Tifa , el joven rubio estaba fuera de si, su rabia contenida estaba siendo descargada, los demas clientes del bar se mostraban asustados y uno por uno comenzo a marcharse del lugar.

\- Gracias Cloud, ahora toda mi clientela se marcha – suspiro Tifa

\- Solo queria protegerte – expreso el rubio

\- Puedo defenderme sola Cloud, no era necesario

\- Pues no pareciste haberte defendido sola ante los toqueteos de ese borracho

\- Iba a sacarlo del bar sutilmente cloud, el bar estaba lleno de clientes no es la forma ni es la primera vez

\- Acaso haz tenido estas escenas anteriormente? - consulta sorprendido el rubio

la morena no responde y procede a dar un suspiro mientras recoge los desastres dejados por cloud en el bar.

\- Esto habia ocurrido con anterioridad Tifa y no me habias dicho nada?

\- Para que quieres saberlo cloud? - consulta un poco molesta la morena – nunca estas aqui presente, ya te dije que puedo defenderme sola

\- Podria pasar mas tiempo de noche aqui si esos hombres tienden a sobrepasarse

\- No es necesario Cloud, no soy una damisela que requiere un guardespaldas – comento venenosamente Tifa insinuando la promesa del rubio hacia Aerith, - buenas noches Cloud y bienvenido a casa.

El rubio sintio un poco de remordimiento ante aquellas palabras, ultimamente las entregas y las salidas continuas con su novia Aerith le consumian la mayor parte del tiempo llegando a casa tarde en las noches a dormir y partiendo temprano desde las mañanas.

Cada vez mas la joven morena se fue sintiendo mas y mas sola, luego de realizar los quehaceres del hogar y siendo que se encontraba en total soledad, la joven morena procedio a tomar un mal habito de beber alcohol para pasar el rato, los primeros dias eran una botella diaria cantidad que fue incrementando acorde pasaban los dias, una mañana la morena desperto con jaqueca fuerte por la cantidad de alcohol que habia tomado el dia anterior, procedio a levantarse eran las 7:00 AM, el dolor de su cabeza era insoportable la joven mujer se pone en pie para dirigirse al baño, apenas avanzaba por el pasillo dando pasos en zig zag le resultaba complicado caminar de manera correcta, la joven morena abre la puerta del baño con un golpe de puño algo atipico en ella siendo que siempre tocaba la puerta antes de ingresar por si alguien se encontraba dentro.

\- Que demonios! - exclamo el rubio quien se encontraba dentro del baño con su torso descubierto solo con sus pantalones de pijama – Tifa!

\- Hola….hic ….c...cloudeeeee...cloudyyy ...- responde la morena quien cayo sentada al suelo al escuchar el tono de voz alto del rubio

\- Tifa...estas bien? - comenta el rubio preocupado colocandose de rodillas frente a la morena y ayudandola a poner de pie sujetandola por las muñecas

\- Porqueeeee...no estaria hic bien hic – respondia la morena con hipo, un fuerte olor a alcohol llega a las narices del rubio, este frunce el ceño y aproxima su nariz a los labios de la joven morena respirando profundamente

\- Que...rayyyossss hacessss – decia Tifa desconcertada

\- Estas borracha Tifa...estuviste tomando?

\- Shhhh...shhhh...vas a despertar a los niños jaja – decia la morena mientras lanza una gran carcajada

\- Que le pasa a Tifa cariño? - comenta una dulce voz ingresando tambien al baño, era la presencia de una joven mujer de ojos esmeralda cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla, la joven morena visualiza a Aerith.

\- Ahhhhh...ahora entiendo todo…. - comenta la morena bajando la cabeza y soltando sus muñecas violentamente de las manos del rubio – no me toques con tus asquerosas manos – continuo diciendo la morena visualizando al rubio con rabia

\- Estuviste tomando Tifa….. - volvio a consultar suavemente el rubio

\- No es algo que te concierne cloud… - responde la morena retirandose del baño


	2. Chapter 2

\- Hola, servicio de adquisicion masiva de materias yo soy Yuffie su fiel servidora – contesta la joven ninja por su celular

\- Yuffie...es Tifa

\- Ahhhh, hola como estas tetuda...digo Tifa

\- Muy gracioso Yuffie….te llamo por lo siguiente, recuerdas que indicaste que tienes a alguien para presentarme, una especie de cita a ciega?

\- Por fin te decidiste a olvidar al cabeza de chocobo eh…

\- No es eso Yuffie yo..

\- Si, si, yo entiendo Tif, te coordinare una salida pasare por ti en una hora, esto te encantara es hora de salir de compras y cambiar ese aspecto hombruno que te encanta llevar.

La joven morena estaba decidida a intentarlo, debia olvidar su amor por el rubio a toda costa, la noche anterior Tifa habia tomado mas de la cuenta habia caido rendida en la cama perdida en alcohol, se juro a si misma que aquellos gemidos de placer femeninos que escucho durante gran parte de la noche fueron parte de su imaginacion por el exceso de alcohol, pero al dia siguiente al despertar y encontrar a Cloud en pijamas y a Aerith envuelta en una toalla comprendio que lo que escucho no fue parte de un sueño ni de su imaginacion, fue parte de un acto real entre la parejita, una realidad que rompia en pedazos el fragil corazon de la morena.

Durante el desayuno todo estuvo en silencio, sobre la mesa solo estaba Cloud, Aerith y Tifa, los niños habian sido dejados la noche anterior en casa de Barret, la morena se coloco de pie para retirar su plato.

\- Gracias Tifa, como de costumbre estuvo delicioso – comento el rubio

La morena solo se limito a ofrecer una leve sonrisa mientras se marchaba a la cocina, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada mientras observaba a los dos enamorados.

\- Hoy pasaras por mi en la tarde cariño? - decia dulcemente Aerith mientras una de sus manos acariciaba los nudillos del rubio.

\- Hoy no podre Aerith, tengo que organizar unos papeles para las siguientes entregas y debo…. pasar un poco mas de tiempo con los niños – sonrio sutilmente el rubio mirando de reojo a la morena, algo en ella le preocupaba bastante al rubio.

\- Yo entiendo cariño, nos veremos mañana entonces...te amo – dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda mientras procede a besar en los labios al rubio

Aquel acto nuevamente volvio a clavar cuchillos afilados en el corazon de la morena quien estaba lavando los platos "no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar….eres fuerte Tifa...superalo" se decia a si misma la joven mujer.

La mujer de ojos esmeralda separa sus labios del rubio con una amplia sonrisa

\- Nos veremos mañana mi amor – comenta la mujer – Hasta luego Tifa, estamos en contacto.

Como de costumbre Cloud marcho a sus entregas y Tifa aprovecho parte del dia para salir con Yuffie a comprar ropa para su cita a ciega de esta noche, la jovencita ninja procedio a llevar a la morena a diversas tiendas, las prendas elegidas por la morena eran amplias y masculinas.

\- No , nooooo, noooo – reclamaba la joven de wutai – es una cita Tifa, no un combate, toma colocate esto – exclamo Yuffie pasandole a Tifa un vestido rojo de tela spandex, - anda...pruebatelo

\- Estoy un poco mayor para este tipo de ropa Yuffie yo…

\- Shhhhhhhh, pruebatelo, apenas tienes 23 años no estas tan mayor.

La morena no se mostraba muy convencida pero procedio a probarse la prenda como habia sugerido la ninja, aquel vestido rojo tenia un amplio escote tipo cuello V , la espalda descubierta hasta el area lumbar, y un lado de los muslos abiertos dejando ver una muy torneada y larga pierna de la morena, el vestido era bien ceñido marcando las curvas y destacando la amplia pechonalidad de la joven mujer.

\- Yuffie esto es excesivo….

\- De que hablas! En los combates anteriores usabas mini falda

\- Eran otros tiempos Yuffie yo estaba mas joven y….

\- Silencio! Te ves encantadora Tifaaaa, mirate en el espejo anda – decia sonrientemente la joven ninja

Tifa procedio a visualizarse al espejo, realmente se veia espectacular en aquel vestido rojo, varios hombres que estaban dentro de la tienda acompañando a sus parejas estaban hipnotizados al visualizar la impresionante figura de aquella mujer morena, Tifa sintio las miradas perversas devorandola con sus pensamientos.

\- No lo se Yuffie yo….

\- No se diga mas!, es el vestido ideal para esta noche, ahora nos toca ir a la peluqueria

\- Que!

\- No pensaras ir con esa cabellera larga y lisa, necesitas un cambio y no se diga mas

Tifa comenzo a sentir que no era tan gran idea lo de la cita a ciegas y esto se reflejaba un poco en su mirada.

\- No se Yuffie , a lo mejor no es tan buena idea esto de la cita yo….

\- Porque estas dudosa? Acaso quieres morir virgen sin nisiquiera haber besado jamas a un hombre?

\- Que dices!

\- Tampoco te alteres piensas que yo no lo se? - Escuchen todos mi amiga Tifa es una mujer de 23 años que nunca ha besss!

\- Ya, ya ya! - exclamo la morena – ok, ok iremos a la peluqueria pero no tienes que revelarle a todos mi experiencia amorosa

\- La cual ha sido nula por perseguir al cabeza de chocobo – recalco Yuffie – es hora de dejarlo ir Tif, tienes derecho a ser feliz.

En parte la joven ninja tenia razon, era una decision dificil pero Tifa estaba dispuesta de realizar.

Ambas amigas asistieron a la peluqueria y Tifa decidio recibir algun tipo de cambio, su cabello fue cortado hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, un mechon color rojo intenso fue realizado a un lado de su rostro el cual destacaba aun mas el color rubi de los ojos de la morena.

\- Waooo, te queda impresionante Tifa – recalco Yuffie – ahora no perdamos mas tiempo, ya casi llega tu hora ve a casa vistete con el nuevo vestido y tu cita pasara por ti hoy a las 8 asistiran al restaurant los tres cantos.

\- LOS TRES CANTOS! - exclamo Tifa – Yuffie! es un lugar muy costoso.

\- Calma respira y calma, no pensaras que yo te citaria con cualquier persona ehhhh….tu cita es un hombre especial y adinerado.

\- No busco un adinerado Yuffie

\- Estas muy despota ehhh...date una oportunidad, te lo mereces, conoce a este hombre y luego me cuentas – sonrio la ninja mientras ambas mujeres caminaban hasta sus respectivos hogares.

Al llegar a septimo cielo la joven morena realizo algo para cenar rapidamente, los niños comieron alegremente luego Tifa les indico subir a realizar sus tareas antes de la llegada de Cloud, la joven morena miraba el reloj este marcaba las 6:30

"Muy bien Cloud, necesitare que te encargues de los niños unas horas por esta noche" - penso la morena mientras marcaba al celular del rubio "Espero que en esta ocasion si respondas la llamada...nunca lo haces".

\- Hola Tifa - respondio el rubio al celular

\- Hola Cloud, queria consultar si llegaras muy tarde? Necesito que cuides de los niños por unas horas.

\- Ocurre algo? - responde extrañado el rubio, la morena no suele separarse nunca de los niños

\- No realmente Cloud, tengo que salir y necesito que cuides a Marlene y Denzel durante un rato ….es todo.

\- Uhum – respondio el rubio cerrando la llamada, porque sonaba tan despota la voz de Tifa, adonde debia salir en horario de la noche...eran dudas que mantenia el rubio, sin embargo encendio el motor de Fenrir y se dirigio al bar septimo cielo.

Tifa se encontraba en su habitacion, se habia duchado y estaba en proceso de vestirse la joven morena se encontraba un poco nerviosa, habia tenido citas y encuentros con chicos cuando aun era una adolescente y vivia en Nibelheim, pero eran citas inocentes entre amigos no una salida formal con un hombre desconocido, la joven mujer se encontraba en ropa interior, un juego de calzon y sosten rojos igual que el vestido, las prendas intimas estaban decoradas con encajes la morena coloca medias pantys hasta sus muslos, frente a su espejo se veia la figura de una mujer de amplia pechonalidad exquisita.

\- No se en que me estoy metiendo – murmuro la morena al mirarse al espejo

\- Tifa ya estoy aqui…. - comento el rubio abriendo la puerta de la habitacion de la morena sorpresivamente, el rubio visualizo a su fiel amiga en ropa menores y sintio un escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo ante la visibilidad de aquella diosa humana, el rubio trago en seco

\- Cloud! - exclamo la morena cubriendo su parte frontal con una toalla – Toca la puerta antes de ingresar! - grito mas fuerte la morena con un leve tono carmesi en sus mejillas. El rubio sale de la habitacion y cierra la puerta

\- Lo siento, lo siento – exclamo el guerrero con su respiracion agitada – estare abajo solo queria avisarte.

El guerrero visualizo a los niños dormidos en la habitacion por lo cual decidio bajar al bar, aquella imagen de Tifa en ropa interior aun revolteaba en su mente, el rubio toma un vaso de agua bien fria y la toma rapidamente de un sorbo, su respiracion era muy agitada decidido se sienta en el sillon a observar la television, cualquier cosa para tratar de distraer sus pensamientos de la imagen de la morena.

Un rato despues sono el timbre de la puerta, el rubio se levanto del sofa caminando para recibir al nuevo visitante, inmediatamente al abrir la puerta frente a si se encuentra con un hombre aproximadamente de su misma edad, cabellera negra con algunos recortes en punta, ojos azules, cuerpo esbelto un poco musculoso.

\- Buenas noches caballero, en este lugar reside la señorita Tifa ? - consulta educadamente el joven

El rubio visualiza intensamente al hombre que esta frente a si, frunce el ceño mientras comienza a sentir su sangre empezando a hervir.

\- Si, para que deseas verla? El bar esta cerrado esta noche no se aceptan mas clientes – responde cortadamente el rubio.

El hombre de cabellera oscura responde la mirada del rubio con la misma intensidad.

\- Ohhh hola – dice una voz femenina desde el fondo, ambos hombres dirigen la mirada hacia donde proviene la voz, era Tifa, aquel vestido rojo ceñido a su cuerpo mostraba todas sus curvas, su amplia pechonalidad destacando sobre aquel decorado cuello V pronunciado, su cabellera negra con aquel mechon rojo mas los labios pintados de rojo hacian una combinacion perfecta de una Diosa, ambos hombres quedaron impresionados ante tanta belleza.

\- Hola, soy Tifa – se aproximo a la puerta la morena

\- Hola bella dama, debe haber guerra en el cielo que sus angeles estan caminando por la tierra – comento este hombre tomando la palma de la mano de Tifa y dandole un sutil beso de saludo – soy Noctis, Noctis Caelum

La mirada del rubio se enfurecio mas ante el gesto realizado por el nuevo invasor.

\- Esta lista bella dama? – comenta el hombre guiando a Tifa hacia afuera la morena le sigue con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Tifa – exclama el rubio – mañana tengo una entrega bastante temprano no podre desvelarme mucho esta noche….

\- Descuida cloud, no me esperes despierto – responde la morena

\- Que tal si Marlene o Denzel despiertan mas tarde con hambre, no se como prepararles nada! - comenta el rubio entre dientes, la morena voltea la mirada

\- Deje envases con comida dentro del refrigerador por si alguno de los niños tienen hambre – la morena continua avanzando con aquel hombre, un vehiculo negro Lexus RX estacionado en la entrada del septimo cielo esperaba a la pareja, el chofer del vehiculo se aproxima a abrir la puerta a la pareja

\- Tifa – exclamo nuevamente el rubio aproximandose a pasos rapidos cerca de la pareja – estare trabajando un poco en Fenrir esta noche, podria lastimarme con algo yo…

\- Descuida cloud, en el botiquin del baño hay bendajes, alcohol, yodo y cajon de primeros auxilios, te veo mañana.

La joven pareja sube al auto y el conductor procede a iniciar la marcha del vehiculo, el guerrero rubio se limita a observar la marcha de aquel vehiculo, sentia su sangre hervir ante la presencia de aquel hombre llevarse a Tifa

"es solo una cita, Tifa es una mujer adulta sabra cuidarse, Tifa no parece ser del tipo de mujer que se entrega en una primera cita….pero realmente se veia espectacular, que demonios me pasa, porque me siento asi es solo mi amiga de infancia y yo amo a Aerith...si, realmente la amo" - pensaba Cloud para si mismo mientras liberaba un suspiro de frustraccion ingresando nuevamente al bar y echando su cuerpo al sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

Durante el trayecto hacia los 3 cantos tifa estaba un poco nerviosa, su mirada baja levantandola de vez en cuando para lanzar una leve sonrisa a su acompañante quien la miraba de manera intensa, Tifa reposaba ambas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos para distraerse.

\- Entonces resides dentro de un bar? - consulta Noctis para romper el silencio.

\- Ohhh...no precisamente, bueno si soy dueña y bartender del bar que viste, se llama septimo cielo – responde con una sonrisa Tifa

\- Me disculpo por haber interrumpido repentinamente , el caballero que me recibio…. - se silencia Noctis recordando la intensa mirada del rubio ante la pronunciacion del nombre de Tifa

\- Te refieres a Cloud?, jeje bueno el es mi amigo de la infancia , vive conmigo en septimo cielo estamos a cargo de 2 niños, Marlene y Denzel, se que Cloud no es una persona muy sociable ni comunicativa, disculpa si a lo mejor su recibimiento parecio un poco frio de su parte.

\- Tranquila, fue solo un mal entendido – responde Noctis, recordando la mirada del rubio.

Mientras en septimo cielo, el joven guerrero continuaba sentado en el sofa visualizando la television, se habia quedado dormido repentinamente, su telefono celular empezo a sonar, el rubio despierta con un amplio cansancio tomando su celular y mirando la pantalla era Aerith, decide responder.

\- Hola….

\- Hola cariño he interrumpido algo?

\- No...no...nada solo …. - se detiene Cloud visualizando el reloj en la pared, este marcaba las 01:00 AM – solo estaba dormido

\- Lo siento tanto amor, queria consultarte si deseas asistir mañana en la tarde a Gold Saucer, tengo 4 entradas

\- Si, podemos ir

\- Excelente! buenas noches cloud, nos vemos mañana, te amo.

\- Yo tambien te amo – responde el rubio cerrando la llamada con una leve sonrisa

Su mente se concentra nuevamente en el reloj, "me quede dormido" penso el rubio un amplio silencio aun permanence en septimo cielo, el joven guerrero se coloca de pie y camina suavemente por las areas para ver si observa algun indicio de que Tifa retorno de su cita, todo seguia igual como estaba antes de haberse quedado dormido, el rubio pasa por la habitacion de Tifa encontrando la puerta semi abierta decide ingresar a la habitacion, la joven morena aun no habia llegado a septimo cielo, sobre el colchon de tifa el rubio puede visualizar diversos juegos de ropa interior femenina de distintos colores, una de sus manos toma un sosten negro de encajes y un lazo blanco pequeño en el centro, el rubio frunce fuertemente el ceño mientras a su mente se dibujan recuerdos del sueño que tuvo mientras dormia en el sofa…."era tifa, dentro de la iglesia de los suburbios en la misma ropa interior color rojo pasion con la cual el rubio logro visualizarla unas horas antes, su cabellera oscura y larga como la lucia antes del nuevo cambio de look que realizo en su cabello, sus hermosos ojos color cafe rojizo, sus largas piernas de tez porcelana ingresaban a una pequeña fuente formada en la iglesia de los suburbios durante la lucha previa con los 3 avatares de Sepiroth, Tifa esta de espalda a Cloud sin percatarse de la presencia del rubio, sus dos manos desabrochan los sostenes liberando su espalda completa, el rubio traga en seco su respiracion comienza a ser agitada, la joven morena comienza suavemente a girar su mirada hacia la ubicacion del rubio cuando repentinamente el sueño fue terminado por la llamada al celular por parte de Aerith" ….el rubio lanza un largo suspiro manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, un sonido de vehiculo se escucha a la salida de septimo cielo, Cloud se aproxima hacia la ventana mirando de reojo detras de la cortina, un vehiculo Lexus negro del cual baja aquel hombre joven que previamente habia sacado a Tifa del bar.

El joven abre sutilmente la puerta y toma la mano de Tifa ayudandola a salir del vehiculo, ambos sonrien mientras aquel hombre acompaña a Tifa a la entrada, el rubio intenta apresurarse para bajar y en su desesperacion tropieza con una mesita de noche cayendo todo al suelo , Cloud se apresura rapidamente a recoger todo lo que puede del suelo y ir guardando parte de una taza de porcelana que se rompio dentro de su bolsillo y colocar lo demas sobre la mesita, el rubio escucha a Tifa despedirse del visitante cerrando la puerta del bar y sus ligeros pasos caminando por el pasillo hacia su habitacion.

"maldicion!" - piensa el rubio en su cabeza, mientras guarda rapidamente aquel sosten negro aun entre sus manos dentro de su pantalon y oculta las piezas rotas que no pudo levantar debajo de la cama, el rubio se levanta rapidamente y se aproxima a la puerta para salir sin embargo logra visualizar a Tifa a pocos metros de distancia, el rubio vuelve a ingresar a la habitacion de la morena nervioso, si sale sera visto por Tifa y si Tifa ingresa y le ve alli no sabra que responder….el rubio opta por esconderse rapidamente dentro del vestidor (closet) de la morena cerrando sutilmente la puerta mientras visualiza por la rejilla de la misma, su respiracion era agitada por lo cual el rubio intenta calmarse "esperare que ella se duerma y luego saldre de aqui en silencio...si" piensa Cloud para si mismo.

La joven morena ingresa a su habitacion lanzando un largo bostezo, el rubio se mantiene aun nervioso mirando por la rejilla, la joven morena empieza a remover aquel vestido rojo profundamente ceñido a su cuerpo marcando todas sus curvas, el rubio aparta la mirada mientras su corazon empieza a latir rapidamente, siente que no es correcto mirar a su mejor amiga bajo esas condiciones , su respiracion empieza a agitarse un poco mas mientras el rubio coloca una de sus manos sobre sus labios como intento de frenar el fuerte sonido que pudiese provocar con su respiro, "Auch!" escucho el rubio que exclamo la morena y su instinto protector lo hace nuevamente mirar por la rejilla de la puerta, visualizando a su fiel amiga en aquel diminuto juego de ropa interior rojo mientras ella revisa la planta de uno de sus pies al sentir que habia pisado algo filoso en el suelo, aunque no lograba visualizar nada, el rubio sintio su corazon casi detenerse ante aquella vista, queria apartar la mirada pero al mismo tiempo la imagen era demasiado tentadora para evadirla "perfecto Cloud...ahora te haz convertido en un maldito pervertido, es tu amiga, nada mas...solo tu amiga Cloud" se decia el guerrero una y otra vez bajando la cabeza tratando de evitar mirar, pero insconcientemente volvia a levantar la mirada, Tifa realmente era una mujer preciosa. La joven morena procede a amarrar su cabellera en una cola mientras empieza a desabrochar sus sostenes "maldicion! Por los reinados de gaia esto no porfavor!" se dijo a si mismo el rubio cerrando fuertemente los ojos "no debo mirar, esto no….parezco un puto adolescente enfermo" aquella vista era una tortura para el rubio, su boca estaba seca, su corazon volvio a latir desenfrenadamente, algo entre sus piernas estaba empezando a reaccionar y colocarse duro , "no puede ser, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi" continuaba pensando el rubio, la imagen de tifa no lograba salir de su cabeza "no volvere a mirar, eso hare, es solo Tifa la chica con la que creci en Nibelheim, la chica a la cual prometi proteger, la chica por quien me uni a Shinra para tratar de convertirme en soldado, la chica que me rescato de aquella estacion de metro y me llevo a AVALANCHA, la chica que cuido de mi mientras estube insconciente en silla de ruedas, la chica que me ayudo a recuperar mi memoria, la chica que ha cuidado de mi y a permanecido a mi lado por todos estos años, la chica que me ha dado fuerzas para seguir adelante..." de repente Cloud abre sus ojos lentamente notando algo que no habia pensado anteriormente "realmente haz hecho tanto por mi Tifa?" su mirada cambio a una mas sutil, "Tifa…." murmuro en voz muy baja el guerrero, un leve murmullo y respiracion lenta comienza a llegar a los oidos de Cloud, este decide observar nuevamente por la rejilla con un poco de temor pero decide ver aquel sonido de que se trataba...pudo visualizar el cuerpo de Tifa recostado sobre su colchon, estaba profundamente dormida, el rubio decidio salir de su escondite sutilmente, sabia que cualquier ruido podia despertar el desarrollado sentido auditivo de Tifa quien podia sentir "pasos de niños pequeños caminando durante la madrugada en los pasillos"

El rubio sale finalmente de su escondite mientras visualiza a su fiel amiga dormir placidamente sobre su colchon, la morena estaba arropada hasta el pecho, su rostro juvenil reposando sobre la blanca almohada parecia el rostro de una Diosa, en los labios del rubio se dibuja una leve sonrisa

"Gracias Tifa…." murmura suavemente el rubio, mientras se retira de la habitacion hacia la suya "Yo amo a Aerith, si...realmente la amo" se repetia a si mismo el rubio mientras caminaba a su habitacion.

Al dia siguiente el bar septimo cielo estaba muy animoso, los niños jugaban en la mesa con su desayuno

\- Denzel...Marlene! - exclama Tifa – los alimentos son para comer no para jugar ya – comenta dulcemente la morena

\- Pero Tifa, es divertido – responde Marlene tiernamente

\- Vamos ya niños, escuchen a Tifa y no jueguen con los alimentos – comento Cloud sentado en la mesa mientras tomaba una taza de cafe

Los niños dejaron de jugar con los alimentos y empezaron a comerlos en su lugar, el celular de Tifa suena y esta procede a responder mientras se paseaba por la cocina.

\- Ohhhh...hola Yuffie , si, si...me fue espectacular ayer en la noche

El rubio escucha la conversacion, frunciendo el ceño se levanta y camina hasta el sofa para aproximarse mas a la cocina mientras toma su cafe como mecanismo de camuflar que estaba intentando escuchar a Tifa hablar.

\- Noctis, pues es un hombre encantador muy simpatico y educado. - responde con una risita Tifa, aquella risa erizo los pelos en los brazos del rubio, sentia algo incomodarle un poco ante la mencion de aquel nombre 'Noctis'

\- Noooo Yuffie jajajaja como crees, no ocurrio nada de eso, fue una cita muy sutil y encantadora.

"Bien, parece que no ocurrio nada intimo entre los dos ayer en la noche" respiro Cloud mientras continuaba utilizar su desarrollada audicion gracias a la influencia mako para poder escuchar.

\- Pues lo primero que hicimos fue llegar al restaurant los tres cantos, luego de ahi Noctis y yo fuimos a…

\- Cloud! Cloud! puedo salir contigo hoy en Fenrir – grito Denzel casi encima de los oidos del rubio

\- Yo tambien quiero! yo ire! esta vez ireeeeeeeeeee – gritaba Marlene mientras discutia con Denzel

\- Era un ambiente muy romantico, habia luna llena reflejada entre la laguna su rostro estaba muy cerca del mio cuando de repente…. - continuaba contando Tifa al celular

\- Yo ire al frente con Cloud! - grito Denzel

\- SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEE YO TAMBIENNNNNNNN IRE! - gritaba Marlene

Era imposible escuchar la conversacion completa de Tifa con los 2 niños discutiendo y gritando frente al rubio.

\- YA BASTA! - grito Cloud

Aquel grito del rubio paralizo a los 2 niños y a Tifa

\- Yuffie, luego te llamo – dijo la morena finalizando la llamada y aproximandose a Cloud

\- Esas no son formas de hablarle a los niños Cloud

El rubio bajo la cabeza, habia perdido el control con su familia por primera vez en su vida,

\- Lo siento – murmuro el rubio

Marlene marcho corriendo llorando a su habitacion, Denzel expiro un largo suspiro juntando sus labios y retirandose en silencio tambien del lugar , Tifa coloco sus brazos en su cintura mirando molesta al rubio guerrero

\- Sabes, vas a tener que hacer algo para reconciliarte con los niños

\- Lo se….lo siento, no volvera a pasar – respondio el rubio colocandose de pie mientras mantenia la cabeza baja.

\- Podrias llevarlos a comer helado, seria una buena idea para reconciliarse sabes – dijo suavemente la morena

\- Tal vez el lunes, hoy Barret se los llevara consigo a Costa de Sol por el fin de semana.

\- Barret se los llevara? Y como no me habia enterado yo?

\- Lo siento, me llamo ayer en la noche para avisarme y siendo que estabas pasandolo tan bien con tu cita que no llegaste nunca no pude avisarte - dijo el rubio retirandose del lugar

El tono de voz y aquella manera tan aspera que utilizo en su comentario no le sento bien a la morena pero por esta vez prefirio ignorarlo ya que tocaban a la puerta.

\- Hola Tifa, hola cabeza de chocobo donde estan los niños ! - grito Barret

\- Papa! - exclamo una sonriente Marlene mientras se lanzaba a su padre adoptivo, Denzel venia detras con 2 bolsos hechos.

\- Nos prepare la ropa que usaremos en Costa del Sol Tifa – comento Denzel

\- Estas creciendo tan rapido mi niño haciendote un chico responsable de tu hermana ehh – comento sonriente Tifa dando un abrazo a ambos niños.

\- No van a despedirse del cabeza de pincho? - comenta Barret a los niños

Estos mantienen una mirada dudosa entre si, mientras Marlene se aproxima a hablar

\- Estamos enojados con Cloud! - expreso la niña mientras agarra a su padre adoptivo de la mano y lo presiona a salir del bar

\- Todo esta bien Barret, es solo un enojo temporal nada mas – le sonrio Tifa a su amigo Barret mientras este se marchaba con los niños.

Luego de los niños haberse retirado, Cloud se concentro en el garaje a trabajar en Fenrir mientras Tifa lavaba los platos, de repente alguien tocaba la puerta y la morena se apresuro a atender

\- Es aun muy temprano para recibir visitas en el bar – murmuro la morena

Cloud estaba martillando una pieza en Fenrir cuando escucho la voz de Tifa cambiar a un tono muy dulce y emocionado.

\- Ohhhh gracias , no debiste molestarte tanto Noctis de verdad

"Noctis!, NOCTIS!" aquel nombre hizo al rubio ponerse en pie y retornar al bar, en el bar visualizo a aquel hombre de la noche anterior entregar flores a Tifa

\- Anda sientate Noctis – dijo dulcemente Tifa – te servire algo de tomar , ohhh Cloud, Noctis me trajo uno de los pendientes de mi madre...pense que lo habia perdido anoche pero su chofer lo encontro hoy mientras limpiaba el auto, porque no le haces compañia a Noctis y asi se conocen mejor – sonrio la morena a su mejor amigo.

Ambos hombres se miran intensamente a los ojos,

\- Porsupuesto Tifa – comento sarcasticamente Noctis sin quitar su mirada intensa del rubio guerrero – porque no, sera un placer conocer a tu gran 'amigo'

\- El placer sera mio – responde friamente Cloud manteniendo su mirada retadora

Ambos hombres se sientan sobre una mesa, uno frente al otro, si las miradas mataran ya estos dos hubieran iniciado un fuerte combate, la morena llega con 2 vasos de vodka y los sirve uno para Cloud y el otro para Noctis.

\- Ahora vengo chicos, estoy terminando de lavar unos vasos y enseguida les hare compañia si – comenta dulcemente Tifa, sintiendo una rara sensacion de tension entre aquellos dos hombres.

\- Quedate tranquila bella dama, tomate todo el tiempo que desees, estoy seguro que Cloud y yo encontraremos mucho de que conversar – responde Noctis sonriendo sarcasticamente al rubio, el rubio guerrero toma de un solo sorbo el vodka de su vaso y con fuerza retorna el vaso a la mesa produciendo un fuerte sonido.

\- Cloud! - grita Tifa – ten mas cuidado es un vaso de vidrio, el vodka estaba puro bien sabes que no debes tomarlo de un sorbo.

\- Traeme mas vodka Tifa – comento inespresivamente el rubio sin retirar la mirada de Noctis.

La morena lo mira y el rubio inclina su mirada hacia ella – porfavor….

\- Bien Cloud, no se que te ocurre esta mañana pero espero seas amable con Noctis – indico la morena retirandose del lugar.

Noctis toma un leve sorbo de su vodka mientras visualiza a Tifa marcharse, su mirada es intensa de atraccion que siente un hombre hacia una mujer, Cloud detecta esta mirada y su sangre empieza a hervir mas de lo que ya estaba mientras su respiracion es agitada.

\- Cuales son tus intenciones con Tifa? - consulta friamente Cloud

\- Eso no es algo que te incumbe, eso es algo que discutiremos ella y yo – responde con la misma frialdad Noctis mientras toma otro sorbo de vodka – sin embargo...quedate tranquilo, despues de todo eres su 'amigo' ella misma te informara cualquier avance de mis intenciones – continua diciendo con una sarcastica sonrisa Noctis. Cloud aprieta sus dientes ante aquella respuesta mientras su mirada se torna mas intensa y retadora hacia este hombre, quien responde su mirada sin mostrar miedo alguno.

\- Hola mi amor! - se escucha una dulce voz femenina aproximarse y lanzarse hacia el rubio,

Noctis queda sorprendido ante aquella imagen era una mujer de cabellera castaña, ojos esmeralda y vestido rosado. - me extrañaste corazon

\- A...A..Aerith – tartamudea Cloud cambiando su mirada a una de sorpresa igual que Noctis

La mujer procede a dar un sutil beso en los labios al rubio,

\- Si...porque estas sorprendido? Recuerda que iremos a Gold Saucer...estan los niños en casa? Tengo 4 entradas.

Cloud baja la mirada,

\- No, se fueron con Barret a Costa del Sol, regresan en 2 dias mas.

\- Ohhhh – exclamo Aerith – bueno...ehem...Tifa puede venir tambien – indico la castaña observando a Tifa, - aunque queda una entrada libre aun….

\- Noctis quieres venir conmigo? - exclama Tifa observando al pelinegro

\- Que! - exclama Cloud

\- No deseo ser una molestia ...yo...- responde Noctis

\- Ohh no, no lo seras – responde Aerith sonrientemente – sera emocionante! iremos en pareja, anda Cloud! ve a cambiarte te esperamos aca – dijo dulcemente Aerith propinando un suave beso a los labios del rubio.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Este capitulo sonara un poco cliche, algunos escenarios han sido modificados intencionalmente con proposito de adaptarlo a la historia que aqui desarrollo. Se que los personajes sonaran un poco OOC, pero en este fiction no intento apegarme mucho a las personalidades reales de los protagonistas, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado.**

 **GOLD SAUCER:**

 **Pensamiento de Tifa:**

"Llegamos temprano en la tarde, delante de nosotros caminaban Aerith y Cloud, ella iba bien sujeta al antebrazo de Cloud mientras le hablaba, Cloud sonreia levemente ...yo caminaba junto a Noctis, era un hombre bastante respetuoso y encantador cabe destacar sus manos juntas detras de su espalda mientras me observaba sonrientemente era agradable ver su actitud tan caballerosa, solia abrirme las puertas o sujetarme la palma de la mano para ayudarme a pasar a alguna area, a pesar que la cita anterior con Noctis fue agradable no negare que aun me siento un poco torpe a su lado, es un hombre atractivo y especial sin duda alguna, aunque aun intento conocerle mas"

\- Habias venido antes a este lugar? - me pregunta Noctis mirandome sutilmente

\- La verdad es que no…. - responde Tifa

\- Es curioso como una mujer tan hermosa como tu no haya tenido la dicha de haber sido invitada a un lugar como este. - comento Noctis

 **Pensamiento de Cloud:**

"Mis labios sonrien a la encantadora mujer que tengo sujeta a mi mano, intento escuchar lo que ha estado diciendome todo el rato pero por algun motivo estoy muy distraido, debo estar perdido en su belleza soy un hombre con mucha suerte al tener una mujer como Aerith a mi lado, como me gustan sus encantadores ojos esmeraldas, quede prendado de estos desde la primera vez que la vi en los suburbios mientras vendia flores, recuerdo aquel dia que le compre una flor a esta encantadora florista, obtuve la mejor sonrisa por el precio de 1 gil , me retire de aquel lugar con un sentimiento misterioso dentro de mi corazon….llegue al septimo cielo y fui recibido por una sonrisa aun mas encantadora que la anterior, no pude resistirme ante la sinceridad del rostro que me recibio asi que le entregue aquella flor adquirida, aquel rostro se ilumino sus ojos color rubi destellaban la alegria mas sincera que habia visto en mucho tiempo, era mi amiga...Tifa…."

\- Cariño te encuentras bien? - comento suavemente Aerith

\- Si...porque? - responde Cloud

\- Te veo muy distraido….ocurre algo?

\- Solo pienso lo dichoso que soy al tener a una mujer tan encantadora como tu – responde Cloud con una leve sonrisa y sin sentirse tan seguro como antes.

De repente una turba de personas se aproximan a gran velocidad al escuchar por parlantes que habia entrada gratis a todo aquel que pudiese ingresar al parque durante 5 minutos, aquella turba enfurecida empujo a Aerith, Cloud, Tifa y Noctis quienes no podian controlar mucho la situacion, entre tantas personas y tantas presiones nuestros 4 protagonistas fueron empujados hacia un teatro, dentro del lugar Tifa y Cloud fueron los primeros en ingresar siendo recibidos por un anfitrion.

\- Por fin llegan, donde estaban! ya falta poco para que empieze la funcion. - exclama aquel anfitrion recibiendo a Cloud y Tifa.

\- De que esta hablando?! - exclama Cloud siendo empujado a una sala

\- Señor creo que se esta confundiendo ….donde me llevan?- decia Tifa con voz desesperada mientras es empujada a otra sala por una mujer de mediana edad

\- Tranquila jovencita, entiendo tus nervios no es nada facil la primera vez pero despues de ustedes dos haber luchado tanto para alcanzar este premio es hora de disfrutar el exito no crees?

\- Que….que premio? Que exito? Que se supone que debo hacer? - exclama confundida Tifa

\- Jajajajaja increible sencillamente increible, con razon ganaste el concurso tienes un rostro de nervios y sorpresa que confundirias a cualquiera, realmente te lo merecias sin duda eres muy buena actriz vas a disfrutar este exito…

\- Que! espera actriz? Que...no no...estas realmente confundida yo no he ganado nada!

\- Ya no tienes que hacer mas el papel de chica nerviosa, mejor ponte a leer un poco tu temario de la obra – comenta esta mujer entregandole a Tifa un libreto de aproximadamente 10 hojas.

\- "El poder del amor" pero que….que se supone que es esto! - exclamo Tifa

\- Es encantadora no crees? - comenta la mujer de mediana edad al anfitrion – observa su rostro! es tan convincente haciendo el papel de perdida

\- Por supuesto, su compañero rubio de reparto esta en similares condiciones, por 30,000 giles que ganaran por esta obra yo tambien estaria practicando mi actuacion como ellos estan ahora jajajaja. - comenta el anfitrion

\- 30,000 GILES! - expresa perpleja Tifa

\- No perdamos mas tiempo, es hora de vestirte princesa Eloisa – comenta la mujer de mediana edad a Tifa con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Princesa? - expresa Tifa incredula

\- Es tu papel, lee el libreto te vestiremos y te daremos unos minutos para repasar la obra.

La joven morena fue ingresada a un vestidor , fue vestida con un vestido azul tipo victoriano dejando un poco al descubierto el nacimiento de su pechonalidad, la larga cabellera de Tifa fue atada en una cola de caballo alta con un amplio lazo tambien de color azul y decorado con cristales plateados, sus mejillas fueron un poco maquilladas con rubor y sus labios fueron decorados con brillo labial intenso.

\- Enserio no estoy actuando, realmente ha habido una confusion… - expresaba la joven morena a la mujer que le maquillaba.

\- Tsk Tsk...queda poco doncella...ahi esta, espectacular – indico la maquillista colocando un toque final de escarcha plateada sobre el cuello de Tifa mientras se retira del lugar.

Tifa lanza un suspiro decepcionada mientras abre el libreto 'El poder del amor' para hojearlo, la joven morena empieza a leer y sus ojos se abren como platos mientras lanza un suspiro de sorpresa.

\- No…. - susurra la mujer

\- Tifa… - exclama una voz calmada, la morena voltea la mirada visualizando a su amigo Cloud vestido con armaduras, Tifa no pudo evitar elevar una leve risita, su amigo se aproxima mas a la chica con una leve sonrisa.

\- Cloud...debemos explicarles a estas personas que no estamos actuando, hemos sido confundidos y no debemos….

\- Tifa, el pago es de 30.000 gils, no te resulta conveniente? No tenias cosas que querias mejorar en el bar?

\- Si pero….leiste el libreto?

Cloud lanza un leve suspiro bajando la mirada

\- Es solo un beso Tifa, me ocupare de dartelo en la mejilla, no pasara nada es solo una obra de una sola vez y sera un simple beso amistoso. - sonrie levemente el rubio

\- Bien – responde su amiga sonriente – hagamoslo

El escenario del teatro estaba listo, Aerith y Noctis se sientan en primera fila estaban ya al tanto del pago de los 30.000 giles, los cuales entusiasmaban a Aerith aunque no tanto a Noctis pero este opto por permanecer en silencio sobre su condicion de principe, habia ido a Edge intentando camuflar su personalidad y mostrarse como un ciudadano comun con una posicion economica comoda pero no millonaria.

\- Señoras y Señores, niños y niñas preparense para la funcion teatral 'el poder del amor'! - exclamo el anfitrion.

Aerith y Noctis se observaron con ojos de platos, aquel titulo no sonaba precisamente muy adecuado para el interes amoroso que implicaba Tifa hacia Noctis, o la relacion amorosa entre Aerith y Cloud, sin embargo ambos optaron por permanecer sentados a espera de la funcion con un poco de incomodidad.

El telon del teatro fue subido y la obra dio su inicio, en el escenario aparece un balcon donde se coloca la joven morena Tifa, su papel era el de una princesa llamada Eloise, aquel vestido azul victoriano la hacia lucir realmente preciosa, Noctis quedo prendado ante la belleza reflejada en la morena, una luna de plastico se posa sobre el techo colgando, Tifa muestra rostro de desesperacion y tristeza

"No se que estoy haciendo aqui….no debi haber aceptado hacer esto..." pensaba la morena, visualizando nerviosamente al publico dentro del cual pudo distinguir a Noctis y Aerith en primera fila, Noctis le ofrece una leve sonrisa otorgandole confianza a la morena para proseguir con su papel 'sin embargo son 30,000 giles….no caen nada mal durante la dura situacion economica' prosiguio pensando Tifa, sus ojos carmesi observaban la falsa luna posada en el techo, la joven mujer sube una de sus manos como simulacro de querer alcanzar a la luna.

\- Ohhhh diosa de la luna, que conoce mi secreto y mis dudas, guardo en silencio el amor que expresa mi alma ante el sufrimiento de no ser legalmente permitido. - exclamo Tifa siguiendo lo leido en su libreto mientras cruza sus manos sobre sus pechos y cierra sus ojos en un simulacro de tristeza.

De repente se aproxima en el escenario Cloud, cubierto por aquella armadura retirando el casco que cubre su cabeza se arrodilla frente al balcon de Tifa.

\- Ohhh bella princesa, nuevamente la luna y las estrellas son testigos de nuestro impedimento que vivimos en secreto. - exclama Cloud colocando su mano sobre su pecho como indicaba el libreto.

\- Oh mi gran heroe y salvador, el triste destino de ser una princesa debo confesarte que estoy destinada a desposar a un hombre que no amo. - continuaba diciendo Tifa acorde a sus lineas

\- Huyamos juntos… - susurro Cloud, Tifa levanta la mirada sorprendida aquella frase no formaba parte del libreto, "habre escuchado bien?" se cuestionaba la morena.

\- Ohhhh mi dulce caballero Arturo, mi heroe tanto sufrimiento no podra ser remediado – comento nerviosamente Tifa continuando con su libreto, no estaba seguro si lo que habia escuchado anteriormente fue parte de su imaginacion o realmente el rubio guerrero habia pronunciado aquellas palabras.

\- Mi dulce doncella, vayamos a un lugar donde nadie podra separarnos – continuo Cloud siguiendo su libreto mientras sube sobre unas escaleras falsas a alturas de Tifa.

Sus ojos color azul zafiro observaban intensamente los ojos carmesi de la morena,

\- Si debo acabar con mi vida para permanecer junto a ti….. - decia la morena mientras la frase se entrecortaba entre su nerviosismo y expresion realista que reflejaba su corazon por aquel hombre.

\- Continua…. - susurro Cloud su rostro a pocos centimetros del de la joven morena.

\- Que estan haciendo? Susurraba nervioso el anfitrion aquellas palabras no formaban parte del libreto, pero la escena se estaba desarrollando tan intensamente entre los dos protagonistas que opto por dejarlos continuar.

\- Si solo pudiera escuchar los sentimientos sinceros del corazon del hombre que…. - exclamaba Tifa, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que no lograban salir, Cloud la visualiza perplejo aquellas palabras no recordaba haberlas leido en el libreto, no sabia como proseguir o que hacer, la joven morena saco un pequeño envase de entre su ropa, acorde al libreto aquel envase poseia veneno el cual debia ser tomado por los jovenes amantes protagonistas de esta obra.

\- Que la luna sea testigo de nuestra entrega … - expreso Tifa, dicha frase si se encontraba en el libreto la joven morena hizo el simulacro de tomar veneno del envase cayendo desmayada entre los brazos de Cloud,

\- Ohhh Arturo, el amor verdadero tiende a ser tan doloroso…. - expresaba Tifa, dos lagrimas brotan desde sus ojos, aquello no formaba parte del libreto pero a Cloud ya no le importaba, observaba fijamente a los ojos de su amiga sintiendo un gran pesar y dolor detras de estos.

\- tskkkk tskkkk...el beso...debes darle el beso ahora… - susurraba el anfitrion.

Aquella mirada de la joven morena tan vulnerable y guardando tanto dolor, el rubio guerrero no se lo podia explicar sin embargo procedio a continuar con su personaje y bajando levemente su cabeza coloco sutilmente sus labios sobre los labios de la morena.


	5. Chapter 5

Este capitulo no es muy largo lo se, prometo que el proximo sera mas extenso, he estado un poquito ocupada y no he podido actualizar como me gustaria pero ire avanzando de a poco a como pueda :) habran mas sorpresas y parejas nuevas mas adelante, cualquier comentario bueno o malo sera bien recibido.

* * *

"Si esto es un sueño no me despierten…." pensaba Tifa a ojos cerrados, los tibios labios reposaban sutilmente sobre la morena, un rio de aplausos sobresalen entre el publico, la joven morena abre sus hermosos ojos carmesi un poco decepcionada de si misma, los labios del rubio aun reposaban sobre la joven morena solo que no reposaban donde ella inicialmente imagino, los labios reposaban sobre la mejilla izquierda de la mujer como el rubio le habia asegurado detras de camerino, el rubio finaliza su beso y sonrie a la joven mujer, Tifa le sonrie de regreso aunque dicha sonrisa no llega hasta sus angustiosa mirada. "que me ocurre….porque pense que estaba siendo besada en los labios por Cloud...ya estas alucinando Tifa" pensaba para si misma la joven morena.

\- Bravo! Bravo! Espectacular! - gritaba el anfitrion de la obra aproximandose hacia nuestros actores

El publico emocionado se coloco de pie, todos quedaron prendados por la emocional interpretacion otorgada por la joven morena, 2 lagrimas corren por las mejillas de Tifa al esta sentirse tan cerca de Cloud pero a la vez tan lejos e inalcanzable.

\- Tifa...estas bien? - consulto preocupado el rubio guerrero al visualizar aquellas leves lagrimas en el rostro de su amiga.

\- No pasa nada Cloud...solo estoy emocionada – responde la mujer, con una falsa sonrisa, nuevamente ocultando aquellos sentimientos de afecto prohibido de los cuales el rubio guerrero no debe enterarse jamas.

\- Felicidades! - exclamo una emocionada Aerith aproximandose rapidamente hacia nuestros protagonistas y saltando en un abrazo hacia el rubio guerrero mientras besaba intensamente sus labios, aquellos labios que Tifa deseaba probar tan ansiosamente, la joven morena baja la mirada ante aquella escena,

\- Estuviste espectacular Tifa – consulta suavemente Noctis quien habia seguido a Aerith para saludar a los protagonistas, la joven morena levanta levemente la mirada.

\- Gracias, pense que no lograria hacer esto.

Todos los participantes pasaron detras del camerino para cambiarse a sus antiguas ropas y conversar sobre el pago de los 30.000 giles, el anfitrion entrego las ganancias a los protagonistas muy conforme con el resultado, no sin antes dirigirse a Tifa.

\- Jovencita su acto fue muy emotivo y realista, le gustaria ser participe de nuestra siguientes obras teatrales? Posees un perfil artistico natural y unico.

\- Yo...no creo...yo… - tartamudeaba Tifa

\- No seria tan mala idea Tifa – exclamo Aerith – porque no lo consideras y luego le das una respuesta a este hombre, la paga no es mala. - sonreia la castaña

\- Lo considerare – expreso la joven morena hacia el anfitrion con una sonrisa

Los 4 participantes salieron del teatro, Cloud y Aerith procedieron a subirse a una de las gondolas mientras Noctis y Tifa optaron por esperar abajo aproximandose a un lago cercano, era un cielo totalmente estrellado y despejado, la joven morena observaba el cielo

"Porque no hacemos una promesa? Si te vuelves muy famoso y alguna vez estoy en peligro vendras a salvarme? Cierto?" - recordaba para si misma la morena ante aquella promesa que hicieron el rubio guerrero y ella bajo un cielo similar en Nibelheim hace unos años atras.

\- Traje copos de algodon para comer un poco – expreso Noctis sentandose al lado de la joven morena mientras visualizaba el lago y pasaba un copo de algodon a la morena

\- Gracias – indico sutilmente la joven mujer

\- Es un cielo hermoso en una noche que ha pasado curiosamente llena de sorpresas – expreso Noctis

\- Sin duda alguna, no me esperaba estar actuando en un teatro – sonrio la morena

\- Te ves tan preciosa cuando sonries, deberias hacerlo mas seguido.

\- Mis amigos dicen que soy una persona optimista y alegre – expresa la morena

\- No dudo que lo seas, aunque debajo de toda esa fachada de entusiasmo presiento una angustia y tristeza muy profunda, se que no deberia entrometerme en ciertos asuntos de tu vida...pero deseas hablar de ello?

\- No se a que haces referencia la verdad… - comenta la joven mujer intentando esquivar la pregunta

\- Existe algo o alguien quien te mantiene con cierta angustia en el fondo de tu mirada? - consulta Noctis.

La joven morena se sorprende, nunca nadie a excepcion de sus amigos cercanos se habian percatado de la tristeza que diariamente la mantenia en tortura y la cual la mujer consideraba camuflaba bastante bien detras de su mirada...o al menos eso pensaba ya que su rubio amigo no se percataba de ello, la morena coloca sus rodillas hacia su pecho y sus brazos reposando encima de estas mientras nerviosamente continua comiendo un poco mas de su copo de algodon de azucar.

\- Acaso eso te parece? Que yo guardo tristeza? - comenta suavemente la mujer

Noctis procede a colocar sutilmente su mano sobre la barbilla de la morena levantando su rostro hasta el alcanze de su mirada y con voz calmada y suave consulta

\- No te presionare sino deseas hablar de ello, solo quiero que sepas que estare aqui para ti si deseas hablar y desahogarte sobre cualquier tema o persona que te mantenga perturbada, me gustaria formar parte de tus mas intimos amigos.

\- Gracias Noctis – responde Tifa con una sonrisa leve – lo tendre bajo consideracion

\- Estoy seguro que si doncella – responde suavemente Noctis ayudando a la morena a colocarse de pie

\- Es una noche estrellada – expresa Noctis mirando el oscuro y limpio firmamento

\- Si….es bastante hermosa la noche – expresa suavemente Tifa mientras observaba aquella estrellada noche cerrando sus ojos y indagando entre sus recuerdos:

" _-Si alguna vez me veo en un problema, mi caballero de armadura brillante vendra a rescatarme…_

 _\- Que?_

 _\- Vamos prometemelo, me gustaria sentir esa sensacion de ser salvada aunque sea una vez en la vida._

 _\- Ok...ok...lo prometo"_

 _\- 'Nuestra promesa en Nibelheim….seguramente Cloud le ha ido restando importancia al evento, pero yo aun lo conservo y lo a_ ñoro dentro de mi corazon' - recordaba la morena.

\- Hey, te gustaria pedir un deseo? - expresa Noctis interrumpiendo el recuerdo de Tifa

\- Ahhhh….este….no se es un poco infantil… - comenta indecisa la joven morena

\- Precisamente, aveces es agradable volver a ser niños cuando no habian preocupaciones ni responsabilidades.

\- Si, supongo que si

\- Entonces te animas a pedir un deseo? - comenta con una amplia sonrisa Noctis

\- Ok….creo que puedo hacerlo – responde la morena visualizando nuevamente el firmamento y cerrando sus ojos - 'Me gustaria poder olvidar lo que siento por Cloud' - deseaba en silencio la morena, Noctis toma delicadamente la mano de Tifa entre la suya , la mujer se sorprende abriendo sus ojos pero su mirada se encuentra con un pelinegro mirando al firmamento y cerrando tambien sus ojos - 'Me gustaria poder olvidar lo que siento por Luna' - deseaba en silencio Noctis, la joven morena se sonroja ante aquel contacto de manos y procura retirarla pero Noctis la sujeta mas firme abriendo sus ojos y mirando hacia la morena, Tifa baja la cabeza avergonzada mientras Noctis coloca suavemente su mano libre sobre la barbilla de la morena levantando su mirada delicadamente, ocasionando que ambas miradas se encontrasen.

\- Dice la leyenda que cuando deseas algo sujetado de la mano de una hermosa mujer cualquier deseo sera cumplido mientras se haga en conjunto – comenta Noctis

\- Entonces supongo que deberemos comprobarlo – comenta con una leve sonrisa la morena sin retirar su mirada de este hombre, Noctis le sonrie de regreso sin soltar la mano de la mujer.

\- Chicos! ya estamos listos – exclama una voz femenina desde el fondo, era Aerith quien se aproximaba con Cloud ambos sujetos de la mano – Ohhhhh! - exclama Aerith en un salto de alegria al visualizar a Noctis y Tifa sujetos de la mano – Estamos interrumpiendo algo? - comenta con una amplia sonrisa Aerith

\- No...no jajajaja – expresa Tifa retirando su mano de Noctis quien tambien correspondia al mismo comentario de la morena – solo estabamos intercambiando intereses en comunes – responde sutilmente Noctis sonriendo.

\- Ya es un poco tarde, creo que es hora de que cada quien se retire a su hogar – expresa friamente el rubio caminando toscamente frente a Noctis cruzando friamente por el lado de este, la joven morena visualiza a Noctis con rostro de disculpa

\- La acompaño doncella? - expresa Noctis facilitando su mano a la joven morena quien no dudo en recibirla y ambos comienzan a seguir a la parejita que tenian en frente avanzando Aerith y Cloud.


	6. Chapter 6

**EN UN REMOTO LABORATORIO AISLADO:**

El ambiente estaba muy frío, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo enormes escalofríos, a lo lejos puede escuchar la voz de dos personas como un murmullo indistinguible, intenta abrir sus ojos, todo se siente tan oscuro, algo le imposibilita visualizar a su alrededor, algo con un ligero peso reposa sobre su mirada, intenta alcanzar ese impedimento con sus manos para removerlo de su rostro y poder observar a su alrededor, pero sus brazos también están atados lo cual imposibilita aún más su movimiento, de repente deja de escuchar aquel murmullo de las dos personas y una de las personas se aproxima a pasos firmes hacia este cuerpo, el individuo que yace en este lugar a oscuras escucha aquellos pasos detenerse próximo a su persona

\- mmmm.. Pronto, muy pronto, aún no está terminado - pronuncia la voz de un hombre

El individuo percibe esta voz masculina, mientras yace a oscuras intentando hablar, sin embargo su voz no sale, apenas un ligero suspiro expresan sus fríos labios.

\- Scarlet - expresa aquella voz masculina que estaba de pie - extrae más muestras de este sujeto, necesitamos tratar de terminar el espécimen número 5 - indico esta voz masculina.

\- la última vez las células jenovas extraídas de este individuo no fueron suficientes doctor - expresa dudosa la voz de una mujer

\- haz lo que te ordenó, mi plan tendrá que funcionar, coloca a dormir a este sujeto y extrae más células jenova de su cuerpo - expresó fríamente aquella voz masculina de quien la mujer se refería como doctor

El individuo sigue yaciendo a oscuras, intenta forcejear para soltarse de su trampa, pero su cuerpo estaba débil, a oscuras con sus ojos tapados por lo que parecen ser vendajes, de repente el individuo siente como es inyectado y un líquido doloroso empieza a ingresar a su cuerpo provocando que pierda la conciencia cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **EN SEPTIMO CIELO:**

Los días habían transcurrido tranquilamente desde aquella salida de cita doble hacia gold saucer, Tifa se encontraba en la mesa con los niños Denzel y Marlene, enseñándoles como completar sus tareas. Cloud se aproxima y visualiza la escena con una ligera sonrisa, 'sin duda Tifa sería una buena madre' piensa el rubio para sí mismo. En aquel momento y sin predeterminación, un antiguo recuerdo regresa a los pensamientos del rubio.

 **Pensamiento de Cloud:**  
 _Visualizo a mí mejor amiga, quien está sentada junto a mí lado con un rostro triste y preocupado._  
 _\- Cloud, estas sonriendo? - indica Tifa con mirada aun más seria_  
 _\- lo estoy? - cuestionó sorprendido el rubio - creo que... es momento de... de empezar una nueva vida. Pero es gracioso - finalizó de decir Cloud bajando la mirada_  
 _\- porque? - consulta su gran amiga Tifa_  
 _\- porque siempre que lo intento todo me sale mal_  
 _\- eso no es gracioso - confirma tifa_  
 _\- pero creo que esta vez, solo por esta vez, todo estará bien - indica el rubio con una pausa de varios segundos - ya que esta vez, te tengo a mi lado._  
 _\- siempre he estado de tu lado cloud - indicó suavemente Tifa_  
 _\- lo que quiero decir es diferente - respondió el rubio"_

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO.**

 _'diferente... en que sentido cuestione mi relación con Tifa diferente?' -_ se cuestionó a sí mismo el rubio.  
\- hola Cloud - indicó la morena con una sonrisa al percatarse de la presencia del rubio.  
\- Cloud! - gritaron en unánime los niños aproximándose rápidamente hacia el guerrero y abrazándole, el rubio bajo la mirada para recibir a ambos niños con una leve sonrisa, la joven morena se pone de pie y se aproxima lentamente al rubio guerrero colocando suavemente sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de su amigo

\- porque no se acomodan tu y los niños en la mesa, la cena está casi lista - expresó suavemente la morena

El rubio responde con un gesto de su mirada y se dirige hacia el comedor junto a Marlene y Denzel. La morena camina hacia la cocina para procurar empezar a servir la cena, justo cuando la morena va a proceder a destapar una olla suena su celular, la morena se aproxima al mismo y visualiza la pantalla led, nuevamente decía ' _número desconocido_ ', la morena suspira un poco molesta, el mismo número desconocido había sonado varias veces en el día y ante la toma del llamado de la morena, nadie respondía sencillamente le cerraban el teléfono en la cara, la morena ya estaba fastidiada de estas llamadas molestas, decidida esta vez a poner en su lugar a quien fuese que estuviese molestándola todo el dia y con rostro de no muy buenos amigas y la paciencia agotada, la morena toma su celular con intención de insultar al acosador

\- Por favor deja de llamar y molestar - responde la morena a su celular con un tono de voz nada grato.

\- Tifa - murmuro una voz masculina por al otro lado del teléfono, la morena baja su enojo y queda un poco dudosa, en todas las llamadas previas de este numero desconocido, nadie se había atrevido en decirle ni una sola palabra, sin embargo en esta ocasión alguien le hablaba y sabia su nombre.

\- quién eres? - consulta Tifa con voz indiferente pero curiosa.

Aquella voz masculina no responde a la voz de la morena y en su lugar procede a lanzar una leve risa perturbadora

\- que quieres? - consulta nuevamente la morena de manera más firme tratando de obtener mas información de este acosador.

La voz del otro lado del telefono no respondió y procedió a cerrar la llamada nuevamente dejando a la morena inquieta.

\- Tifa estas bien? - consulta una voz masculina detrás de la morena

\- ohhh, si Cloud, ya iré con la cena a la mesa - responde sonriente la morena dirigiéndose con una olla en mano hacía la mesa.

El rubio visualiza a la morena esperándole en la mesa junto a los niños, y sonríe, aproximándose para acompañar a su familia de 'amigos'


	7. Chapter 7

_"Era una noche lluviosa, los fuertes vientos cubrían su rostro alaciando su cabellera rubia, fuertes ruidos de truenos y relámpagos mientras oleadas de lluvia limpiaban la sangre repartida en el suelo sobre decenas de cadáveres, el corazón del guerrero palpitaba rápidamente, su respiración agitada mientras su rostro exibe una fuerte preocupación_

 _\- donde esta? - expresa una voz masculina frente al rubio guerrero. El rubio levanta la mirada sin visualizar a nadie, la tempestad se hacía más fuerte._

 _\- dónde está ella Cloud? - volvió a repetir aquella voz masculina, el rubio no logra visualizar el origen de aquella voz, de repente decenas de voces comenzaron a susurrar una frase que repetían con bastante claridad:_

 _\- madre... madre - las voces eran múltiples, voces con aspecto malévolo, demoníaco, el rubio sentía una fuerte opresión en su corazón, sus ojos no logran visualizar el origen de ninguna de estas voces._

 _\- Déjenme en paz! - grita el rubio lanzando golpes al azar fuertemente con su espada Buster sin lograr afectar a nadie más que al viento, luego de varios intentos de golpes al vacío, el rubio se agota, y empieza a escuchar aquellas voces malévolas comenzar a reírse_

 _\- Te arrebatare aquello más preciado para ti - expresó una voz firme, la cual el rubio logró reconocer de inmediato"._

\- SEFIROT! - grito el rubio, despertando aceleradamente al instante, fue un sueño... Solo un sueño o más bien una pesadilla.

\- Cloud cariño, que pasa? estabas agitado mientras dormía - indicó suavemente una voz femenina a su lado mientras acariciaba el pecho del rubio y sus ojos esmeraldas expresaban preocupación.

\- Aerith- respondió el rubio abrazando a la desnuda mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

\- fue solo un mal sueño, nada más - indico suavemente el rubio, la mujer sonríe entre los brazos del guerrero

\- Todo esta bien cariño, nada fue real, solo fue un mal sueño - expresa con suavidad la florista mientras con una de sus manos acaricia sutilmente un lado de la mejilla del rubio, el guerrero sonríe levemente ante este gesto mientras en su interior seguía preocupado con aquella pesadilla

\- Anda corazon, vuelve a dormir, estare aqui vigilando tus sueños - comenta dulcemente la florista como intento de calmar al guerrero.

El rubio hace un leve gesto con la mirada y procede a recostarse nuevamente sobre su colchon, cerrando sus ojos y pensando en silencio para si mismo: _"era Sefirot, me amenazó con arrebatarme aquello que más aprecio, pero esta vez no voy a permitirlo, esta vez estare alli para protegerla"_ pensaba para si mismo el rubio, dentro de sus recuerdos el guerrero tiene bien marcado aquella vez donde Sefirot intentó atravesar su larga espada en el cuerpo de la florista, el rubio no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y en su lugar Tifa evitó el intento de asesinato empujando a Aerith junto con ella del punto de golpe mortal, Tifa nuevamente había intervenido, ella arriesgo su propia vida para mantener la felicidad del rubio junto a Aerith.

 _"Tifa realmente ha hecho tanto por mí" -_ se volvió a repetir a sí mismo el rubio mientras apegaba más a su cuerpo a la florista.

* * *

 **LEJOS DE SEPTIMO CIELO:**

Mientras tanto Tifa había salido con Noctis hacia un picnic en el parque, junto con ellos les había acompañado Denzel, mientras Marlene se había ido con Barret. La morena se encuentra acomodando una enorme toalla en el pasto mientras coloca unos emparedados sobre la misma, la morena visualiza su entorno sonriendo mientras capta con su mirada como Denzel se encuentra con Noctis y entre juegos este le muestra algunos golpes de defensa al niño, Tifa sonríe, ambos últimamente se estaban relacionando muy bien, Tifa les llama para que vayan a comer, sin embargo Denzel insiste en querer continuar jugando pero está vez con unos niños que se encontraban en el parque.

\- puedo ir a jugar con ellos Tifa? Puedo,, puedo? - comentaba el niño de forma continua.

\- Bien, anda Denzel, pero no te alejes mucho de donde pueda verte - comentó suavemente la morena. El niño se pone de pie y otorga un abrazo a Noctis dejando perplejos a la morena y al mismo Noctis.

\- gracias Noc, por enseñarme a como luchar - expresó el infante, luego se separa y se aleja hacia los demás niños, dejando solos a los dos adultos.

\- Es un buen chico - comenta Noctis visualizando a la morena.

\- Sin duda lo es - responde Tifa - desde que Cloud lo trajo a casa, ha sido como el alma de la familia.

\- Piensas tener tu propia familia alguna vez doncella? - consulto Noctis

\- ya tengo una familia, Marlene y Denzel - responde suavemente la morena

\- Y un padre para los niños? - consulta Noctis

\- Pues, Cloud es la imagen más cercana que Denzel tiene como padre - expresa la morena

\- Me refiero a un padre más presente, uno que te vea como su pareja, uno que te haga feliz y te dé todo lo que mereces - prosigue comentando el pelinegro

\- tal vez la felicidad no se hizo para mí... O tal vez cometí tantos errores en mi vida que esta es la deuda que debo saldar - responde la morena

\- o tal vez tu corazón está buscando la felicidad en el hombre equivocado - expresa Noctis

La morena lo mira perpleja e intenta escubillirse de este último comentario

\- no se que te hace pensar que... - expresa la morena cuando fue sorpresivamente cortada por Noctis

\- porque ocultas tanto tu sufrimiento detrás de una sonrisa falsa? - comentó el pelinegro, aquellas palabras provocaron que la morena bajase la mirada, nunca nadie fuera de su entorno de amigos intimos había sido tan perceptivo de las emociones de ella como este hombre, nisiquiera Cloud, su mejor amigo, la persona que ha convivido con ella por años y si, ha sido tan ignorante de percatarse de la tristeza de ella. La morena traga en seco y se coloca de pie cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

\- No es como piensas - expresa suavemente la morena, Noctis también se coloca de pie caminando suavemente y colocandose frente a la morena, la mujer mantenía la cabeza baja sin darle el frente al hombre que está de pie frente a ella. Noctis lleva su mano y la coloca suavemente sobre la barbilla de la morena levantando el rostro de esta hasta que ambas miradas quedan una frente a la otra.

\- Cuando Yuffie me expresó que me presentaría a una gran mujer, yo pensé que estaba exagerando en su inmadura actitud - comentó suavemente Noctis mientras acariciaba con su mano la mejilla de la morena

\- Sin embargo, no se equivoco en su afirmación, eres una mujer especial, emprendedora de negocios, contable, madre de dos niños, defensora de sus amigos, muy leal al nivel de sacrificar tu propia felicidad por los demás

\- Estas colocando demasiadas virtudes en mi Noctis - expresa la morena

\- Las cantidades de virtudes que existen se quedan cortas ante tantos dones que posees, eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera y el hombre que no sepa valorar eso de ti es un enorme canalla. - finaliza de comentar el pelinegro

La morena lanzó una leve carcajada bajando la mirada, sus ojos sin embargo se llenan de lágrimas las cuales la morena se negaba a dejar salir, Noctis vuelve a levantar suavemente el rostro de la mujer con su mano.

\- Entonces no me equivoco, puedo verlo en la amargura que esconden tus ojos, existe un hombre que no te corresponde... - comentó Noctis más que una pregunta era una afirmación

la expresión de la morena se coloca tensa sin saber cómo o qué responder, ante tal situación de quiebre emocional que estaba a punto de ocurrir en la morena, Noctis procede a abrazarla fuertemente apegandola a su pecho, ante aquel gesto la morena no pudo contener más sus penas y sobre el pecho de Noctis echo a llorar, mientras Noctis la abrazaba con máyor intensidad, llevando una de sus manos a acariciar la cabellera de la mujer.

\- Todo estará bien Tifa, yo estaré aquí para ti, puedes desahogarte todo lo que necesites, te escucharé y te esperare - expreso Noctis, aquella vulnerabilidad de la fémina creaba un ambiente de consolación emocional dentro del corazón del pelinegro, Noctis no puede entender como alguien puede ser tan tonto de no apreciar a esta encantadora mujer que sostienen sus brazos y de quien Noctis se ha ido enamorando lentamente.

 _"- No actúas como tu misma cuando te quiebras tan vulnerablemente - comentó la voz del rubio_  
 _\- Tal vez, esa es mi forma de ser después de todo - responde la morena_  
 _\- No, tu no eres así, eres más fuerte y optimista y si alguna vez olvidas como eras, yo estaré ahí para hacértelo recordar - afirmó el rubio_  
 _\- En verdad lo harás? - consulto emocionada la morena_  
 _\- Si, creo que si - respondió el rubio sonrojado "_

Aquel triste recuerdo invade la mente de la morena, el intercambio de aquellas palabras con su gran amigo de la infancia había sucedido posterior a la caída del sector 7 donde Tifa se derrumbó emocionalmente al reconocer aquella matanza de tantos civiles y vidas inocentes, donde inclusive, los padres biológicos de Denzel fallecieron. Todo fue su culpa, una culpabilidad compartida entre ella y el resto de integrantes de AVALANCHA, la morena se quebró más y sus lágrimas cayeron sin cesar en el pecho del pelinegro, quien la reconfortaba hasta que esta se fue calmando.

Después de unos minutos y donde la morena estaba más calmada, está levantó avergonzada su mirada, sus ojos aún afectados por la liberación de aquel dolor guardado por tanto tiempo. El pelinegro la observa fijamente a los ojos, percibe la incomodidad de la morena ante el acto previo y procurando romper ese hielo que pudiese generar una desconfianza el pelinegro se apresuró a comentar.

\- No te avergüences de expresar tus emociones, déjalas salir, la flor se embellece cuando es regada con agua. No te presionare en saber lo que ocultas, sin embargo ten presente que seguiré aquí y puedes contar conmigo- sonríe el pelinegro sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de la morena, la morena responde también con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Noctis, por escuchar - expresa la morena.

El pelinegro y la morena continúan abrazados, con sus miradas fijas de forma intensa, el pelinegro baja su vista desde los ojos de la morena hacia los labios de esta.  
 _'se que no debería traicionar mi amor por Luna, pero siento una atracción indescriptible que está empezando a nacer por esta mujer'_ \- piensa Noctis para sí mismo.

\- Tifa! Noc! Vieron lo que hice! - gritaba una voz infantil aproximándose a gran velocidad hacia nuestros protagonistas, aquella voz infantil rompió el hipnotismo y trance ante el cual se encontraban Noctis y Tifa.


	8. Chapter 8

**_\- Una nueva actualizacion a bordo!...se agregan algunos eventos del juego original obviando palabras y nombres para hacerlo mas acorde a esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado la historia y agradeceria cualquier recomendacion sea positiva, negativa o neutral para ir mejorando la historia, los personajes principales estan un poco OOC, todo con proposito de acomodarlos dentro de la historia pero sin perder su personalidades principales -_**

* * *

 **EN AQUEL REMOTO LABORATORIO LEJANO:**

\- No, no, no, noooooo! - gritaba enojado una voz masculina, mientras en frustración sus manos golpean nuevamente un escritorio, su quinto intento con las células de Jenova extraída del individuo encontrado moribundo, no daban el resultado esperado

\- Doctor, ya hemos extraído todas las células Jenova posibles de este individuo - comenta suavemente una mujer - por algún motivo desconocido, en este individuo las células de Jenova cada vez se van debilitando y muriendo, el individuo esta literalmente sin ningún rastro de células Jenova en su cuerpo, no podremos extraer más células de el, apenas quedan los típicos rastros de Mako que poseen los antiguos soldados de alto rango de Shinra. - Finaliza de expresar esta mujer.

\- No descansaré hasta que no obtenga los deseos buscados por mi hermano - expresa en frustración este doctor.

\- El último espécimen con vida que posee células Jenova puras sin alteración alguna y de gran potencial es el miembro de AVALANCHA - comenta la mujer

\- Si, Cloud Strife, pero no tenemos el poder suficiente de atraparlo - comenta este Doctor decepcionado

\- No será necesario - expresa una nueva voz ingresando al área, el Doctor levanta la mirada y frente a sí visualiza la presencia de 3 chicos jóvenes

\- Quienes son ustedes? - consulta dudoso este Doctor.

\- Eso no es importante - responde el que aparenta ser el líder de los 3 jóvenes - consideranos tus aliados, tus mediocres intentos de traer de nuevo a madre usando células de Jenova de mala calidad del individuo moribundo es una pérdida de tiempo - expresa este joven, su aspecto juvenil de característica misteriosa, cabellera plateada igual que sus dos acompañantes, ojos verdes con pupilas que parecían tener vida propia.

El joven adolescente toma en sus manos un tubo de ensayo, con las últimas muestras de Jenova extraídas del individuo de prueba.

-Ten cuidado con eso! - exclama el Doctor arrebatando el tubo de la mano del joven

\- Son las últimas células de Jenova, mi última esperanza - finaliza el Doctor. El joven adolescente sonríe sarcásticamente

\- deshazte del individuo y la muestra, madre estará con nosotros muy pronto - finaliza de comentar el adolescente.

* * *

 **EN SEPTIMO CIELO:**

En el bar se encontraban Aerith y Cloud, Tifa aún no regresaba de su paseo con Noctis y Denzel. El guerrero rubio se mantenía mirando televisión mientras reposaba en el sofá.

\- Ya puedes venir a comer cariño, la cena está lista - expresa la florista desde la cocina, el rubio guerrero se pone de pie para ir a comer algo, realmente estaba muy hambriento y la morena aun no daba señales de llegada _'porque se estará demorando tanto con Noctis?_ ' se cuestionaba en silencio el rubio.

\- Toma, un poco de jugo para que puedas bajar la cena - expresa dulcemente la florista, el rubio se sienta en la mesa y visualiza lo que hay en su plato, una carne quemada acompañada de arroz.

\- Se que no te agrada la carne cruda, por lo cual me asegure de que quedase bien cocida - expresa la florista

\- entiendo... - expresa el rubio, tratando de cortar aquella carne negra y llevarla a su boca

\- Esta deliciosa amor, se me fue un poco la mano y quedó sobre cocida pero tiene un excelente sabor, anda pruebala - expresa Aerith sonriendo mientras el rubio la observa y visualiza trozos de cenizas cubriendo parte de las mejillas de la florista, el rubio traga en seco pero procura no dar a entender su desencanto llevando aquel trozo de carne previamente cortado hacia su boca

\- ves! - expreso la florista emocionada al ver el rostro del rubio con la boca exprimida como cuando consumes un trozo de limon - esta deliciosa, te lo dije, tengo un don natural ante la cocina- finalizó de decir la florista.

El rubio agarro el vaso con jugo y lo tomó rápidamente, el exceso de sal en la carne le había ocasionado mucha sed  
\- Anda corazón, porque no pruebas un poco de arroz esta exquisito - comentó Aerith, tomando una cucharada del mismo y llevándola con clara intención hacia la boca del guerrero.

\- Anda mastica, lo he cocinado con mucho amor para ti - expresa la florista, el rubio intenta masticar el arroz y siente como si estuviese masticando piedra, sin duda alguna le faltó agua y tiempo de cocción al arroz, el rostro de decepción era vidente en la cara del rubio, por el cual este procura bajar la cabeza para prevenir lastimar a la florista.

\- Hola, estoy en casa! - expreso una voz femenina abriendo la puerta, era la voz de Tifa, el rubio suspiro sintiéndose salvado, junto con la morena estaba Noctis y Denzel. El niño corrio hacia su habitacion a jugar con un nuevo juego comprado en el camino por Noctis.

\- Tifa! Noctis! Que bueno que llegaron, porque no vienen a cenar con nosotros, he preparado la cena - expreso la florista con una gran sonrisa.

\- Aerith, tal vez ellos ya cenaron en el camino - expreso el rubio, tratando de ahorrarle la vergüenza a la florista

\- Tranquilo Cloud, es de mal gusto despreciar una oferta de comer - expreso suavemente Tifa sentándose en la mesa junto a Noctis

\- Aquí tienen - expreso muy emocionada la florista, colocando 2 platos de comida, uno para Tifa y otro para Noctis.

Tanto Tifa como Noctis se visualizaron al ver aquellos alimentos entre quemados, faltó de cocción o empegotados, el rostro del rubio estaba tan avergonzado que no sabía dónde esconderse, mientras la florista continuaba emocionada

\- A Cloud no le agrada mucho la carne cruda, por ende me asegure de que quedase bien cocinada. - comentó la florista, la morena sutilmente coloca su mano sobre la de Noctis que reposaba en la mesa, le sonríe y expresa

\- Está perfecto Aerith, tanto yo como Noctis no nos perderíamos tan exquisita comida - expreso amablemente la morena, mientras da el frente a la florista y comienza a comer con una sonrisa acogedora. Era increíble para él rubio visualizar aquella actitud de la morena

 _'porque actúas así Tifa? Porque te reservas lastimar a los demás mientras tu estas sufriendo en tu interior.. Alguna vez habrás hecho algo similar conmigo?'_ se cuestiona así mismo el rubio.

 _'Realmente eres un ángel, ese don de sacrificar tu felicidad para mantener ilusionados a los demás, que mujer tan encantadora eres'_ pensaba para si mismo Noctis mientras saca su mano debajo de la de Tifa y la coloca sobre la de ella apretándola con firmeza y comenzando a comer junto con ella mientras ambos se sonríen, el rubio visualiza aquella unión de ambas manos de manera no muy grata, por algún extraño motivo esto le molestaba, la florista se alegra de ver lo emocionados que se mostraban los dos tortolos y se sienta junto al rubio tomando la mano de este con firmeza en imitación a Tifa y Noctis.

La florista continúa comiendo emocionada, mientras los ojos de Cloud siguen clavados en las manos unidas entre la morena y el pelinegro, los dedos de Noctis comienzan a acariciar sutilmente los nudillos de la morena, la morena sonríe ante este gesto visualizando fijamente al pelinegro quien respondía aquella mirada de forma intensa. Ante aquella escenita el rubio toma la mano de Aerith en su lugar y la aprieta con firmeza, su sangre comienza a hervir _'Quita tu sucia mano de Tifa..._ ' pensaba el rubio para si mismo.

\- Se ven muy encantadores juntos, no crees Cloud? - susurra suavemente la florista aproximándose al rubio

\- Si - responde toscamente el rubio - muy encantadores - expresa fríamente el guerrero soltando bruscamente el agarre de su mano de la florista y colocándose de pie.

\- Si me disculpan, iré a descansar - comentó con mayor frialdad el rubio alejándose del área.

\- Cloud! - grito la florista tratando de hacerlo regresar.

\- Dejalo Aerith - indicó suavemente la morena - Cloud es Cloud - finalizó de decir dulcemente la morena.

* * *

' _Una lucha que parece no tener fin esta enfrentando el rubio contra seres oscuros que intentan consumirlo, el rubio lucha con su espada golpeando sin piedad a estos seres haciéndolos desaparecer, toda el área oscura y aquellos murmullos traumatizantes llegan a sus oidos:_

 _\- madre...madre..- réplicaban estos murmullos_

 _El rubio levanta la mirada, en esta ocasión logra visualizar frente a sí a Sefirot_

 _\- Lo que más aprecias, te lo arrebatare- indicó con firmeza el ex soldado Sefirot_

 _\- No permitiré que lastimes a Aerith - respondió con firmeza el rubio mientras coloca su espada frente de él en posición de guardia_  
 _Sefirot visualiza hacia el oscuro cielo con una sarcástica sonrisa_

 _\- Madre está cada vez más cerca - expresa Sefirot, mientras cierra sus ojos y baja la mirada_

 _\- Está vez me aseguraré de acabar contigo - responde firme el rubio_

 _Sefirot levanta la mirada y abre sus ojos, aquellos ojos ya no eran verdes como el rubio los conocía, en su lugar eran chocolates con una degradación rojiza_

 _\- Traeme a madre Cloud - expreso Sefirot'_

El rubio despierta nuevamente bañado en sudor, se encuentra sólo en su colchón, por alguna extraña razón no se siente alterado pero sí un poco preocupado por la ausencia de Aerith de su lado. El rubio se pone en pie y se prepara en el baño bajando luego hacia el bar, allí visualiza a Aerith junto a Tifa en la cocina, la morena le daba recomendaciones de como preparar algunos platillos, el rubio sonríe para si mismo, era la típica manera de Tifa, no lastimar por un error pero en su lugar impulsar al afectado para mejorarlo, también lo hacía con los niños, y tal vez lo hacía también con el en sus momentos de confusión depresiva, Tifa siempre estaba a su lado en sus momentos más confusos, nunca le presionaba a resolver un problema pero sí se mantenía junto a el apoyándole para llegar a la solución, mientras Aerith sutilmente le impulsaba a que por si mismo encontrase la solución mientras lo dejaba solo solventando sus demonios.

\- Procura dorar por la parte baja las tostadas y elimina los bordes de los panes, permite que el tocino se coloque crujiente antes de removerlo del sarten y echa sólo 2 pizcas de sal sobre el huevo revuelto, es la forma como más le gusta - comenta la morena mientras explica varias preparaciones a la florista.

\- Sin duda alguna sabes muchos de los gustos alimenticios de Cloud y los niños - expresa la florista

\- Si, es lo que te enseña la convivencia supongo - expresa suavemente Tifa

\- supongo - comenta la florista siguiendo con la conversación - Aún recuerdo aquella vez que Caith Sith pronóstico la compatibilidad entre Cloud y yo - comenta la florista.

Ante aquel comentario la morena baja la mirada y recuerda aquel incómodo momento:

 _'- ohhh no, no puedo decirlo_  
 _\- Vamos dilo por favor, no me importaría escuchar el resultado - expreso Aerith sonriente con Cloud a su lado sonrojado_  
 _\- Tu estrella y su estrella están alineadas, tu y Cloud son perfectos para si, veo en su futuro una boda, yo seré su anfitrion'_

\- Jejeje... Fue hace bastante tiempo - comenta la florista - y pensar que aunque sus pronósticos no eran muy veridicos, en el caso mío y de Cloud se ha cumplido, solo falta la boda. - finalizó de comentar la florista

Ante estas últimas palabras la morena dejó caer un vaso el cual se rompe dentro del lavamanos.

\- Tifa! Estas bien? - comenta preocupada la florista, aproximándose a la morena

\- Tifa! - expresa también el rubio aproximándose

\- Estaré bien tranquilos, solo... Solo necesito el botiquín del baño - expreso la morena con suavidad, el rubio preocupado se aproxima hacia el baño para buscar el botiquín, al llegar al baño lo encuentra cerrado, el rubio se apresura a tocar la puerta del mismo

\- Denzel! Dejame entrar necesito el botiquín, es para Tifa - finaliza de comentar el rubio. Nadie responde desde adentro del baño por lo cual el rubio vuelve a tocar

\- Denzel! Abre la puerta es urgente..

\- Pero si aquí estoy Cloud - expresa suavemente una voz infantil, el rubio observa desde donde proviene aquella voz y visualiza al niño de pie casi a su lado. Unos segundos más tarde la puerta del baño se abre, los ojos del rubio se tropiezan con los ojos del pelinegro quien estaba dentro del baño y trae junto a sus manos un pequeño botiquín.

\- Que haces aquí tan temprano? - comentó el rubio friamente

\- Yo pase la noche y dormí aquí - responde el pelinegro

Ante estas palabras el rubio tomó al pelinegro por los hombros y lo pega con violencia contra la pared.

\- Si dormiste junto con ella... - comenta de manera enojada el rubio

\- Cloud! Apurate, necesitamos el botiquín - grito desde el bar la voz de la florista

Ante aquella voz el pelinegro retira con firmeza el agarre del rubio y le empuja con fuerza pegandose el rubio contra la pared y cayendo sentado al suelo.

\- Yo iré a llevarle el botiquín - comenta firmemente el pelinegro alejándose de la zona, el niño Denzel que aún se encontraba allí entendió que no era buen momento estar allí

\- Disculpa Cloud - comenta el niño retirándose del área.


	9. Chapter 9

**EN ALGUN LUGAR ABANDONADO:**

Estaba helado, muy helado, pero presiento que hay mucho sol, si mucho sol.. La luz molesta, pero igual abro mis ojos, intento adaptarme a esta intensa iluminación, _'donde... Donde estoy?_ ' me cuestionó a mi mismo, estoy tirado en algún lugar desolado, mi ropa toda de color negra no esta empapada, pero si malgastada, puedo sentirlo al tocarla, mis brazos... Porque llevo vendajes en mis brazos?, este cuestionamiento me llevó a recordar aquel lugar oscuro donde previamente estaba y esa voz masculina insistente en decirle a una especie de enfermera que extrajera células Jenova de mi cuerpo. Estoy muy adolorido y confuso, no se donde estoy, pero me coloco de pie a duras penas y comienzo a caminar sin rumbo alguno, pero a alguna parte e de llegar.

* * *

 **SEPTIMO CIELO:**

Mientras tanto en el bar, el pelinegro estaba curando la mano de la morena por aquel previo accidente que esta había tenido con el vaso roto.

\- Eres un buen curador Noctis - comenta la florista al visualizar lo preciso y delicado que este se mostraba mientras curaba a la morena

\- Efectivamente doncella, en mi hogar, una persona muy cercana me mostró mi oculta capacidad de hacer trucos de sanación y magia' - responde Noctis al recordar que esta persona era su amada Luna.

\- Magia? Enserio sabes magia Noc?! - expreso la voz emocionada de un niño, quien escucho y se aproximaba - puedo ver algún acto de magia? Me mostrarías, me mostrarías? - indicó emocionado el infante.

\- Denzel - comentó suavemente la morena - no creo correcto que insistas en pedir algo de esa manera casi de forma forzada

\- Alguien dijo magia? - comentó ahora la voz de una pequeña niña, era Marlene, quien se aproximaba a la cocina con el rubio acompañándola

\- Si! Noctis dijo que conoce algunos trucos de magia - responde Denzel

\- quiero verlo! - exclamó Marlene - anda si, hazno una demostración de magia - insistía la niña

\- Niños por favor, comportense - comentó la morena

\- No demostrará nada ya que la magia no existe - expresa el rubio fríamente observando con intensidad al pelinegro, mientras intenta retirar a los niños de aquel lugar. Ante esta actitud el pelinegro se separa sutilmente de la morena y se coloca frente al rubio

\- Niños - comenta el pelinegro, provocando que estos se detengan a visualizarlo, el pelinegro coloca su mano en su frente y de la nada aparece una destellante luz celeste ante la cual se forma una espada que termina tomando un aspecto sólido y real, dejando impactados a todos los allí presentes.

\- waooooo es increíble! - exclaman ambos niños separándose del rubio y aproximándose hacia Noctis

\- Realmente es real? - comenta Denzel

\- Muy real - responde el pelinegro permitiendo al niño tocar el mango de aquella espada aparecida de la nada.

\- Es impresionante! - exclama una emocionada Marlene

\- La espada Buster es más grande y impresionante - comenta fríamente El rubio

\- Cloud! - trató de corregir Aerith ante el desacertado comentario

El pelinegro visualiza al rubio en los ojos de forma intensa, mientras procede a desaparecer la espada que unos segundos antes estuvo presente.

\- Vamos a desayunar niños - comenta el rubio tratando de tomar de la mano a los infantes, más estos se quedaron junto a Noctis, mientras Noctis camina con ellos saliendo de la cocina. Los niños estaban ilusionados con la destreza del pelinegro y el rubio podía escuchar la insistente voz de Denzel _'me enseñaras Noc? como lo haces?' 'yo también quiero aprender'_ replicaba Marlene.

 _'Te arrebatare aquello que más aprecias' -_ Volvió a escuchar el rubio en su mente, era la voz de Sefirot que lo venía perturbando desde sus sueños previos

\- Cloud, vienes a desayunar con nosotros? - expresa suavemente con una sonrisa la morena mientras lleva 2 bandejas en sus manos, ante este requerimiento el rubio sale del trance y visualiza intensamente a la morena.

\- Dormiste con el? - pregunta tajantemente el rubio

\- Que?! - responde la morena sorprendida

\- Dormiste con Noctis anoche Tifa? - vuelve a consultar el rubio

Ante aquella pregunta la morena se siente insultada _'como se atreve a insinuar algo así de mi'_ piensa para sí misma con la cabeza baja y el ceño fruncido, la morena toma una bocanada de aire y suspira levantando la mirada

\- respondeme Tifa - vuelve a preguntar el rubio, está vez apenas a pocos centímetros de distancia de la morena, la mujer mantiene aquellos ojos chocolates fijos en los ojos azul zafiro que la miraban intensamente, _'realmente piensas eso de mi Cloud?'_ \- se cuestionaba enojadamente la morena así misma, y sin más ni más la morena responde.

\- Y si lo hice que? - respondió con firmeza la morena, alejándose del rubio con las bandejas en mano y procediendo a retirarse del lugar, aquella confesión provocó un tumulto de ira y dolor dentro del rubio el cual no se podía explicar, el rubio coloca sus manos contra la pared y baja su mirada, se mantiene pensando a regañadientes

 _'- Te arrebatare todo Cloud_ _'_ \- volvió a escuchar el rubio en su interior - " _Te destruire y serás como una marioneta_ " - esa voz, esa mortificante voz de Sefirot, no dejaba de perturbar al guerrero.

'- Ya basta' - murmura para sí mismo el rubio, su corazón ardía en una rabia desconocida, el guerrero no pudo soportar y golpea con sus puños la pared separándose de esta y caminando a gran velocidad hacia la salida del bar.

\- Cloud cariño, hacia donde vas a estas horas? - exclama la florista en la mesa junto a los demás al visualizar la intención del rubio. El rubio ignoro aquel llamado saliendo del bar y encendiendo el motor de Fenrir, la florista se coloca de pie preocupada dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada

\- Cloud! - exclama la mujer mientras el rubio arranca en su moto a gran velocidad y a un rumbo desconocido.

* * *

 **LEJOS EN ALGUN LUGAR REMOTO:**

Abandonado y expulsado del laboratorio previo, se encuentra un hombre caminando desolado y perdido, en su memoria comienzan a llegar pequeños reflejos de recuerdos personales:

' _Tengo 23 pequeños deseos, pero probablemente no podrás recordarlos todos, por lo tanto conjugue los 23 deseos en uno solo, y ese solo deseo es que quiero pasar mas tiempo junto a ti'_

Aquella voz, de quien es esa hermosa y femenina voz? - se cuestionaba así mismo este hombre mientras seguía caminando, su cuerpo seguía muy débil y no lograba aún visualizar alguna señal de civilización cerca de la zona, su cuerpo fue exprimido y examinado por un tiempo que el no puede contar, pero sabe que fue bastante largo, tal vez fueron días o meses o años, en realidad no sabe la cuenta exacta de cuanto tiempo estuvo encerrado en aquel lugar que no conoce, sólo sabe que fue utilizado para algún tipo de pruebas, igual que aquella vez donde estuvo encerrado en cláusulas de mako..

\- Porque recuerdo clausulas de Mako? - seguia cuestionandose este hombre - Y quien es Hojo? ...tambien recuerdo otro nombre...Clad o Cloud? Quienes son estas personas? - Seguia confundido cuestionandose aquel hombre.

 _Y aquella chica adolescente de ojos esmeraldas aproxima su mirada mirandome fijamente:_  
 _\- 'Que hermoso... - expresaba esta joven mujer_  
 _\- El que? Mi rostro? - respondí lleno de arrogancia_  
 _Aquel ángel se ríe con una agradable mirada_  
 _\- No tonto... Jeje.. Tus ojos, son como, brillantes - continúa diciendo la femina_  
 _\- Puedes verlos más de cerca si gustas - respondí, aproximando más mi rostro hacia este ángel, ella estaba impresionada y ambos estábamos sumidos en un extasis donde casi nos besabamos, sin embargo aquel ángel reacciona y me empuja suavemente_  
 _\- Eres muy gracioso - comentó esta dulce femina'_

Esa chica... es... es... Aerith? - Se dice a si mismo este hombre.

* * *

 **SOBRE LA COLINA DE MIDGAR:**

En aquella alta colina, donde se podía visualizar el ingreso hacia Midgar, se encontraba el rubio guerrero, sentado sobre Fenrir, la brisa moviendo su cabellera en punta, el guerrero visualiza aquel lugar, donde había fallecido su gran amigo, un héroe, aquel héroe que dio su vida por salvarlo:

\- Te prometí que viviría la vida por los dos, que yo sería tu legado - expresa el rubio un poco desolado.

\- Sin embargo es mas fácil de decir que cumplir...- comenta el guerrero, mientras sus ojos permanecen fijos en aquel punto donde cayo el cuerpo de su gran amigo, donde aquel soldado le solicito que el fuese su legado, aquella tumba estaba llena de flores, las mismas flores que solo florecen en la iglesia de los suburbios

\- he cuidado de Aerith desde que la conocí, se lo importante que era ella para ti - expresa el rubio bajando la mirada - Se que te falle una vez Zack, pero no te fallare dos veces - comenta en solitario el rubio guerrero, su rostro muestra una enorme angustia.  
\- Es muy difícil, muy difícil de llevar esta promesa a cuesta - expresa suavemente el rubio mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y visualiza hacia el cielo

\- Es tan dificil cumplirte cuando mi corazon late por otra mujer - prosigue comentando el rubio lanzando un suspiro - Sin embargo no romperé mi promesa hacia ti Zack, cuidare de Aerith y siempre estaré al lado de ella, continuare siendo tu legado... - decía en agonía el rubio mirando hacia el vacío

\- Mas sin embargo, por esta vez...por esta única vez...quiero permitirme ser yo mismo, sin limitaciones. No abandonare a tu chica, pero esto es algo que debo hacer por mi mismo, algo que he deseado tanto - expresa el guerrero mientras enciende su moto, colocandose sus lentes y partiendo de aquel lugar.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS EN SEPTIMO CIELO:**

Habían transcurrido varias horas, y en el bar aún se encontraban Tifa, Aerith, Noctis y los niños, ya era casi medianoche por lo cual la morena fue a acostar a los niños, a su regreso al bar visualiza a una mortificada Aerith

\- Estoy segura que volverá Aerith, Cloud suele aveces tener este tipo de desapariciones - comenta Tifa a la florista tratando de calmarla.

\- Nisiquiera ha respondido a mis llamadas, Cloud siempre responde a mis llamadas - se justifica la florista sollozando, ' _Pensar que Cloud rara vez responde mis llamadas_ ' se cuestiona a sí misma Tifa

\- Puedo salir a buscarlo por el área de ser necesario - expresa Noctis como intento de ayudar.

\- No, no, descuida, la lluvia esta cayendo muy fuerte y... se que Cloud sabe protegerse, ha salvado el mundo en más de una vez - reclama orgullosamente la florista

El teléfono celular de la morena empieza a sonar, ante aquello Aerith se pone atenta

\- Será Cloud?

\- dejame verlo si..? - expresa la morena tomando su celular y visualizando nuevamente en la pantalla led 'número desconocido', ' _no otra vez_ ' pensó malhumorada la morena para si misma, sin embargo decidió responder la llamada

\- Hola - expresa secamente Tifa, nuevamente nadie dice nada, solo se escucha la respiración pausada del otro lado, la morena suspira de manera incomoda y vuelve a decir

\- por favor no vuelvas a...

\- Tifa - hablo la persona del otro lado de la llamada cortando a la morena mientras está hablaba

\- quien eres? - pregunta la morena con ya no mucha paciencia

\- Donde esta madre Tifa? - comenta aquella voz masculina

\- seas quien seas deja de molestarme - responde la morena cortando la llamada.

\- quién era Tifa? - consulta la florista preocupada

\- No era nadie, sólo... Solo una llamada molesta de publicidad - responde la morena

\- Es un poco tarde y madre estará muy preocupada por mi - comenta Aerith - sin embargo, me preocupa Cloud

\- No te preocupes Aerith, te prometo que te llamaré apenas Cloud llegue al bar - expresa la morena colocando sus manos sobre la florista, la mujer de ojos esmeraldas responde aquel gesto con una tierna sonrisa

\- Gracias Tifa, eres una buena amiga - responde dulcemente la florista

\- Yo puedo llevarte a casa - comenta Noctis a la florista - mi chófer está afuera y no será molestia alguna para mi - finaliza de decir Noctis

\- gracias Noctis - responde Tifa

El pelinegro y la florista deciden salir del bar para cada uno dirigirse hacia sus casas, la morena se despide, realmente había una enorme tempestad afuera, la morena lanza un suspiro de agotamiento luego de despedir a sus amigos, levanta la mirada visualizando el reloj, eran las 22:30 horas, 'bien... creo que podré limpiar un poco el bar, a espera de que ojalá llegue Cloud' se dijo la morena mientras procede a iniciar con la faena.

* * *

 **EN EL HOGAR DE AERITH:**

\- Elmyra, Elmyra! - gritaba una mujer mientras golpeaba la puerta de aquella humilde casa

\- Ya va, ya va- expresa la mujer aproximándose

\- a que hora llegará Aerith a casa con esta tempestad - expresa la mujer visualizando su reloj, las 22:45 horas. La mujer abre la puerta y se encuentra con su vecina quien trae consigo a un hombre a su lado, sujetandolo mientras aquel hombre casi se desmaya.

\- Elmyra, por favor, necesita ayuda - expresa la mujer mientras señala al hombre que sostienen sus brazos - lo encontré en la entrada de Midgar, pero con este temporal es difícil poder llevarlo hasta el hospital, se que tienes una habitación vacía extra, tal vez si pudieras...

\- Esperas que ingrese a un desconocido a mi casa? - expresa Elmyra

\- Por favor Elmyra.. Miralo... Realmente crees que representa algún peligro?, apenas puede sostenerse a si mismo en pie. - ruega la vecina  
Elmyra visualiza a aquel hombre, estaba vestido de negro, empapado, su cabellera negra llevaba un corte que parecía ser en punta.

\- Bien, bien, ayúdame a subirlo a la habitación de visitas - comentó Elmyra, dejando ingresar a aquel débil desconocido a su hogar.

* * *

 **SEPTIMO CIELO:**

En el bar la morena seguía limpiando, aquella tempestad nocturna estaba empeorando, la morena está limpiando las mesas cuando visualiza el reloj, eran las 23:40 hrs, aun no había señal alguna del rubio guerrero.. La morena suspira _'espero que estés bien Cloud, no quize mentirte con mi sugerencia de haber dormido con Noctis.. Pero me molesto tu afirmacion'_ expresó suavemente la morena en voz alta para si misma, de repente cae un fuerte relámpago cortando inmediatamente la energía eléctrica del bar, seguido de aquel rayo retumba un fuerte trueno.

\- Perfecto, justo lo que faltaba, que se cortase la energía eléctrica. - expresa molesta la morena, ante aquel escandaloso sonido que siguió al rayo la morena quizo validar si los niños habían despertado, por lo cual camino despacio hasta la habitación abriendo sutilmente la puerta, los niños aún continuaban dormidos, aquel estruendo no les despertó, la morena sonríe calmada y vuelve a cerrar la puerta suavemente, la morena se dirige fuera del bar para ir a verificar las fuentes de energía que alimentaban al bar, durante la revisión visualiza que todo se encuentra en orden, re energizando nuevamente el bar y dirigiéndose de vuelta al mismo, la morena ingresa al bar un poco empapada y con el cabello mojado, seguido ingresa caminando con la cabeza baja hasta que tropieza con un cuerpo firme, la morena levanta la mirada.

\- Cloud! - suspiro la morena - por la Diosa de Gaia me asustaste - recriminó la morena visualizando al rubio, estaba totalmente empapado observando intensamente a la morena

\- Tal vez deberías removerte esa ropa empapada, podrías resfriarte, porque tardaste tanto tiempo afuera? ... Aerith estaba extremadamente preocupada por ti, creo que deberías llamarla ya que... Uhhmmm - la morena fue silenciada por el rubio, los labios del guerrero se posaron sobre los de la morena mientras el rubio apegaba su cuerpo a la morena sujetandola firmemente por la cintura. Inicialmente la morena abrió sus ojos como plato ante aquella sorpresiva actitud del rubio y por instinto la mujer se separa sutilmente del guerrero

\- Cloud? Que estas haciendo? - consulta perpleja la morena mientras mantiene sus brazos sobre el pecho del rubio y este no suelta su agarre de la cintura de la morena

\- Lo que debí haber hecho hace bastante tiempo - respondió con firmeza el rubio, volviendo a besar a la morena esta vez con mayor intensidad y profundizando más aquel beso, la morena se sentía en la gloria, realmente había soñado con esto desde hace tantos años, Cloud, aquel niño de quien se enamoro desde su adolescencia le estaba besando, y vaya que beso!, era desesperado, apasionado, como si tuviese un deseo infernal guardado dentro de sí por mucho tiempo y ahora está siendo desatado, el rubio estaba entregando tanta pasión en aquel beso, era el primer beso que la morena daba en sus largos 23 años, 'Yuffie ya no podrá decir que morí sin besar a un hombre' pensaba para sí misma la morena, recordando lo que la rosa de Wutai le había dicho hace un tiempo atrás.. El rubio continúa besando a la morena mientras la pega contra la pared, sus manos comienzan a recorrer suavemente el cuerpo de la morena por encima de aquella ropa empapada

- _'estoy soñando, estoy soñando, esto no puede ser real._..' - Pensaba en silencio la morena mientras el rubio seguía besándola - 'Pero... Pero.. aunque sea tan maravilloso, este hombre no me pertenece... su corazón pertenece a otra mujer' continuaba pensando la morena, ante aquel pensamiento sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y la morena saca fuerzas internas separándose de aquel beso

\- Cloud... - expreso la morena suavemente visualizando fijamente al rubio, el rubio responde aquella mirada, visualiza los ojos cristalinos de de la morena a punto de llorar, la mirada de la chica suplicaba que se detuviera, el rubio podía sentirlo, sin embargo se había guardado tanto tiempo este deseo reprimiendolo, desde niño había querido tener a Tifa para el, si tan solo por esta vez... Por esta única vez quería ser auténtico y obtener algo que el tanto había deseado, aunque sea por una única vez, sabía en el fondo de su corazon que no podía romper su promesa a Zack y continuaría al lado de la florista, pero por los Dioses de Gaia, no iba a reprimirse más, debía tener este momento aunque pase a ser solo un preciado recuerdo que guardará en el fondo de su corazón.

 **PENSAMIENTO DE TIFA :**  
'porque me miras así Cloud?, porque tus ojos esconden tanta angustia dando una sensación de que haz perdido algo de gran valor para ti, no me coloques bajo esta incertidumbre porfavor, se que no lo sabes pero estoy sumamente enamorada de ti, no quiero fallarle a mi amistad con Aerith, pero cualquier alma por más fuerte que sea, se debilita ante el amor, porque haces esto? Y porque ahora? Porque ahora cuando otro hombre intenta reemplazar tu lugar en mi corazón ' pensaba la morena para si misma, algunas lágrimas comienzan a caer al no poder ser ya contenidas

\- Tifa - expresa el rubio, sin remover su mirada de aquellos ojos chocolates, la mirada del rubio suplicaba a la morena que le dejase continuar, la morena se muerde sutilmente los labios mientras baja la mirada, el rubio levanta aquella mirada limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su gran amiga, el rubio aproxima sus labios y los coloca sobre los labios de la morena

\- Cloud...porfavor... - expresa la morena suavemente, como un último intento de súplica para detener los actos del rubio, el corazón de la morena latía a gran velocidad, mientras el rubio no pudo contenerse mas

\- Tifa.. - expreso el guerrero volviendo a atrapar los labios de la morena junto a los suyos.


	10. Chapter 10

**EN LA CASA DE ELMYRA:**

Era una mañana soleada y agradable, la mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos esmeraldas abre sutilmente sus ojos, la mujer visualiza hacia su lado y observa que el reloj marca las 08:00 de la mañana, inmediatamente la mujer visualiza su celular intentando ver si existe algún registro de llamada perdida o mensajes, no había aun nada,

 _'Parece que Cloud no llego a casa anoche'_ \- piensa para sí misma en frustración la florista, la mujer decide marcar al número celular de la morena para consultarle algún estatus del rubio guerrero.

* * *

 **SEPTIMO CIELO:**

El móvil comienza a sonar y vibrar sobre la mesita de noche de la morena, la mujer aún estaba dormida más sin embargo, aquella vibracion junto al sonido de su teléfono la despertó, la morena intenta sentarse sobre su colchón sintiendo un fuerte dolor que se intensificaba en sus partes íntimas _'que rayos..._ ' pensaba confusa la morena, la mujer se siente más liviana de lo normal y levanta un poco las sábanas visualizando su cuerpo completamente desnudo, ante esta imagen la morena lanza un suspiro de sorpresa llevando una de sus manos a sus labios,' _Pero que..?._ ' murmura la morena, ella no solía dormir en estas condiciones nunca, su celular continuaba sonando, la pantalla led mostraba el nombre ' **Aerith** ', la morena presiente algo tibio a su espaldas por lo cual se acomoda sentandose sobre su colchón tratando de ignorar aquel dolor e incomodidad que poseía su cuerpo, al visualizar el origen donde provenía ese calor la morena se espanto lanzando un grito, era Cloud, quien yacía a su lado, el rubio quien estaba profundamente dormido, despierta de manera alterada por el grito de la morena cayendo de la cama hacia el suelo sentado,

\- Que! Que haces aquí! - grito histérica la morena llevando las sábanas a cubrir más su desnudo cuerpo.

Fue en ese momento, cuando la morena salió de su confusión temporal y recordó los actos de la noche anterior, la llegada del rubio tarde en la noche hacia el bar, su tropiezo con este mientras caminaba hacia el bar, aquella lujuria sin casi palabras donde el rubio comenzó a besarla y acariciarla, sin ella oponer mucha resistencia al acto, se dejó llevar y terminaron haciendo el amor.

El rubio guerrero se coloca de pie y la morena detecta que también estaba desnudo como ella, ante esta escena la mujer lleva las palmas de sus manos hacia su cara tapando su rostro mientras sus rodillas están inclinadas a la altura de sus pechos.

\- Esto fue un gran error - expresa fríamente el rubio, la morena al escucharle levanta la mirada destapando su rostro

\- Que? - exclama perpleja la morena

\- Esto no debió haber pasado, fue un grandísimo error, yo...yo estoy con Aerith - comenta el rubio bajando la mirada también con una expresión de dolor que el guerrero quería ocultar de la morena.

\- Como...como pudiste? - expuso la morena con rostro de frustración mientra sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lagrimas - Y todo lo que me dijiste Cloud? - expresa la morena al borde de las lagrimas

\- Fue una mentira - responde el rubio aun con la cabeza baja, no quería lastimar ni mentir , pero tampoco quería romper su promesa.

\- También fue una mentira cuando me dijiste que me amabas durante el acto? - Consulto la morena mientras dos lagrimas escapan de sus ojos bajando por sus mejillas.

\- También fue una mentira Tifa - expresa el guerrero dándole la espalda a la morena mientras mantiene la cabeza baja - yo no te amo Tifa... yo amo profundamente a Aerith - responde el rubio, aquellas palabras le mataban por dentro y por un momento el guerrero pensó que se desintegraria ahi mismo.

\- Porque me hiciste esto Cloud? - consulto desolada la morena, mientras lleva sus manos a su rostro cubriendolo para frenar aquellas lagrimas que caian a borbotones.

\- Solo quería acostarme contigo - responde el rubio fríamente

\- Pense que si habias estado tan facilmente con Noctis, yo tambien podria aprovechar la oportunidad, después de todo eres una mujer muy atractiva y yo soy un hombre, menti para obtener lo que queria. - indica el rubio.

\- Largo... - expresa la morena entre dientes levantando la mirada, su voz llena de amargura y un profundo dolor rompiendo su corazon en mil pedazos.

\- Lo siento Tifa... - comenta el guerrero, quería tratar de calmar aquel dolor que sentia la morena, queria decirle lo que verdaderamente siente para consolarla, pero por otro lado sabía que no podía romper su promesa hacia Zack, debía guardarse lo que su corazón sentía por aquella mujer.

\- Dije largo Cloud! Largo de mi habitación! - expreso con mayor frustración la morena, las lágrimas seguian cayendo por sus mejillas, el rubio guerrero levanta la mirada y vuelve a darle el frente a la morena, aquel rostro angustiado y lleno de dolor de la morena le mataba el alma, el rubio quería volver a decir algo, pero que podia decirle...ya todo estaba dicho.

\- Vete Cloud, no quiero verte! - expreso mas angustiada la morena lanzando una almohada hacia el rubio

\- Tifa... - expresa en agonia el rubio

\- Dije Largo! - grito a todo pulmon la morena, el guerrero baja la cabeza y suspira retirándose suavemente de la habitación mientras la morena se echa a llorar sobre su colchón.

\- Te maldigo Cloud, te maldigo mil veces! - exclamaba en desahogo la morena. Acaso la primera experiencia amorosa de la morena fue una falsa?, el rubio se mostraba tan entregado tan apasionado, que por un momento, sólo por un leve momento la morena juro que podía visualizar un intenso amor hacia ella oculto en aquellos iris zafiro mientras el guerrero la hacía suya y le repetia que la amaba, parecía ser una experiencia de ensueño, ambos se decían una y otra vez lo mucho que se necesitaban durante el acto, el extasis que sintió su cuerpo mientras cada uno mencionaba el nombre del otro en cada embestida, las manos del guerrero intercalando sus dedos sobre las manos de la morena, fue una entrega completa para ambos, o al menos esa impresión fue la que interpreto la morena, pero que sabía ella... nunca había hecho el amor anteriormente, todo fue un acto falso por parte de su amigo, un aprovechamiento oportuno del rubio para acostarse con ella.

* * *

 **EN UN LABORATORIO LEJANO:**

En aquel lugar yace en frustración un científico, sus manos sobre su cabellera, el rostro desolado de aquel hombre ante el fracaso de haber fallado. El hombre no se encontraba sólo, estaba acompañado con aquellos 3 hermanos que le estimulaban a confiar en él.

\- tantos años perdidos, tanto tiempo intentando traer de regreso a Jenova, crear el gran guerrero que mi hermano Hojo tanto lucho, y no pude lograrlo... - expresaba este hombre

\- nisiquiera el intento de extracción de células de Jenova del espécimen de soldado fue suficiente.. - comenta este hombre colocándose de pie

\- le salvamos la vida a este soldado, estaba moribundo al llegar a esta estancia, y todo fue un fracaso tras otro y otro y sus células Jenova eran muy débiles y se desintegran solas... - prosigue comentando este hombre.

\- El espécimen rescatado, no es como nuestro hermano. La sangre de nuestro hermano posee las células de Jenova más puras y de excelente calidad, como nuestro maestro Sefirot - expresa uno de los 3 jóvenes adolescentes.

\- Siento haberles fallado muchachos, aunque no se quienes son ustedes en realidad, soy un fracaso - expreso el hombre.

\- La causa no está perdida por las insignificantes células del soldado - expresa el joven, de repente aquel adolescente cierra sus ojos en conjunto con sus otros 2 hermanos, el científico se les queda mirando, los 3 hermanos estaban como en una especie de trance común, los 3 adolescentes abren los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa, las pupilas de sus iris tomaban un aspecto vertical.

\- Madre ya está entre nosotros - dijo uno de los adolescentes, quien parecía ser el líder con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

 **EN LA CASA DE ELMYRA:**

Bien recondidito entre un bosque, en una casa humilde y de aspecto camprestre donde reside la florista junto a su madre, estas estaban en proceso de desayuno:

\- Llegaste bien tarde ayer por la noche Aerith - comenta suavemente Elmyra hacia su hija mientras coloca un plato con el desayuno sobre la mesa.

\- Lo siento madre, Cloud estaba desaparecido y... Bueno, quedé esperando para recibir alguna noticia de él - responde la florista mientras desayuna.

\- Bueno, solo te pido que me des una llamada ante estos eventos, de verdad me preocupo por tu bienestar Aerith - comenta Elmyra suavemente

\- Lo sé madre, prometo que si se presenta una próxima vez, te llamaré - responde sonriente la florista.

De momento se escucha un pequeño estruendo y un quejido de dolor desde la habitación de visitas, la florista se asusta y se altera un poco

\- calma, calma no es nada - comenta Elmyra al ver la actitud de su hija - anoche recibí a un hombre muy malherido que necesitaba ayuda

\- Madre! Recibiste a un extraño en nuestra casa! Y que si es un psicópata? - exclama la florista

\- Lo sé, lo sé, sin embargo este hombre está tan débil y malherido que aunque ese fuese el caso, estaría limitado a lastimarnos, además sólo es por unos días, hasta que vea como puedo derivarlo al hospital - indica la mujer.

\- Toma - continua comentando Elmyra pasando un plato con alimentos a su hija - porque no le llevas algo de desayunar?

La florista se muestra un poco dudosa, sin embargo no pretendía desobedecer a su madre y toma aquel plato con desayuno dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de visitas a conocer al invasor, la florista abre suavemente la puerta ingresando a la habitación.

\- Buenos días extraño, he venido a traerte... AHHHHH! - grito la florista dejando caer aquel plato al suelo y llevando sus manos hacia su horrorizado rostro

\- ZACK!- exclama la florista

\- Aerith? - responde perplejo el hombre que reposa en aquella habitación.


	11. Chapter 11

Aca continuamos con la trama de esta historia :) un nuevo capitulo con algunas sorpresas misteriosas mas adelante.

 **ElCJLokoshom21** Gracias por el comentario, estaré considerandolo ya que creo que algo interesante puede obtenerse de tus sugerencias para ver como lo adapto sin salirme del enfasis donde apuntara la historia y procurando no alargarla tanto a crear muchos capitulos...aunque esto ultimo no es critico siempre y cuando la historia sea buena. Habra sorpresas, no solo la aparicion de Zack :) sino unas cuentas mas que procurare ir adentrando. Tifa va a sufrir un poquito mas sin duda alguna, Cloud tambien, Noctis no es mi protagonista favorito tampoco jejeje...pero creo que fisicamente, hace buen match con Tifa.

Para el resto de lectores, recuerden que pueden dejarme cualquier sugerencia y comentario sea positivo, negativo o neutral, todos los comentarios seran apreciados.

* * *

 _'Porque tenía que sufrir tanto, acaso este era el castigo que debia pagar ante todos sus pecados'_ , se cuestionaba el rubio mientras oye pero no escucha a los emocionados niños Denzel y Marlene mientras conversaban en la mesa lo bien que lo habían pasado con Barret, Tifa les miraba con una agradable sonrisa ignorando por completo mi persona, era como si yo no existiera para ella como sino estuviese aquí sentado con ellos en esta mesa durante el desayuno.

\- Y entonces Denzel se coloco frente al grupo de niños que molestaban a Kairi - expresaba Marlene - creo que a Denzel le gusta Kairi - continuó diciendo Marlene  
\- No es cierto! - se apresuró a responder Denzel  
\- A Denzel le gusta a una niña a Denzel le gusta una niña - repetía en un cantado Marlene para molestar a Denzel  
\- No... No es cierto - respondía sonrojado el niño

 _'A pesar que el ambiente era como un mundo aparte entre los niños y Tifa, donde me sentía excluido...aunque los niños continúan hablándome de vez en cuando, realmente me siento excluido, hace un poco más de un mes que Tifa no me dirige la palabra, desde aquella mágica noche donde finalmente hicimos el amor'_ continuaba pensando el rubio, mientras levanta un poco la mirada observando a su familia, más bien, observándola a ella, Tifa, el rubio no sabía cómo lo hacía, frente a los niños la morena le hablaba como si todo siguiera normal, una vez los niños estaban ausentes Tifa lo ignoraba completamente, era como si se convirtiera en otra persona, el rubio baja la mirada, sentía tanto haberla lastimado, sentía tanto mentirle y más sentía en haber desconfiado o dudado de ella, _'aquella mágica noche, donde finalmente pude ser yo mismo, ahí supe que nunca habías estado con Noctis, tu inexperiencia, timidez y nerviosismo me dieron a entender que yo estaba equivocado ante mis afirmaciones, haber sido tu primera experiencia causó uno irremediable alegría en mi corazón y atesorare por siempre dicho recuerdo'_

\- Tu que opinas Cloud? - pregunta Marlene, cortando aquel pensamiento del guerrero  
\- Yo este...- comenta el rubio dudoso, nisiquiera había escuchado lo que previamente hablaban los niños con Tifa  
\- Creo que Cloud piensa que no tiene nada de malo que a Denzel le guste una niña, es algo normal cuando estas creciendo - comenta Tifa al visualizar la desconexion de la realidad que tenía el rubio y con propósito de mantener la buena imagen de familia unida entre los niños  
\- Anden ya niños - comenta dulcemente La morena poniéndose de pie y recogiendo la mesa - porque no van a jugar un rato con sus amigos - finaliza de comentar la morena, los niños ante aquella sugerencia salen disparados a jugar con los vecinos.

La morena inmediato a la ausencia de los infantes, procede a silenciarse e ignorar al rubio que la observaba angustiadamente, la mujer toma los platos sucios de la mesa y se dirige a la cocina, el rubio no quería esto, no quería este papel de familia perfecta delante de los niños y desunión total cuando éstos no estaban, el guerrero se pone de pie y va a la cocina visualizando a su amiga lavar los platos en silencio con un pequeño radio a su lado, la emisora tenía en tono bajo una canción pop.

\- Tifa - expresa el rubio suavemente a pocos metros detrás de la morena, la mujer no responde y continúa en sus quehaceres ignorando al guerrero

\- Tifa... Yo, este... - continúa comentando el rubio, la morena lleva una de sus manos al pequeño radio y sube el volumen a la potencia más alta que el aparato le permite, colocando aquella canción pop a todo nivel. Aquel gesto causó molestia en el guerrero quien se aproxima hasta la morena y desconecta el radio de la energía electrica

\- Tifa - comentó en un tono más alto y serio el rubio, la morena continúa ignorandolo y tomó un set de platos en sus manos para llevarlos a la alacena

\- Tifa ya basta con esto, no podemos continuar así - comenta el rubio con firmeza

\- Y como pretendes que actúe Cloud? - responde la morena sin darle la mirada al rubio y continuando limpiando el área.

\- Quiero que seas tu misma, que seas la mujer encantadora y optimista que conozco - continúa diciendo con firmeza el rubio, la morena se detiene por un momento mientras su mirada fija hacia la calle que podía ver por la ventana.

\- De qué me sirve ser yo misma Cloud?, siempre he sido yo misma, siempre tuve temor a expresar mis sentimientos, siempre he intentado hacer felices a los demás, siempre he estado ahí para todos, siempre los he apoyado y he sacrificado muchas cosas - expresaba la morena mientras sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Tifa... - comenta el rubio tratando de aproximarse, mientras la morena levanta su mano para señalizarle que debe detenerse, el rubio obedece.

\- Siempre tuve miedo de decir lo que siento, miedo a ser rechazada, miedo a no ser amada, miedo a ser abandonada - sigue expresando la morena, el rubio baja la mirada y logra escuchar un pequeño sollozo proveniente de la morena, esto lo altera un poco y realmente desea aproximarse a ella, pero la morena mantiene su postura indicándole que no se aproxime.

\- Por un momento pensé, pensé que sería correspondida, que ya no debía temer a expresar mis sentimientos ya que tu correspondías a lo que yo siento, sin yo pedirlo estabas correspondiendome, diciéndome que me amabas... - continúa comentando la morena mientras sus lágrimas continúan cayendo - sin embargo, todo fue una mentira – finaliza comentando la morena.

\- Tifa yo no... - se interpuso el rubio ante aquellas palabras, como podía ella asumir que el había mentido en sus sentimientos hacia ella.

\- No me amas!, lo sé Cloud, ya me lo dijiste - expresa en frustración la morena sin quitar su mirada de la calle, 'cierto... le dije que no la amaba...' recordó con amargura el rubio ante aquella mentira que le confesó a su amiga.

\- sin embargo yo no mentí en confesarte mis sentimientos Cloud..aunque haberlo hecho me haya matado por dentro - expresa suavemente la morena bajando la mirada y limpiando sus lágrimas con una de sus manos.

El rubio queda perplejo ante aquello, quería abrazarla, quería besarla, quería hacerla feliz y demostrarle que ella es realmente la mujer que el ama, la mujer que siempre ha amado desde que eran niños. Había mentido si, mentido para alejar a la morena de él y cumplir su promesa hacia su amigo Zack, aquel amigo que dio su vida para que él siguiera con vida, como podía romper la promesa de no proteger y estar al lado de Aerith.

\- Hola Tifa... Hola cabeza de chocobo! - exclamó una jovencita ninja ingresando al bar - oigan la puerta estaba abierta y no hay nadie al frente... Tengan mas cuidado, cualquier cosa puede perderse - comenta esta chica aproximándose a la cocina, la morena rápidamente limpia sus lágrimas y vuelve a colocar una agradable sonrisa en su mirada.

\- Hola Yuffie - expresa Tifa, ante aquello el rubio procede a disculparse y alejarse de las dos mujeres con una excusa de que debe revisar unos papeles en su oficina, mientras el guerrero camina por el pasillo le llaman por el celular:

\- Hola - comenta el rubio

\- Hola cariño, todo bien? - comenta Aerith

\- Si, todo bien - responde el rubio

\- Amor, tengo que confesarte algo muy importante - comenta la mujer del otro lado del teléfono - estoy embarazada

Ante esta confesión el rubio casi deja caer el teléfono al suelo

\- no es maravilloso amor! - exclama por el teléfono la mujer - nuestro propio nidito de amor hecho realidad - continua diciendo la florista

\- pensé... Pensé que me dijiste que te estabas cuidando Aerith - dijo suavemente el rubio

\- Bueno si, pero los anticonceptivos aveces fallan corazón. Es la mejor noticia de todas no crees?

\- Si... La mejor noticia sin duda alguna - responde el rubio ya no tan seguro, pero con un tono de voz más alegre para no levantar sospechas

\- Madre y yo iremos al doctor cariño, iré a visitarte mas tarde, estoy feliz! - exclamaba Aerith - te amo, chau cariño - finaliza la florista cerrando la llamada.

El rubio queda perplejo, hacia un tiempo que no estaba íntimamente con la florista, en realidad, desde aquella fantástica noche que paso con la morena no había vuelto a tocar a la florista, aunque la florista intentaba seducirlo, el rubio la evitaba sutilmente, ya fuese disculpandose admitiendo que debía realizar algo o que estaba demasiado cansado... Que iba a hacer ahora, un hijo... Un hijo con Aerith... pensaba el rubio, aquella noticia debería emocionarle, pero en el fondo no lo hacía, sin embargo era su responsabilidad, y el rubio se ocuparía de cumplirla.


	12. Chapter 12

**EN UN LABORATORIO REMOTO:**

\- No creo que esto vaya a funcionar... Deberíamos confiarnos en que funcionará? - comentaba aquel doctor a los 3 hermanos avatares.

\- El espécimen optó por ayudarnos, no podemos ser desconfiados, ademas con su nivel de experiencia en combates es la clave precisa que necesitamos - responde Kadaj, el líder de los hermanos

\- El optó por ayudarnos engañado bajo una mentira - responde el doctor.

\- Es fundamental tenerle de nuestro lado, engañado o no, una vez obtengamos la fuerza sobrehumana necesaria en el cuerpo de el, el será el timón principal que capturara a madre y la traerá hacia nosotros, es primordial que madre esté con nosotros, es nuestro deber ser su guía y enseñanza. - responde Kadaj, mientras visualiza como inyectan altas dosis de mako al espécimen.

* * *

 **PENSAMIENTO DE TIFA :**  
' _Ha pasado ya una semana de aquella_ _conversación_ _tensa que tuve con Cloud, tal vez fui muy dura con mis palabras, pero la vida también ha sido dura conmigo sin permiso ni preguntarme si seré capaz de soportar tanto dolor. A quien quería yo engañar, Cloud pertenece a Aerith, su continua ausencia me lo demuestra, se que esta con ella, siempre haz estado con ella...o no Cloud?_ '

Pensaba para si misma la morena mientras mueve desanimadamente el tenedor sobre los alimentos que reposan sobre su plato, junto a ella en la mesa se encontraban Marlene y Denzel en silencio visualizando a la morena y de vez en cuando visualizandose entre ellos dos, tratando de ver como iniciar una conversación, este tipo de ambiente silencioso no era usual en séptimo cielo, menos en horario de desayuno cuando toda la familia reunida expresaba las actividades que habían realizado el día previo, sin embargo esta última semana Cloud ha estado ausente, abandona séptimo cielo apenas sale un rayito de sol en la mañana y regresa bien entrada la madrugada.

\- Cloud no volverá para el almuerzo no Tifa? - consulta Marlene sacando a la morena de su triste trance, la morena levanta la mirada y coloca una leve sonrisa

\- Estoy segura que hoy podrá terminar sus entregas a tiempo Marlene y venir a almorzar con nosotros - responde dulcemente la morena mientras coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña.

\- No es cierto Tifa - comenta Denzel

\- Cariño Cloud solo ha tenido muchos pedidos últimamente, cuando menos lo esperen todo volverá a ser como antes - responde la morena

\- Revisamos los apuntes en la oficina de Cloud y no ha tenido más que algunos pocos pedidos esta semana - exclamó Denzel

\- Acaso Cloud ya no nos quiere? - pregunta con tristeza Marlene

\- No cariño, no, Cloud los adora niños, ustedes son su mundo - comenta la morena

\- Entonces porque nunca está aquí con nosotros? - responde Denzel tomando a Marlene de la mano mientras ambos se ponen de pie

\- Además no nos gusta verte triste Tifa - comenta Marlene - y sabemos que estas triste por culpa de Cloud.

\- niños - comenta la morena mientras suspira tranquilamente y se coloca de pie agachandose frente a los infantes mientras les sujeta de las manos - se que aveces los adultos pueden decirse algunas cosas y lastimarse entre sí, sin embargo, tanto Cloud como yo les amamos y ustedes no tienen culpa de nada ok? - comenta la morena sujetando con más firmeza las manos de los niños, los dos infantes proceden a abrazar a la morena

\- te queremos Tifa - dicen en unísono los infantes

\- y yo a ustedes mis pequeños - responde la morena.

\- Wao Wao hermosa imagen! - exclama una energética voz femenina, la morena y los niños visualizan el origen de aquella voz, era la joven ninja acompañada de Noctis quienes acababan de llegar al bar

\- Yuffie! Noctis! - exclamó sorprendida la morena

\- Noc! - exclamaron ambos niños separándose de Tifa y corriendo a saludar al pelinegro. El pelinegro los recibe con un abrazo mientras carga a Marlene en sus brazos

\- hoy nos lo mostraras verdad Noc, verdad? - exclamaba ansioso Denzel

\- Si Noc, prometiste que nos mostrarías como funciona el anillo rojo de tu mano.. - exclama ansiosa Marlene

\- Ya niños, estoy segura que Noctis mostrará encantado la demostración, pero antes denle un descanso - responde la morena mientras se aproxima lentamente hacia el pelinegro, el pelinegro coloca a la niña en el suelo y saluda a la morena con un abrazo

\- Hey! - exclama otra voz masculina - Donde están las malditas cervezas!

\- Cuida tu vocabulario cabron, mi pequeña Marlene está aqui! - expresa otra voz masculina

\- Barret! Cid! - exclama sorprendida Tifa - que hacen ustedes aquí? - consulta la morena

\- Cloud nos llamo a todos para que vinieramos a esta hora al bar, dijo que sería importante - consulta otra voz, era Red.

\- Debo conseguir un teléfono - comenta otra voz llegando al bar

\- Vincent! - exclama la morena - oigan... es, es agradable verles aquí a todos, pero, Cloud no está y no se a que hora llegue... últimamente sus horarios son un poco complicados - finaliza de decir la morena

\- Hola chicos - expresa otra voz ingresando al bar, era Aerith quien venía acompañada del rubio guerrero. La morena queda perpleja, no sabe el propósito de esta reunión, sin embargo procede a dirigirse al bar a preparar algo para sus sorpresivos invitados

\- Gracias por avisarme Cloud - comentó la morena pasando por al lado del rubio.

 **UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE:**

Septimo cielo estaba cerrado para el acceso publico, dentro del bar estaban de fiestas los integrantes de AVALANCHA pasando un tiempo agradable reunidos tomando alcohol y actualizándose en cuanto a que se habían dedicado cada uno después de su misión en salvar al mundo, la morena visualiza a sus amigos, le causaba un poco de alegría verles, sentados en la escalera se encuentran los 2 enamorados Cloud y Aerith, la florista está fuertemente abrazada al brazo del rubio, mientras el rubio un poco despistado mantiene la mirada baja, la morena desvía la mirada y visualiza fuera del bar donde estaba Noctis con los niños enseñando trucos de generar fuego usando su anillo.

\- Es tal vez muy temprano para estar tomando alcohol - comenta Vincent

\- Que importa mientras tengan esta p*ta fiesta divertida - vocifera Cid

\- chicos, vengan a comer - expresa la morena llevando alimentos recién cocinados a la mesa, Yuffie se encarga de buscar a Noctis y los niños para que ingresarán al bar, todos los miembros de AVALANCHA se aproximan y se sientan a la mesa, junto a los niños y Noctis quien se sienta al lado de la morena mientras le sonríe y está responde a aquella sonrisa.

\- Barret no toques el pavo con tus apestosas manos! - grita Yuffie al visualizar como el hombre intenta sacar un trozo de pavo de la mesa.

\- Si tengo hambre! - responde el hombre

\- Todos la tenemos, pero debemos esperar que nuestro anfitrión proceda - responde Yuffie mientras visualiza a Cloud.

El rubio guerrero se coloca de pie, mientras lleva una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza:

\- Ahmmm... Se que... Se que todos se están preguntando cual es el propósito por el cual les reuní en este día - comenta suavemente el rubio obteniendo la firme atención de todos los miembros de Avalancha, la florista sujeta la mano del rubio mientras también se coloca de pie a su lado.

\- Quiero... Quiero.. Bueno, Aerith y yo tenemos algo que confesarles - comenta el rubio mientras baja un poco la mirada, la florista se abraza de su lado manteniendo su enorme sonrisa, el rubio mantiene su mirada baja un poco tenso, no quería decirlo, aquel gesto que iba a revelar acabaría de matar el corazón de la morena, el rubio lo sabía, lo que todos ignoraban, incluyendo a la morena, es que aquellas palabras que el rubio diría en este momento, también le matarían a él por dentro.

\- Bueno... Pues escupelo ya! tenemos una p*ta hambre y te haz quedado en silencio de repente muchacho - comenta Cid con un cigarro entre sus labios.

El rubio levanta la mirada visualizando a sus amigos, una leve sonrisa más de frustración que de alegría se forma en sus labios, estará aprendiendo a ocultar su dolor debajo de una sonrisa como también lo hace ella? Ella, su gran amiga de la infancia y por la cual su corazón latía, Se repetía internamente el rubio mientras sus iris zafiro visualizan fijamente a la morena, la morena le observa por igual, mientras Noctis detecta la mirada de ambos y sujeta con mayor firmeza la mano de la morena.

\- Bueno, vas a decirlo o podemos empezar a comer muchacho! - volvió a repetir Cid

\- Ya deja de presionarlo, no ves que es una sorpresa - indica la ninja

\- Yo, bueno, lo que Aerith y yo queremos decir es... es que vamos a ser padres - comentó el rubio sin mirar a la morena, se negaba a mirarla, no quería ni podía mirarla

\- Ohhhhh eso... Eso.. Eso es maravilloso! - exclamó Barret

\- Por fin el cabeza de chocobo sentará cabeza o no muchacho! - exclama Cid.

La morena baja la mirada ante aquella confesión, siente que su corazón había sido quebrado en mil pedazos y no habían palabras o actos que restauraran su alma, el pelinegro a su lado siente la tensión de la morena mientras continúa sujetandola de la mano.

\- Y eso no es todo.. - continúa diciendo el rubio, la florista le mira perpleja y los miembros de AVALANCHA por igual, la morena levanta suavemente la mirada visualizando a aquella parejita, el rubio saca algo pequeño de su bolsillo sin quitar la mirada de la florista, esta le visualiza muerta de curiosidad, el rubio se coloca frente a la florista mientras le toma de la mano y coloca en esta un anillo

\- Aerith, te casarías conmigo? - pregunta el rubio

Aquellas palabras fueron como cientos de flechas dirigidas hacia el corazon de la morena, quien baja la cabeza y recuerda:

 _'Y pensar que la fortuna de Caith Sith no son verídicas, pero en el caso de Cloud y yo se cumplió su palabra, sólo falta la boda'_

Recordó la morena en ese preciso momento aquellas palabras que la florista le había expresado anteriormente.

\- Yo... Yo.. Claro que acepto mi amor! - grito en alegría la florista mientras se abraza firmemente al rubio y le besa apasionadamente, todos en la mesa aplaudían en alegría y felicitaban a la pareja, excepto Yuffie y Noctis quienes podían visualizar el estatus de la morena, su mirada baja y ojos cerrados, Noctis procede a apretar con más firmeza la mano de la morena, en ese momento entendió que el corazón de esta mujer estaba coladito por el rubio guerrero.

\- Que bien! Un bebé a la familia y una boda!

\- Que viva el amor!

Vociferaban los miembros de Avalancha

\- Si me disculpan, debo hacer algo - comenta la morena mientras se coloca de pie, la parejita observa a la morena quien con mirada fría y valiente ofrece una sonrisa falsa y expresa:  
\- felicidades a ambos, se que serán buenos padres y buenos esposos - indica la morena retirándose suavemente de aquel lugar.

El pelinegro visualiza preocupado a la morena marcharse y comenta:

\- discúlpenme, Cloud, Aerith, felicidades - expresa el pelinegro mientras se retira también siguiendo a la morena

\- sospechoso que ambos se disculpen y se vayan juntos - exclama Barret

\- dejales tener un poco de intimidad, no ves que a lo mejor quieren un momento a solas para darse un poco de cariño - expresa Cid, la mirada del rubio se pone tensa, más tensa de lo que ya estaba al observar a Tifa retirarse y a Noctis ir tras de ella.

 _'No debería ser Noctis quien consuele a Tifa, debería ser yo'_ piensa para sí mismo el rubio, _'sin embargo, Tifa sufre por mí culpa, no la merezco, no quise hacerle daño, la amo tanto...'_ piensa el rubio visualizando a la florista quien emocionada continua conversando con los miembros de Avalancha mientras permanece de pie, abrazada junto al guerrero, _'Te amo Tifa, pero ahora tendré un hijo, una familia propia a la cual debo proteger, mas una promesa que no puedo romper...dejarte ir será lo mas doloroso para mi, no meresco la felicidad y espero que tu si la encuentres, debo dejarte ir_ ' piensa el guerrero para si mismo mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas

\- Cariño, estas bien? - consulta tiernamente la florista colocando la palma de su mano en la mejilla del guerrero y levantando su mirada. El rubio toma suavemente la mano de la florista y da un tierno beso sobre la palma de esta.

\- Mejor no puedo estar - responde el rubio mientras coloca delicadamente la palma de su mano sobre el vientre de la florista

\- Es el mejor regalo que un hombre puede esperar - comenta el rubio mientras dos lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, la florista se emociona ante aquel gesto, pensando que aquellas lagrimas eran de felicidad por el niño que gesta su cuerpo, sin embargo, aquellas lagrimas eran el dolor y despedida que el rubio pretende liberar para olvidarse de su amor por la morena.

* * *

La morena se encuentra en la parte trasera del bar, al lado del estacionamiento de Fenrir, con sus manos cruzadas abrazando sus hombros.

\- Tifa - expresa suavemente una voz masculina, la morena da la espalda visualizando al pelinegro.

\- Noctis... Tal vez deberías acompañarles y pasarla bien - dice suavemente la morena con la cabeza baja  
El pelinegro se aproxima lentamente hacia la morena

\- Y tu doncella? No deseas ir a pasarla bien también? - expresa con suavidad el pelinegro - después de todo, tu mejor amigo pronto será padre - comenta el pelinegro, ante aquellas palabras la morena da la espalda al pelinegro

\- Y además, no querrás perderte el aviso de la próxima fecha de nupcias de tu amigo... Es lo que haría cualquier amigo al enterarse de estas noticias, ser participe de esta gran dicha. - comenta el pelinegro

\- Estare dentro en un momento mas, solo...solo necesitaba un poco de aire despues de tan acalorado ambiente - expresa la morena volteandose y dando el frente a Noctis con una leve sonrisa.

\- Nuevamente ocultas bajo tu mirada el inmenso dolor que esta noticia te ha provocado?... - comenta el pelinegro

\- Porque dices eso? - responde la morena con una mirada mas firme

\- Tu gran amigo Cloud es el hombre que amas no doncella? Es el hombre que no corresponde a tu amor? - comenta con firmeza el pelinegro

\- Solo somos amigos Noctis...no te hagas ideas donde no existen - expresa la morena, bajando la mirada y caminando lentamente mientras sigue sujetandose los hombros. El pelinegro se aproxima hasta la morena y la sujeta de la mano deteniendo su avance.

\- Entonces como explicas esa inmensa ganas de liberar lagrimas que muestran tus ojos? - cuestiona el pelinegro

\- Solamente estoy muy feliz por ellos Noctis - responde suavemente la morena manteniendo la cabeza baja, el pelinegro utiliza su otra mano libre para tocar la mejilla de la morena mientras la levanta y ambas miradas quedan una frente a la otra.

\- No eres muy buena mintiendo sabes?, no se como tu amigo no puede apreciar todo lo que eres, todo lo que te compone, eres una gran mujer doncella, se que te lo he confesado con anterioridad, pero tal vez es momento de dejarlo ir, el pronto sera padre y se casara con tu amiga. - comenta el pelinegro, aquellas palabras continuan mortificando a la morena quien habia salido a tomar un poco de aire.

\- Realmente piensas que soy una gran mujer? - comenta la morena

\- No es algo que yo piense ni interprete bella dama, la definicion surgio por mujeres como usted.- responde el pelinegro, la morena le visualiza mientras suspira profundamente.

\- Noctis...tengo algo que contarte. - comenta suavemente la morena mientras baja la mirada.


	13. Chapter 13

**_**Sorpresas, sorpresas, me encantan las sorpresas :) . Intencionalmente de vez en cuando he ido dejando una que otra pista dentro de alguno de los capitulos, dicha pista va dando indicaciones de que pasara mas adelante en la historia, me gusta mantener el suspenso y alargar los misterios lo mas que se pueda, una de las caracteristicas que tendra esta historia es...que muchas cosas no son lo que parecen. Nuestros protagonistas preferidos cloud y tifa tendrán que sufrir un poco mas hasta que lleguen al entendimiento de que ambos se complementan.**_**

 _ **Nos vemos mas adelante, y espero que disfruten los proximos capitulos.**_

* * *

 **EN ALGUN LABORATORIO:**

\- Una dosis de mako más fuerte podría hasta matarle - expresa alterada la voz de una mujer

\- La última dosis logró paralizar su corazón por un instante, no podemos arriesgarnos de esa manera - reclamo el doctor mientras visualiza a los tres hermanos avatares intentando convencerle del riesgo con la cantidad de Mako.

\- Sino podemos apresurar el incremento de fuerza de este espécimen, nos demoraremos más tiempo en poder capturar y traer a madre - responde decepcionado Kadaj.

\- Pero para ese entonces el cuerpo que protege a madre podría estar más vulnerable facilitando su captura - comenta suavemente Loz.

\- mmmm... bajo esa perspectiva, esta leve demora podría ser conveniente, confío en que este espécimen cumpla con su palabra y no lastime a madre sin importar la resistencia y defensa ante la cual se vea enfrentado - responde Kadaj.

El doctor y los hermanos visualizan a él envase donde reposaba bañado en mako el espécimen, aquel espécimen que bajó un engaño se ofreció a ayudarles para proteger a la mujer que ama.

* * *

 **EN SEPTIMO CIELO:**

Aquellos ojos azules mostraban una profunda sorpresa, en conjunto con una confusión la cual no era superada por la empatia y entendimiento, como podía juzgar a aquella maravillosa mujer por ella haberse dejado vencer por lo que guardaba su corazón por tantos años y haberse entregado por una noche al hombre al cual ama, al hombre por el cual su corazón late, el mismo entiende la profundidad y complejidad del amor, ya que el mismo se vio enfrentado a un dilema de amor con dificultades al perder a Luna, su amada.

\- Supongo que... Supongo que ahora no me veras con los mismos ojos - comenta suavemente con la cabeza baja la voz de la morena

\- No... Al contrario - comenta el pelinegro aproximándose a la derrotada morena quien lloraba tranquilamente, - ahora siento mayor admiración por tu persona, todos podemos ser débiles ante el amor y ceder ante la persona amada, pero no todos doncella sacrifican ese amor y le abandonan en beneficio de la felicidad de la persona amada. - comenta el pelinegro mientras sujeta con firmeza la mano de la morena. Ante este gesto las lágrimas de la morena incrementan más, la mujer lleva su otra mano hacia sus labios tratando de controlarse.

\- Lo siento Noctis... - expresa suavemente la morena - No se, no se que voy a hacer ahora - expresa con mayor amargura la morena.

El pelinegro la visualiza con intensidad, aquella maravillosa mujer había sufrido tanto acorde a lo que esta le había rebelado de toda su vida y si.. pareciese que su sufrimiento nunca terminará y continuará acompañándole por mucho más tiempo.

\- mudate conmigo - expresa firmemente el pelinegro.

\- Como puedes considerar esa posibilidad, siendo que yo ya estuve íntimamente con Cloud - responde suavemente la morena.

\- el valor de una mujer no lo da el envase que la acompaña, sino lo que guarda su alma, no seré el primer hombre en su vida doncella, pero sería un honor para mí si me das la oportunidad de ser el último en su vida - comenta el pelinegro.

\- No.. No quiero ser una carga para ti - comenta la morena.

\- No lo serás doncella, ni tu ni aquellos que te acompañen, no podrás continuar mucho tiempo aquí sin que no se den cuenta y todo podría complicarse, solo quiero que te des una oportunidad, de amar y ser amada y de darle un padre a tu familia - comenta el pelinegro mientras coloca sus manos sobre las mejillas de la morena.

La mujer le sonríe a aquel hombre mientras expresa una leve sonrisa, el pelinegro limpia las lágrimas de la morena con sus pulgares.

\- Por favor considera mi propuesta doncella, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte - comenta el pelinegro

\- Porque haces esto Noctis? - consulta suavemente la morena - no es una responsabilidad ante la cual te debes comprometer

\- Una responsabilidad llevada por dos personas se aliviana más doncella, no lo crees? - comenta suavemente el pelinegro

\- Gracias Noctis - responde con una sonrisa la morena mientras visualiza con ternura a aquellos ojos azules mientras el pelinegro acaricia las mejillas de la morena con suavidad.

\- Oigan par de tortolos! Van a besarse finalmente o van a ingresar a la fiesta! - grita Barret de pie en la puerta, ante aquella voz el pelinegro y la morena se separan, la morena baja la cabeza sonrojada mientras el pelinegro visualiza con firmeza a Barret, el pelinegro toma de la mano a la morena.

\- Vamos a la fiesta doncella? - comenta con suavidad el pelinegro

\- Vamos - responde Tifa con una leve sonrisa y ahora emocionalmente más calmada.

* * *

 **EN UN PROFUNDO SUEÑO:**

 _'Estaba oscuro y muy muy frío, casi a nivel del congelamiento, la mujer caminaba sola por estas calles de aspecto glaciares, su respiración era agitada, no sabe hacia dónde se dirigía sólo sabe que por algún motivo debe caminar hacia el frente, puede escuchar unas voces o más bien eran susurros, no podía deducir con claridad todas las frases que escuchaba, sólo podía distinguir algunas de estas palabras:_

 _\- bendecida, la mujer más grande entre las grandes, bendecida - repetían esos murmullos, la mujer visualiza por todo su entorno sin lograr visualizar quienes dicen estas palabras, todo estaba tan oscuro... De repente la mujer escucha un llanto, era un llanto infantil de un niño muy pequeño, todo sigue oscuro muy oscuro, pero la mujer avanza hacia el origen de los gritos de este infante :_

 _\- Hola?, hola hay alguien? - gritaba la mujer mientras seguía avanzando a pasos apresurados, los llantos de aquel infante incrementaban en intensidad mientras más está mujer se aproximaba._

 _\- Bendecida, bendecida, mujer venerada entre todas las mujeres - seguían repitiendo aquellas voces torturando la presencia de nuestra protagonista, cuando la mujer siente que está a pocos metros de distancia del origen de aquel llanto repentinamente este desaparece._

 _\- Hola? Hola... Hay alguien? - repite la mujer quien continúa avanzando pero ahora más lentamente, frente a ella logra visualizar a un infante, es una niña, está sentada en aquel frío suelo, la mujer se aproxima más cautelosamente._

 _\- Hola... Hola pequeña, como estas bebe? - comenta suavemente la mujer encontrándose ahora a pocos metros de distancia de aquel infante, la pequeña niña levanta su mirada visualizando a la mujer que se aproxima, era una niña preciosa de cabellera rubia y de ojos color rubí de aproximadamente un año de edad, la niña estaba jugando con algo que tenía oculto entre sus pequeñas manos, la mujer no logra visualizar lo que es y justo cuando está próxima a esta pequeña la mujer se coloca de rodillas frente a la niña._

 _\- Donde están tus padres pequeña? Porque estas aquí tan sólita? - comenta con suavidad y ternura esta mujer._

 _\- Mamá - balbucea la pequeña al visualizar a aquella mujer frente a ella, mientras continúa ocultando algo en sus pequeñas manos._

 _\- Estas buscando a tu mamá pequeña? Quieres que la busquemos juntas? - comenta con suavidad la mujer, la infante visualiza a la morena mientras le sonríe tiernamente_

 _\- Esta bien pequeña, busquemos a tu madre, pero primero debes darme el juguete que ocultas entre tus manitas si? - expresa con cariño la mujer._

 _La infante muestra lo que ocultan sus pequeñas manos y era la cabeza de Jenova, la morena se coloca de pie asustada y lleva sus manos hasta sus labios de la impresión, mientras aquella niña la observa fijamente ofreciéndole la cabeza de Jenova_

 _\- No... No.. No - expresa la mujer aterrorizada, mientras se tapa los oídos y visualiza a la infante frente a ella pasar de un tierno rostro angelical infantil a un rostro de luminosos ojos rojos y sonrisa malvada'._

La mujer despierta alterada y sudada sobre su colchón, respirando agitadamente,

\- Tifa... - comenta una voz infantil a su lado - estas bien?

La morena visualiza a su lado y trata de calmarse procediendo a abrazar a la niña que estaba junto a ella

\- Si Marlene, estoy bien pequeña, todo está bien, solo, solo fue una pesadilla. - responde la morena sin soltar el abrazo hacia la pequeña.

\- Si quieres puedo buscarte un dulce - comenta inocentemente la niña - Papa dice que las pesadillas ocurren por falta de azúcar - termina de decir la niña

\- Enserio Barret dice eso? - comenta la morena con una sonrisa tierna

\- Si - responde la infante.

\- Entonces, necesito un poco más de dosis de abrazos - expresa la morena mientras comienza a juguetear y abrazar a la pequeña niña quien se ríe por el jugueteo.

* * *

 **LA BODA:**

El día de boda entre la florista y el rubio guerrero había llegado, la iglesia de los suburbios había sido elegida para organizar esta boda, las paredes estaban decoradas con decenas de flores que la florista había sembrado con anterioridad, en aquel lugar la mayoría de invitados estaban ya presentes, la florista se encuentra junto a su madre Elmyra dentro del vestidor, un hermoso vestido de novia blanco decoraba el cuerpo de la ojos esmeraldas, su madre le ayudaba a abrocharlo encontrando un poco de dificultad al llegar a su zona abdominal.

\- Sin duda queda un poco más ajustado que hace 3 semanas atrás, pero es por una muy hermosa causa - expresa Elmyra

\- Si - responde la florista sonriente - en 7 meses más tendré a mi pequeño angelito entre mis brazos - expresa la florista

\- Estoy tan feliz por ti mi niña - expresa Elmyra - y por Cloud, se que ambos se aman y serán muy buenos padres - comenta Elmyra mientras da un beso en la frente de su hija

\- te veré afuera - expresa suavemente Elmyra saliendo de aquel vestidor dejando en solitario a la florista.

La florista visualiza su presencia en el espejo, se veía sumamente preciosa, un ángel caído del cielo, la mujer coloca sus delicadas manos sobre su aun plano vientre mientras lanza un suspiro y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

\- Todo estará bien mi pequeño, yo nunca te abandonaré - murmura suavemente la florista con mirada angustiada sin quitar la mirada de su persona en el espejo, la pena que sufría su corazón ante el abandono pudo más que la alegría que ameritaba este tan esperado día, la florista no aguanto la angustia guardada en su corazón y dos lágrimas brotan de aquellos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

\- Porque?... - murmura la mujer suavemente sin remover su mano de su vientre, de repente tocan a la puerta de la florista.

\- Aerith, ya estas lista?! - grita su madre Elmyra del otro lado de la puerta, la florista limpia sus lágrimas rápidamente mientras responde.

\- Si madre, ya ire - expresa dulcemente la mujer procediendo a abrir la puerta a su madre con una enorme sonrisa.

\- vamos? No querrás hacer esperar al novio - dice Elmyra con suavidad y una amplia sonrisa, su hija le responde con otra agradable sonrisa y ambas caminan hacia el templo con una complicidad inigualable entre madre y hija.

Los invitados estaban posicionados en la iglesia esperando el ingreso de la novia, todos los miembros de AVALANCHA presentes, el novio en el frente con su tipica mirada desinteresada, entre los primeros asientos se encontraban Yuffie, Tifa, Noctis y Denzel, el pelinegro sujeta la mano de la morena, entendiendo lo difícil y doloroso que este evento significaba para ella, la morena levanta de vez en cuando la mirada visualizando a su mejor amigo posicionado al frente del altar, esperando a su amada, con una inexpresiva mirada por parte del rubio guerrero. De pronto la música empieza a sonar y los presentes se colocan de pie para aplaudir a la novia quien iniciaba sus pasos por el pasillo dirigiéndose hasta donde su amado la esperaba, Noctis ayudó a la morena a colocarse de pie, la mujer estaba tensa conteniendo con una gran fortaleza emocional sus lágrimas, el pelinegro aproxima su rostro hacia la oreja de la morena y susurra.

\- Todo estará bien, estoy aquí para ti doncella - comenta con suavidad el pelinegro sujetando con mayor firmeza la mano de la morena, la mujer levanta aquellos ojos chocolates rojizos mirando con una tierna mirada al pelinegro quien le responde con una leve sonrisa.

La música de fondo finalmente termina, la florista había llegado hasta donde su amado la esperaba, el rubio la recibe con una modesta sonrisa mientras sujeta ambas manos de la florista para dar paso al inicio de esta ceremonia.

\- Estamos reunidos hoy en este templo... - comenzó a decir el cura, en dicho momento el rubio guerrero visualizaba a los ojos de la mujer que tiene enfrente, sus delicadas manos reposan en las fuertes manos del guerrero, aquella maravillosa mujer está próxima a convertirse en su esposa, su hermoso rostro angelical decorados con los mas impactantes ojos esmeraldas que el guerrero haya visto, aquellos ojos que le impresionaron desde la primera vez que vio a la florista vendiendo flores en las calles de los suburbios, aquella mujer emocionalmente fuerte y a la vez físicamente débil', todos estos agradables pensamientos cruzan por los recuerdos del guerrero, quien intenta auto consolarse así mismo al saber el futuro que le depara el destino.

El rubio sujeta con mas firmeza las suaves manos de la florista, mientras baja la mirada con una leve sonrisa , procurando agarrarse de los bellos recuerdos de la mujer a quien convertirá en su esposa, de aquella mujer con un alto poder de convencimiento, tan amplia sabiduría posee esta fémina que sostienen sus manos que hasta le convenció a el, un hombre indiferente y desinteresado, en disfrazarse de mujer para ingresar a la mansión de Don Corneo y salvar a Tifa...' ante el recordatorio del nombre de su amiga el rubio detiene sus pensamientos, una sensación de culpa invade sus recuerdos mientras abre sutilmente sus ojos, visualizando a la hermosa florista sonriente frente a sus ojos, sin embargo, el rubio se mantiene en un trance de confusión al recordar a su amiga de la infancia y el rostro de aquel ángel de ojos esmeraldas comenzó a transformarse en una mujer de ojos chocolates cobrizo y larga cabellera negra.

\- Tifa - susurra en un tono muy bajo casi imperceptible el guerrero

\- Que? - consulta la florista al no entender aquella palabra expresada por el rubio

\- Dije Si - responde rápidamente el rubio con un tono más pronunciado y tratando de despistar el nombre pronunciado previamente - Si Acepto. - finaliza de decir el guerrero.

\- Yo también acepto - comenta la florista con una gran sonrisa

\- Puede besar a la novia - escucho el rubio decir al cura.

Ante aquella frase la florista sonríe aún más agradablemente, el rubio coloca una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza un poco tenso, mientras la florista no se limitó más tiempo y de un salto besa en los labios a su amado mientras cruza sus brazos detrás de la nuca del rubio. Aquel gesto generó aplausos de todos los presentes, el rubio guerrero quedó impactado, pero este tipo de actitud no era inusual en alguien como Aerith, el rubio cierra sus ojos mientras la mujer continúa besandole apasionadamente.

\- Hey! - grita Barret - Guarden algo para la intimidad! - continuó vociferando el Moreno.  
Aquel gesto ocasionó carcajadas en los presentes, el rubio procede a separarse sutilmente de la florista con una leve sonrisa, finalizando aquel beso que casi lo deja sin aliento.

\- Es hora de festejar! - grito la joven Ninja, todos los presentes comenzaron a bailar, comer y festejar, Noctis continúa sujeto de la mano de la morena ofreciendole todo el apoyo emocional que esta requeria ante un evento tan perturbador para ella como este.

\- Deseas bailar conmigo bella dama? - expresa el pelinegro.

\- Será un honor - responde la morena tratando de alivianar aquel dolor de haber perdido para siempre cualquier oportunidad de romance con su gran amigo de la infancia, " _el ya esta casado con Aerith, van a tener un bebe juntos, ya no corresponde tener alguna esperanza ni entrometerse entre dos personas que sin duda alguna se aman profundamente_ ", pensaba Tifa para si misma, el pelinegro toma de la mano a la morena y su otra mano reposa en su cintura mientras empiezan a bailar calmadamente, la morena reposa su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro " _Es tiempo de dejarte ir Cloud, espero que seas feliz y que cuides mucho de Aerith_ " se repetia la morena en silencio mientras unas pocas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, el pelinegro escucha sutilmente aquel sollozo silencioso del angel que apoya su cabeza en su pecho y procede a colocar suavemente una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la morena mientras acaricia suavemente su cabellera.


	14. Chapter 14

**SEPTIMO CIELO:**

Habían transcurrido unos pocos días desde la boda de Aerith y Cloud, la nueva pareja de esposos se habían mudado a séptimo cielo, ante este gesto la morena opta por finalmente aceptar la propuesta de Noctis y mudarse con este a su residencia. La morena se encontraba en su habitación empacando sus cosas antes de la llegada del pelinegro, el rubio guerrero está de pie en la puerta de entrada hacia la habitación de la morena visualizándola mientras está sutilmente saca más de sus prendas del vestidor y las lleva hacia una maleta.

\- Sabes que no es necesario que te marches.. - comenta suavemente el rubio guerrero a su amiga, sin embargo esta aún continua ignorándolo en silencio mientras continúa recolectando sus cosas personales.

\- Estarás de por vida enojada conmigo? - consulta el guerrero sin muchas esperanzas de obtener una respuesta de su gran amiga.

\- No estoy enojada contigo Cloud - responde suavemente la morena doblando su ropa y acomodándola en su maleta

\- Entonces porque te marchas? Aquí tienes un hogar, tienes amigos, tienes a una familia - insiste en decir el rubio

\- Yo no tengo una familia aquí Cloud – expresa la morena - solo fuimos un intento de apoyo mutuo entre amigos mientras cuidábamos a dos niños. Sin embargo, ahora tendrás a tu propia familia, una familia real y verdadera y no un intento de familia de juguete como lo que tuvimos tu y yo. - finaliza de comentar la morena sin abandonar su actividad.

\- Nunca fuimos una familia de mentira, el bar no sera lo mismo sin ti – comenta suavemente el rubio

La morena suspira desoladamente, mientras continua en su tarea

\- Pueden arrendar el espacio del bar, o venderlo o sencillamente cerrarlo, con tu negocio de entregas sera suficiente para sostener a tu próxima familia Cloud – indica la morena mientras sujeta entre sus manos una prenda deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo manteniéndose profundamente pensativa, el rubio guerrero la observa intensamente.

\- En unos meses más te convertirás en padre - expresa la morena con suavidad, una gran tristeza se refleja en su rostro, el rubio baja la mirada con un poco de angustia mientras lleva una de sus manos detras de su cabellera, el guerrero sabia que no podía hacer nada para calmar el dolor de su amiga ante el conocimiento de que el será padre junto con Aerith, la morena intenta ignorar cualquier pensamiento negativo y prosigue:

\- Seras padre de un bebe deseado por ambas partes, un bebe formado con amor y eso no tiene precio, atesora lo que tienes Cloud, una familia verdadera, es más de lo que yo he podido conseguir y más de lo que yo pueda entregarle a alguien - responde la morena sin aun mirar al rubio mientras cierra su maleta. El rubio guerrero no sabe que decir, existe algo que pudiese decir? algo para eliminar toda esa angustia que expresa el tono de voz de su amiga.

\- Tu lo amas? - consulta el rubio

\- Que? - consulta perpleja la morena, esta vez si levanta su mirada visualizando al rubio.

\- Amas a Noctis Tifa? - vuelve a consultar el guerrero, la morena queda en silencio un momento, pensativa, antes de proceder a tomar aquella maleta en sus manos y suspirar de manera decepcionada.

\- Se que Noctis hará un buen trabajo en reconstruir los trozos rotos que tu haz provocado - responde la morena pasando por el lado del rubio sin mirarle, saliendo de su habitación hasta la sala, el niño Denzel se aproxima a la morena

\- Estas listo Denzel, tienes todo empacado? - consulta la morena al infante mientras acaricia su cabellera castaña.

\- Si Tifa, todo en orden - expresa el niño emocionado, los adultos habían engañado al niño haciéndoles creer que Tifa y el viajarían con Noctis a unas vacaciones, la morena había acordado con el rubio decirle la realidad al niño cuando se aproximara el momento.

\- Hola doncella - expresa Noctis a Tifa mientras llegaba a séptimo cielo, el chófer del pelinegro se encargaba de tomar las maletas y llevárselas.

El rubio se mantiene desolado observando toda actividad donde las pertenencias de su amiga de infancia y Denzel eran sacadas de séptimo cielo, Marlene fue dejada con Barret por una temporada, para luego realizar visitas aleatorias a séptimo cielo y al lugar donde vaya a residir la morena junto a Denzel y Noctis.

\- Cariño... - dice una suave voz femenina abrazándose sutilmente al antebrazo del rubio guerrero, era la florista, quien sabía la tristeza del guerrero por la decisión de la morena, en parte Aerith empatizaba con el rubio, no es fácil perder a un ser querido, pero por otra parte un poco de celos ocultos florecen en nuestra mujer de ojos esmeraldas al pensar que tal vez, el cariño que siente su amado esposo hacia la morena va más allá que un simple cariño de amigos, si ese fuera el caso, la florista lo siente por Tifa, pero ella también ama al rubio y luchará para mantenerlo a su lado y darle un padre a su bebe.

\- vamos ya Denzel, todo está en el vehículo, porque no te despides cariño? - comenta suavemente La morena, mientras coloca una de sus manos sobre el hombro del niño. El niño visualiza por una última vez a su héroe junto a su ahora esposa firmemente apegada a su brazo, el niño corre y da un fuerte abrazo al rubio guerrero quien coloca su mano libre a la altura de la cabellera castaña del infante, mientras el rostro del infante reposa en la cintura del rubio

\- Adiós Cloud, te echaré mucho de menos - comenta el niño

\- Yo también Denzel - responde el rubio hacia el infante, el niño procede a levantar su mirada sin soltar el abrazo al rubio, la florista le mira con una tierna sonrisa

\- Adiós Aerith - expresa el niño

\- Adiós Denzel, disfruta el viaje y portate bien - responde dulcemente la florista.

El niño dice que si con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza y luego se separa del rubio corriendo hasta la morena y sujetandola de la mano, la morena da una última mirada apenada a la parejita compuesta por su gran amiga y el hombre que le robo el corazón, la morena coloca una leve sonrisa y hace un gesto de despedida con su mirada, posteriormente se da la vuelta junto al infante que sujeta su mano mientras el pelinegro se aproxima y sujeta la otra mano libre del niño, y los tres empiezan a alejarse de séptimo cielo hacia el vehículo a algún rumbo desconocido por el rubio y la florista.

\- Harán una bonita familia estoy segura - comenta la florista sin soltarse del rubio guerrero, el rostro de la mujer reposa sobre el antebrazo del rubio de manera cariñosa, mientras el rubio ni se percata de este gesto, no podía quitar la mirada hacia su gran amiga, su gran amor oculto, un amor que fue creciendo desde su niñez y fue siendo alimentado por la convivencia con esa grandiosa mujer llamada Tifa, el rubio parecía estar hipnotizado, la morena, el niño y el pelinegro, unidos los 3 de las manos, como una familia…

 _'Perderas lo más preciado que tienes Cloud'_ volvió a escuchar en su subconsciente el rubio guerrero, era aquella voz reconocida de Sefirot, el rubio intenta ignorar aquella voz, sin embargo vuelve a escucharla:

 _'Serás mi marioneta Cloud, te arrebatare lo que más aprecias'_  
\- No - responde suavemente el rubio mientras separa un poco a la florista de su brazo y utiliza ese mismo brazo para abrazarla de manera protectora y mantenerla firme hacia el pecho de él.

\- Dijiste algo cariño? - consulta con suavidad la florista

\- Nada... Todo estará bien - responde el rubio sin separar su brazo de la florista quien sonríe y se siente amada por aquel gesto del rubio, mientras el rubio mantiene la mirada de aquellos iris zafiro visualizando el horizonte y viendo aquel vehículo marcharse, donde se aleja su familia para siempre.

* * *

 **EN ALGUN LABORATORIO REMOTO:**

\- Cuanto tiempo falta para que este espécimen esté completo? - consulta en un tono frío Kadaj

\- La respuesta a estas últimas dosis de mako han sido bastantes positivas - responde el doctor

\- No será una tarea fácil capturar a madre, su mecanismo de oponer resistencia y defensa debe ser retenida - continua expresando Kadaj

\- confío que en máximo tres meses más el poder y fuerza sobrehumana de este espécimen no podrá ser superado nisiquiera por un ejército completo de hombres expertos en combate - finaliza de expresar el doctor

\- Perfecto, Loz, prepara la mejor habitación que exista en este lugar, nuestra madre estará próxima a llegar y debe obtener el trato y reverencia que se merece - comenta Kadaj a uno de sus hermanos

\- antes de liberar a la misión a este espécimen será necesario colocarle un poco de células Jenova para que sufra amnesia temporal - expresa Kadaj

\- Porque haríamos eso? - expresa confundido el Doctor

\- El espécimen conoce a nuestra víctima, no quiero que ningún romanticismo emocional se oponga a la captura de madre - expresa el joven adolescente

\- Donde sacaremos más células Jenova? El espécimen ya agotó su reserva de Jenova desde nuestros intentos previos de extraerlas - exclama el Doctor

El joven adolescente sonríe maliciosamente y visualiza a sus otros dos hermanos

\- Nuestra sangre contiene más que suficiente células Jenova para usar en el espécimen.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO ENTRE TIFA Y NOCTIS:**

" _Paseabamos por un lugar lleno de jardines y flores preciosas, eran carreteras llenas de pastosos bosques y amplia vegetación, no se veía tal belleza en Midgar ni áreas cercanas que parecían estar llenas de polucion. El viaje nos había tomado unos 3 días aproximadamente, nos habíamos detenido apenas en pocas ocasiones para comer algo, ir al baño o ducharnos, para Noctis era importante que llegasemos pronto a su hogar, no tengo claridad donde vive Noctis o hacia dónde me lleva, pero si es un lugar verde y campestre como la belleza que veo por la ventana, no me sentiría inconforme_ _"_.

Piensa la morena para si misma mientras visualiza tiernamente a Noctis quien estaba sentado frente a ella en aquel amplio vehículo, y Denzel dormía en las piernas de la morena.

\- Estamos muy cerca doncella, puedo pedirte algo? - comenta el pelinegro

\- Si, que cosa? - responde suavemente la morena

\- Cierra tus ojos, yo te diré cuando abrirlos. - expresa el pelinegro

La morena procede obedientemente a cerrar sus ojos con un amplio suspiro, se mantiene inquieta mientras siente el vehículo avanzar, y luego de varios minutos expresa :

\- ya puedo abrirlos?

\- Shhhh... estas muy ansiosa, aun no. - responde el pelinegro

Varios minutos más y el vehículo se detiene.  
\- Ya puedo? - consulta nuevamente la morena

\- Aún no doncella, no seas inquieta - responde jocosamente el pelinegro, la morena escucha como se abre la puerta del vehículo y alguien toma a Denzel de sus piernas

\- Oye! - grita la morena

\- Shhhh... Tranquila doncella - se apresuró a decir Noctis tapando los ojos de la morena con una de sus manos

\- Anda ya Noc, esto es demasiado.. - decía ya un poco exhausta la morena

\- Ven conmigo - dijo suavemente el pelinegro sin remover su mano de los ojos de la morena, la mujer sale sutilmente del vehículo, siente una enorme visa fresca llegar a todo su cuerpo

\- Estas lista? - consulta Noctis

\- más que lista - responde la morena

Ante aquella respuesta el pelinegro remueve su mano de los ojos de la morena, la mujer abre sus ojos y visualiza frente a ella enormes terrenos verdes, decenas de sirvientes trabajando aquellas tierras, un amplio castillo frente a ella

\- Pero... Pero... Que es... Que es esto Noctis? - consulta perpleja y sorprendida la morena, ante aquella actitud el pelinegro lanza una leve carcajada

\- Este es mi hogar doncella - responde el pelinegro

\- Pero... Como...? Es un castillo? - sigue diciendo sorprendida la morena

\- Este es el castillo Lucí, soy el primogénito, príncipe Noctis Caelum. - responde con firmeza el pelinegro, ante aquella afirmación la morena casi se desmaya, el pelinegro la sujeta entre sus brazos aún con actitud divertida

\- Vamos hacia dentro doncella, tengo mucho que mostrarte - indica el pelinegro mientras lleva sujeta a la morena de su mano y detrás de ellos, les acompaña el chófer con Denzel dormido entre sus brazos.

* * *

 **EN UN PROFUNDO SUEÑO:**

 _'Madre... Madre... Madre...' - indican aquellos múltiples susurros_

 _\- Sal de donde te escondes maldito - decía el rubio guerrero mientras mantiene su espada en mano y una posición de ataque._

 _\- Madre... Gracias por traernos a madre... - repetían aquellas mortificadoras voces al rubio guerrero, mientras este siente que le tocan por la espalda y sin mediar da un giro a toda velocidad con claro intento de ataque, pero su espada buster golpea el aire, otro toque de espalda y el rubio vuelve a atacar al vacío, otro toque y otro y otro y su gran agilidad y maestría con infusión mako son inservibles para propinar un golpe a sus atacantes, sus golpes siguen cayendo al vacío, el rubio baja su espada Buster, esta agotado, cansado y jadeando. De repente el rubio escucha un llanto infantil a lo lejos, el guerrero levanta la mirada sin lograr visualizar nada, sin embargo guarda en su espalda su espada Buster y comienza a correr hacia el origen de aquel llanto infantil, mientras más avanzaba el guerrero más se intensificaba el sonido de aquel llanto, el guerrero está cerca muy cerca, podía oírlo y cuando siente que está a pocos metros del origen aquel llanto infantil repentinamente cesa,_  
 _El rubio siente múltiples miradas ocultas sobre el y sin pensarlo dos veces vuelve a sacar su espada Buster y mantenerse en posición de ataque._

 _\- Dada - balbucea una voz infantil, sin embargo la tensión del rubio era tanta que sin percibir inicialmente el tipo de voz, procedió a atacar con su espada el origen frenando radicalmente al visualizar aquel infante sentado que se aproximaba gateando hacia el rubio guerrero, sin embargo ante aquel intento de ataque el infante frena su avance y se sienta en aquel frio suelo, aquel infante era una pequeña niña de aproximadamente un año de edad, de cabellera rubia y ojos color chocolate rojizo como rubies, la niña percibe el ataque frustrado del guerrero y vuelve a llorar asustada, el rubio baja la guardia_

 _\- No pequeña no llores... Yo.. Yo - decía el rubio, realmente le resulta difícil interactuar con niños, y aun más difícil si de un bebé se trata, la niña empezó a llorar más fuerte, estaba asustada._

 _De repente el rubio visualiza una figura alta aproximándose, el guerrero saca su espada nuevamente y se coloca frente a aquella niña protegiendola y quien no dejaba de llorar, aquella figura fue aclarándose y el rubio visualiza que es Sefirot._

 _\- Ibas a asesinar a tu propia hija Cloud? - consulta con malicia el ex-soldado_

 _El rubio queda perplejo 'su hija? aquella niña es su hija?' ante aquella afirmación el rubio da la espalda para visualizar a la infante, pero esta ya no estaba._

 _\- Dónde está!? - grita el guerrero enojado, visualizando hacia su frente pero ya Sefirot no estaba allí_

 _\- Donde está! - vuelve a gritar el guerrero, mientras visualiza una transformación fantasmal a su frente de Sefirot, está vez no estaba solo, entre sus manos reposa un cuerpo tapado e inconsciente, por su contextura delgada y los delicados brazos que sobresalían se deduce que es el cuerpo de una mujer._

 _\- Dejala maldito! - grita el guerrero aproximándose a toda rabia con su espada a atacar a Sefirot quien desaparece y se aleja con una maliciosa carcajada repitiéndose en el subconsciente del guerrero'_

\- NOOOOO! - grita el rubio despertando de aquella pesadilla

\- Cariño... hey - expresa dulcemente la florista a su lado, - todo esta bien amor, nuevamente estuviste soñando? - consulta con suavidad la florista. El rubio estaba tenso y asustado, la florista acaricia suavemente aquellos cabellos rubios tratando de calmar al guerrero

\- No pasa nada Cloud...todo esta bien...aqui estoy...bueno...estamos jeje - indica la mujer mientras coloca suavemente sus manos sobre su ahora abultado y notable vientre.

\- Anda...toca - expresa suavemente la florista indicándole al rubio que toque su vientre, el guerrero coloca suavemente su mano sobre el vientre de su esposa y sonríe levemente al sentir los movimientos del bebe.

\- Sabes, ha estado muy inquieta toda la noche... - comenta suavemente la florista refiriéndose al bebé que gesta su vientre, el rubio sonríe levemente pero la florista puede deducir una enorme preocupación oculta en su mirada.

\- Todo estará bien cariño... - vuelve a repetir la florista mientras coloca sus manos en las mejillas del guerrero.

\- No se... No se porque no dejó de soñar con esto, no quiero, más bien... No puedo permitir que les ocurra algo a ti o a nuestra hija - comentaba con suavidad el guerrero

\- Cloud... - repite la florista sutilmente, - nada va a pasarnos, Sefirot esta muerto, todo está bien... Permítete la oportunidad de ser feliz, con nosotras, tu familia, ok? - expresa la florista mientras da un sutil beso a los labios del guerrero.

\- Anda, te espero en la cocina - indica la mujer, retirándose de la habitación.

El rubio le sonríe, pero ante la retirada de la florista toma su celular e intenta nuevamente de llamar a su amiga de la infancia.

\- Hola - responde el otro lado

\- Tifa... - expresa el rubio

\- Cloud... Sabes que ya lo hemos conversado, no debes llamarme ni buscarme... - expresa la morena

\- Lo sé, es solo que...no nos hemos visto desde que te fuiste hace 4 meses y... - comenta el rubio con un suspiro - solo quiero saber si te encuentras bien, Tifa - finaliza de decir el rubio

\- Si Cloud... Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar - responde la morena, el rubio puede percibir un poco de dolor y tristeza en aquella voz femenina - hasta luego Cloud

\- Hasta luego... Tifa - comenta con suavidad el rubio cerrando la llamada.

Del otro lado del teléfono la morena coloca el celular sobre una mesa, mientras se aproxima hacia el balcón de aquel castillo, su cuerpo ya había sufrido los cambios notorios que este proceso implica, un par de kilos más acumulados en su cuerpo y algunos malestares matutinos ya superados, la morena visualiza el horizonte, era un amanecer hermoso, una mano masculina repentinamente toca con suavidad aquel abultado vientre. La morena sonríe

\- Buen día Noctis - expresa suavemente la morena

\- Buenos días Tifa - comenta con suavidad el pelinegro - como te sientes hoy?

\- Anoche estuvo moviéndose bastante, pero, no deja de ser una hermosa etapa - responde la morena mientras coloca una de sus manos sobre su vientre junto a la de Noctis y ambos sienten al bebé moverse.


	15. Chapter 15

**EN ALGUN LABORATORIO OCULTO:**

\- Perfecto, me emociona ver que ya llego el momento para traer a nuestra madre a este lugar. - expresa un emocionado Kadaj.

El espécimen había finalmente sido equipado con buenas dosis de mako durante 3 meses y medio, convirtiéndolo en un ser con una fuerza sobrehumana. El doctor se aproxima hacia el espécimen quien ahora yace sentado a espera de indicaciones sobre una camilla.

\- Buenos días soldado - expresa el doctor -Estas listo para la tarea por la cual te hemos integrado a este lugar? - consulta el doctor.

\- Estoy más que listo, mientras cumplan su palabra yo cumpliré con la mía y luego marchare - indicó el soldado mirando fijamente a este doctor.

\- Lo prometido es deuda, puedes quedarte tranquilo, no tenemos intenciones de lastimar a la Cetra, ni a su criatura, siempre y cuando cumplas con lo indicado

\- expresa Kadaj aproximándose suavemente al soldado.

\- Y cuál es el propósito de lo que debo hacer? - consulta el soldado

\- Serás acompañado durante tu misión por nosotros, mis hermanos y yo crearemos distracción, mientras tu proposito será atrapar a la mujer embarazada, se te advierte que ella no es una presa fácil y opondrá resistencia - explica Kadaj al soldado

Ante aquel comentario Zack lanza una amplia carcajada mientras se sujeta el estomago  
\- Que te parece gracioso? - consulta fríamente el adolescente

\- En realidad tanto esfuerzo en reforzarme en mako para capturar a una mujer? - consulta el soldado - además embarazada jajajaja, como sera el escenario...haber...huuuyyyy auxilio! no me hagan daño! - continuaba expresandose el soldado Zack de manera jocosa ante la imaginacion de su mision.

\- Esta mujer no es como cualquier mujer! - exclama un poco molesto Kadaj - es experta en técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo - exclama el adolescente - yo que tu me andaría con cuidado, independientemente del estado vulnerable ante el cual ella se encuentra en la actualidad. - finaliza de comentar el joven.

\- wao... sin duda alguna es una presa interesante - expresa el soldado aún con una sonrisa jocosa en su rostro

\- No subestimes a esta fémina, su aspecto femenino camufla su gran fuerza física y determinación - explica Loz - tuve oportunidad de comprobarlo hace unos años atrás, recuerda el adolescente mientras comienza a sollozar como un niño

\- Y cuando será realizada esta charada... Digo esta importantisima misión? - cuestiona el soldado

\- Muy pronto soldado, debes asegurarte de no lastimar a la mujer, sin importar las tácticas de combate que ella decida aplicar contra ti, lo que esta mujer guarda dentro de su cuerpo es el paquete más preciado del universo, es nuestra madre - continua diciendo Kadaj.

\- Si... Si.. Como sea - expresa Zack, no muy convencido pero dispuesto a terminar con esta misión de chiste.

\- Ahh... Antes de que continúes,.. - expresa Kadaj mientras inyecta sorpresivamente un líquido al soldado

\- Auch! Que rayos haces! - exclama Zack

\- Son unas pocas células de Jenova, necesarias para tu pronta misión.

* * *

 **EN EL ANTIGUO SEPTIMO CIELO:**

\- Uno mas uno son dos y tres mas cuatro son siete - decía una voz infantil, sus pequeñas manos reposan sobre la mesa mientras la niña de ojos avellanas piensa algunos cálculos que tiene asignado como tarea.

\- Bien, y cuanto son diez y ocho? - consulta una voz masculina hacia la niña

\- Ahhhh... Pues, es ciento ocho - responde la niña

\- Jajajaja, no Marlene, los números no se colocan uno al lado del otro - decía una suave voz femenina mientras se aproximaba a la mesa donde se encuentra el rubio ayudando a Marlene con su tarea, la florista coloca dos platos sobre la mesa, uno para el guerrero y otro para Marlene.

\- No hay cabeza que opere mientras tenga hambre - indica la florista a la niña con una amplia sonrisa

\- Eso es cierto! - expresa emocionada la niña mientras procede a comer la sopa que la florista había servido en la mesa.

\- No vas a comer Cloud? - expresa la mujer

\- Si... - responde el rubio, a pesar de los esfuerzos y los meses transcurridos la florista aún cocinaba platillos con sabor no muy agradables, eran muy salados, o pocos cocidos o sin sal, a diferencia de la morena, que era bastante eficiente en la cocina, sin embargo, el rubio no pretende afectar las emociones de su mujer y menos en el estado que se encuentra en la actualidad, por lo cual comienza a comer aquella sopa sin sabor mientras su esposa le miraba sonriente.

\- Y? Como está? - consulta la florista al rubio, manteniendo su sonrisa.

El rubio aún está a boca llena, ya era tortura suficiente comer dicha sopa como para también responder la gran mentira de que estaba deliciosa.

\- Quiero mas! - expresa la infantil voz de Marlene usando el plato vacío entre sus manos para insistir en su solicitud. El rubio suspira mentalmente ante este gesto, parece estar salvado en responder a la pregunta de la florista.

\- Bueno Marlene, te traeré un poco más, pero procura no llenarte mucho ok - expresa la mujer dulcemente.

La florista se dirige hacia la cocina a servir más sopa para la niña, en la cocina la mujer se propone a llenar el plato de sopa cuando una alucinación se presenta frente a ella, la mujer se detiene y se concentra fielmente en aquella visión que nace frente a sus ojos.

" _Es un lugar que parece un laboratorio, multiples tanques rellenos con lo que parece ser mako, aquellos tanques contienen especimenes de seres vivos los cuales eran nutridos con esta sustancia de mako, en el centro de aquel salon existe una camilla, hay una persona recostada sobre esta, aparentemente inconsciente, es una mujer, su abultado vientre revela que esta embarazada, sus brazos estan repletos de multiples sueros llenos de mako y como si esto no fuese suficiente, ingresan mas personal con apariencia de medicos o cientificos a ese lugar y proceden a inyectar mas mako a esta mujer"_

La florista se asusta un poco llevando una de sus manos hacia sus labios, aquellos ojos esmeraldas intenta concentrarse sobre esta mujer, sin embargo por mas que se concentra no logra visualizar su rostro, el rostro de esta femina embarazada por alguna razón se encontraba muy borroso.

" _Al area de laboratorio ingresan 3 personas mas, eran unos chicos muy jovenes de aspecto adolescentes, la florista podia reconocer que estos 3 personajes eran los previos avatares de Sefirot quienes intentaron infectar el planeta con Geostigma...el corazon de la florista empieza a latir con mayor rapidez, pero la vision frente a sus ojos se mantiene vigente y la mujer continua visualizandola en silencio, de repente al salón ingresan 2 nuevas personas, en esta ocasión es Zack acompañado de Sefirot"_

Ante esta última revelación de la vision, la florista deja caer aquel plato de sopa que una de sus manos sostenía, aquel plato caído se rompe en pedazos mientras la aterrorizada mujer de ojos esmeraldas lanza un fuerte grito de terror llevando ambas manos hacia sus mejillas. El rubio ingresa al área rápidamente al escuchar aquel escandalo provocado por la mujer.

\- CLOUD! - exclama aún asustada la florista procediendo a abrazarse al rubio guerrero mientras se echa a llorar de forma desesperada y aterrorizada.  
El rubio no sabe cómo responder ante la tensión de la florista, y procede a cruzar sus manos alrededor de ella abrazandola.

\- Es Sefirot... - murmura la florista entre sollozos

\- Que? - consulta suavemente el rubio, la florista levanta su mirada angustiada con los ojos bañados en lagrimas y visualiza al rubio guerrero

\- Sefirot... quiere a nuestro bebé Cloud! - exclama en voz alta la florista con su marcada intencion desesperada.

\- No... - responde con firmeza el rubio abrazando nuevamente a la florista - No lo permitiré Aerith, no permitiré que les pase nada a ti, ni a nuestra hija, te lo puedo asegurar - responde el rubio con firmeza.

La mirada del guerrero estaba determinada a proteger con su vida de ser necesario aquello que tanto aprecia, jamas romperia su promesa hacia Zack ni tampoco permitiria que Sefirot le robe a su familia, la florista seguía atemorizada llorando con su cabeza apoyada en el fuerte pectoral del rubio, aquella visión realmente la perturbo, sus altos sentidos de percepcion de Cetra le permitian visualizar situaciones que la florista reconoce son amenazas reales.

" _La mujer embarazada sobre la camilla era yo? Y que hacía Zack en ese lugar? Y junto a Sefirot?, porque Zack me abandono para ir con Sefirot?"_ todas estas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de la florista, ahora entiende menos la actitud de Zack, para que aparecer en su vida, para luego volverla a abandonar?, para que el soldado de cabellera negra y ojos violetas le hizo el amor aquella noche donde se reencontraron despues de tanto tiempo, donde ella juraba que el soldado habia muerto años antes, porque se entrego tan apasionadamente para luego abandonarla y desaparecer al dia siguiente... acaso el soldado solo jugó con ella?.

Ante aquellos recuerdos el dolor del corazón de la mujer se agudizó y echo a llorar más fuertemente, perdiendo todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo y arrodilladonse llevándose al rubio acompañado con ella a arrodillarse siendo que este no soltaba su abrazo protector, Marlene se mantenía en la puerta de la cocina visualizando a sus tutores con un rostro por igual triste.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS EN EL REINADO DE LUCI:**

\- Esta todo listo para mañana? - pregunta suavemente la voz del pelinegro mientras visualiza como la morena empaca algunas pocas prendas en una maleta.

\- Si, creo que si - responde sonriente la morena - hace un buen tiempo que Denzel no ha ido a divertirse a Gold Saucer, por lo cual este viaje le encantará - comenta la morena

\- Y a ti también te agradará doncella? - consulta el pelinegro

\- No, no creo que vaya a poder controlar las náuseas en uno de esos juegos mecánicos, no son aptos para mujeres embarazadas como yo - continúa diciendo la mujer

\- seguro habrá alguna atracción para mujeres en tu etapa - comenta el pelinegro mientras acaricia con suavidad la mejilla de la morena

\- Yo, yo estaré bien observando como tu y Denzel se divierten juntos - comenta con dulzura la morena, el pelinegro le sonríe en respuesta mientras da un tierno beso corto sobre los labios de la morena. Aunque aquellos labios del pelinegro no le causaban la ternura y pasión que los del rubio guerrero si le provocaban, la morena había decidido ir despacio y ir cada vez tratando de entregarse un poco mas hacia este príncipe quien le había dado tanto a cambio de nada.

\- Bueno... No le quito mas de su tiempo dulce dama y me retiro a mi habitación, descanse para que mañana esté con muchos ánimos - indica el pelinegro mientras se dirige hacia la salida de aquella habitación.

\- Noctis! - exclama la morena, ante aquel llamado el pelinegro frena su avance volteando su mirada hacia la morena

\- Gracias.. - expresa la mujer tímidamente, jugando con los dedos de sus manos juntas

\- Porque? - consulta suavemente el pelinegro

\- Gracias.. Por, por comprometerte con una responsabilidad tan amplia, cuando no estas obligado a hacerlo - indica la morena, las facciones del pelinegro se suavizan y este procede a aproximarse nuevamente a la morena, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de esta.

\- Te he dicho en varias ocasiones que no debes agradecerme nada doncella, el solo hecho de que estés conmigo dispuesta a darme una oportunidad en tu vida, que permitas que yo sea un padre presente no sólo para Denzel, sino también para este hermoso bebé que gesta tu cuerpo - responde el pelinegro colocando suavemente una de sus manos sobre el abultado vientre de la mujer

\- Amaré y trataré a ambos infantes como si fueran mis propios hijos - indica el pelinegro, ante aquellas palabras las lágrimas de la morena no pudieron contenerse y algunas empezaron a salir y rodar por sus mejillas

\- Gracias, Noctis - vuelve a responder la mujer mientras abraza sorpresivamente al pelinegro

\- Gracias, gracias por aceptarnos en tu vida - finaliza de decir emocionada la morena.

* * *

 **EN SEPTIMO CIELO:**

'El rubio se encuentra en aquel frío y tenebroso lugar nuevamente, casi todas las noches sueña con este lugar, anteriormente no le había dado importancia, más está vez... después de la visión de Aerith, el rubio no estaba dispuesto a pasar nada por alto, el rubio se encuentra con su espada Buster en posición de combate, ya conoce este terrorífico lugar y no está dispuesto a bajar la guardia, de repente, en lo que parecía ser un silencioso lugar, se comenzó a escuchar varias voces nuevamente llamando a 'madre', el rubio continúa furioso sin bajar la guardia siquiera por un instante, cuando de repente escucha nuevamente unos sollozos, pero está vez eran de una mujer, el rubio no podía visualizar nada por la excesiva oscuridad pero procede a avanzar rápidamente al origen de esos desconsolados llantos femeninos, el guerrero está cerca, logrando visualizar una silueta femenina con su cabeza baja, su larga cabellera oscura ocultaba su rostro en su totalidad, era ésta silueta femenina la que lloraba, el rubio aún está lejos para detectar con firmeza las características físicas de esta imagen fantasmal, de pronto dicha silueta empieza a desvanecerse

\- No! - grita el rubio tratando de aproximarse más y llegar donde está mujer, sin embargo la silueta femenina desaparece antes de la llegada del rubio, el rubio jadeaba aceleradamente del cansancio, pero aún dispuesto a luchar.

\- Donde está! - grito el guerrero a todo pulmón, como respuesta a su desesperación, el rubio empieza a escuchar las amplias carcajadas malevolas de aquellas voces que previamente susurraban la palabra 'madre'.

\- No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi familia... escuchaste!- grita nuevamente el guerrero al vacío.

\- Cloud... - comenta una voz masculina de forma jocosa detrás del rubio, el guerrero da rápidamente un giro manteniendo su espada al frente y su mirada fría y asesina hacia la persona que allí se refleja.

\- No permitiré que lastimes a Aerith esta vez Sefirot - afirma el rubio con determinación, el ex-soldado Sefirot continúa observando al rubio con mirada jocosa.

\- La Cetra? - dice suavemente Sefirot, mientras cierra sus ojos y profundiza mas su sonrisa de burla - La Cetra no es importante - continúa expresando Sefirot mientras levanta la mirada y visualiza con firmeza al rubio.

\- Es mi esposa! - indica con firmeza el rubio - Y esta gestando a nuestra hija - responde el guerrero con mirada retadora hacia su enemigo.

\- La cetra no es de importancia, madre es lo importante - expresa Sefirot, el rubio toma con más determinación su posición de combate manteniendo su espada Buster al frente.

\- No permitiré que te lleves a mí hija para tus sucios planes - indica con rabia el guerrero.

De repente el rubio vuelve a escuchar nuevamente aquel llanto desconsolador femenino detrás de él, el rubio se da la vuelta y visualiza a pocos metros de sí a la misma figura femenina previa, ahora con más definición y claridad, la figura se encuentra de pie, aún con la cabeza baja, su larga cabellera oscura se mantiene ocultando su rostro, aquel rostro que lloraba con gemidos y gritos suaves de aspecto desgarrador, las manos de esta mujer estaban posicionadas sobre su vientre, su vientre esta muy abultado, está mujer esta embarazada podía detectar el rubio.

\- Dejate de juegos mentales Sefirot! Aléjate de Aerith y de mi hija! - expresa el rubio con mas firmeza colocando la espada frente a si, al visualizar alrededor y no ver a nadie mas que a esta figura femenina sollozando frente a el.

La imagen de Sefirot vuelve a aparecer, pero esta vez al lado de aquella mujer desolada la cual seguia decidida a mantener sus manos de forma protectora sobre su vientre. El rubio guerrero aun mantiene su mirada hacia el ex-soldado mientras fruñe el ceño.

\- Esta vez, no te saldrás con la tuya, tendrás que enfrentarme y vencerme antes de poder obtener lo que quieres maldito bastardo – indico entre dientes el rubio guerrero.

El ex-soldado Sefirot visualiza al rubio guerrero manteniendo su mirada jocosa, nuevamente el rubio guerrero empieza a percibir aquellos murmuros que mencionaban la palabra "madre" con un tono de voz de admiracion, mientras Sefirot se posiciona suavemente detrás de aquella mujer quien se mantuvo todo el tiempo de manera estática sollozando con cabeza baja, sin remover sus manos de su vientre, el ex-soldado Sefirot abraza con suavidad a la mujer desde atrás mientras una de sus manos se coloca encima del vientre de ella, ante esta actitud la mujer levanta la mirada, su larga cabellera oscura finalmente libera aquel rostro femenino.

\- Tifa? - se sorprende a sí mismo el rubio al visualizar quien era esta figura femenina, _'que hace la imagen de Tifa en este lugar?.. Y porque esta embarazada?, que esta pasando?'_ , se cuestionaba el guerrero todo confundido.

El ex-soldado Sefirot mantiene su abrazo sobre la morena dejándola inmovilizada mientras visualiza al rubio firmemente manteniendo su mirada jocosa,

\- Ni la Cetra ni su criatura son de importancia - comenta Sefirot llevando una de sus manos al cuello de la morena reteniendola con firmeza, mientras su otra mano continúa acariciando aquel abultado vientre con la delicadeza y admiración que posee alguien hacia algo de mucho valor.

\- Gracias por traer a madre de regreso a este planeta, Cloud - sugiere el ex-soldado Sefirot mientras visualiza al guerrero con su continua mirada jocosa

\- Noooo! - grita el guerrero - TIFA! - vocifera el rubio y se aproxima a toda velocidad a atacar a Sefirot pero este se desvanece junto a Tifa del lugar. '

El rubio despierta alterado respirando agitadamente, estaba solo en el colchón, visualiza el reloj y eran las 09:00 Am, se había quedado dormido hasta tarde... Aquella pesadilla aún merodeando en su cabeza, el rubio toma rápidamente su celular y intenta contactar a su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

 **EN EL CASTILLO DE LUCI:**

La morena está organizando los últimos preparativos para marchar a Gold Saucer junto a Denzel y Noctis, la morena visualiza su celular sonando, en la pantalla led del mismo se refleja el nombre de 'Cloud' , ante aquella imagen la mujer suspira decepcionada.

\- " _Y pensar que nunca respondías a mis llamadas cuando yo estaba en septimo cielo.._ _Y resulta que ahora si quieres hablar_ _"_ \- se dijo a sí misma la morena, ignorando por completo el teléfono y continuando con la actividad que estaba haciendo.

Del otro lado del teléfono el rubio continúa intentando contactar a su amiga, debe asegurarse que esta se encuentra bien, sin embargo varios intentos de llamada resultan pocos satisfactorios, la morena no responde al llamado del guerrero, el rubio se coloca de pie y luego de un aseo rápido, baja al bar visualizando a la florista en la cocina preparando algo de comer

\- Buenos días amor, estoy preparando tu platillo favorito - indica la florista con una sonrisa, el rubio responde a su mirada con una leve sonrisa.

\- Debo salir - indica el guerrero apresurándose.

\- No vas a desayunar primero? Hice tostadas y café! - expresa la florista, sin embargo el guerrero estaba muy apurado.

\- No, gracias, regreso más tarde - indica el guerrero.

\- Cloud! Espera... Hacia donde! - indica la florista, pero no terminó de decir la frase cuando el rubio ya encendía su motor Fenrir y arranca a toda velocidad del bar a algún rumbo desconocido, la florista queda un poco preocupada, que pudo haber hecho que el rubio se alterase tanto? Estaría nuevamente soñando con Sefirot y la amenaza de su bebé?, la florista lanza un leve suspiro.

\- Ten cuidado Cloud - expreso suavemente la florista.


	16. Chapter 16

**EN ALGUN LUGAR RECONDIDO DE COREL:**

\- Dos y dos cuatro, cuatro y cuatro ocho y ocho y ocho mmmmmm - decía aquella voz infantil de Marlene.

\- vamos Marly, ayer pudiste hacerlo, estoy seguro que si te concentras hoy nuevamente tambien podrás hacerlo - indicaba un insistente Barret a su hija tratando de que la niña aprendiese de matemáticas. De repente alguien toca aquella puerta de forma acelerada y desesperada

\- Alguien toca papá - expresa Marlene.

El enorme cuerpo de Barret siente una pesadez, estaba tan cómodo sentado en aquella silla y llega alguien a molestar su comodidad, el hombre suspira enojadamente mientras se coloca de pie y empieza a avanzar hacia la puerta de entrada, mientras aquellos golpes a la puerta suenan más seguidos y acelerados.

\- Ya va, ya va! Quien rayos llega a casa ajena y tumba la maldita puerta! - vocifera de mala manera Barret mientras abre a todo dar la puerta de su casa encontrando al rubio en su entrada.

\- Que rayos haces por estos lados cabeza de chocóbo? - exclama el hombre

\- Barret, necesito tu teléfono - expresa con frialdad el rubio pasando por el lado del hombre y ingresando a la casa sin permiso

\- Oye, oye, oye! Como entras así sin esperar que yo... Heyy! Deja mi teléfono - grita Barret, mientras el rubio no lo toma en cuenta y desde el celular de Barret marca hacia el número de su amiga de infancia, el teléfono suena dos veces cuando una dulce voz responde de manera agradable:

\- Hola Barret, como estas? - expresa la morena del otro lado del teléfono, ante aquella respuesta el rubio se siente aliviado a sabiendas que la morena estaba bien.

\- Tifa - exclama el rubio

\- Cloud? - responde sorprendida la morena - creo que no debo repetirte que..

\- Que no te llame ni te busque, lo sé Tifa - indica con firmeza el rubio - sin embargo existe algo que necesito saber. - insiste el rubio

\- Cloud, de verdad no es el momento, tal vez en otra ocasión.. - indicaba la morena tratando de cortar con el rubio

\- No Tifa, esto no puede esperar - indica con firmeza el rubio.

La morena suspira y se silencia por unos segundos para luego decir  
\- Sea lo que sea que quieras preguntarme, prometeme que cuando yo te responda no volverás a llamarme ni buscarme más... - indica con suavidad pero con firmeza la morena, si ella se había marchado de séptimo cielo era con la clara intención de olvidar su amor por el rubio, de olvidar aquella mágica noche cuando hicieron el amor, ella quería intentar rehacer su vida con otro hombre el cual si está presente para ella, que se preocupa por ella y Denzel, que la ama aunque ella aún no puede corresponderle con la misma magnitud que este se merece, y las llamadas aleatorias del rubio tampoco ayudan mucho al propósito. Ante aquella sugerencia el rubio toma una bocanada de aire, no era precisamente el tipo de comentario que quería escuchar de su amiga de infancia, pero realmente el tenía que saberlo.

\- Estas embarazada Tifa? - consulta el rubio.

Ante aquella pregunta la morena lanza un fuerte suspiro de sorpresa quedando perpleja, su corazón empieza a latir aceleradamente, su garganta se reseca, mientras su cuerpo tiembla de la impresión... _'cómo puede Cloud saberlo?_ , nadie ha visto a la morena luego de su retiro de séptimo cielo 4 meses atrás, y tampoco ninguno de sus amigos saben sobre su embarazo, la morena fue muy reservada en no contarselo a nadie excepto a Noctis, y en no dejar o dar señales de ello, como podía Cloud saberlo? ' pensaba para sí misma la morena, la mano libre de la morena acaricia sutilmente su abultado vientre, aquellos iris de color chocolate rojizo comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas ante aquella inesperada pregunta de su amigo de la infancia, ante aquel silencio prolongado el rubio comienza a sentirse ansioso.

\- Respondeme Tifa - volvió a insistir con firmeza el rubio.

La morena del otro lado del teléfono, retira su mano libre de su vientre y cerrando el puño de esta la lleva hasta sus labios, su rostro angustiado a punto de llorar, la morena hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener aquel dolor que guarda su corazón y que lucha por ser expresado.

\- Tifa..? - insiste el rubio, el guerrero logra escuchar un sollozo contenido siendo liberado por su amiga de la infancia, aquel gesto doblego el corazón del guerrero.

\- Adiós Cloud... - indica la morena suavemente, el tono de su voz denotaba la amargura que guardaba su corazón, dos lágrimas caen de los iris chocolates de la morena.

\- Tifa por favor...- indica el rubio del otro lado, su tono de voz aunque sutil y bajo, se nota desesperado.

\- Adiós Cloud... No me busques mas..por favor - insiste la morena cortando la llamada.

\- Tifa... TIFA! - grita el rubio guerrero al teléfono

\- Maldición! - exclama en frustración el rubio tratando de marcar nuevamente el número de su amiga, sin obtener respuesta alguna mas que la grabadora de la contestadora.

\- Maldición Tifa - vuelve a exclamar el rubio marcando nuevamente el número de su amiga, otra vez sin obtener respuesta, el rubio vuelve a marcar más veces, con el mismo resultado, sin darse por vencido continua marcando al celular de la morena, hasta que finalmente escucha el mensaje "el telefono que usted ha llamado, se encuentra apagado"... ante aquello el rubio se coloca mas ansioso, caminando de forma frustrada de un lado a otro volviendo a marcar el número de su amiga de la infancia a pesar de recibir el mismo continuo mensaje.

Barret se encuentra de pie mirándolo con la pequeña Marlene posicionada frente a este de pie, mientras su padre la sujeta por los hombros.

\- Maldicion! - vuelve a exclamar el rubio ante sus continuos intentos frustrados de contactar a la morena, el guerrero coloca sus manos sobre la mesa del comedor con su cabeza baja, estaba confundido y frustrado, porque Tifa no respondió a su pregunta, acaso aquella pesadilla es una revelación real y Tifa realmente esta embarazada?, porque le habrá ocultado algo tan importante como eso? Quien es el padre de ese bebé? acaso es el... o es Noctis?, Si fuera de Noctis, no tendría sentido el silencio de Tifa, ni tendría sentido las continuas pesadillas que el rubio tiene casi todas las noches...Sefirot quiere al bebe por su influencia de celulas Jenova..Si Tifa esta realmente embarazada, el rubio guerrero debería ser el padre de ese bebe...o esa era la conclusión mas racional que el rubio podia suponer.

\- _"Si esto es real, por los Dioses de Gaia Tifa!, me harías tan feliz...tan feliz de saber que un pedacito de mi crece dentro de ti..."_ \- pensaba el rubio para si mismo en silencio, una pequeña sonrisa temporal se refleja en sus labios ante este pensamiento.

\- "S _in embargo esto no puede ser posible_ " - se decía el rubio a si mismo, siendo que otra mujer también debería correr la misma suerte que Tifa - _"Aerith también esta embarazada de mi...porque Sefirot no tiene interés en mi hija con Aerith? No pude haberle pasado celulas Jenova a una mujer y a la otra no...las cosas no funcionan así...que esta pasando? no entiendo nada"_ \- se cuestionaba el rubio de manera estresante y confusa.

\- Maldición! - vuelve a expresar el rubio frustrado y golpeando sus dos manos sobre aquella mesa.

\- Oye Cloud... No se que te ocurre con Tifa pero... - intentaba hablar Barret cuando fue cortado por el rubio.

\- Donde esta Tifa Barret? - consulta con firmeza el guerrero dirigiendose hacia el hombre.

\- Cómo diablos voy a saberlo!...esta con Noctis. - responde Barret

\- Eso lo se! - grita el rubio - me refiero en que lugar esta ella, una dirección física una ubicación, necesito verla - insiste el rubio

\- Oye chico... Se que hemos tenido muchas diferencias en muchas ocasiones, pero a pesar de todo, te veo como un hermano pequeño y Tifa es como una hija para mi - expresa Barret - y tal vez, es mejor que dejes las cosas como están, tienes una maravillosa esposa esperándote en casa embarazada, se feliz con eso y permite a Tifa ser feliz también donde sea que esté - comenta Barret

\- No! - vuelve puntualizar con firmeza el rubio - Necesito encontrar a Tifa, su vida puede estar en peligro - insiste el rubio

\- Entonces trataré luego de ver como hablo con Noctis y el se encargará, Tifa ya no es tu responsabilidad ni tu problema, deja que aquel que la ama se encargue, tu responsabilidad actualmente es Aerith - exclama Barret

\- No! - insistía el rubio - Necesito encontrar a Tifa Barret, se que sabes donde esta! - expresa el rubio desesperadamente.

\- Ya basta muchacho! acaso no es suficiente por todo lo que le hiciste pasar? dejala en paz, Tifa merece felicidad y no seré yo quien le robe esa oportunidad - expresa Barret al guerrero en tono reclamante.

El rubio guerrero baja su rostro desolado y se sienta sobre una silla mientras lanza un suspiro  
\- No puedo dejarlo así Barret - expresa suavemente el rubio - " _porque yo la amo"._ \- piensa para si mismo el guerrero.

\- Chico ve a casa, ve con tu mujer, Aerith debe estar muy preocupada esperandote...tal vez yo deberia hacerle una llamada y avisarle que estas por estos lados - indica Barret tomando su telefono en mano.

\- Tu no lo entiendes - indica el guerrero con firmeza mientras se coloca de pie y con determinación camina con intención de salir de aquel lugar.

Barret suelta el telefono y le sigue junto a Marlene quien empieza a correr detras de su padre, tanto Barret como Marlene se colocan en la entrada del hogar visualizando al rubio mientras este sube sobre Fenrir.

\- Deja todo así muchacho... es lo mejor para ambos! - continúa insistiendo Barret, el rubio visualiza al hombre sin intención de seguir aquel consejo

\- Hey, Cloud! - exclama Marlene, el rubio fija su mirada sobre la niña

\- Yuffie sabe donde está Tifa - responde la niña con una enorme sonrisa, el rubío le sonríe levemente como gesto de agradecimiento

\- MARLY! - reclama Barret a su hija, la pequeña niña visualiza a su padre con rostro inocente

\- Ups.. Lo siento - expresa Marlene, con rostro de traviesa

\- Gracias Marlene - responde el rubio, encendiendo el motor de Fenrir y acelerando marchandose de aquel lugar hacia una nueva ruta.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Nuevo capitulo al horno...aun quedan algunas sorpresas mas donde nuestros protagonistas principales (Cloti ciertamente) deberan demostrar mas su preocupacion y sacrificios por el otro. Cualquier comentario positivo, negativo o neutral sera muy agradecido :) , estamos casi a fin de año, asi que espero disfruten este capitulo.**_

* * *

 **DE CAMINO HACIA GOLD SAUCER:**

\- Quiero subir a la góndola esta vez y luego ir a los juegos de caballos mecánicos y luego luego saltar del Bungee o mejor la estrella mecánica - decía un emocionado Denzel dentro del vehículo donde se transportaban el junto a Tifa y Noctis, los tres iban hacia Gold Saucer, Noctis iba al volante de aquel vehículo mientras el niño iba en la parte trasera y Tifa de copiloto al lado del pelinegro.

\- Bien Denzel, se que quieres hacer muchas cosas pero primero comeremos algo y después continuamos - dice suavemente la morena

\- Pero Tifa... - exclama un decepcionado Denzel sentándose más aferrado en el asiento

\- Sin peros jovencito...es necesario que comas algo, reposes y luego asistiremos a los juegos - expresa la morena, la mirada del niño era de una enorme decepción, estaba tan ansioso por llegar a Gold Saucer que cualquier detenimiento previo le causaba estrés.

\- No te preocupes Denzel, te prometo que mañana iremos al club de fútbol para compensar - expresa el pelinegro

\- En verdad?! - dice el niño sorprendido poniéndose de pie y colocando cada una de sus manos en el espaldar de cada asiento de sus tutores.

\- Denzel! Siéntate y colocate el cinturón por favor - indica la morena, de repente el vehículo disminuye la velocidad suavemente hasta que se detiene por completo, el pelinegro queda mirando al frente con firmeza

\- Que pasa Noc? - indica la morena quien por igual decide visualizar hacia el frente después de acomodar a Denzel, frente a la carretera había un enorme tronco que impedía el paso

\- Que raro... - expresa la morena - No hay vegetación en esta desertica zona

\- Voy a ir a mirar - indica el pelinegro mientras se remueve el cinturón de seguridad y sale del vehículo

\- Ten cuidado Noc! - grita el niño desde el asiento trasero.

El pelinegro empieza a avanzar hacia aquel pesado tronco dejando unos metros atras al vehículo detenido con la morena y Denzel, mientras más se aproximaba hacia aquel tronco atravesado a mitad de calle, un fuerte olor a petróleo inunda sus narices, aquel inusual olor coloca en alerta al pelinegro, aquella carretera era desertica, desolada, sin ninguna civilización cercana, el pelinegro visualiza a su alrededor mientras activa sus sentidos, algo no estaba bien con esto.

\- Porque se detuvo Noctis Tifa? - consulta Denzel desde el vehiculo

\- No lo se cariño... Creo que debemos esperar - indica preocupada la morena

Noctis continúa avanzando hacia aquel tronco con pasos más lentos y sentidos más sensibles, de repente un sonido como tic tac empieza a ser percibido por sus oídos

\- Que es eso? - susurra el pelinegro, aquel sonido proviene desde la parte trasera de aquel enorme tronco, el pelinegro avanza más, con el olor a petróleo inundando más sus sentidos olfativos, justo cuando el pelinegro está a pocos centímetros del tronco logra visualizar una bomba en la parte trasera de este con el contador en el número 00:10 segundos, 00:09, 00:08... ante esto el pelinegro se da rápidamente la vuelta y empieza a correr de vuelta al vehiculo

\- Corran! - grita el pelinegro avanzando a gran velocidad, la morena reacciona de inmediato y sale del vehículo junto a Denzel, aquel estallido irrumpe fuertemente cuando las llamas están casi alcanzando a la morena, esta abraza a Denzel y siente los brazos de Noctis abrazar a ella y él niño desapareciendo todos del punto donde se encontraban para reaparecer 10 metros más atrás, tanto Tifa como Denzel abren sus ojos

\- wow! Como... Como hiciste eso? - consulto el niño sorprendido al pelinegro

\- Es teletransportacion Denzel - indica Noctis mientras acaricia la cabellera del infante, la morena mantiene al niño abrazado junto a su cintura, el infante mantiene una de sus manos sobre el abultado vientre de la morena

\- Se encuentran bien? - consulta Noctis a ambos

\- Si, estamos bien Noc - responde dulcemente la morena, los tres visualizan metros más adelante aquella llamarada intensa la cual logró alcanzar también al vehículo consumiendolo

\- Llamaré a alguien para que nos recoja - indica el pelinegro sacando su celular y alejándose de la morena y el niño, en ese momento desde aquella intensa llama aparecen de un salto 2 enormes motos con un pasajero cada una, ambas caen a la calle dirigiéndose a alta velocidad hacia donde están nuestros protagonistas

\- Noctis cuidado! - grita la morena mientras oculta a Denzel detrás de su cuerpo, aquellas motos estaban siendo ocupadas por loz y Kadaj, quienes sacan sus armas dispuestos a atacar al pelinegro, el pelinegro suelta el celular y da una vuelta de carnero en el suelo esquivando las motos que se dirigían con intención de chocarlo, el pelinegro se coloca de pie y de la nada arma su espada, loz y Kadaj le visualizan con mirada retadora

\- Hermano, después de ti - indica Loz

\- Será un placer - expresa Kadaj avanzando ambos hermanos hacia el pelinegro, entre los dos comienzan atacar a Noctis quién parte a defenderse con su espada y a esquivar usando sus poderes de teletransportacion.

De repente de las llamas aparecen 2 motos más, las cuales eran ocupadas por Yazoo y otra por el soldado Zack, ambas se dirigen ahora hacia la morena y el niño.

\- Denzel! - exclama la morena - corre! Corre y no mires hacia atrás - ordena la morena insinuando al niño que corra, el infante trata correr de aquel lugar cuando es alcanzado y atrapado por Yazoo

\- Nooooo! Tifa! - grita el niño mientras patealaba y golpeaba con sus pequeños puños los brazos de Yazoo sin provocar mucho daño.

\- Denzel! - grito la morena tratando de dirigirse al niño, sin embargo la morena fue detenida por alguien que la sujeta firmemente de la muñeca, la morena se da la vuelta visualizando aquel agarre de su muñeca, luego la mujer procede a levantar su mirada observando la persona que le sujetaba, era un hombre de cabellera negra en punta y ojos violetas con una clara infusión de mako dentro de estos ' _yo.. Yo conozco a este hombre'_ piensa la morena para sí misma

\- Si vienes sin oponer resistencia me ahorrarás tener que hacerle daño señorita - indica el soldado

\- Zack? - comenta confundida la morena con sus ojos entrecerrados y rostro dudoso.

\- Atrapa a la mujer ahora soldado! - grita Kadaj mientras continúa luchando con Noctis

\- No! - grita la morena tratando de soltarse de aquel agarre sin poder

\- Esta era la supuesta presa peligrosa - se dice a sí mismo el soldado, cuando de repente siente un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula que lo manda a volar varios metros, el soldado no pudo mantener sujeta a la morena y cae al suelo sentado mientras se acaricia la mandíbula donde recibió aquel golpe de puño por parte de la morena

\- Entonces quieres jugar rudo eh - expresa el soldado poniéndose de pie, la morena no pierde tiempo y se aproxima a Yazoo dándole otro golpe de puño logrando que este soltara al niño quien cae al suelo, la morena ayuda al infante a ponerse de pie.

\- Denzel corre ahora! - vuelve a indicar con firmeza la morena

La morena vuelve a ser atrapada por el soldado quien la abraza desde atrás

\- No me obligues a hacerle daño señorita, no es mi estilo - indicaba el soldado

\- Vete al demonio! - grita la morena mientras da un codazo hacia atrás, golpeando el higado del soldado quien ante el golpe suelta a la morena para esta proceder a voltearse y lanzar otro puñetazo al soldado, aquel puño apenas rozo la barbilla del soldado quien reacciono a tiempo echando la cabeza hacia atrás, la morena intenta golpear nuevamente lanzando otro golpe de puño, pero esta vez su puño fue detenido por el soldado

\- muy hábil para ser mujer, pero no lo suficiente como para luchar contra mi - indica el soldado

\- Te salvas maldito porque estoy embarazada y no puedo patear - exclama furiosa la morena mientras mantiene aquellos iris chocolates fijos en los ojos violetas del soldado, de pronto un fuerte estruendo es escuchado y a la vez la mujer siente un fuerte dolor en una de sus piernas, tan fuerte es el dolor que la mujer cae sentada al suelo sin poder sostenerse, la morena lanza un gemido de sufrimiento mientras siente un líquido caliente correr por su pierna, la morena toca su pierna en aquel lugar donde el dolor le era insoportable y nota que está herida sangrando. Yazoo le había disparado para inmovilizarla, el soldado Zack procede a atrapar a la morena esposando sus manos y colocándola de pie, la mujer intenta soltarse del agarre del soldado, sin embargo este se coloca por detras de la espalda de la morena sujetandola con fuerza y tapandole la boca y nariz con un pañuelo mientras la sostenía con firmeza, la mujer continua intentando liberarse de aquel agarre, pero con su forcejeo requiere respirar más y va quedando inconsciente con el líquido con el cual estaba empapado aquel pañuelo. La morena pierde la consciencia y el soldado procede a cargarla tipo novia y llevarla hasta su moto junto a él.

\- Tifa! - grita Denzel al visualizar como se llevan a la morena, el niño era fuertemente sujetado por Yazoo, quien impedía que el infante se soltara mientras este continua pateando en un intento desesperado de soltarse.

\- Tifa! - grita Noctis al visualizar como aquel hombre subido en moto tiene a la inconsciente mujer, el pelinegro lanza un fuerte golpe con su espada golpeando a Kadaj llevando al adolescente al suelo, posteriormente Noctis hace desaparecer su espada y empieza a correr hacia donde está la morena, Kadaj levanta el rostro desde el suelo

\- Retirada, retirada ya! - grita el adolescente, el pelinegro da un amplio salto en el aire mientras hace aparecer nuevamente su espada con intención de atacar al soldado Zack, sin embargo Yazoo suelta a Denzel y lanza un disparo al pelinegro hiriendolo en el hombro provocando que este caiga al suelo sin llegar a su destino, el soldado Zack enciende su motor y despega con la morena en brazos mientras se abre un portal frente al mismo, por este nuevo portal ingresan Loz, Kadaj, Yazoo, Zack y Tifa. Justo cuando este portal comienza a cerrarse Denzel intenta alcanzarlo

\- Noooo... Tifa! - gritaba el infante mientras corría, sin embargo cuando el niño llegó hasta donde estaba este portal, la puerta de acceso se habia cerrado desapareciendo, evitando que el niño logrará ingresar.

* * *

 **EN ALGUN RESTAURANTE DE MALA MUERTE:**

\- Bien, bien, bien cabeza de chocobo, que tienes para mi? - indica una juvenil voz femenina sentándose en aquel restaurante de baja categoría frente al rubio guerrero, el hombre le había llamado y citado allí con una promesa de entregarle Materia a cambio de información. El rubio guerrero pasa una bolsa a la joven ninja, la ninja toma aquella bolsa y la abre desinteresadamente visualizando su contenido

\- Tres materias, apenas tres materias? Me haces venir desde tan lejos por tres materias cabeza de chocobo? - indica con disconformidad la ninja

\- Escucha Yuffie, necesito.. necesito saber la ubicación donde esta Tifa - indica con firmeza el guerrero.

Ante aquellas palabras la joven ninja se echa a reír a grandes carcajadas mientras con su puño golpea aquella mesa para atenuar de mejor manera aquella risa. Aquella actitud incomoda un poco al guerrero, sin embargo este se mantiene calmado con intención de obtener la información por la cual había contactado a la ninja

\- Esto es importante Yuffie, por favor - continúa diciendo el rubio con su mirada seria

La ninja deja de reírse manteniendo una mirada jocosa

\- En verdad piensas que soy capaz de decirte donde está Tifa? Después de todo lo que le hiciste? Que clase de amiga seria yo si hiciese algo como eso... - indica la ninja manteniendo ahora una fachada desinteresada mientras visualiza sus uñas

\- Te conseguiré 3 materias más - recalca el rubio

\- Acaso crees que mi palabra esta en venta chocobo! - grita la Ninja poniendose de pie golpeando sus puños sobre la mesa para dejar en claro su punto.

\- No dije eso, solo , solo intento negociar - expresa calmadamente el rubio guerrero.

\- mmmm nahhh - responde la ninja sentandose y colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza como apoyo, aun mostrándose desinteresada

\- Oye, la vida de Tifa corre peligro esto no es una broma Yuffie - indica con mayor firmeza el rubio - si realmente consideras a Tifa tu amiga, no tendrás reparo en ayudarla diciéndome donde está - insiste el guerrero

\- Te diré como he ayudado a Tifa cabeza de chocobo - expresa la ninja, colocando sus manos sobre aquella mesa y visualizando con firmeza aquellos iris zafiro del rubio.

\- No tienes idea de las veces que yo llegaba a séptimo cielo y encontraba a Tifa totalmente desolada, no tienes idea la cantidad de veces que yo le llamaba para animarla porque sorpresa! Su gran amigo de la infancia aka chocobo había vuelto a lastimarla, no tienes idea de todas las sonrisas que ella ofrecía frente a ti y Aerith mientras ustedes estaban acaramelados y él corazón de Tifa se desgarraba, no tienes idea cabeza de chocobo, todas sus sonrisas eran una falsa para no preocuparles a ustedes ni a nadie, mientras ella se desgarraba por dentro - exclamaba la ninja de pie y con sus manos firmes sobre aquella mesa, el rubio baja la cabeza mortificado por aquellas palabras

\- Tifa es mi amiga y todo lo que tu ignorabas yo lo visualizaba, asi que decidi ayudarla, le ayude a encontrar alguien que la ame como se merece, le busque alguien que valore todos los sacrificios y esfuerzos que ella hacia para todos... yo le ofrecí una nueva vida, alguien que le da todo lo bueno que ella se merece y que tu fuiste ciego para ver! Así que no traigas ahora tu trasero aquí con rostro del heroe preocupado, cuando nunca te importo el bienestar de Tifa! - exclamaba ahora con un tono más enojado la ninja

\- Yo no voy a permitir que tu arruines la merecida felicidad de Tifa cabeza de chocobo, deja a Tifa en paz y tu regresa a tu hogar con tu mujer y tu futura hija - finaliza de decir Yuffie, realmente estaba molesta con el rubio guerrero, y más le molestaba ver la reacción del rubio con aquella cabeza baja y mirada de angustia y culpa por todo lo que ha ocurrido con la morena.

\- Yuffie - dice suavemente El rubio - se que no meresco a Tifa

\- Obviamente no! Ella es demasiado valiosa para alguien como tu - recalca la ninja sentándose enojada en aquella silla

\- Se que piensas que no me di cuenta de nada, se que piensas que no valoro todo lo que Tifa hizo por mí y no te culpo por ello, pero por favor... Tifa esta en peligro y puede que sea por mi culpa - indica el rubio

\- Ohhh que novedad! - expresa alzando ambas manos la ninja - No te conformaste con lastimarla sino que también la metes en problemas - indica con un suspiro de decepción la ninja

\- Yo jamás pondría la vida de Tifa en problemas de manera intencional Yuffie - se apresura a indicar el rubio como defensa personal - sin embargo, necesito dar con ella... por favor - indica el rubio como ultimo intento desesperado

\- Sabes que chocobo - expresa la ninja mientras toma de una bocanada un poco de jugo que tenía en la mesa - no seré yo quien le arruine la maravillosa vida a Tifa guiandote hacia ella - finaliza de decir la ninja mientras se coloca de pie para retirarse de aquel lugar

\- Yuffie no... espera - indica el rubio también poniéndose de pie, de repente el celular de la ninja comienza a sonar

\- Agencia de trato de materias Yuffie por aquí... - responde la ninja al teléfono, el rubio intenta aproximarse sin embargo se mantiene estático observando el rostro de la ninja pasar de una fachada enojada a una de preocupada

\- Si, yo soy la señorita Kisaragui - decía la ninja en tono preocupado - El Sr. Noctis Caelum es mi amigo...si... el niño?.. si, se quien es... - decía la ninja  
El rubio se mantiene tenso, al escuchar la referencia de un niño junto a Noctis, acaso se refieren a Denzel? el rubio se mantiene estatico esperando que la ninja finalice aquella llamada.

\- Si, iré hacia allá, gracias por llamar - expreso la ninja, cerrando el teléfono con una enorme preocupación en su rostro

\- Que le ocurrió a Denzel? - consulta el guerrero sacando del trance a la ninja

\- Nada.. mejor ve a casa chocobo, no preocupes a Aerith, no es positivo para su estado - indica la ninja saliendo de aquel lugar, el rubio no baja la guardia y decide seguir a la ninja de manera oculta.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Nuevo Capitulo, nuevos avances, nuevas propuestas y decisiones :) se escucho un poco poetico esto ultimo no lol. Bien, la historia continua en este nuevo año, habra mayor participacion de mas personajes de FFVII, nuestros protagonistas cloud y tifa, tendran que pasar una prueba mayor ante la cual podran salir mas fortalecidos. Algunos personajes en algunas ocasiones seran un poco OOC, todo con proposito de poder continuar con esta historia._**

 ** _Feliz año_**

* * *

 **EN ALGUN REMOTO LUGAR:**

" _que es este dolor, porque, porque me siento tan agotada físicamente..._ " pensaba para si misma la morena, la mujer abre sutilmente sus ojos encontrándose en una amplia habitación, aquel lugar estaba con luz tenue, el cuerpo de la fémina yace sobre un amplio y cómodo colchón, parte de su cuerpo se encuentra cubierto con amplios cobertores para protegerla del frío, la mujer se sienta sobre aquel colchón dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia su muslo izquierdo, detectando que el área está cubierta con bendajes, esta dolorosa área fue donde la morena recibió un disparo, la mujer asume que la herida fue tratada, curada y bendada, aquel dolor era soportable, sin embargo la morena siente sus piernas inmovilizadas por algo, ante esta novedad la fémina levanta aquellas sábanas visualizando sus tobillos atrapados entre grilletes, aquellos grilletes están ajustados mediante gruesas cadenas hacia las patas de aquella cama.

\- No... No... que es esto.. - comienza a decirse a sí misma la mujer en un tono desesperado, mientras utiliza sus manos intentando removerse aquellos grilletes de sus tobillos, sus intentos resultan pocos satisfactorios, aquellos grilletes estaban muy ajustados en sus tobillos impidiéndole pasar sus pies por dentro para soltarse de estos, y la única manera de abrirlos sería con las llaves correspondientes.

En ese momento la manilla de aquella habitación comienza a moverse, la morena retira sus manos de su intento de escape y en su lugar toma aquellas sábanas sujetandolas hasta su pecho. A aquella habitación ingresan 2 personas, quienes la morena deduce que es el joven Kadaj acompañado del soldado Zack, el adolescente ingresa con una bandeja en sus manos

\- Te he traído algo de comer y beber. Nos hemos asegurado de integrar los alimentos esenciales requeridos para tu condición. - expresa el adolescente

La morena le visualiza con mirada retadora y de no muy buenos amigos, pero aún sin argumentar ni una sola palabra. El adolescente coloca la bandeja en una mesita de noche al lado del colchón y retira la tapa, en aquella bandeja se encuentra un surtido de frutos secos, trozos de frutas y tostadas con miel, todo acompañado de un vaso de leche. La morena visualiza la bandeja y luego mira fijamente al adolescente manteniendo su ceño fruncido, el soldado Zack se encuentra posicionado de pie sobre la pared al lado de la entrada en silencio, el adolescente visualiza que la morena tiene poco interés en tomar lo que en aquella bandeja se encuentra, ante esta actitud el joven toma con su mano, una tostada con miel colocando un poco de fresas encima y lleva aquel alimento hacia los labios de la mujer.

\- Toma, come, es mandatorio para el continuo desarrollo de nuestra madre - expone el adolescente.

Ante aquellas palabras, la morena pierde la poca paciencia que le quedaba y de un manotazo retira aquella tostada de sus labios, seguido de la bandeja completa la cual la mujer no perdió tiempo en tomar y lanzarla hacia Zack quien reaccionó rápidamente y se retiro del punto de ataque. La morena visualiza al adolescente con mirada asesina mientras entre dientes responde

\- Mi hija no es tu asquerosa madre maldito bastardo - indica de manera enojada la morena.

El adolescente visualiza a la mujer, tratando de mantener su compostura.

\- Tu actitud era de esperar, en un rato más se te traeran nuevos alimentos, es esencial para nosotros cuidar de nuestra madre - indica el joven

\- No tomaré nada de ustedes maldito enfermo degenerado - responde la morena manteniendo su mirada retadora.

\- Tal vez es un asunto hormonal - indica Zack en la parte de atrás.

\- Silencio! - grita Kadaj, volviendo a respirar de forma profunda, tratando de contenerse. - Es mejor que reconsideres tu postura, - indica el adolescente visualizando a la morena - de lo contrario nos veremos en la necesidad de utilizar medidas drásticas por el bienestar de nuestra madre. - indica el adolescente, dirigiéndose de retirada de aquella habitación y saliendo de la misma seguido del soldado.

La morena queda sola nuevamente en aquel lugar, la angustia y desesperación adueñandose de su mente, la mujer se recuesta sobre aquel colchón colocando su cuerpo de manera fetal, llevando sus manos hacia su vientre, las lágrimas no tardaron en venir y comenzaron a salir en borbotones.

\- no puedo permitir que le pase nada a mi bebe, no puedo, no puedo... - se repetía la morena a si misma mientras se ahogaba en llanto, desesperada sin saber cómo podía proteger a su bebé.

 **EN SÉPTIMO CIELO:**

Habían transcurrido varias horas de la ausencia del rubio, quien había marchado del bar desde tempranas horas de la mañana y ya eran las 19:30 horas y el guerrero no había regresado a su hogar, la florista ha estado ansiosa y preocupada todas estas horas, no entiende que habrá provocado que el rubio saliese tan alterado del bar, la mujer mantiene su celular entre sus manos, el intento número veinte de contactar al guerrero telefónicamente resulta en el mismo resultado previo : _'usted será transferido al buzón de voz'_

\- Donde estarás Cloud? Porque no haz respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas - se cuestiona a sí misma la florista, la mujer se mantiene sentada en el comedor con mucha preocupación, la florista suspira decepcionada, poniéndose de pie con intenciones de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Mientras la mujer camina hacia la cocina, escucha detrás de ella una pequeña risa infantil, la mujer se detiene y se da la vuelta visualizando en el centro del pasillo a una pequeña niña de cabellera rubia y ojos chocolates con un sutil tono rojizo dentro de estos, es una niña pequeña, de aproximadamente un año de edad. La niña está de pie, apoyandose sobre una silla y visualizando a la florista de manera amistosa, la mujer se mantiene detenida a sabiendas que esto es una nueva visión, sin embargo no se limita para tratar de tener comunicación con esta infante, la florista camina con suavidad hacia la pequeña niña manteniendo su distancia de unos pocos metros.

\- Hola pequeña... estas bien? - indica la florista con ternura. La pequeña infante lleva una de sus manitas hacia sus labios y se rie con entusiasmo

\- Eres muy bonita - indica la florista - estas buscando a tus padres pequeña? - indica la mujer suavemente.

La pequeña infante continúa visualizando alegremente a la florista, cuando de repente su emocionado rostro infantil cambió a uno de miedo y la pequeña empezó a llorar desconsoladamente,

\- No llores bebé, porque lloras?, no pasa nada.. - decía la florista con ternura, el rostro de aquella infante visualizando atemorizada lo que había detrás de la florista, la mujer se voltea para ver que era aquello que tanto terror ocasionaba a esta niña, visualizando la imagen de Sefirot quien se aproximaba lentamente a pasos firmes hacia donde se encontraba esta pequeña niña, la niña continuaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Aquella imagen terrorífica perturbo a la florista quien procedió a taparse los oídos y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos gritando desesperadamente

\- Nooooo! - expreso a todo pulmón la mujer, sintiendo como todo se encontraba ahora en silencio, y aquella visión había desaparecido. Sin embargo, el estrés y miedo continuaban latente en la florista quien no dudo en tomar su celular y continuar intentando contactar al rubio guerrero.

 **EN ALGUN HOSPITAL:**

Aquel niño se mantiene sentado en la sala de espera, su rostro aún preocupado y decepcionado, de momento se aproxima un rostro conocido por el infante.

\- Denzel! - expresa la ninja, avanzando sus pasos hacia el niño, el infante se coloca de pie y se aproxima corriendo hasta la joven mujer abrazándose a la misma mientras comienza a llorar.

\- No pude hacer nada Yuffie, trate de evitarlo, no pude protegerla - indicaba en desesperación el niño.

\- Todo estará bien Denzel, trata de calmarte. - respondía la ninja confundida, sin saber a que se refería el infante. La ninja coloca sus manos sobre los hombros del niño, tratando de calmar aquella ansiedad, el infante se apega más a la joven mujer, la tensión que estresaba su corazón no le permitía conseguir la calma.

\- Cloud! - grita repentinamente el niño, mientras se separa de la joven ninja y corre aceleradamente por el pasillo mientras alcanza al rubio quien se aproximaba. El niño alcanza al guerrero apegándose a este, mientras su rostro se mantiene desolado.

\- No pude evitar que se la llevaran Cloud.. trate.. . pero no pude - repetía el niño abrazándose al rubio guerrero. - no soy tan fuerte y ágil como tu - indicó el niño.

El rubio sin entender bien de qué trata todo esto, procede a colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del infante, mientras lo visualiza con firmeza y una leve sonrisa se refleja en su mirada.

\- Denzel, eres más fuerte de lo que crees, nunca sientas lo contrario. Tu fortaleza interna fue clave para curar tu geostigma. - indica el guerrero.

\- Sabes, es un comportamiento de muy mala clase perseguir a las personas a escondidas - expreso la ninja a brazos cruzados mientras visualiza al rubio con rostro molesto.

\- De otra manera no me hubieras ayudado - responde el guerrero un poco avergonzado, pero sin mostrar arrepentimiento alguno.

\- Srta. Kisaragui - expresa un doctor quien se aproxima hacia nuestros protagonistas.

\- Si, soy yo Doctor, como esta Noctis? - consulta la ninja con rostro preocupado, mientras el rubio guerrero se mantiene junto al niño observando al médico.

\- El Sr. Caelum perdió mucha sangre, pero se encuentra estable y sedado, hemos logrado retirar la bala que se alojaba a su hombro, no fue una tarea fácil, es una bala que mientras la intentabamos extirpar, está excretaba pequeños soportes adicionales para clavarse más en la piel... jamás habíamos visto una bala con dicho comportamiento. - indica el médico.

Aquella confesión puso en alerta al rubio guerrero, quien baja la cabeza pensando... _'Una bala con vida propia'_ expresa el rubio en voz alta sin percatarse.

\- Algo así podría decirse si... - expresa el Doctor.

\- Puedo ver a Noctis Doctor? - consulta preocupada la ninja

\- Por el momento no será posible - indica el médico - esta fuertemente sedado, dormido por algunas horas, pero se encuentra estable y fuera de peligro. - finaliza de decir el médico

\- Y la mujer que le acompañaba como esta? - se apresura a consultar el rubio.

\- El Sr. Caelum ingresó a este hospital acompañado únicamente con el niño - indicó el Doctor, mientras señalaba a Denzel - ahora sí me disculpan, voy a visitar a otros pacientes y los mantendré al tanto de cualquier novedad con el Sr. Caelum. - finaliza de decir el médico retirándose de aquel lugar.

La joven ninja suspira un poco agotada y procede a sentarse en las sillas de espera, el rubio guerrero se apresura a colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del niño

\- Denzel - indica el rubio suavemente - donde está Tifa? - consulta el guerrero

\- Porque mejor no dejas todo asi chocobo, ha sido lo mejor que ella no haya venido – expresa la Ninja al rubio. Sin embargo, el rubio mantiene su postura a espera de la respuesta del infante, el niño lanza un pequeño suspiro aún con rostro desolado mientras baja la cabeza.

\- Es lo que he estado intentando decirles Cloud.. - expresa suavemente el niño. - No pude protegerla, no pude evitar que se llevarán a Tifa - expresa el infante limpiando sutilmente sus mejillas ante algunas lágrimas que comienzan a caer.

\- Quien se ha llevado a Tifa Denzel! - exclama la ninja colocandose de pie alterada

Ante aquella respuesta del niño, el rubio se coloca aún más tenso dando la espalda al infante y a la joven ninja.

 _'Tifa no está, ha sido secuestrada, no pude llegar a tiempo...maldicion' -_ pensaba el rubio para si mismo, mientras cerraba sus ojos y empuñaba sus manos, el infante visualiza el gesto tenso de su héroe.

\- Estas enojado conmigo Cloud? - comenta suavemente el niño, la joven ninja se coloca detrás del infante apoyando sus manos en los hombros del niño. El rubio guerrero se da la vuelta visualizando con firmeza al niño.

\- No, nunca lo estaría Denzel, no ha sido tu culpa - expresa el guerrero aproximándose hacia el niño y colocándose de rodillas frente a este, mientras con una de sus manos acaricia la cabellera del niño.

\- Te prometo que la encontraremos Denzel - expresa suavemente el rubio, tratando de mantener la compostura por el bienestar del infante.

\- Como se encuentra Noctis? - exclamó una nueva y potente voz masculina aproximándose a nuestros protagonistas.

\- Marlene! - exclamó Denzel al visualizar a Marlene quien se aproximaba junto a Barret.

\- Denzel! - indicó la niña aproximándose a abrazar al niño.

\- Así que, todo este rato haz estado aquí - indicó Barret al visualizar al rubio guerrero allí presente

\- Aerith está muy preocupada por ti, me ha estado llamando durante todo el día... No deberías estar aquí, este asunto es sobre Noctis y no te concierne muchacho - indica Barret

\- Tifa no está - expresa fríamente el rubio

\- Y mantengo mi postura, no es ya tu asunto, ha sido lo mejor que ella decidiese no venir - insiste Barret

\- Lo que intento decir es, que Tifa fue secuestrada y por eso no esta - recalcó el guerrero

\- Regresa a tu hogar muchacho, tu esposa está preocupada, nosotros nos encargaremos de ubicar a Tifa - insiste Barret

\- Al único lugar que marchare es a buscar a Tifa - dice con firmeza el rubio

\- Cloud, creo que Barret tiene razón, esta lucha ya no te pertenece, vuelve a tu casa con Aerith - expresa la ninja

El rubio guerrero mantiene su postura decisiva de no marcharse de aquel lugar, sin embargo tanto la joven ninja como Barret intentaban convencerle de lo contrario.  
 **  
EN SÉPTIMO CIELO:**

La florista se encuentra allí, aún preocupada y triste, los previos intentos de contactar al rubio no habían resultado satisfactorios, igual que los anteriores intentos durante el día. Sin embargo la florista no se da por vencida y reintenta llamar a Barret.

\- Alguien debe saber algo sobre Cloud, ya son las 22:00 - se decía la mujer mientras sonaba el teléfono de Barret.

\- Hola Aerith - responden del otro lado del teléfono.

\- Barret! - exclama la florista - disculpa que te llame tantas veces, tienes alguna informacion sobre el paradero de Cloud? - consulta preocupada la mujer

El hombre suspira mientras la florista logra escuchar en el fondo una voz gritona de una joven mujer, esta voz femenina está discutiendo o reclamandole a alguien, sin duda alguna esa voz es de Yuffie.

\- Si, Cloud esta bien y se encuentra aquí en el Hospital conmigo y Yuffie - responde Barret.

Ante aquellas palabras, la florista se preocupa aún mas

\- Hospital? Que le paso a Cloud? Donde están? Necesito verlo - expresa la mujer

\- Calma, calma Aerith, el afectado no ha sido Cloud, ha sido Noctis - expresa Barret

\- Ohhh Noctis, que le pasó a Noctis? - consulta con preocupación la mujer

\- Noctis fue herido de bala, pero se encuentra ya bien, no sabemos que ocurrió, sólo sabemos que hubo una emboscada y Tifa fue secuestrada - informa Barret

\- Tifa secuestrada? Quien haría algo así o porque! - expresa aún más preocupada la florista

\- Trataremos de averiguar más, aún está todo muy confuso y no sabemos mucho. - indica Barret

\- Puedo... Puedo hablar con Cloud? - consulta la florista

\- Si, por supuesto... Hey muchacho! - responde Barret, la florista se mantiene unos pocos segundos a espera, hasta que escucha aquella voz juvenil femenina silenciarse y alguien mas tomando el movil de Barret.

\- Hola... Aerith - comenta el rubio guerrero por el teléfono.

\- Cloud, he estado muy preocupada por ti.. Te he estado llamando y no haz respondido - expresa un poco molesta la florista

\- Si, lo siento, es solo que... todo esto ocurrió tan rápido y estoy tratando de desglosar quienes o donde podría estar Tifa - indica el rubio

\- Entiendo cariño, pero podías haber respondido alguna de mis llamadas al menos, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, no se, tratando de contactar a alguien por ti o indagando por alguna parte yo...

\- No... - indica con firmeza el rubio - no debes involucrarte en esto.

\- Porque no? Tifa también es mi amiga sabes - recalca la florista

\- Es solo que... esto puede ser muy peligroso - indica suavemente el rubio, permitir cualquier ayuda por parte de la florista se expone a que esta descubra el posible embarazo de Tifa y el guerrero reconoce el enorme problema que podria involucrarle esto en caso de que sean ciertas sus sospechas, debe prevenir cualquier accion de la florista hasta que descubra el estado real de su amiga de la infancia.

\- Estoy adaptada al peligro Cloud, ya deberías saberlo, yo también puedo ayudar, no le tengo miedo al peligro - insiste la florista

\- No en esta ocasión Aerith, es muy peligroso, debes pensar en nuestra hija, no es seguro - expreso el guerrero, _"eso es Cloud, muy bien pensando"_ \- se decia a si mismo el guerrero.

\- No me siento muy comoda quedandome de brazos cruzados , mientras Tifa esta en peligro en alguna parte – recalca la florista

\- Te mantendremos al tanto de cualquier novedad con Tifa, pero porfavor, debes mantenerte al margen...por nuestra hija – repite el guerrero

\- Esta bien Cloud, supongo...que por esta vez tienes razon. - responde la florista – sin embargo, te pedire que respondas a mis llamadas. - continua de expresar la mujer.

\- Bien, lo hare – responde el guerrero.

\- Hasta luego Cloud, te amo – indica la florista

\- Hasta luego Aerith – indica el rubio suavemente cerrando la llamada.

La florista siente que algo no esta bien, entiende la postura del rubio, y tal vez deberia escucharlo, sin embargo, la florista desea ayudar e intervenir, despues de todo, Tifa tambien es su amiga.

\- Averiguare en cual hospital se encuentra Noctis, Cloud agradecera mi ayuda, no soy tan ineficiente y fragil como el supone y se lo demostrare – se dijo a si misma la florista decidida a participar de cualquier actividad programada con los miembros de AVALANCHA.

 **EN AQUEL LABORATORIO OCULTO:**

La morena yace en aquella designada habitación, su cuerpo se encuentra sentado sobre el colchón, su mirada pensativa y decidida, haría cualquier cosa para prevenir que los avatares tomarán a su hija. De repente aquella manilla de la puerta comienza a girar, la morena se pone activa visualizando quien ingresa a la habitación, aquel hombre de cabellera negra en punta y ojos violetas fuertemente marcados por mako.

\- Hola señorita, buenas noches, le traje algo de comer, no soy médico, pero no es positivo que estés tantas horas sin comer en el estado que se encuentra - comenta suavemente el soldado colocando la bandeja en la mesita de noche al lado de la mujer.

La mujer visualiza con intensidad al soldado por unos segundos, para posteriormente bajar la mirada y lanzar un leve suspiro.

\- Porque debería importarte.. eres un soldado que obedece como una mascota a sus dueños - expresa suavemente la morena, manteniendo su cabeza baja.

\- hey! también tengo sentimientos y preocupación - indica el soldado cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, mientras afirmaba una sonrisa - por cierto... - expresa el soldado ahora colocando una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza, la morena levanta la mirada y visualiza a este hombre no muy convencida de querer seguir dialogando con este.

\- Cómo sabes mi nombre? - recalca el soldado - antes de tu captura, mencionaste mi nombre... disculpa sino puedo recordar con claridad cuando nos conocimos, eres Ana? .

La morena visualiza perpleja a este hombre 'acaso esta jugando conmigo?',

\- No - susurra suavemente la mujer

\- Elisa? María? Cissnei?... mmm, esos nombres resuenan bastante en mi memoria sobretodo Cissnei... - se cuestionaba a sí mismo el soldado.

\- fue en Nibelheim - responde la morena

\- Nibelheim... Mmmm - se cuestionaba el soldado, con rostro pensativo, mientras mantiene una de sus manos posicionada sobre su mejilla - La verdad no recuerdo haber tenido alguna cita en un lugar llamado Nibelheim - responde con afirmación el soldado

\- Acaso me estas tomando el pelo? Estuviste presente en aquella masacre, llegaste con Sefirot a destruir mi hogar...-recalca la morena con un tono de voz más alto -

\- wow wow wow... espera, espera, - indica el soldado colocando sus manos al frente como señal de parada, la morena mantiene su ceño fruncido visualizando a este hombre.

\- No se con quien me estarás confundiendo señorita, no recuerdo haber participado en nada de eso, nisiquiera se quien es ese tal Sefirot, pero sería demasiada perfección si existe otro como yo - expresa el soldado

\- Si claro... No sabes quien es Sefirot e incluso estas cooperando con sus avatares, reteniendome contra mi voluntad en este lugar - indica la morena

\- No es eso señorita, usted está muy confundida, yo solo decidí participar de esto debido a... A... a... - el soldado detiene su frase y queda pensativo, la morena le visualiza aún manteniendo sus sospechas sobre este hombre.

\- Nisiquiera recuerdo porque estoy participando en esto o porque estoy aquí, no me habré excedido anoche tomando alcohol - indica el soldado suavemente

\- No vas a engañarme con tu papel de alzheimer agudo - recalca la morena

\- No intento hacerlo, aunque entiendo que no confíes en mi, pero con sinceridad estoy diciendo la verdad. - expresa el soldado

La morena suspira bajando la mirada, todo esto está mal, muy mal.

\- Oye, siendo que ya conoces mi nombre, cual es el tuyo? - consulta el soldado

\- Soy Tifa, fui la chica adolescente que les guió a ti y Sefirot hacia el reactor en Nibelheim. - vuelve a recalcar la morena

Ante aquello el soldado hace un esfuerzo personal por combinar las piezas de esta revelación

'Nibelheim... Siento que tal vez conoci ese lugar, pero no estoy seguro, Sefirot? ... Quien diablos es Sefirot?' , pensaba el soldado, aunque cuestionar más a esta mujer al respecto no resultará, su mirada de querer arrancarle la cabeza al soldado, deja mucho por desear'

\- Me sentiría mejor si almuerzo en solitario - indica la morena suavemente sacando del trance en el cual se encontraba el soldado.

El soldado cruza sus brazos manteniendo su postura firme

\- Lo siento señorita Tifa, se me indico que estuviese presente para asegurarme que comes los alimentos de la bandeja - expreso el soldado.

La morena baja la mirada, mordiendo suavemente sus labios, y con una voz más calmada y controlada prosigue

\- Me sentiría mejor si recibiera un vaso de jugo de naranja en vez de leche - comenta la morena al visualizar la bandeja, y ver lo que allí se encuentra.

\- Está bien, deja ver que puedo hacer - expresa el soldado tomando el vaso de leche y retirándose de aquella habitación.

La morena visualiza aquella bandeja con alimentos y utensilios para comer, una de sus manos se aproxima a la bandeja tomando el cuchillo, sus iris chocolates mirando fijamente aquel cuchillo

 _'Se que no podré escapar de este lugar... mas eso no impedirá que te protega mi pequeña'_ \- piensa para sí misma la morena cerrando sus ojos mientras su mano libre acaricia su abultado vientre.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nuevo Capitulo al horno :) vaya...parece que la historia se alargara mas de lo que esperaba yo jeje...son detalles que pasan, pero bueno. Igual espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo y no se desconecten en el fic, podre demorar un poco en actualizar por trabajo, pero si tengo intenciones de terminar esta historia. Hasta nuevo aviso Tchau.**

* * *

 **EN AQUEL ESCONDIDO LUGAR:**

2 de los avatares descansan dentro de una habitación, Loz y Yazoo se encuentran sentados, aquella habitación está con diversas pantallas donde se muestra toda la habitación donde reside la morena. Los 2 jóvenes visualizan las pantallas donde era secretamente monitoreada la morena, en dicho instante ingresa Kadaj a aquel lugar.

\- Como va el estatus con el espécimen que incuba a nuestra madre? - consulta el adolescente a sus dos hermanos.

\- Todo ha permanecido calmado, el soldado le ha llevado algo para comer. - responde Yazoo

\- Finalmente ingirió alimentos? - consulta preocupado Kadaj

\- Aún no, el soldado salió con el vaso de leche - indica Loz

\- Esperaremos 5 minutos más, si el espécimen no toca la comida, procederemos con el plan B. - responde Kadaj

\- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última dosis de Jenova inyectada al soldado? - consulta Loz

\- Supongo que unas 8 horas - responde Yazoo

\- Deberemos recurrir a una nueva dosis, queda poco tiempo para que el soldado empieze a recuperar algunos recuerdos propios, no podemos arriesgarnos, el soldado no debe recuperar su memoria - indica Kadaj

\- Pensé que ya no necesitaríamos al soldado y este podría volver con la Cetra y su futuro hijo - indica una nueva voz ingresando a aquel salón. Era el científico hermano de Hojo quien había estado todo el tiempo reintentando traer a Jenova de regreso.

\- Aún necesitamos del soldado, su capacidad de combate y fortaleza junto a la destreza que otorga su influencia de mako, nos será de mucha utilidad para contrarrestar la proxima visita de nuestro hermano - indica con firmeza Kadaj

\- Hermano? Que hermano? - consulta perplejo el cientifico

\- Toda familia tiene una oveja negra, nuestro hermano mayor siempre ha sido un rebelde, el vendrá e intentará recuperar lo más preciado que tiene - comenta Kadaj, mientras visualiza la pantalla que monitorea la habitación de la morena.

\- La mujer y su bebé? - consulta el científico

\- No es cualquier bebé! - indica un poco molesto Kadaj, retomando la compostura en unos pocos segundos.

\- No te refieras a madre como si fuese cualquier mortal, su composición genética supera la clasificación de perfección, sus genes producen de forma natural altas cantidades de células jenova, su organismo celular supera en creces el de todos nosotros creados de manera artificial, incluso supera a nuestro hermano mayor . - expresa Kadaj manteniendo su sonrisa y admiración.

\- Cómo puedes saberlo? - expresa el científico - No hemos examinado a la mujer ni a su bebe, deberíamos esperar su nacimiento para ver..

\- No es necesario, estamos conectados internamente con todo organismo que contenga células Jenova. Conocemos sus miedos, emociones, dudas, alegrías, y el organismo de madre está impecable y vacio, como un cuaderno nuevo, listo para ser escrito con las enseñanzas que se merece y que nosotros otorgaremos para que finalmente, madre ocupe lo que le pertenece, el planeta es suyo y no permitiremos que dicha oportunidad le sea arrebatada esta vez. - finaliza de comentar Kadaj cerrando levemente sus ojos con cierta concentración que distraía a aquel científico sin comprender con exactitud, aquel trance entre hermanos.

\- Puedo sentir la desesperación de nuestro hermano mayor por venir a este lugar, llegará el momento donde finalmente volveremos a reunirnos, y cuando llegue ese momento, estaremos preparados para recibirlo con una calurosa bienvenida - responde con una sonrisa maliciosa Kadaj

 **EN EL HOSPITAL**

\- No deberías culparte por ello, hiciste todo lo que pudiste - indica con suavidad una joven mujer mientras coloca con suavidad sus manos sobre las manos del pelinegro.

Nuestro receptor se mantiene desolado sentado sobre aquel colchón de hospital, su cuerpo cubierto con aquella bata hospitalaria, sus mechones negros cubriendo parte de su angustiada mirada, el pelinegro no ha dejado de culparse a sí mismo por lo ocurrido, realmente siente que pudo haber dado más, pudo haber luchado más para proteger a la morena.

\- Tal vez si hubiera sido más rápido, tal vez sino me hubiese concentrado tanto en combatir con estos dos jóvenes, tal vez, si hubiera comprado más tiempo... - decía con suavidad el pelinegro

\- O tal vez, no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla - expresa con firmeza una nueva voz masculina ingresando a aquella habitación.

\- Cloud! - expresa a alta voz la ninja - estuviste escuchando detrás de la puerta! - indica la ninja empuñando sus manos y colocándolas sobre sus caderas. - eso es una falta grave de respeto lo sabias - continúa insistiendo en tono prepotente la jovencita.

\- Muchacho no deberías estar aquí - recriminó Barret

El pelinegro levanta su mirada visualizando al rubio guerrero quien respondía aquella mirada con la misma intensidad con la cual era recibida.

\- mejor retiraré cabeza de chocobo, nosotros tomaremos el control, ya no eres bienvenido aquí - indica Barret.

\- Marchare únicamente cuando obtenga más pistas que me guien hacia donde pueda estár Tifa - expresa con firmeza el rubio, sin quitar su mirada del pelinegro.

\- Y que te hace pensar que ingresando aquí a molestar a Noctis obtendrás algo! - exclama la ninja - el no tuvo la culpa de nada y tampoco sabe nada!

\- Se que el no tiene la culpa - indicó el rubio guerrero bajando la mirada - puede que la tenga yo.. - indicó suavemente el rubio, levantando nuevamente la mirada.

\- Tal vez si la tengas fijate! - insiste la ninja - sino hubieras sido tan indiferente y despota con Tifa, tal vez ella no se hubiera visto tentada a marcharse de septimo cielo...pero Noooooooooooo...el cabeza de chocobo deseaba probar suerte y ver hasta donde podia Tifa soportar tanto dolor emocional, - expresa la ninja colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas - enserio Cloud?...mudarte junto a tu esposa embarazada bajo el mismo techo donde vive la mujer que te ama desinteresadamente..?, en que rayos estabas pensando al hacer algo como eso!.

\- Yuffie!... - intercepto Barret, tratando de silenciar a la joven mujer.

\- No Barret, no pienso silenciarme!, todos en esta habitacion sabemos lo que siente Tifa por este patan! - expresa Yuffie señalando al rubio guerrero - No voy a silenciarme, no soy como Tifa, y alguien debe decirle sus verdades en la cara a este chocobo - insiste la ninja

\- Yuffie, no te quitaré razón en nada de lo que argumentas - insiste el rubio

\- Ni que tuvieras con que! - responde la ninja

\- Pero si algo correcto debo hacer, es salvar a Tifa, ella puede estar en peligro por mi culpa... Y no me refiero a como la trate ni a lo indiferente que fui con ella - indica el rubio guerrero levantando la mirada y observando al pelinegro con intensidad.

\- Solo deseo que me respondas algo - comenta con firmeza el rubio hacia el pelinegro - Tifa ella...ella está embarazada?

\- Si Tifa estuviera embarazada yo sería la primera en saberlo, no hay nada que ella no me cuente - indica orgullosamente la ninja - y no! No lo está porque nunca me lo dijo - insiste la joven con mirada arrogante hacia el rubio guerrero.

El pelinegro baja la mirada ante aquella pregunta mientras lanza un leve suspiro.

\- No estés tan segura de ello Yuffie - comenta el pelinegro.

\- Que! acaso me estas tomando el pelo Noc?! - grita perpleja la joven ninja - Tifa nunca me ocultaria algo asi!

\- Bajo este escenario y circunstancias, si, era necesario ocultarlo Yuffie, yo se lo prometi - responde suavemente el pelinegro.

La expresión de sorpresa de Barret ante aquella confesion no se podia comparar con nada, mientras el corazón del rubio guerrero palpitaba aceleradamente, la ansiedad se apoderaba más de él, emociones de dudas y felicidad comenzaban a surgir en el corazón del rubio, si el era el padre de ese bebé, ahora tiene aun mas motivos por los cuales no solo recuperar a Tifa, sino también luchar por tenerla a su lado y finalmente ser una verdadera familia, aunque esta decision implique serios problemas con su actual esposa y derive en una separacion con la florista, aunque el jamás rompería su promesa y no abandonaría a Aerith como amiga, la cuidara y protegerá como siente es su deber, pero su familia esta con Tifa, el no puede creer que tendra un bebe con su amiga de la infancia, aquella niña popular de Nibelheim por quien el se desvivia observando todos sus movimientos desde la ventana de su habitacion, fue con Tifa que Cloud conocio el amor por primera vez, fue por Tifa que Cloud decidio unirse a Shinra para ser soldado y protegerla, todo lo que ha hecho el rubio guerrero en su vida, ha sido por y para Tifa, para merecer su atencion, su cariño, su amor y ahora que estan unidos mediante un bebe, el rubio no renunciaría a ello. Se ocupara de su hija con Aerith en el aspecto economico y emocional que amerita la niña, despues de todo, su hija con la florista no tiene la culpa de sus malas decisiones de vida, pero si el bebe de Tifa es suyo, el no podra seguir como pareja de Aerith, no lo soportaria, debe recuperar a su familia a como de lugar, pero primero debe asegurarse quien es el verdadero padre del bebe de Tifa.

\- Por favor, necesito hablar a solas con Cloud - indica el pelinegro, sacando de aquel trance donde estaba sumergido al rubio guerrero.

\- Nada de eso Noc! - recalca la ninja - ya empezaste la información con todos aquí y vas a terminarla con todos aquí. - dice la ninja a brazos cruzados.

\- Yuffie tal vez Noc tenga razón - expresa Barret - seguro hay cosas intimas que deban expresarse de hombre a hombre estos dos. - comenta Barret

\- Porfavor Yuffie - insiste suavemente el pelinegro - no me tomaré mucho tiempo.

La joven ninja mantiene sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras visualiza al rubio guerrero no muy conforme con la petición.

\- Bien, lo haré, pero solo lo hago por respeto a Noctis y a Tifa, no por ti - reclamo la ninja señalando al rubio guerrero de mala gana.

Barret procede a colocar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la joven ninja, con intenciones de guiarla hacia afuera de aquella habitación, la ninja lanza un suspiro de decepción mientras se retira junto a Barret de aquella habitación, dejando a solas al rubio guerrero junto al pelinegro.

 **EN AQUEL LABORATORIO OCULTO**

\- Bien señorita Tifa, justo como solicitó, le traje su respectivo jugo de naranja, no vaya a tener un antojo sin cumplir - expresa una voz masculina de manera entusiasta ingresando a aquella habitación donde se encontraba la morena clausurada.

La mujer yace aún sentada sobre aquel colchón, con la bandeja de alimentos a su lado aún sin tocar, el soldado coloca el vaso de jugo junto a la bandeja y visualiza que aquellos alimentos permanecen aún intactos.

\- Puedo entender que desees realizar un acto de negación y rebeldía bajo estas no tan favorables circunstancias para ti. Pero no es nada beneficiosa tu actitud para el bebé - expresa el soldado con más calma mientras visualiza a la morena, la mujer baja la mirada y suspira profundamente

\- sabes... - expresa la morena con suavidad, mientras levanta su cabeza y visualiza al soldado - siento que me está apretando un poco fuerte el grillete de mi tobillo izquierdo... Tal vez.. si pudieras inspeccionarlo..-expresa con mayor suavidad la morena mientras coloca rostro de pasividad ante este soldado

\- Por favor.. - recalca la mujer - te aseguro que una vez me sienta más cómoda, procederé a comer - finaliza de expresar la mujer con una leve sonrisa

' _que mujer más bipolar, un rato atrás reflejaba un rostro de querer matarme y ahora quiere ser amigable_ ' piensa el soldado para sí mismo

\- Bien.. supongo que hay que acomodar a las visitas - responde el soldado inclinándose sobre aquel colchón mientras aproximá sus manos hacia el grillete sujetado en el tobillo de la morena, el soldado empieza a tocar y mover un poco el grillete

\- Sabes señorita, parece que no esta tan apretado como... AUCHHH! - exclamó el soldado al sentir como algo filoso fue clavado con fuerte intensidad sobre su hombro izquierdo, el soldado gira la cabeza hacia la morena y está lo recibe con un fuerte golpe de puño sobre su barbilla seguido de un golpe más fuerte con algo contundente sobre su cabeza, lo último que el soldado logró escuchar a conciencia fue el sonido de vidrios caer al suelo próximo a aquel estruendoso golpe que recibió en su cabeza, el soldado cae inconsciente sobre las piernas de la morena, la mujer había dado uso del cuchillo de comer para clavarselo en el hombro al soldado con intención de distraerlo, mientras posterior a este ataque le siguió un puñetazo y aquel vaso de jugo fue quebrado sobre la cabeza de este hombre.

\- Hora de salir de este maldito lugar - se dijo a sí misma la morena, mientras sin perder más tiempo procede a indagar entre los pantalones de este hombre encontrando un set completo de llaves sujetas a su correa. La morena las toma entre sus manos, eran varias llaves

\- Una de estas debe ser la que abra estos grilletes - se dijo a sí misma la fémina mientras empieza con rapidez a testear una por una las llaves en la apertura de seguridad de los grilletes, sin embargo, mientras más probaba cada llave, parecía que ninguna encajaba, la desesperación fue adueñandose un poco de la morena quien continúa intentando con las últimas 3 llaves disponibles sin lograr encajar alguna entre el candado de esos grilletes.

\- Maldición...! - expreso frustrada la mujer.

\- Acaso estas buscando esto? - expresa suavemente una voz masculina juvenil.

La morena levanta la mirada visualizando el origen de aquella voz, en la entrada de aquella habitación se encontraba Kadaj con un set de llaves entre sus manos, el adolescente está acompañado de sus hermanos y dos figuras más de carácter monstruoso con aspecto de perros enormes con deformación genética, la morena mantiene su postura firme sobre aquel colchón sin mostrar miedo alguno, el soldado Zack continúa inconsciente tirado sobre las piernas de la morena.

\- Despierten al soldado - ordenó Kadaj con firmeza a estas 2 figuras monstruosas que le acompañaban, aquellas figuras obedecen y se aproximan hacia el colchón.

\- Alejense de mi asquerosas criaturas degeneradas - expresa con furia la morena lanzando el resto de bandeja con alimentos hacia estas.

Los animales reaccionan furiosos ante aquel ataque e intentan responder a la morena, sin embargo, al aproximarse hacia la mujer con intención de ataque, ambos bajan su guardia y se transforman en perros mansos y comienzan a lenguetear las piernas de la morena. Ante aquel gesto la mujer se sacude y empuja al soldado al suelo,

\- La influencia de nuestra madre es tan poderosa, que sus hijos reconocen el respeto y reverencia que está se merece - indica Kadaj aproximándose y tomando a aquellos perros salvajes.

\- No vas a salirte con la tuya - indica con firmeza la morena manteniendo su mirada fija.

\- Para tu desgracia me temo que si - expresa el adolescente como respuesta a la femina.

\- Que.. que paso.. - indicó el soldado Zack, recién ahora reaccionando y colocándose de pie llevando una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Sujetenla firme al colchón - expresa Kadaj mientras sus 2 hermanos sujetan a la morena uno en cada mano, la mujer intenta soltarse, más sin embargo era retenida por los avatares. Kadaj saca un caja pequeña desde la cual retira una inyección llena de mako, la mujer visualiza asustada al adolescente, mientras comienza a intentar echar su cuerpo hacia atrás.

\- No... No... No! sueltenme - gritaba la morena. El adolescente se aproxima hacia la morena con aquella jeringa inyectandola sobre su muslo derecho, el cual era retenido firme por los dos perros salvajes.

\- Todo esto será beneficioso para nuestra madre - indicaba el adolescente, mientras inserta la porción de mako al cuerpo de la morena.

\- No... Noooo.. Basta, por favor! - gritaba en desesperación la mujer, aquel líquido entrando a su torrente sanguíneo, la morena empieza a escuchar múltiples susurros de voces mientras su visión empieza a nublarse oscureciendo todo, su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba sobre aquel colchón.

\- Deberías detenerte, vas a matarla - expresa el soldado Zack preocupado ante lo que sus ojos ven.

El joven Kadaj finaliza de inyectar mako en la morena y sonríe, mientras visualiza como aquella mujer convulsióna ahogándose y perdiendo el conocimiento.

\- El mako provocará que la mujer pierda la conciencia y en su lugar nuestra madre se fortalecerá, las células Jenova de su organismo comenzarán a responder y evolucionar más rápido de lo normal al tener contacto con mako, nuestra madre será invencible, incluso para nuestro hermano mayor - responde Kadaj manteniendo aquella maliciosa sonrisa.

El soldado Zack no se sentía cómodo con este acto, pero por otro lado, se mantiene al margen para evitarse confrontaciones con los avatares sin saber a ciencia cierta, cual es el lado correcto y cuál es el incorrecto, después de todo, aquella mujer embarazada le atacó dejándole insconciente con su previo acto, podría catalogarla como su enemiga, pero porque le odia tanto, puede entender que ella lo visualize como su enemigo por estar del lado de estos adolescentes, pero la mirada de esta mujer esconde algo más, un resentimiento personal hacia el en particular fuera de la enemistad que representa pertenecer a este lado. La mujer sabe su nombre, le conoce, y hace mención de un tal Sefirot, el soldado tiene intenciones de averiguar más sobre lo que ocurre. No entiende a ciencia cierta porque los avatares desean tanto al bebé de esta mujer, ni entiende que son células Jenova, pero esta mas que dispuesto en averiguar su identidad y el trasfondo de todo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nuevo capitulo liberado :) , agradezco a todos los que han leido y leen este fic, como tambien agradezco todos los comentarios, sean estos positivos o negativos, todo sirve para mejorar.**

 **ElCJLokoshom21 Si abra una confesion "sorpresiva" y forzada, por parte de Aerith sobre quien es el verdadero padre de su bebe. Aunque ciertamente, seran en capitulos mas adelantes, pero esta pensado a ser asi. :)**

 **cocochannel007**

 **Yo tambien siento a Aeris un poco pegajosa e insistente, siempre buscando llamar la atencion de Cloud a como de lugar...no es una caracteristica que me agrade para un personaje, pero...la mujer tiene decenas de fanaticos.**

 **Reconozco que el fic posee mucho ambiente OOC, pero todo es con proposito de adaptarlo a la historia.**

 **Agur...**

* * *

 **EN EL HOSPITAL :**

\- Supongo, que te estarás preguntando, cuál es el propósito de esta conversación - expresa calmadamente el pelinegro visualizando al rubio guerrero quien se encuentra de pie, dándole la espalda mientras visualiza al horizonte por la ventana.

\- Cualquier rencilla personal que tengo con tu persona, no es de importancia en la actualidad, solo necesito armar las piezas del rompecabezas con cualquier información que puedas otorgarme y así poder buscar a Tifa - responde el rubio guerrero, volteandose y mirando con intensidad al pelinegro.

\- Y para ello, necesito que respondas con honestidad lo que te preguntaré - expresa el rubio manteniendo su mirada firme y seria. - Eres el padre del bebé de Tifa? - consulta el rubio.

El pelinegro lanza un profundo suspiro y se coloca de pie, caminando sutilmente y dando la espalda al rubio guerrero, con pasos pronunciados y perfil pensativo, el hombre responde después de unos segundos en silencio.

\- Si... lo soy - responde suavemente el pelinegro deteniendo sus pasos mientras levanta su mirada y se voltea para visualizar el rostro de confunsion y desilusión del rubio guerrero.

\- Soy el padre - recalcó el pelinegro - soy aquel padre dispuesto a estar presente en la vida de ese bebé, soy el padre que decidió darle cobijo a su madre cuando ella se encontraba más vulnerable, abandonada y asustada sin saber a ciencia cierta que debía o podía hacer, ya que el hombre al cual ella ama estaba pidiéndole matrimonio a su mejor amiga.. y por si fuera poco, aquel hombre el cual resulta ser su amigo de la infancia se convertiría en padre con la florista, soy ese padre dispuesto a proteger y darle todo el cuidado y cariño que ese bebé desamparado de su verdadero padre biológico necesita. - expresa el pelinegro.

Ante aquellas palabras expresadas por el pelinegro, el rubio guerrero perdió la cordura sujetando fuertemente por la prenda del cuello al pelinegro y pegándolo con fuerza contra la pared, ante aquel forsozo gesto el pelinegro emite un gemido de dolor al ser presionado su hombro vendado y herido.

\- Jamás lo permitiré, maldito bastardo. ... - decía el rubio guerrero cuando fue detenido por el pelinegro.

\- Cuál es tu obsesión con Tifa, Strife! ? Acaso sientes más que un cariño de amistad por ella? - comenta el pelinegro, ambos hombres se visualizaban con el ceño fruncido.

\- Estoy con Aerith, creo que eso responde a tu pregunta - recalca el rubio guerrero manteniendo su postura.

\- Entonces si amas tanto a tu esposa, para que buscar lo que ya no te corresponde?, tomaste tu decisión, y elegiste a quién ahora es tu esposa para que sea tu pareja hasta que la muerte los separe, como piensas que tu adorada esposa tomaría la noticia de que Tifa esta embarazada y que tu eres el padre de ese bebé? Como pretendes explicarle eso a tu mujer? - recalca el pelinegro

\- Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo.. - responde con firmeza el rubio guerrero, soltando al pelinegro mientras decide darle la espalda, el rubio guerrero en realidad no tiene idea de cómo solventara este gran problema con Aerith, pero ahora que conoce la verdad, no podrá mantener a Tifa lejos de él, no puede ni quiere renunciar a su paternidad junto a Tifa, toda su vida ha estado marcada por errores e infelicidad, sin embargo su bebe con Tifa, es la ficha que le hacia falta para otorgarle aquella felicidad que sus errores le han arrebatado, para otorgarle aquella familia verdadera que añora su corazon al lado de la mujer que en realidad ama, el siempre protegera a Aerith, no rompera su promesa hacia Zack, mas sin embargo...luchara por estar al lado de su amiga de la infancia.

\- Tifa decidió ocultar su embarazo de todos, y yo respete su decisión, aunque no comparto las razones por las cuales ella lo hizo, ya que dichas razones involucraban permitirle a un patán como tu ser feliz, no sólo con la mujer que tanto amas, sino también, permitirte disfrutar la paternidad con un hijo realmente deseado y no con un hijo como el de Tifa... el cual es solo el producto accidental de una noche de calentura.

Ante aquellas palabras el rubio guerrero volvió a perder la calma, sin limitarse esta vez en atacar al pelinegro intentando golpearlo con los puños, sin embargo y a pesar de estar lastimado, el pelinegro esquiva el ataque de puño y golpea al rubio guerrero en la mejilla llevándolo al suelo, ante aquel ataque el rubio se coloca rápidamente de pie y se abalanza contra el pelinegro, tomándolo por los hombros y lanzandolo con fuerza contra la cama moviendo con intensidad aquella cama la cual se pega con violencia contra la pared golpeandose el pelinegro fuertemente con aquella pared.

\- Chicos! Que rayos... detenganse! - exclama una nueva voz femenina ingresando a aquella habitación, era la joven ninja

\- Ya basta! - expresó una voz masculina, quien se aproxima rápidamente a los dos hombres separandolos. - dejen de actuar como dos condenados niños malcriados! Todos estamos remando por la misma causa.. - expresa Barret.

\- Cloud! - grita una nueva voz femenina ingresando a aquella habitación. - que piensas que estás haciendo? - expresa esta voz

\- Aerith..? - expresa el rubio guerrero a esta mujer - como llegaste hasta aquí? - indica sorprendido el rubio guerrero.

\- Converse con Yuffie y me indicó la dirección, además, no pareces feliz de verme después de dejarme abandonada todo el día en casa.. Realmente estaba preocupada por ti Cloud! - indica la florista.

\- Lo siento Aerith... - indica el rubio guerrero mientras lleva su mano detrás de su cabellera.

\- Necesito un nuevo teléfono.. - indica una nueva voz masculina ingresando a la habitación.

\- Vincent?! Como llegaste hasta aquí? - exclama Barret

\- Cloud me contacto - responde el vampiro - entiendo que Tifa esta secuestrada, la descripción que Cloud me ofreció sobre la bala con vida que hirió a Noctis, puede ser de utilidad..si es el tipo de bala que creo que es, esta asociada a un ex proyecto de Shinra, el cual nunca salió a luz pública y su nombre fue, proyecto X.

\- Y porque un proyecto muerto de Shinra secuestraria a Tifa?, que utilidad verían en ella? - consulta Barret

\- No podría responder esa inquietud sin mayores detalles, el proyecto X fue inicializado en conjunto con el proyecto S

\- El proyecto S es desde donde surgió Sefirot

\- Si - continúa comentando Vincent - el propósito inicial de todos esos proyectos, era crear un humano híbrido con descendencia de ancianos, sin embargo, las células utilizadas por el espécimen encontrado en el cráter, pertenecían realmente a Jenova. Luego de ver el poder de la raza Jenova el cual es superior a la raza de ancianos, el interés de crear superhumanos incremento en Shinra.

\- Y todo esto que tendria que ver con Tifa? - consulta la joven ninja preocupada

\- Debemos investigar más detalles, el proyecto X no tomaría algo sin un fuerte interés que lo amerite, si Tifa fue secuestrada por el proyecto, algo de inigualable valor a de estar con ella, también existe la posibilidad de que Tifa sea utilizada como carnada para atraer a alguien. - comenta Vincent mientras visualiza al rubio guerrero.

 _'Eso de inigualable valor, ha de ser mi bebé junto a Tifa'_ \- pensaba para si mismo el rubio guerrero mientras bajaba la cabeza al escuchar a Vincent.

\- Piensas que lo harían para atraer a Cloud?. Después de todo, Cloud es el único ser viviente más cercano a la fuerza y capacidad de Sefirot - comenta Yuffie

\- En dicho caso hubieran secuestrado a Aerith.. ella es la única sobreviviente de la raza ancianos y está embarazada de Cloud - sugiere Barret

\- Nada de esto tiene sentido... - indica una decepcionada Yuffie.

\- Vincent...en que lugar fisicamente se encuentra el proyecto X? - consulta el rubio guerrero

\- Me temo que es complicado... requeriremos más información y ayuda, podemos iniciar si me muestran la bala que hirió a Noctis, así podemos analizar que tipo de arma pudo albergarla y de dónde puede venir - indica Vincent sin quitar su mirada del rubio guerrero, Vincent sospecha que el rubio oculta algo que puede ser de mucha importancia para desglosar este rompecabezas, pero se limita a no preguntar y opta por irlo descubriendo junto al resto de Avalancha, con la poca informacion que tiene, no logra definir cual es el propósito del proyecto X, porque secuestrar a Tifa y no a Aerith?, siendo que esta última ademas de ser un blanco más fácil, es de mayor utilidad por su origen, raza y el bebé que gesta su vientre, el cual podria ser de gran interes por las posibles celulas Jenova que este bebe pueda tener.

* * *

 **EN AQUEL LABORATORIO OCULTO:**

 _'Esta muy oscuro, hace mucho frío, porque volví a este tenebroso lugar..._ ' se decía a sí misma la morena mientras camina en solitario por este lugar el cual tenía meses no había vuelto a ver. Una brisa muy helada se siente incrementando, la morena abraza sus hombros intentando darse un poco de calor, mientras rechina sus dientes y cierra sus ojos.

\- mmmaaadreeee... madre... madre... - susurraban diversas voces, incrementando aquel estresante sonido que perturbababa a la mujer.

\- Ya basta! Déjenme en paz! - grita la morena al vacío, mientras usa sus manos para tapar sus oídos, sin embargo y a pesar que la morena cubre con fuerza sus oídos, le resulta imposible dejar de escuchar aquellos murmurós.. La morena se siente desesperada y se deja caer de rodillas al suelo, sin remover sus manos de sus oídos,

\- Alejense, déjenme en paz, váyanse - seguía murmurandose a sí misma la morena, aquellas voces lentamente fueron silenciadose una por una sin motivo alguno, la morena levanta su mirada al percibir que aquellas mortificantes voces se habían apagado, la mujer queda estupefacta, unos momentos previos aquellos murmullos no le dejaban en paz, sin embargo ahora hay un silencio de ultratumba, manteniendo aquel lugar en un vacío insoportable.

\- mamá.. - balbucea una voz infantil detrás de la morena, la mujer reacciona asustada y se coloca rápidamente de pie volteandose hacia el origen de aquella pequeña voz, encontrándose nuevamente con aquella niña de cabellera rubia y ojos color carmesí. La infante se encuentra detenida en posición de gateo visualizando a la morena con una tierna sonrisa, el corazón de la morena casi se derrite de ternura al visualizar nuevamente a esta pequeña niña.

\- Hola bebe, te encuentras bien? - expresa la morena tomando a aquella pequeña niña entre sus brazos y cargandola, la infante sigue sonriendo con sus pequeñas manos entre sus labios,

\- Otra vez aquí sólita pequeña? - expresa la morena con ternura mientras visualiza a la pequeña niña dulcemente.

\- Mamá.. - vuelve a balbucear la niña abrazándose a la morena, aquel gesto toma por sorpresa a la mujer, sin embargo, la morena responde a aquel abrazo, acariciando sutilmente a la infante por su pequeña espalda.

\- Hermosa escena familiar... - expresa una nueva voz masculina detrás de la morena, ante aquella voz la infante comienza a sollozar mientras la mujer se da la vuelta y al visualizar quien es la persona que le habló, la morena frunce el ceño y sujeta con mayor firmeza a la asustada niña que sostienen sus brazos.

\- Sefirot... - expresa la morena sin retirar su intensa mirada de aquel hombre.

El ex-soldado detiene su avance frente a la morena, a pocos metros de distancia de la misma, su mirada jocosa e intensa sobre la vulnerable mujer y la pequeña niña,

\- Tifa - expresa el ex-soldado hacia la morena, mientras facilita su mano libre como intención de que la morena le entregue a la niña. La morena apega más a la pequeña niña hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola con mayor protección.

\- Que es lo que quieres.. - menciona la morena con voz de no muy buenos amigos.

De repente nuevamente la morena empieza a escuchar aquellos múltiples susurros, los cuales repetían continuamente el nombre de 'madre', la infante seguía llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de la mujer, mientras esta mantiene su postura de cuidar a aquella indefensa niña.

\- No vas a poder protegerla - expresa el ex-soldado hacia la morena, mientras este hace un gesto con su mano libre dando una orden a algo o alguien para que se aproximen hacia la morena, la mujer empieza a sentir más frío de lo normal, mientras apega más su cuerpo a la infante

\- Yo te cuidare bebe, todo estará bien, por favor no llores - susurraba la morena a los oidos de la infante.

Alrededor de la morena comienza a generarse un círculo negro tratando de apegarse hacia la morena, aquel humo negro circular daba giros alrededor de la mujer, la cual se deja caer de rodillas sin soltar a aquella pequeña niña de sus brazos. La mirada de Sefirot sigue siendo jocosa, más la mujer continua tratando de calmar a la infante ocultándola debajo de su cuerpo, mientras la morena se mantiene abrazando por encima a, la niña, aquel humo circular comenzó a susurrar nuevamente la palabra 'madre', 'entreganos a nuestra madre', 'entrega a madre'.

Aquellas mortificantes voces estresaban la cordura de la morena, quien se rehusaba a obedecer aquella solicitud, los ojos de la mujer se llenan de lágrimas, sin embargo, la morena está decidida a no desproteger a esta niña, algo en el fondo de su ser le indicaba que debe proteger a este infante con su propia vida.

\- Nunca te la daré - responde la morena a estas mortificantes voces, mientras 2 lágrimas corren por sus mejillas escapando de sus iris carmesi.

La niña se había silenciado a estas alturas, y aquella nube negra circular desapareció por un movimiento de mano ejecutado por Sefirot. La morena levanta la mirada aún manteniendo su ceño fruncido ante el ex soldado, la morena se coloca de pie con la infante dormida plácidamente entre sus brazos, el ex-soldado la visualiza con intensidad.

\- Jamás pensé que el amor de una madre fuera tan sobreprotector - indica el ex-soldado

\- No te saldrás con la tuya, no lo permitiré - responde con firmeza la morena

\- Proteges tanto a tu hija... pero quien te protege a ti? - exclama el ex-soldado a la morena, mientras esta detecta como aquellas pupilas del ex soldado se transforman en un eje vertical,

\- Brrrr - balbucea la pequeña niña, la cual había despertado, la morena baja su mirada para visualizar a la niña, detectando que al igual que Sefirot, las pupilas de su hija se habían transformado en verticales.

\- Basta! - grita la morena hacia el ex-soldado, quien responde a la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por parte de la morena, la niña ya no se encontraba entre sus brazos, en su lugar la niña reposaba sobre los brazos de Sefirot con sus pequeños ojos carmesí hipnotizados.

\- Basta! Noooo! - grito la morena histérica, despertando y bañada en sudor, su cuerpo reposa estresado sobre el colchón, aquel colchon donde el cuerpo de la femina reposa en ese laboratorio oculto, donde la morena desconoce en que lugar se encuentra.


	21. Chapter 21

El corazón de la morena latía aceleradamente, mientras la mujer jadeaba sobre el colchón, la fémina recuerda aquella perturbadora pesadilla y lleva una de sus manos hacia su abultado vientre, sintiendo un gran alivio al verificar que su bebé sigue resguardada y protegida dentro de su cuerpo, la morena siente algo de mucho peso sobre sus muñecas en conjunto con sus tobillos, al visualizar sus brazos la mujer detecta que sus muñecas también poseen grilletes, los cuales están unidos a gruesas cadenas que están soldadas firmemente al suelo.

\- No... No... No - se repetía a sí misma la mujer al percatarse que ahora está más atrapada e inmovilizada que antes, la mujer intenta arrancar de sus muñecas estos grilletes, sin obtener el resultado deseado.

* * *

Desde otra habitación, la morena era fuertemente monitoreada por los avatares de Sefirot, estos visualizaban aquellas pantallas donde veían como la mujer luchaba con sus cadenas.

\- Piensas que logrará romperlas? - consulta Loz

\- Es poco probable... - indica un decepcionado Kadaj - aún no entiendo que pasó, se supone que con la dosis de mako inyectada a su cuerpo, la mujer debió perder la conciencia por varias semanas...tampoco logró sentir algún cambio evolutivo en nuestra madre, algo no está operando como debería... - indica un molesto Kadaj mientras se paseaba estresado en aquella reducida habitación de lado a lado. El soldado Zack está junto a los hermanos, tratando en silencio de entender o captar que ocurre, o cuál es su utilidad real en aquel lugar.

\- Tal vez, la mujer ha génerado inmunidad hacia la energía vital - expresa Yazoo

\- Imposible... - recalca Kadaj - a pesar de que el cuerpo de la mujer alberga a nuestra madre, ella sigue siendo una simple, insignificante y frágil mortal, todo ser humano expuesto a altas dosis de mako sufre una pérdida de consciencia temporal... me asegure de inyectarle una dosis equivalente a mantenerla inconsciente por al menos 8 semanas... - expresa frustrado Kadaj - es imposible que haya despertado tan rápido y actúe como sino hubiera pasado nada... que rayos está ocurriendo aquí.

\- Tal vez la mujer tenga alguna perdida parcial de la memoria? - expresa Loz

\- Debemos averiguar, pero acorde a su actitud desde lo que vemos aquí, ella esta actuando con total naturalidad como sino le hubiese ocurrido nada.. - expresa Kadaj - Soldado! - clama el joven adolescente visualizando a Zack - dirígete a la habitación de la mujer, debes asegurarte de que ingiera alimentos y procura indagar su estado mental y en que condiciones de conciencia ella se encuentra..

\- Bien - responde el soldado Zack, retirándose de aquella habitación, no le agradaba ser tratado como una mascota sin voluntad, pero en parte podría resultarle conveniente tener proximidad con la morena, depende como haya quedado el estado mental de la fémina después de su exposición a la alta dosis de mako, tal vez... solo tal vez, el soldado pueda indagar lo suficiente y obtener respuestas que aclaren cual es su propósito en aquel lugar.

* * *

 **EN EL HOSPITAL :**

\- Si... efectivamente, esto... esto es una bala de salva - expresa Vincent mientras visualiza y analiza aquella bala extraída del cuerpo de Noctis. Los miembros de Avalancha que allí le acompañaban, esperaban ansiosos por entender que está pasando.

\- Qué es una bala de salva? - consulta con curiosidad la joven ninja

\- Inicialmente, las balas de salva fueron ideadas con propósito de asesinar cualquier híbrido de Jenova o humano modificado genéticamente que perdiera la cordura y control. - expresa Vincent - aunque no se hicieron muchas de estas.

\- Debimos haber tenido una de esas contra Sefirot - expresa Barret

\- Hubiese sido de poca utilidad - continúa indicando Vincent - sólo se fabricaron un diminuto puñado de balas de salva, sin embargo el proyecto cesó al Shinra verificar que los híbridos del proyecto G y gran parte del proyecto S, empezaron a sufrir descompensacion al alcanzar cierta edad, Sefirot fue el único híbrido que logró superar la descompensacion.

\- Y Cloud también! - se apresuró a expresar la florista aproximándose con orgullo hacia el rubio guerrero y abrazándose tiernamente a uno de sus brazos.

\- Como todo proyecto, siempre existen sus excepciones, más no estaba pensado que algún híbrido artificial sobreviviria luego del resultado del proyecto G. - indica Vincent - En mis años como turco escuché que la verdadera intención del proyecto X, era la creación de un superhumano capaz de desarrollar de forma natural sus propias células Jenova.

\- Acaso eso sería posible!? Como sino hubiéramos tenido suficiente con Sefirot - expresa alterado Barret

\- De haber sido posible, hoy estaríamos rodeados de estos híbridos naturales... cierto? - expresa la joven ninja hacia Vincent con rostro preocupado e intentando buscar consolación en una respuesta que le diera la razón a su comentario.

\- Por suerte las posibilidades de que esto sea posible, han de ser nulas o diminutas - expresa Vincent - de lo contrario estaríamos como indica Yuffie.

\- Al menos es un alivio saber que no tendremos que preocuparnos por tener híbridos con producción natural de celulas Jenova entre nosotros - expresa Barret

\- Vincent.. - expresa el rubio guerrero, mirando fijamente al vampiro - tienes alguna idea de que arma pudo albergar la bala de salva? y donde se pueden encontrar estas armas? - consulta el rubio guerrero con mucho interés

\- Existe un solo lugar donde se llegaron a fabricar dichas armas, y es exactamente donde podríamos comenzar a investigar - expresa Vincent

\- Y eso donde es? - consulta Barret.

\- En la posada de iciclos - responde Vincent.

* * *

 **EN AQUEL LABORATORIO OCULTO:**

\- Bien señorita, más vale tarde pero seguro, aquí le traigo algo para comer - indica el soldado ingresando a la habitación donde se encuentra la morena, encontrándola sentada sobre aquel colchón mientras la mujer le visualiza con mirada de no muy buenos amigos.

\- _'Si las miradas mataran sin duda yo estaría muerto'_ \- pensaba Zack para sí mismo

\- Traje jugo de naranja, me asegure de conseguir las naranjas más frescas del mercado - expresa el soldado con una leve sonrisa, tratando de sociabilizar, mientras coloca la bandeja con alimentos al lado de la morena.

'Mercado? Estoy cerca de un mercado?' se cuestiona en silencio la morena mientras baja un poco la cabeza..

\- Y ese mercado... - expresa con suavidad la morena - vende frutos de baobab?

\- Mmmmm... No me parece haber visto frutos de baobab, pero si visualice las mejores sandías de temporada, sin duda alguna por estas áreas y a pesar de lo desolado y destruido que se visualiza todo, es un poco reconfortante ver como todos luchan por salir adelante - expresa el soldado.

' _Midgar! Eso es... debo estar en algún sector de Midgar... No puedo asegurarlo, pero donde mas habrían sandías y un lugar aún destruido?_ ' piensa la morena para si misma mientras muerde sutilmente su labio inferior.

\- Sin duda alguna fue una desgracia muy grande lo ocurrido allá afuera - indica el soldado a la morena intentando obtener alguna información que le aclare un poco su falta de recuerdos o que ha ocurrido en el planeta.

\- Cómo si te importara, después de todo, tu gran amigo Sefirot tuvo gran parte de culpa - expresa la morena, tomando de mala gana una manzana de la bandeja y comenzando a comer, realmente estaba hambrienta después de más de 24 horas sin ingerir alimentos.

 _'Ella aún menciona a ese tal Sefirot, parece que es un individuo que hizo mucho daño no sólo al planeta, sino a muchas personas, no se porque asocia tanto a esa persona conmigo'_ \- pensaba el soldado.

\- Me alegra que finalmente hayas decidido comer algo señorita, se evita recibir cualquier locura de los 3 hermanos - expresa el soldado

\- Es Tifa! - grita la mujer - mi nombre es Tifa, y no estoy comiendo por temor a ninguna represalia proveniente de ex soldados de Shinra como tu o como los imbéciles avatares de Sefirot - expresa la morena

 _'Aunque soldado de Shinra? Eso es lo que soy? O era? No se que sea Shinra, pero creo puedo extraer más información de esta mujer si muevo mis fichas de forma correcta' -_ continúa pensando el soldado en silencio.

\- Por su forma de hablar señorita Tifa, asumiré que siente un gran resentimiento hacia Shinra, sin embargo parece que no es tan mala institución, después de todo, mireme, soy un ejemplo vivo de las cosas perfectas de la vida - expresa con orgullo el soldado apoyándose de espaldas contra la pared, mientras se cruza de brazos y mantiene una mirada divertida.

\- Acaso es una broma maldito bastardo?! - indica la mujer dejando de comer aquella manzana que apenas iba por un segundo mordisco. - Cómo te atreves a echarte tantas flores de perfección después de todo en lo que haz sido participe?!

\- Si cometí algún acto imprudente, seguramente fue por orden mayor o porque era necesario hacerlo - expresa el soldado con inteligencia

\- Necesario? orden mayor? acaso cooperar con la destrucción completa de Nibelheim te parece necesario?! acaso obedeces como el buen soldado la matanza de todo un pueblo! Sino hubieras ido junto a Sefirot a destruir mi hogar, nada de todo esto hubiera pasado, posiblemente no hubiera ocurrido la caída de Meteoro, ni la destrucción de todo Midgar... Tantas personas inocentes muertas, tanto odio, resentimiento, perdidas! - expresaba en frustración la mujer, un río de lágrimas comienzan a salir de aquellos ojos achocolatados - Nunca quize que las cosas pasarán así, mi única intención era terminar con Shinra y todo su asqueroso proyecto de soldados, solo por ello me uní a Avalancha... Yo no quería que las cosas pasarán así, nunca fue mi intención cometer tanto daño - se reprimia la mujer así misma llevando sus manos hacia su rostro, cubriendolo mientras lloraba desoladamente.

El soldado queda estupefacto con toda esta confesión, nunca pensó que alguien como él, con intención de convertirse en un héroe, se uniría y sería participe de una institución que ha provocado tanto daño a la humanidad, Shinra es el nombre de esta institución, y parece que este tal Sefirot era algún líder de los soldados de esta institución, el hombre levanta su mirada visualizando con arrepentimiento y tristeza a la morena quien seguía sollozando.

\- Aunque tal vez no creas ninguna de mis palabras, y aunque tal vez sea un poco tarde, quiero pedir disculpas por las cosas horrendas ante las cuales fui participe Tifa - expresa el soldado, la morena libera su oculta mirada visualizando ahora al soldado con aquellos ojos hinchados por las lágrimas.

\- Porfavor, quisiera estar sola... prometo que comeré, no me arriesgare a recibir más inyecciones de mako por no comer - expresó con suavidad la morena girando su cabeza para no visualizar más a este hombre.

El soldado entiende que es un momento incómodo para seguir allí presente, por lo cual decide marcharse de aquella habitación y permitirle privacidad a la mujer, después de todo, ella está siendo fuertemente vigilada por cámaras por los avatares y el soldado confía que está vez la mujer ingerira alimentos y no será castigada por ello.

* * *

 **POSADA DE ICICLOS**

\- Exactamente que estamos buscando en este pueblo Vincent? Esta un poco helado.. - consulta la joven ninja

Los miembros de Avalancha, Barret, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, Vincent acompañado por Noctis, llegaron a aquel pequeño poblado detrás de las montañas, el hombre de la capa roja se detiene frente a una abandonada y pequeña casa

\- Es aquí.. - indica Vincent, avanzando a pasos decidido al pequeño lugar, los miembros de Avalancha no se sentían muy confiados de encontrar algo en ese lugar, pero con rostros no muy confiados decidieron ingresar con Vincent a aquella casita.

\- Este era el hogar y escondite del profesor Gast - expresa Vincent visualizando a sus compañeros, los miembros quedan detenidos visualizando al ex turco, la florista se apega sutilmente abrazándose a uno de los brazos del rubio guerrero, el rubio visualiza calmadamente a su esposa con compasión, el fuerte clima frío de aquel lugar estaba causando estragos en el cuerpo de la frágil florista.

\- En este lugar nació Aerith - continúa expresando Vincent, aquellas palabras dejaron perplejos a los presentes.

\- Este... Este es mi hogar? - consulta la florista impresionada llevando una de sus manos hasta sus labios, el rubio guerrero la apega más a su cuerpo con intención de proporcionarle un poco de calor a su congelada piel, el pelinegro visualiza aquella escena con una mirada de no muy buenos amigos, el rubio guerrero siente aquella hostilidad y responde con igual intensidad aquella mirada.

\- Que se guarda dentro de esa caja? - consulta Barret al visualizar como Vincent saca de un lugar oculto de aquel lugar una caja mediana, el ex turco lleva la caja y la coloca sobre una sucia y antigua mesa, el vampiro desenpolva aquella caja guardada por décadas y la abre sutilmente, los miembros de Avalancha Yuffie y Barret se aproximaron para visualizar el contenido. El ex turco saca un arma de aquella caja

\- El profesor Gast estaba al tanto del proyecto S, erróneamente pensó, que el espécimen de 2.000 años de antigüedad, encontrado en el cráter era un Cetra, decidió cooperar con la creación de un ser vivo de raza Cetra, para posteriormente Shinra encontrar la tierra prometida con este nuevo ser - indicó Vincent bajando la mirada con una fuerte expresión de dolor en su rostro - sin embargo, este nuevo espécimen que se desarrollaba en el vientre de Lucrecia, resultó ser Sefirot - finaliza de decir el turco mientras visualiza aquella arma que sujeta una de sus manos y coloca dentro de esta, la bala que habían extraído del cuerpo de Noctis.

Aquella bala encajo perfectamente dentro del gatillo de aquella arma,

\- El profesor Gast fue demasiado inteligente para saber que aquellos futuros embriones con células alienigenas artificiales algún día podrían crear problemas... - expone Vincent

\- Entonces se antepuso a los hechos y fue el quien desarrolló esta arma? - consulta Barret

\- Si - responde Vincent - de hecho, el desarrollo y continuación de esta arma tuvo su fin cuando el profesor Gast fue perseguido por Shinra y su vida fue terminada por su colega, el profesor Hojo.

Ante aquellas palabras la florista lleva una de sus manos hacia sus labios, aún impresionada, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas se llenan de lágrimas, el rubio guerrero procura reconfortar un poco a la mujer

\- Aerith, sino te encuentras bien puedo detenerme... - indica Vincent.

\- No... Por favor continúa, quiero conocer más que paso con mis padres, mis verdaderos padres quiero decir. - expresa la florista mientras dos lágrimas salen expresadas de sus ojos.

\- Una vez terminada la vida Gast, el profesor Hojo se encargo de secuestrar a Ifalna una auténtica Cetra y a su pequeña hija de apenas 20 días de nacida - expresa el ex turco.

\- Esa pequeña hija es Aerith? - consulta Yuffie

\- Si - responde Vincent - desconozco que ocurrió con Ifalna, o como llegaste a la vida de Elmyra. - expresa el ex turco visualizando a la florista - Sin embargo estoy consciente que tu padre fue un buen hombre, y se salió a tiempo de todo este proyecto Jenova y la intención de Shinra de crear superhumanos, puedes estar orgullosa de ello - indicó el ex turco.

\- Lo estoy - sonríe la florista con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Conserva el contenido de la caja, es algo que te pertenece, tienes fotos familiares y cintas de videos creadas por tu padre - indica Vincent, facilitando aquella caja a la florista.

El ex turco visualiza con mayor definición aquella arma que sujetan sus manos, el arma tiene un número grabado.

\- Con la información que encontramos aquí Vincent, tendríamos alguna pista del paradero de Tifa? - consulta el rubio guerrero

\- Con el número grabado en esta arma y el material que lo compone, creo saber quien puede ahora ayudarnos. - indica el ex turco

\- Y eso sería? - consulta la ninja

\- Necesitaremos refuerzos, es hora de dirigirnos a Cañón Cosmo. - responde Vincent.

* * *

 **EN AQUEL LABORATORIO OCULTO:**

\- Basta! Ya ingerí alimentos era lo que tanto querían! déjenme en paz! - gritaba desesperada la morena fuertemente atada de brazos y pies sobre una camilla.

Los 3 avatares se encontraban allí, rodeados de aquel científico hermano de Hojo y más participantes.

\- Inyecten todo el mako que sea necesario para mantener a esta mortal inconsciente hasta el día del nacimiento de nuestra madre! - exclama Kadaj decidido a avanzar con sus intenciones.

\- Maldito bastardo, no te saldrás con la tuya! - indica la morena tratando de soltarse de aquellos agarres, más le resulta imposible siendo que largas y anchas correas mantenían su cuerpo fuertemente firme sujeto a aquella camilla.

\- No estas en condiciones de reclamar nada! No se como rayos superaste la dosis previa de Mako, pero dudo que tu frágil cuerpo de humana sea capaz de superar las altas dosis de mako que estás a punto de recibir! - reclamo Kadaj - Inyecten mako a esta mujer donde sea que tenga piel libre en los brazos ahora! - exclamó el adolescente

Las enfermeras allí presente procedieron a colocar decenas de bolsas de suero repletas de mako, diversas agujas fueron siendo clavadas en el cuerpo de la morena, la mujer continuaba con su clara intención de querer luchar aunque era una causa perdida por la condición ante la cual esta se encontraba, aquellas bolsas de mako comenzaron a ingresar al torrente sanguíneo de la morena, la mujer sentía un fuerte dolor quemandola entre las venas al sentir como empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo aquel líquido de energía vital. El adolescente Kadaj sonreía de forma maliciosa.

\- No será una dosis muy alta para la mujer? - consulta preocupado el científico hermano de Hojo - no querremos ponerle fin a su vida si aún no tenemos a su bebé

\- Ella no morirá, sólo entrará en coma a un estado inconsciente, tal vez para siempre con esa dosis de mako, no me importa, solo necesitamos que continúe con vida mientras nuestra madre completa su desarrollo y finalmente este entre nosotros. - indica Kadaj

La morena gritaba fuertemente en aquel desolador dolor, los latidos de su corazón estaban severamente acelerados, sus ojos inclinados hacia arriba ocultando sus iris, mientras la mujer realiza un intenso sonido de ahogo y falta de aire.

\- Vas a matarla!... deten esto porfavor! - indicaba el científico - no le hará nada bien a su bebé.

\- Inyecten 2 sueros más de mako! - expresa Kadaj

\- Pero.. La mujer ya está recibiendo 4 bolsas - expresa una enfermera

\- Dije, que Inyecten 2 bolsas de suero más ahora! - volvió a recalcar Kadaj, sus pupilas fueron transformada en ejes verticales como un reptil, su juvenil rostro sonríe y se transforma momentáneamente en el rostro de Sefirot,

\- Ahora... - expresó el reflejo de Sefirot hacia aquella asustada enfermera, la cual reconoció de inmediato el rostro del ex soldado.

\- Si... Si.. Señor - responde atemorizada la enfermera, y sin continuar con intentar de llevar la contraria, procede a inyectar 2 bolsas de suero más de mako a la agonizante mujer, quien lanza un último intento de respiro cayendo rendida sobre aquella camilla sin ninguna expresión sobre su rostro, ningún sonido, ningún movimiento y ningún gesto de vida.


	22. Chapter 22

_'Aquel lugar estaba totalmente desolado, la brisa fría moviliza aquella cabellera rubia que desafía a la gravedad, el hombre se mantiene en pie a escucha donde sólo él sonido del viento puede ser percibido, a lo lejos se empieza a escuchar unos latidos de corazón, el rubio puede detectarlos, cierra sus ojos para concentrarse en aquel sonido, los latidos de aquel corazón van incrementando, junto a aquel unánime sonido se empieza a unir una respiración acelerada que jadeaba con intensidad'_

\- Que demonios... - susurra para sí mismo el rubio guerrero ante aquellos perturbantes sonidos

 _'aquellos latidos se aceleran aún más, en conjunto con aquellos jadeos los cuales comenzaron a ser acompañados de pequeños gemidos de dolor y frustración, el rubio guerrero decide ser guiado por esta sufriente voz y avanzar hasta el origen de la misma, el guerrero logra percibir que aquella quejica voz va incrementando en sonido, el rubio logra detectar que aquella voz proviene de una mujer, el guerrero avanza lo más rápido que su cuerpo logra avanzar llegando finalmente a una zona desolada, oscura, fría donde yace tirada en el suelo el cuerpo de una mujer, aquella mujer de larga cabellera oscura, mantiene su mirada baja, una de las manos de esta mujer yace sobre su abultado vientre, la mujer lleva puesto un vestido largo con sus brazos descubiertos, sus pies y ropa junto a parte de sus brazos, están sucios de lodo. El rubio termina de avanzar a socorrer a esta fémina al visualizar la condición de embarazo ante la cual esta se encuentra. El guerrero se coloca de rodillas y sujeta con suavidad el hombro de aquella agonizante mujer quien no dejaba de jadear y emitir sonidos de sufrimiento_

\- Señorita, se encuentra bien? - expone el rubio hacia esta fémina, la mujer levanta finalmente la mirada, aquella cabellera oscura liberando su rostro.

\- Tifa?! - exclama el rubio al detectar quien era esta mujer, el guerrero intenta acomodar entre sus brazos a la fémina, sin embargo al esta percatarse quien era quien la socorría, la mujer detiene aquel intento de ayuda, empujando con su mano libre al rubio guerrero y separándose del área de alcance de este.

\- Aléjate de mi - expresa entre dientes la morena visualizando a su amigo de infancia con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tifa? - expresa sorprendido el rubio guerrero ante aquel gesto de la morena y el tono desafiante de su voz

La mujer a duras penas, se coloca de pie manteniendo sus manos sobre su abultado vientre, una contracción seguida tras otra provocaban dolorosos espasmos en el cuerpo de la fémina, el rubio guerrero también se coloca de pie e intenta aproximarse a ayudar a su amiga de infancia.

\- Tifa... - expresa el guerrero

La morena levanta la mirada y visualiza a su amigo, mientras levanta una de sus manos haciendo un gesto al rubio para que no continuase su avance,

\- Ni siquiera te atrevas a aproximarte a mi - responde la morena - No necesito de tu compasión, ni lastima. - indica la mujer manteniendo su rostro de sufrimiento.

\- Tifa... jamás pienses eso de mi. - responde con firmeza el rubio manteniendo su distancia.

\- Es mejor que te vayas, no deberías estar aquí - indica la morena bajando la mirada para evitar visualizar a su amigo de infancia.

\- Esta no eres tu Tifa - indica el rubio guerrero

\- Y cual es la verdadera Tifa para ti Strife? La que te ama devotamente sin esperar nada a cambio? La que siempre está a tu lado apoyándote sin importar cuanto daño le hagas? La que siempre espera fielmente por ti para ni siquiera recibir migajas de cariño? Esa es la Tifa que esperas Strife! - exclama la morena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y voz de amargura, una nueva contracción uterina provoca que la morena caiga de rodillas expulsando un fuerte grito de dolor, el rubio intenta ignorar la distancia solicitada por la morena y avanza hacia la misma decidido a socorrerla, la morena al sentir aquella proximidad levanta su mirada, el rubio guerrero frena su avance al visualizar a su amiga de infancia, los iris de la morena cambiaron a un intenso color rojo los cuales iluminaban como focos de luz, la mujer mantiene sus manos sobre su abultado vientre, su respiración continua agitada.

\- Tifa, permiteme ayudarte, está no es la Tifa que conozco - indica con firmeza el rubio, sin continuar su avance

Ante aquella sugerencia del rubio guerrero, la morena empieza a reír, su tono de voz pasó a convertirse en una risa femenina de aspecto demoníaco. El rubio mantiene su distancia, sin comprender a ciencia cierta lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo se siente convencido que está mujer no es la Tifa que el conoce, no es aquella mujer encantadora y optimista de quien el se había enamorado, aquella presencia femenina es el cuerpo de su amiga, más no su consciencia, es imposible que lo sea, se decía a sí mismo el rubio guerrero.

\- Aquel que se cree un héroe, pretende ayudarme? Estoy en esta posición gracias a ti Cloud - expresa la morena colocándose de pie, sus ojos permanecen con aquella extraña iluminación rojiza. - Debes marcharte y no volver jamás, no te necesito, la Tifa que conocías, era solo un reflejo de una mujer devota que obedecía tontamente a su corazón, una mujer necesitada de compañía y amor, una mujer dependiente de una ridícula promesa infantil donde afirmabas siempre protegerme..

\- No fue una ridícula promesa Tifa, nunca lo fue, aún la guardo en mi corazón como un preciado regalo - expresa con más calma el rubio

Los ojos de la morena se llenan de lágrimas, lágrimas incapaces de salir por algún motivo que el rubio no logra percatarse, el rostro de su amiga de infancia se ve lejano y confuso, distante por momentos.

\- Acaso tienes un corazón? - expresa con suavidad la morena, aquellas fuertes contracciones que la estuvieron afectando habían desaparecido.

\- Si lo tengo - responde con firmeza el rubio guerrero - y desde niños ha estado latiendo fuerte por ti.

La morena lanza un suspiro de decepción con una leve sonrisa de desconfianza.

\- Ya no tienes que fingir más una preocupación por mi Cloud - expresa la morena, aquellos iris rojos pierden iluminación y regresan a su estado normal - por favor, marchate, regresa con la mujer que tanto amas y con el próximo hijo de ambos, ve y se feliz junto a tu familia Cloud.

El rubio guerrero siente la enorme desolación que invade el corazón de su amiga, el guerrero no sabe cómo, pero logra sentir este fuerte dolor emocional de tristeza y abandono de su amiga, reflejado como un espejo hacia su corazón.

\- Tu eres mi familia Tifa, tendremos un bebé juntos. - se apresura a decir el rubio guerrero

\- No... - responde suavemente la morena bajando la mirada mientras permanece de pie frente al rubio guerrero, las manos de la mujer acarician sutilmente su abultado vientre. - No tendremos un bebé juntos Cloud... - indica la fémina mientras dos lágrimas caen por sus mejillas - Yo tendré el bebe no deseado de un hombre que no me ama.

\- Tifa eso no es así...! - reclama el rubio guerrero tratando de aproximarse hacia su amiga, sin embargo una fuerza invincible mayor tiene su avance totalmente detenido.

\- No es así Cloud? - expresa la morena, las lágrimas continúan cayendo por las mejillas de la mujer. - Tu mismo afirmaste que aquella noche de pasión fue un gran error, que no debió nunca haber pasado, este bebé no debería existir no lo crees Cloud? - indica la mujer con amargura, sus manos aún acariciando su abultado vientre.

\- No Tifa, estas equivocada, estas muy equivocada - responde el guerrero intentando avanzar con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo aquella fuerza invisible era mucho más fuerte que el.

\- Quisiera estarlo Cloud.. pero es la única realidad, mi hija es producto accidental de un error... Un bebé no deseado, un bebé que solo el conocimiento de su existencia arruinaría tu hermosa y feliz vida con Aerith... No Cloud? - expresa la morena, sus ojos vuelven a empezar a retomar aquella iluminación rojiza que denotaba la furia contenida de la mujer.

\- No tienes idea de lo que estas afirmando sobre mi Tifa - reclama el rubio

\- Fuiste mi perdición y a la vez mi salvación, gracias a ti y a este error que gesta mi vientre, ahora puedo decir con toda seguridad que escucho con la voz de la razón y no con la voz del corazón. - indica la morena

\- Tifa... - exclama el rubio entre dientes, aquella fuerza invisible lo tendría retenido con firmeza - debes escucharme con el corazón.. Tifa

\- Vete Cloud, no es necesario que fingas una falsa preocupación por mi bebé, mi hija ya tiene un padre que estará siempre presente en su vida, se llama Noctis - indica la morena hacia el rubio guerrero.

\- No! Jamás lo permitiré... TIFA! - grita a todo pulmón el rubio guerrero.

* * *

\- Cloud! Cariño.. Estabas nuevamente gritando mientras dormías? - indica una suave voz femenina al lado del rubio guerrero.

\- No... No... No... - se repetía a sí mismo el rubio guerrero, su corazón sentía dolor, mucho dolor, esa mujer no podía ser Tifa, Tifa jamás se comportaria tan déspota y cruel con el, Tifa siempre deseo tener una familia real y verdadera, esto no podía ser real, pero porque se sintió todo tan vivo, tan realista, tanta desolación, Tifa jamás le arrebataría su correspondida paternidad o si?.

\- No... - volvió a repetir el rubio guerrero mientras se sentaba en aquel colchón bajando la mirada y comenzando a sollozar sin piedad, aquella actitud tomó de sorpresa a la florista, nunca antes había visto llorar a Cloud, Cloud, aquel hombre con aspecto frío e indiferente que nunca demuestra sus emociones, esta mostrando tanta desolación junta en un mar de lágrimas incapaz de ser contenida, la florista abraza al rubio guerrero como intentó de consolación, aunque desconoce que tipo de sueño pudo oprimir tanto el corazón de este hombre para dejarle en tal estado, lo que la florista silencia en su corazón fue haber escuchado el nombre de Tifa siendo gritado por el rubio antes de despertar en esta desolada condición.

 _'Que tipo de sueño habras tenido con Tifa para quedar en este estado Cloud?, acaso viste a tu amiga de infancia fallecer en tu ilusión o acaso existe algo más fuerte que una simple amistad hacia ella y sufres por no poder estar a su lado?.'_ \- piensa para sí misma la florista, mientras apega más al rubio guerrero a su cuerpo mediante aquel abrazo 'espero que sea lo primero y no lo segundo Cloud, estas casado conmigo, decidiste estar conmigo, aprecio mucho a Tifa, ella también es mi amiga, pero yo te amo y no permitiré que mi bebe quede sin un padre presente' piensa venenosamente la florista sin dejar de consolar a aquel hombre.

 **EN AQUEL LABORATORIO OCULTO:**

\- Y bien? Puedes detectar algo en los análisis de esta insignificante mortal?! - consulta un molesto Kadaj hacia una enfermera, la morena yace inconsciente sobre una camilla, en cada uno de sus brazos reposan 4 sueros de mako todos conectados a la vez, otorgando fuertes dosis del líquido vital a la dormida mujer.

\- Esto... Esto es un poco complicado - expresa el científico hermano de Hojo mientras mantiene en sus manos sujetado, aquel resultado de exámenes realizados a la morena

\- No puede ser más complicado que haber visto como esta mujer volvió a despertar como si nada, luego de 6 dosis completas de suero de mako! - exclama furioso Kadaj

El soldado Zack se mantiene resguardado junto a la pared, en silencio, observando y escuchando la mínima actividad realizada por estas personas.

\- Es complicado, según los análisis, en primera instancia la dosis de mako logra crear un ambiente de sobredosis del líquido vital en el torrente sanguíneo de la mujer - expone el científico

\- Y es ahí cuando ella queda inconsciente y debería permanecer así por semanas! Pero no está ocurriendo así! - responde Kadaj

\- Acorde a los exámenes, dos horas después de la descarga de mako, en el torrente sanguíneo de esta mujer, la influencia de mako, redujo en al menos un 85% y una hora más tarde, ella volvió a despertar y su influencia sanguínea de mako, era equivalente a cero... Como si nunca le hubiéramos inyectado mako. - expone el científico

\- Esto es imposible! Indaga que esta pasando! Aun sigo sin sentir ningún cambio en el organismo celular de nuestra madre! Pareciese que no sólo la insignificante mortal logra superar el efecto mako, sino que nuestra madre también! - expresa Kadaj retirándose de aquel lugar, no sin antes expresar - No dejen a la mujer ni un solo minuto sin dosis activa de mako, no podemos correr más riesgos de permitir que ella despierte.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Nueva actualizacion de capitulos :) finalmente me estoy aproximando a la semifinal de esta historia, han habido sus sorpresas , aun quedan unas cuantas, pero todo a su paso para no ir apurando. Gracias por los comentarios, nos veremos para una proxima.**_

* * *

 **COSMO CAÑON:**

\- Sin duda alguna es un arma y bala muy inusual - responde Nanaki al visualizar el arma y bala de salva que portaban los miembros de Avalancha.

\- El hecho de que la bala realize una especie de agarre hacia la piel donde se aloja, es una clara intención del creador de alcanzar el corazón y terminar con la vida del híbrido de Jenova artificial - expone Barret

\- No del todo - expresa Bugenhagen, su amplia experiencia de vida y sus largos años le habían permitido al anciano conocer más de lo que un simple mortal conocería. - me permites? - consulta el viejo hacia el rubio guerrero mientras le extiende su mano, el rubio guerrero en un principio no se sentía convencido de esta solicitud, sin embargo le facilitó su mano al anciano, el viejo procede a tomar la enguantada mano del guerrero y realiza un pequeño corte en el antebrazo del rubio con un cuchillo, luego mezcla aquella bala con unas pocas gotas de sangre del guerrero.

\- Urghhh, el olor es intenso - reclama Nanaki, su amplio y desarrollado sentido del olfato era capaz de distinguir olores originarios de los organismos unicelulares más diminutos de la existencia del planeta.

\- Es el olor de las celulas Jenova - responde el anciano, mientras facilita aquella bala a Vincent, quien procedió a colocar la misma dentro de aquella arma sofisticada encontrada en la posada de Iciclos.

\- Pues yo no logro percibir ningún olor - expresa Barret con afirmación visual del resto de los que allí se encuentran presentes.

\- Solo un ser vivo con alto sentido olfativo puede distinguir la diferencia entre sangre humana a sangre infectada con otro organismo celular. Ahora, dispara a aquel blanco - comenta el anciano hacia Vincent, mientras le señala hacia un delgado palo de madera que estaba postrado frente a los miembros de Avalancha.

Sin más ni más, el ex turco apunta su arma y dispara a aquel blanco, la bala no atravesó el delgado palo y en su lugar, al llegar a su destino aquella bala se desarmo para transformarse en una especie de araña y adherirse fuertemente hacia aquel trozo de palo.

\- Es... Es increíble - expresa impactada Yuffie

\- Sin duda es una bala muy potente - continua comentando Barret

\- Y lo mejor de todo, es que es reutilizable - indica el anciano - una vez seque la sangre y no hayan células Jenova estimulando la bala, esta volverá a tomar su forma original.

\- La imagen de una bala común y corriente - expresa Noctis

\- Si, su verdadero propósito no era asesinar a los híbridos modificados artificialmente, el real propósito de esta bala era terminar con la vida misma del alienigena Jenova, es la única forma de matarle, una de estas balas directa a su corazón - indica el anciano

\- Al menos el planeta esta seguro, no tenemos ningun alienigena Jenova por estos lados - indica Barret

\- Que posibilidad... - murmura el rubio guerrero con la cabeza baja - que posibilidad existe de que las células Jenovas heredadas entre un padre y su hijo desaparezcan? - consulta el rubio visualizando con preocupacion a la florista. Ante aquella pregunta los miembros de Avalancha bajan la mirada, aunque en el fondo de su corazón, tanto Yuffie como Barret y Vincent, tenían la curiosidad de saber si el bebé de la florista sería una futura posible amenaza hacia el mundo como lo fue Sefirot, ninguno se atrevía a siquiera mencionar la palabra Jenova y asociarla al bebé de la florista, por el respeto que todos tenian hacia el rubio guerrero y la mujer, dicho tema era prohibido siquiera de mencionar.

Ante aquella consulta inesperada del rubio guerrero, el anciano comprendió el estrés y preocupación que puede existir entre el rubio y su futuro hijo.

\- La raza Jenova y la raza Cetra son los mayores enemigos - se limitó a expresar el anciano lanzando un leve suspiro y procediendo a abandonar aquel lugar.

\- Que rayos significa eso? - murmura Barret

\- Significa que es imposible que ambas razas convivan en un mismo cuerpo - indica Vincent

\- Eso quiere decir que mi hija con Aerith está curada de cualquier influencia Jenova? - consulta con suavidad el rubio guerrero.

\- mmmm.. si eso mismo.. - se limitó a decir el anciano, cambiando rápidamente de tema - vengan... tenemos mucho por investigar - finaliza de expresar el anciano procurando que los miembros de Avalancha le sigan. Aquella actitud no fue bien digerida por el rubio guerrero quien esperaba escuchar más detalles de como su hija con Aerith logro eliminar las celulas Jenova, dicha informacion podria serle de utilidad para salvar a Tifa y a la hija de ambos.

La florista se apega al brazo del rubio guerrero con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Vamos cariño, debemos seguirlos - expresa dulcemente la mujer, impulsando al rubio a caminar.

* * *

 **EN AQUEL LABORATORIO OCULTO:**

\- Esto.. Esto es impresionante! - indica emocionado el científico hermano de Hojo, al visualizar el resultado de los exámenes más detallados hacia la morena.

\- Bueno... explicalo ya! - indica de manera tensa Kadaj

\- El bebé de esta mujer está absorbiendo a gran escala todo el líquido de energía vital que recibe el cuerpo de su madre, dejando a la madre libre de cualquier sobredosis de mako - expresa el científico tratando de explicar a mayor detalle lo encontrado

\- Eso es imposible... - indica Kadaj - el organismo celular de nuestra inmaculada madre sigue en blanco, la energía oscura y nuestras enseñanzas no están siendo transferidas a las células de nuestra madre.

\- Energía oscura? Enseñanzas? De qué están hablando? Es sólo mako.. - consulta perplejo el científico

\- Es difícil de entender para un simple mortal, pero para colocartelo en un lenguaje más coloquial, es como si alguien te ofreciera un vaso de jugo de naranja, y antes de que lo tomes este es purificado y el contenido de naranja es completamente eliminado, dejando únicamente como contenido en aquel vaso, pura agua... - indica Kadaj, las pupilas del adolescente comienzan a transformarse en iris verticales como un reptil, la respiración molesta del joven le impulsa a golpear la mesa con su puño. - Algo está evitando nuestra influencia sobre madre... analicen más de lleno el cuerpo de la insignificante mujer, nuestra misión con madre no debe ser alterada. - expresa molesto el adolescente, mientras comienza a marchar de aquel lugar.

\- Tal vez deberías darle un descanso a la mujer, no crees que ya la han manipulado bastante?, esta literalmente muerta sobre la camilla - expresa el soldado Zack hacia el adolescente.

El joven adolescente detiene su avance, y visualiza con firmeza al soldado mientras lleva una de sus manos al cuello del soldado, levantandolo contra la pared.

\- Sino quieres ocupar un lugar dentro de un tanque de mako por tiempo indefinido, será mejor que cierres la boca y hagas solo lo que se te indique...Zack. - expresa el adolescente, su rostro juvenil sufre un cambio repentino transformándose en el rostro del temido ex soldado.

 _'Sefirot...'_ penso Zack en silencio al visualizar aquel rostro, el cual repentinamente le resultó conocido. _'Este... este hombre es Sefirot...'_ vuelve a repetirse a sí mismo el soldado, _'puedo recordarlo, puedo.._ ' en fracciones de segundos el soldado Zack pudo recordar varios escenarios _'fuego, mucho fuego, gritos, matanzas de inocentes, reactor.. Nibelheim..Sefirot.. Cloud... Tifa!'_ recordó el soldado en silencio, el adolescente suelta al hombre dejándole caer, el cuerpo del pelinegro cae sentado mientras comienza a tocer por influencia de aquel previo agarre al cual fue sometido.

\- Te ha quedado claro tu función en este lugar soldado? - vuelve a repetir Kadaj, ahora con su aspecto original de un joven adolescente

Zack levanta la mirada y le visualiza mientras una de sus manos reposa sobre su cuello.

\- Si... me ha quedado más que claro - responde el pelinegro de forma sumisa, el adolescente procede a marcharse lentamente, mientras los ojos violetas del pelinegro se centran fijamente en aquella inconsciente mujer embarazada que reposa sobre la camilla.

\- Tifa... - susurra el soldado Zack para si mismo.

* * *

 **COSMO CAÑON :**

\- siempre me ha emocionado este observatorio, es magistral - expresa una sorprendida joven ninja

\- Es una de las cosas más emocionantes que podremos ver por todas estas áreas - indica Barret

\- Podría ser más avanzado que mi magia - indica Noctis

\- shhhhh - ordena el anciano hacia los allí presente, mientras cada uno se observa con curiosidad

\- Que está ocurriendo? - murmura Noctis a su amiga Yuffie, quien le responde con un gesto de alzar sus hombros sin entender nada. El anciano permanece concentrado en silencio por varios minutos más cuando finalmente decide hablar.

\- La vida en el planeta está en serios problemas - expresa el anciano. - escuchen... - sugiere el viejo.

Los miembros de Avalancha continuan visualizandose entre si, sin lograr escuchar nada, tanto el anciano como la florista permanecen en silencio. Luego de unos minutos en silencio que parecian ser eternos por los 2 participantes, se escucha un repentino grito:

\- Noooo! - expresa la florista en un grito desolador dejándose caer de rodillas, mientras aquellos iris esmeraldas comienzan a llorar.

\- Aerith! estas bien? - consulta el rubio guerrero colocándose de rodillas y sujetando a la mujer suavemente por los hombros.

\- Es ella - responde la florista, mientras las lágrimas y angustia de aquellos iris esmeraldas incrementan.

\- Que alguien explique que esta pasando aquí no sería mala idea.. - expresa Barret

\- Aerith tiene razón, es ella - responde el anciano

\- Ella quien? De quien estamos hablando? - consulta Noctis

\- Ella, la del corazón mas oscuro, con claras intenciones de extinguir la vida en este planeta, su presencia esta muy fuerte y marcada entre nosotros, ella está decidida a traer muerte, desolación, lágrimas, y pesar... ella debe de ser detenida antes de que sea tarde. - indica el anciano - El sonido de la tierra es angustiante, nuestra naturaleza logra percibir esta negativa presencia y aquellos de raza Cetra también pueden sentirlo.

\- Y donde encontramos este ente femenino? Bastaría con ir y acabar con ella - consulta Noctis

\- No es tan simple, ella es el ser vivo más poderoso contra el cual se hayan enfrentado hasta hoy, y está aquí en el planeta - indica perturbado el anciano

\- Nadie podría ser más fuerte y poderoso que Sefirot y ya lo hemos vencido 2 veces - expresa Yuffie, mientras el rubio guerrero la observa con una leve sonrisa - bueno... rectifico.. el cabeza de chocóbo le ha vencido en más de una ocasión - indica la Ninja.

\- Me temo que en esta ocasión no hago referencia a Sefirot, sino a algo mucho más fuerte y poderoso - expresa Bugenhagen - en realidad hago incapie a Jenova misma en persona, no a un híbrido.

\- Pero... Pero.. como vamos a luchar contra Jenova! - expresa preocupada la joven ninja - nisiquiera podemos ganarle a Sefirot! Apenas Cloud puede..

\- Usemos la bala de salva contra Jenova, se fabrico con esa intención no? - recalca Barret

\- Si es cierto, sin embargo, desconozco el alcance total de los poderes de Jenova, tendrían una sola oportunidad para poder acabar con ella usando un solo tiro, pero si fallan y dejan al descubierto su intención... - expresa Bugenhagen

\- Sería nuestra muerte inmediata - comenta Vincent

\- Y la posterior destrucción del planeta - continúa indicando Barret

\- Aunque esto, es una situación muy peculiar - indica el anciano.

\- Eso que quiere decir? - consulta Yuffie

\- Este ente de Jenova, posee una parte humana - expresa el anciano

\- Entonces es un híbrido humano con células Jenova, así como Cloud! - insiste en decir Barret

\- No.. - responde con firmeza bugenhagen - la parte humana de este ente, está siendo reducida fuertemente según lo que puedo visualizar...la intención de Jenova es bastante clara, quiere adueñarse por completo de este cuerpo humano, como si quisiese utilizarle de envase... es muy extraño ya que esta parte humana está voluntariamente atrayendo a Jenova sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

\- Quién estaría tan demente de querer dejarse poseer por un alienigena como Jenova! - exclama Barret

\- Tal vez alguien masoquista - expresa Yuffie

\- O tal vez alguien que tenga un motivo mayor a su voluntad para hacer tal sacrificio - expresa Vincent

El rubio guerrero ha mantenido su cabeza baja todo este tiempo, en silencio, escuchando a sus amigos, reconfortando a la florista, y a la vez preocupado, preocupado por su amiga de la infancia, por el bebé de ambos, por el rechazo de la morena hacia el, por las posibles células Jenova que pueden haber heredado sus dos hijas, por ese ente Jenova que puede percibir las entrañas de la tierra y que el rubio guerrero asume esta asociado de algún modo con su bebé y con Tifa.

\- No me importa que tan fuerte y poderosa sea Jenova - expresa Barret recargando el arma de su brazo - estoy dispuesto a morir para detener a este extraterrestre y darle un futuro de paz y seguridad a mi pequeña Marlene.

\- Yo también estoy dispuesta a luchar - indica Yuffie - debemos enfrentar a Jenova cuando muestre su parte humana, en ese caso estaría más vulnerable a nuestros ataques.

\- El proyecto X debe estar detrás de todo esto - indica Vincent

\- Si... Si Tifa fue secuestrada por dicho proyecto, debería estar en el mismo lugar donde se encuentra este ente de Jenova - indica Noctis.

\- Querrán convertir a Tifa en un híbrido? Así como hicieron con Cloud? - cuestiona la ninja.

\- O tal vez como Sefirot - expresa Barret - no podemos permitir que Tifa este en tal peligro.

\- Bugenhagen - expresa el rubio guerrero - existe la posibilidad que logres visualizar donde se encuentra físicamente este ente de Jenova?

\- Mmmmm... No puedo definir el punto exacto, más si logro detectar que la presencia de Jenova está fuertemente activa por el sector 7 o sector 8 de Midgar - responde el anciano

\- Deepground... - expresa Vincent - ambos sectores sirvieron de morada y escondite para el ejército Deepground

\- Acabamos con ellos en su oportunidad - indica Barret - no debe haber más de ellos en dicho lugar

\- Bueno.. Allí es donde debemos marchar - expresa Yuffie

El rubio guerrero visualiza a la florista, con rostro calmado y un poco preocupado.

\- Aerith - indica el rubio, la mujer de ojos esmeraldas responde aquella mirada - debes... Debes permanecer aquí, ya no es seguro que nos sigas - expresa el guerrero

\- Porque no? Puedo ser de utilidad con las materias, y con mi vara mágica? - reclama la florista sin intención de renunciar a los miembros de Avalancha

\- Porfavor Aerith yo... no me sentiría cómodo, sabiendo el peligro y los riesgos que esto puede implicar a ti y nuestra hija - expresa con suavidad el rubio guerrero mientras coloca sus manos sobre los brazos de la florista y la visualiza firmemente

\- Creo que el muchacho tiene razón - indica bugenhagen - este enemigo el cual enfrentarán, es posiblemente el más poderoso que combatíran en toda su vida

La florista suspira un poco decepcionada, pero su rostro muestra facciones de comprender.

\- Supongo que.. debo desearles suerte a todos ustedes, y desde aquí les estaré enviando buenas vibras - indica la mujer con suavidad.

\- Es lo mejor para tu seguridad - indica Barret

\- Vamos, debemos apresurarnos no tenemos mucho tiempo para rescatar a Tifa - indica Yuffie.

Los miembros de Avalancha junto a Noctis comienzan a marcharse de aquel lugar.

\- Cloud! - grita la florista avanzando rápidamente hacia el rubio guerrero y abrazándose a este sorpresivamente - ten mucho cuidado.

\- Lo tendré - responde el rubio con suavidad, la florista aprovecha la cercanía con el guerrero y le otorga un beso en los labios, el hombre sutilmente baja la cabeza cortando aquel beso, está actitud no le agrado en nada a la florista, la mujer de ojos esmeraldas podía sentir un leve rechazo nada agradable por parte del rubio, desde aquella desaparicion de su amiga de la infancia, el rubio se ha mantenido muy distante y distraido, y este gesto preocupa mucho a la mujer, sin embargo finge una falsa sonrisa para no armar dramas.

\- nos vemos - indica el rubio guerrero procediendo a retirarse de aquel lugar y uniéndose a sus amigos para marchar hacia lo más profundo de Midgar.


	24. Chapter 24

**EN UN PROFUNDO SUEÑO:**

En aquel lugar desolado se encuentra de pie visualizando el horizonte, aquella joven mujer de cabellera castaña oscura y ojos chocolates con un ligero toque rojizo, el corazón de la fémina se siente triste y oprimido, actualmente lo mas importante para ella es el bebé que gesta su vientre, su pequeña hija no nacida y que aún reside contenida dentro de su cuerpo protegida, es la única llama de esperanza que mantiene con vida a la morena, su hija podrá ser producto de un error para su amigo de la infancia, un estorbo para la paz y tranquilidad del sagrado matrimonio conformado por su amigo y la florista, aquel amigo quien prometió cuidar de ella y protegerla ante cualquier peligro. Las palabras son como frágiles afirmaciones fáciles de quebrar, siendo precisamente por causas de su amigo de la infancia, que la mujer se encuentra involucrada en este desafiante peligro, sin embargo ella jamás se arrepentiría de llevar este bebé, sin importar que dicho sentimiento no sea igual de correspondido por parte de su amigo de la infancia, este bebé le ha otorgado a la morena la oportunidad de sentirse amada y necesitada por otro ser vivo, de sentir el significado de tener una verdadera familia, es precisamente este momento, lo que mas a añorado tener su corazon' - ante aquel pensamiento, los ojos de la mujer se llenan de lágrimas, sus manos acariciaban su abultado vientre, la mujer muerde sutilmente su labio inferior mientras baja la mirada dejando caer dos lágrimas por sus mejillas.

\- Gracias por enseñarme lo que es el verdadero amor mi pequeña - susurra para si misma la morena, - yo nunca te abandonaré, tu padre sera feliz con su propia familia y nosotras dos seremos felices juntas, seremos una familia pequeña, pero me asegurare de que emocionalmente no te falte nada y prometo protegerte de cualquier peligro que amenace tu integridad como persona - finaliza de decir la morena, las lágrimas que expulsan sus achocolatados ojos incrementaban junto a la opresión que domina su corazón.

\- Hermosa escena maternal - expresa una voz masculina detrás de la morena. La mujer logra reconocer aquella voz y se da la espalda enfrentando a su receptor.

\- Sefirot - indica en tono bajo pero firme la morena, su mirada mantiene el ceño fruncido, desafiante ante aquel poderoso ex soldado que amenaza a la morena con arrebatar la integridad y sanidad mental de su hija.

\- Nunca conocí a mi madre - expresa Sefirot

\- Creo que fue una madre muy afortunada al no conocerte - responde la morena manteniendo su postura.

Ante aquellas venenosas palabras, el ex soldado expresa una leve sonrisa

\- Es curioso tu resentimiento, siendo que estas en la misma posición en la que estuvo mi madre - indica el ex soldado

\- Te equivocas mi bebé nunca traerá ninguna desgracia al planeta ni a la existencia humana - expresa con firmeza la morena

\- Tu bebe aun no ha nacido y ya es una desgracia - expresa sarcásticamente el ex soldado - el solo hecho de su existencia quebraría la hermosa familia formada por la Cetra.

\- Nadie tiene que enterarse! - responde tajantemente la morena

\- Ya es tarde para ocultar tu secreto - recalca el ex soldado - tus amigos ya vienen a por ti, como les explicaras la paternidad del bebe? como te disculparas con la Cetra después de haber roto irremediablemente la confianza que ella tenia depositada en ti?

Ante aquellas palabras la morena baja la mirada, hasta el momento no se había cuestionado como enfrentaría el que dirán sus amigos, como cambiara la percepción de sus mas cercanos y queridos amigos hacia ella? y como lo tomaría Aerith? por los Dioses de Gaia! como pudo ella romper la confianza y lealtad de amistad que tenia con la florista.

\- Como veras, muchas personas queridas por ti saldrán lastimadas y decepcionadas por tu egoísta error - indica el ex soldado - caíste en las redes de tus emociones y te dejaste llevar por un hombre el cual siente solo atracción física hacia ti, y ahora arruinaras su mundo, arruinaras su felicidad, quebraras el corazón no solo de el, sino también de la mujer que el mas ama, ese es el tipo de amistad sincera que ofrece tu corazón?. La primera desgracia ya esta provocada, al menos el bebe de la Cetra podrá luego decir que su padre amo a su madre, lastima que tu bebe no podrá decir lo mismo de ti. - indica el ex soldado

Aquellas palabras ocasionaron mayor opresión y dolor en el corazón de la morena, quien se dejo caer de rodillas al perder la fuerza física que aun la mantenía en pie, el ex soldado siente una enorme gratificación ante la desolación de la morena. La morena yace arrodillada respirando de forma agitada, sus lagrimas ya no podían ser contenidas, el ex soldado coloca sutilmente su enguatada mano sobre la cabeza de la desolada morena.

\- No podrás detener el orden natural de las cosas - indica el ex soldado - si te queda algo de consciencia y dignidad después de lo que haz provocado, haz algo correcto y entreganos a madre, el planeta le pertenece.

La mujer no responde ante aquellas palabras, su estrés emocional es muy amplio, su confusión mental aun mayor, como pudo ella hacerle esto a sus amigos, sus mejores amigos mas bien, con que rostro ella podrá darles la cara?, como pudo ella ser tan egoísta de continuar con la gestación de este bebe, si este causara tanto dolor a las personas que ella mas aprecia - " _he sido muy egoísta, como pude seguir con esto, como pude pensar solo en mi y en mis deseos de tener una verdadera familia, no merezco la felicidad, nunca la he merecido y menos ahora..._ " - pensaba para si misma la morena.

El ex soldado reconoce la vulnerabilidad actual ante la cual se encuentra la mujer, había logrado su propósito, este era el momento preciso de actuar, antes que la morena recuperase su voluntad, el ex soldado no permitira que se le arrebate a Jenova lo que le pertenece, el hombre hace un sonido de clic con sus dedos, realizando una llamada a múltiples figuras oscuras con aspecto fantasmal las cuales se aproximan hacia la morena y comienzan a flotar circularmente, rodeando a la fémina y perturbando la poca cordura mental de la misma, la mujer siente una fuerte opresión proveniente de estas fantasmales entidades con clara intención de invadir su conciencia.

\- Enseñen el camino de la divinidad a nuestra madre, guíen su voluntad y sus pasos - ordena el ex soldado a estos entes fantasmagóricos

Aquello ya es demasiado para la frágil mentalidad de la morena, la opresión actual no solo ataca a su corazón, sino también a su conciencia, aquellas oscuras criaturas comienzan a invadir la consciencia de la morena la cual inicialmente intenta prevenir este ataque, sin embargo la resistencia se ve quebrada y aquellas criaturas malvadas sienten la libertad necesaria para poder dirigirse e invadir la sanidad mental de la bebe, ante esta eventualidad el ex soldado sonríe a sabiendas de lo que aquello significaría.

* * *

 **COSMO CAÑON :**

En aquel lugar se encuentra la florista con celular en mano a espera de cualquier información o novedad, mientras el anciano bugenhagen finge leer un libro manteniéndose ocupado, la florista empieza a caminar de lado a lado aun nerviosa por los hechos que están aconteciendo y de los cuales ella no es participe.

\- Solo espero que los demás estén bien y puedan lograr salir airosos de esta difícil misión - indica la florista tratando de generar algún tipo de conversación entre tanto silencio.

\- Espero lo mismo.. - expresa Bugenhagen sin expandir más palabras volviendo a silenciarse, aquel extremo silencio aburre un poco a la florista quien vuelve a procurar generar un ambiente de conversación con el anciano.

\- Es una enorme suerte saber que mi bebé con Cloud está libre de células Jenova, gracias por quitarnos ese peso mental de encima, realmente tuvimos mucha suerte - indica con una sonrisa la mujer.

\- Sin duda que si, sobretodo a sabiendas que el cuerpo de una Cetra jamas permitiría el desarrollo de un embrion que porte células Jenova ... no sin antes matar a la Cetra en el intento. - responde el anciano con toda tranquilidad.

Aquella respuesta no fue muy agradable de escuchar por la mujer de ojos esmeraldas, sin embargo, esta mantiene su compostura para tratar de mantener la normalidad.

\- Entonces soy un caso muy especial, ya que sigo con vida, soy una Cetra embarazada de un portador de células Jenova y mi bebé está libre de dicha plaga - expresa con ironía la mujer

\- Cuando de concepción con células Jenova se trata, el solo hecho de ser una Cetra, ya es un mecanismo anticonceptivo tan seguro, que doy fe que sería equivalente al celibato absoluto. - responde calmadamente el anciano pasando a la siguiente página de su libro.

\- Ningún método anticonceptivo es 100% seguro, está científicamente comprobado - responde en su defensa la florista.

\- No hago mención de métodos anticonceptivos artificiales creados por el hombre.. hago énfasis a la extrema incompatibilidad entre dos organismos celulares de distinto origen y que por régimen natural, son enemigos. - recalca el anciano, manteniendo su calmado aspecto.

Aquellas palabras, hacen sentir a la florista atacada, por lo cual la mujer no iba a permitirlo

\- A donde quieres llegar con esto? o que estas insinuando anciano? - recalca la florista ya con un tono de voz más firme e incómodo.

\- Ahhhh... La frágil y delicada flor también contiene sus espinas - responde bugenhagen

\- Son mecanismo de defensa ante una calumnia poco fundamentada - refleja la florista

\- O una actitud defensiva ante la situación de ver su más oscuro secreto siendo revelado? - responde sarcásticamente el anciano.

\- No se de que hablas... - expresa con un tono de voz más molesto la mujer

\- Ninguna felicidad sostenida por el engaño es durable con el tiempo. - expresa bugenhagen - así como ningún amor es verdadero sino es honesto y sincero.

\- Ve al grano anciano... - expresa la florista ahora su tono de voz dejó de ser dulce y agradable.

\- Por cuánto tiempo más pretendes ocultar la verdadera paternidad de tu bebe? - consulta bugenhagen

Ante aquella pregunta la florista lanza un suspiro de sorpresa llevando una de sus manos hacia sus labios

 _'Como puede este hombre ser tan astuto?, como puede saberlo? Creo que esta tratando de jugar con mi mente para ver si puede extraerme alguna confesion'_ \- piensa la florista.

\- Es de mala clase levantar calumnias con algo tan delicado como la paternidad de un embarazo - repite la mujer con un tono de seguridad absoluto para darle más credibilidad a sus palabras - mi bebe es de Cloud y de nadie más.

\- No es a mi a quien tienes que convencer con tu teoría, es a tu consciencia estimada... podrás vivir de por vida con la culpa de tu engaño? Podrás conservar la fachada de familia unida y feliz junto a un hombre que está a tu lado más por obligación y responsabilidad, que por amor propiamente tal? .

\- Como se atreve a decir eso!, Cloud me ama, yo lo amo y eso es mas que suficiente - indica la florista.

\- Existe un profundo cariño entre ustedes dos sin duda alguna, pero no es el amor verdadero, no del tipo de amor de pareja que esperas. - recalca bugenhagen

\- Lo que sea que falte para escalar mi matrimonio al segundo nivel, será conseguido cuando nazca nuestro bebé - responde la florista

\- Los conflictos tienen un plazo para ser solucionados, confío que evaluaras con sinceridad por quien late más tu corazón, y cuando tengas la respuesta a ello, te guíaras por esta y no por el capricho egoísta actual, ante el cual sometes a un hombre a una paternidad que no le corresponde. Lo más sagrado que posee un ser humano es la familia, y nuestro encantador hombre con aspecto de chocobo está destinado a ir por su familia y recuperar la paternidad que realmente le corresponde.

\- Que intentas decir con esto último? Cloud sólo fue a destruir a Jenova y rescatar a nuestra amiga Tifa.- recalca la florista

El anciano lanza un leve suspiro procediendo a tomar un nuevo libro entre sus manos, mientras baja la cabeza un poco decepcionado al reconocer, que vendrán varios desenlaces dolorosos ante los cuales, esta mujer también formará parte.

\- El cabeza de chocobo sin duda alguna se verá obligado a tener que tomar la decisión más difícil de toda su vida... espero por el bien del planeta y de toda nuestra existencia, que el muchacho escuche la voz de la razón y no la voz de su corazón. - indica suavemente el anciano procediendo a comenzar a retirarse sutilmente de aquel salón, ante aquellas palabras la florista queda confundida, perpleja y sin entender mucho a que se refería el anciano, la mujer procura obtener más información que le aclare lo que esta ocurriendo.

\- Espera! - indica la mujer - Ganaremos cierto? Cloud ha logrado vencer a Sefirot con anterioridad, porque no podría vencer ahora a Jenova? Estoy segura que el lo logrará, que el pondrá toda su voluntad para matar a este espécimen.

El anciano detiene su avance preocupado y procede a observar a la florista con rostro de decepción.

\- No niego que el muchacho quiera salvar al planeta, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, tendrá que elegir entre salvar el planeta o salvar a su familia, ya que no podrá salvar a ambas. - comenta suavemente el anciano, continuando su retirada, la mujer sin sentirse satisfecha con esta confusa situación, reintenta obtener más.

\- Yo y mi bebé somos su familia, y estoy aquí resguardada, segura y protegida, porque tendría Cloud que decidir salvarme si nisiquiera estoy en el combate... Acaso vendrán a atacarnos a este lugar? - insiste la mujer siguiendo a pasos apurados al anciano.

\- Cuando hago mención de la familia del muchacho, no me refiero a ti, ni al bebé, me refiero a la verdadera familia del muchacho - responde el anciano. - Si realmente te importan aquellos a los que dices amar, entonces procuraras ponerle fin a tu mentira, la vida de nuestro planeta ya no gira en torno a la posibilidad de ser salvada por un Cetra, nuestra salvación gira en torno a la decisión que tomara una persona ante el hecho de conservar o perder lo mas preciado que tiene - responde el anciano alejándose de aquel salón dejando en solitario a la mujer de ojos esmeraldas, para que piense sobre aquellas palabras.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Un nuevo capitulo en el horno :) estare un poco ausente los proximos dias por vacaciones :D :D asi que procure adelantar un poco aca para ir aproximandome al final de este fic. Gracias a cualquier comentario, AGur.**_

* * *

 **CAMINO HACIA MIDGAR**

Los miembros de Avalancha junto a Noctis, habían decidido pasar la noche en una posada abandonada. El rubio guerrero decidió tomar un respiro en la parte de afuera, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y estrellado similar como aquella noche y aquella promesa:

 _'- si llegas a ser muy famoso y alguna vez me encuentro en peligro, prometeme que mi héroe en armadura vendrá a salvarme - expresa ilusionada aquella voz infantil femenina._

 _\- Que? - responde perplejo el niño_

 _\- Si alguna vez estoy en peligro, vendrías a salvarme, quisiera experimentar esa experiencia aunque sea una vez en mi vida - vuelve a repetir la niña_

 _\- Que? - expresa el niño_

 _\- Vamos, no seas así, anda prometemelo - insiste la niña con una amplia sonrisa_

 _\- Ok.. Ok.. Lo prometo - responde el niño'_

Aquel recuerdo marca una ligera sonrisa en el rubio guerrero, fue un gesto inocente y infantil, pero ha sido una tierna promesa que desde entonces, el rubio ha resguardado celosamente dentro de su corazón. El guerrero deja de visualizar el firmamento, bajando la mirada mientras suspira lentamente.

\- Y pensar que estas involucrada en peligro por mi culpa.. vaya héroe que he resultado ser - murmura suavemente el guerrero.

\- Aún estas a tiempo para remediar tus errores - indica una nueva voz masculina, ante aquellas palabras el rubio guerrero reacciona y se voltea dando el frente a su intruso. Aquel nuevo intruso era Noctis, quien le visualiza de manera intensa, aproximándose sutilmente hacia el rubio guerrero, una vez aproximado a pocos metros de este, el pelinegro se detiene para visualizar aquel hermoso firmamento recubierto de estrellas.

\- Es hermoso.. tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad, la existencia misma posee sus propias pequeñas maravillas, las cuales ameritan ser salvadas y protegidas. - indica el pelinegro, mientras el rubio guerrero aún se mantiene en silencio, visualizandole con el ceño fruncido.

\- Se que me calificas como un rival, alguien inoportuno que apareció en sus vidas para arrebatarte al amor de tu vida - indica el pelinegro

\- Yo ya tengo conmigo al amor de mi vida - responde el rubio guerrero bajando la mirada - se llama Aerith.

\- Podrás continuar intentando engañar a los demás Strife, pero no podrás engañarte a ti mismo. - responde el pelinegro mientras expulsa un leve suspiro - yo también tengo un gran amor desde mi infancia...

Ante aquellas palabras el rubio guerrero levanta perplejo su mirada, centrándose firmemente al hombre de cabellera negra que tiene frente a sí mismo.

\- Aún mi corazón late con fuerza y se llena de vida cuando recuerdo a mi gran amiga de infancia, es un amor tan intenso que eres capaz de realizar los más grandes sacrificios por la persona amada, es un amor que asciende con el tiempo en vez de decrecer con la vida, y se que conoces perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando al ser un sentimiento compartido que ambos vivimos en carne propia... - recalca el pelinegro

\- No insistas en reflejar tus decepciones amorosas en mi, yo no he sentido nada de lo que dices, amo a Aerith, me case con ella y tendremos una hija juntos, Aerith es mi vida y mi felicidad - responde el rubio guerrero tratando de retirarse de aquel lugar

\- Bien, entonces no tendrás reparo en abandonar esta misión y regresar con tu amada esposa y futura hija, el resto podemos enfrentar el peligro que nos espera, y en el futuro próximo me aseguraré de enviarte una postal familiar donde este yo con Tifa y tu hija..o mas bien, sera mi hija, después de todo la niña llevara el apellido Caelum, no Strife. - recalca el pelinegro

Aquellas palabras generaron que el rubio guerrero detenga sus pasos, sus puños empiezan a cerrarse y la rabia empieza a invadir su corazón.

\- Porque te detienes Strife?, ya decidiste a quienes debes proteger y no lo estás haciendo, regresa con tu esposa e hija, no dejes desamparadas a los grandes amores de tu vida. Yo y el resto iremos por Tifa, cuando la recuperemos y ella tenga a la niña, me aseguraré de hacerle el amor de una manera tan apasionada que la dejaré nuevamente embarazada, tal vez de gemelos sino logró controlarme. - expresa el pelinegro

Aquellas palabras sonsacaron el resto de paciencia del rubio guerrero, quien procedió a voltearse con rabia y sujetar con fuerza el cuello de la camiseta del pelinegro,

\- Te atreves a poner tus sucias manos sobre Tifa y yo... - recalca entre dientes el rubio guerrero

\- Lo sé Strife! - expresa el pelinegro empujando con fuerza al rubio y separandolo de su cuerpo - Lo se!.. No puedes engañarme, se lo que se siente cuando otro hombre te arrebata a tu gran amor, se lo que se siente tener que sacrificar tus emociones en favor de lo socialmente correcto, te entiendo, más de lo que crees!

\- No me conoces en nada maldito bastardo - responde alterado el rubio guerrero

\- No puedo saber lo que piensas o haz hecho, pero si puedo afirmar conocer lo que es perder a un gran amor proveniente desde la infancia, no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí Strife... nunca te lo perdonarás, pretendes ser feliz con alguien mas, como un intento de escapar del dolor de perder lo más preciado, todo por seguir lo políticamente correcto... Pero nadie nunca te cuestionara si realmente estas completo, o si en el fondo realmente eres feliz, mientras sigas el patrón social establecido, matrimonio, hijos y un trabajo, ya todos asumen que eres completo y feliz mientras por dentro sufres, sufres cada día por no estar con la mujer que realmente amas, sufres y a la vez sonríes por ella al verla sonriendo al lado de otro hombre y deseando tanto ocupar el lugar de tu rival para poder estar junto con ella, olvidarse de lo políticamente social y ser feliz por y para ti... No cometas mi error de perder lo más preciado que tienes Strife...

El rubio guerrero baja la mirada ante el desahogo del rival que tiene enfrente.

\- busca tu felicidad Strife, aun estás a tiempo, Tifa es una gran mujer, y nunca podré eliminar ni competir por lo que ella siente por ti - expresa con suavidad el pelinegro - hazte hombre de una buena vez, y haz lo correcto, no para quedar socialmente bien, sino para ti y por los tuyos. - termina de decir con firmeza el hombre, procediendo posteriormente a retirárse sutilmente de regreso a la posada.

 **COSMO CAÑON:**

La florista decidió salir afuera por un respiro, tantas palabras, tantas sugerencias, tantas recomendaciones, que es todo eso a lo que el sabio bugenhagen se refería?. Por supuesto que Tifa es una amiga muy especial para Cloud, y seguramente cuando ambos convivieron bajo el mismo techo junto a Marlene y Denzel, eran como una pequeña familia, pero no eran una familia real, no eran una familia conformada por el amor de pareja tradicional, mas bien eran sólo una familia de amigos que se daban apoyo mutuo después de tantos combates, tantos desenlaces, muertes, pérdidas y dolor.

De un tiempo a la fecha y sin razon aparente Cloud dejó de tener intimidad con la florista, la mujer intentaba seducirle pero el rubio guerrero siempre tenia una justificacion o excusa para evadir aquel acto corporal intimo que ejercen todas las parejas que se aman, la florista se sintio sola y abandonada en ese aspecto por lo cual no pudo resistirse ante lo tentador y provocativo que resulto ser aquel reencuentro con su primer amor, Zack. Ella ama a su primer amor intensamente y su previa desaparicion sin explicacion alguna, causo fuertes estragos y penas en el corazon de la mujer de ojos esmeraldas, una pena y tristeza que duro varios años, como iba ella a poder resistirse tanto? despues de tantos años de extrañar a Zack, despues del abandono de intimidad de Cloud, aquel reencuentro con Zack era imposible de evitar, de aquella magica noche con su primer amor, quedo como resultado su actual embarazo, la mujer no queria ser descubierta en tal acto de infedilidad , que pensarian los demas de la dignidad de ella?, esta fuerte razon y el hecho de no querer convertirse en una mas de las tantas madres solteras que existen, le impulso a engañar al rubio guerrero con esta paternidad, tal vez fue un acto precipitado y un poco egoista, pero la mujer no pretende dejar a su bebe sin un padre.

Despues de este pequeño analisis interno, la florista decide ingresar de regreso a la posada y mientras camina de repente la mujer de ojos esmeraldas empieza a escuchar los llantos continuos de un infante, la mujer camina con precaucion hacia el origen de aquellos llantos, caminando sutilmente por el pasillo al fondo del mismo, la mujer visualiza a una niña, de pie, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro mientras la infante lloraba desconsoladamente, aquella niña tiene una larga cabellera dorada como el oro, la cual alcanzaba hasta su cintura, su piel es muy blanca, su cuerpo tiritaba la mujer no logra deducir si es por miedo o por frío, siendo que esto es una visión. La florista se aproxima lento muy muy lento, deteniendo su cuerpo frente a la chiquilla, la florista se arrodilla y coloca sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros de aquella niña.

\- Porque lloras pequeña? - pregunta suavemente la mujer, aquellos llantos infantiles no cesaban y la niña no retiraba sus manos de su rostro. La infante jadeaba por cada lloriqueo y sus labios ocultos detrás de las palmas de sus manos no fue impedimento para la infante expresar aquello que la tenía desolada.

\- Mamá... quiero a mi mamá - repetía la niña sin dejar de llorar, mientras señalaba hacia su frente, la mujer visualiza hacia donde la pequeña apunta, y allí solo ve una visión de una enorme roca sin nada especial o particular. La florista siente la gran tristeza de esta pequeña y con rostro de compasión, la mujer retira suavemente las manos del rostro de la niña, aquella niña era preciosa, con unos marcados ojos de color carmesí que iluminaban como rubíes, su tez era muy blanca con un leve tono rosa sobre sus mejillas y algunas sutiles pecas difuminadas por el área de su nariz, por su aspecto físico, está niña aparentaba tener unos cuatro o cinco años. La florista sonríe tiernamente e intenta consolar a la pequeña.

\- No llores pequeña, estare aquí contigo haciéndote compañía - dice dulcemente la mujer. - quieres que este contigo? Así tendrías menos miedo?

La niña responde con un gesto de su rostro de forma afirmativa, la florista limpia sutilmente las lágrimas de aquellas mejillas infantiles, la pequeña visualiza con curiosidad el abultado vientre de la florista sin mencionar una sola palabra, la mujer observa la curiosidad de la niña y manteniendo su sonrisa intenta continuar conversando con la pequeña.

\- Es un bebé - expresa la mujer haciendo énfasis a su vientre

\- No se ahoga allí dentro? - pregunta la niña, ante aquella inocencia la florista lanza una pequeña carcajada

\- No pequeña, en realidad no, de hecho es el lugar más seguro y protegido donde puede estar hasta su nacimiento. - responde la mujer colocándose de pie y sujetando a la infante de la mano.

\- Quieres que te ayude a buscar a tus padres? - consulta la mujer dulcemente

\- Mi mamá ella... - intenta hablar la niña, sin embargo la tristeza volvió a su pequeño corazón y la infante comenzó nuevamente a sollozar, señalando nuevamente aquella insignificante y enorme roca. La florista ante aquella desolación vuelve a arrodillarse frente a la niña, la pequeña no dejaba de llorar.

\- Puedo ayudarte pequeña, pero porfavor calmate... Donde esta tu papa? - consulta la florista con un tono de voz reconfortante, siendo que la madre de esta pequeña estaba en alguna mala situación, tal vez la infante se calme al hablar de su padre.

\- No lo se.. no lo recuerdo - responde la niña entre sus pequeñas manos la infante sujeta algo pequeño, la florista visualiza aquel diminuto elemento y aproxima una de sus manos hacia aquel accesorio, la niña le facilita aquel material el cual la florista sujeta entre sus manos con una mirada perpleja, de sorpresa, de dudas y angustia.

\- Es un regalo de mi papá - responde la infante sin dejar de jadear mientras continúa sollozando. La mujer aun en estado de shock sujeta entre sus manos aquel accesorio, colocándose de pie, aquellos ojos esmeraldas empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas

\- No... - susurra la mujer llevando una de sus manos hacia sus labios, - No.. no puede ser... - se repite la mujer manteniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios, la mujer voltea su mirada visualizando nuevamente aquella roca, la cual empieza a transparentarse como un diamante, dentro de esta piedra preciosa, realza una figura femenina de cabellera larga y oscura, de piel blanca y muy pálida, sus ojos cerrados y su aspecto inconsciente como en un profundo sueño, aquellos ojos esmeraldas logran reconocer a esta inconsciente mujer, era Tifa. Los ojos de la florista no logran contener más las lágrimas y estas empiezan a salir.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde... - expresa una voz masculina detrás de la florista, la mujer se da la espalda visualizando al anciano bugenhagen detrás de ella, la fémina vuelve a mirar hacia su frente, pero aquella visión de la pequeña niña junto a la roca habían desaparecido, al igual que el accesorio que unos segundos atrás sujetaron sus manos, aquel accesorio era el anillo con forma de lobo que el rubio guerrero le había regalado a Tifa, Marlene y Denzel como un gesto de familia.

\- Que significa esto?! Que está pasando?! - grita alterada la florista sin dejar de llorar - Que... Que significa esta visión! - reclama la florista intentando obtener respuestas del sabio anciano. El anciano suspira bajando la mirada aproximándose sobre su esfera verde la cual se movilizaba sobre el pasillo.

\- Jenova ha logrado su propósito - indica el anciano - Que Gaia nos tome resguardados - expresó el hombre continuando su avance como intento de retirada, sin embargo la florista exigirá respuestas está vez y no se mantendrá calmada, por lo cual avanza a pasos acelerados hacia el anciano.

\- Se que sabes lo que está ocurriendo! Quien es esa niña? Porque visualiza a Cloud como su padre? Y porque Tifa es su madre? Mis visiones son eventos reales no imaginarios, porfavor respondeme que esta ocurriendo! Tengo derecho a saberlo! - insiste la mujer.

\- El muchacho debió decírtelo, no es un tema en el cual debo involucrarme, sin embargo, lo que acabas de ver en tu visión, es la verdadera familia del muchacho, aunque... ya es tarde.. .. la vida del planeta se extinguirá - comenta el anciano.

\- No... No... Noooo! - grita alterada la florista dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos no dejaban de salir a borbotones, la mujer mantiene una de sus manos cubriendo sus labios, mientras su otra mano reposa sobre su abultado vientre, su respiración es agitada y su corazón se desgarrada de dolor por este engaño realizado por sus dos mejores amigos.

El anciano siente un poco de lástima y compasión por la florista, pero reconoce que era algo que tarde o temprano sería descubierto

\- Espero que esta visión sea el ancla que necesitas para no continuar sosteniendo una mentira que no te beneficiará - comenta suavemente el hombre, retirándose finalmente de aquel pasillo, dejando a la florista desahogando su intenso dolor y permitiéndole tener un merecido momento a solas para pensar


	26. Chapter 26

_**Descanso , descanso, descando :) he estado muy relax estos ultimos dias, los suficientes para actualizar algo de los ultimos capitulos si.**_

 _ **ElCJLokoshom21 .**_

 _ **No he tenido la oportunidad de leer el manga al cual haces mencion "General Code" , es sorprendente que me haya conectado mentalmente con parte de la trama de este manga en la desaparicion de Zack y la pena que sufrio Aeris por ello...ups!, pero hey! la coincidencia de las ideas pueden ser compartidas entre tantos cerebros que existen en el planeta LOL. Buscare dicho manga, podria servirme de utilidad para darme alguna idea del encuentro que ocurrira en esta historia entre Aeris y Zack :)**_

 _ **Para el resto de lectores, y aquellos que se animen a dejarme cualquier comentario, mil gracias por seguir hasta aqui, no era mi intencion alargar tanto la trama, pero tampoco quiero sentirme inconforme con donde quiero llegar jejejeje.**_

 _ **Feliz semana a tod s!**_

* * *

 **EN UN PROFUNDO SUEÑO**

Su respiración es agitada, el hombre se mantiene apoyado contra la fría pared de piedra, está oculto, visualizando de reojo y de vez en cuando la zona para asegurarse que esta seguro, a su frente tiene posicionada y preparada, su enorme espada Buster. Sus ultra perceptivos iris azul zafiro visualizan pasar a gran velocidad, dos sombras fantasmales oscuras, el hombre reacciona y vuelve a pegar su cuerpo contra la pared, cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundo a espera que aquellas figuras se alejasen. El guerrero se mantiene camuflado, detrás de aquella roca, cuando comienza a visualizar más de estas figuras fantasmales oscuras pasar en mayor cantidad y a velocidades más pronunciadas ahora frente a él, estas ignoran al rubio en su totalidad, el hombre ante aquello decide bajar la guardia de su espada, guardandola de regreso en su espalda, las figuras oscuras continúan apareciendo ahora en una mayor cantidad que la anterior, todas se dirigen a alta velocidad hacia el mismo punto, el rubio guerrero decide salir de su escondite para percatarse hacia donde se dirigen con tanta ansiedad estos entes oscuros, a su salida del escondite, el rubio logra visualizar aproximadamente a unos veinte metros de distancia, a todas estas figuras fantasmales encapsuladas en un gran círculo formando una especie de embudo, más y más de estas figuras continúan llegando y uniéndose a este embudo incrementando su tamaño, el hombre queda perplejo sin entender cual era el propósito de estas figuras de enrolarse en aquel preciso lugar como creando un tornado entre ellas, toda esta percepción cambió repentinamente cuando el rubio escucho un fuerte grito proveniente de loquesea que había dentro de este embudo fantasmal, el guerrero no se limitó en sacar su espada Buster y aproximarse a gran velocidad hacia este tornado fantasmal, el rubio ataca sin piedad la parte alta de este embudo separando rápidamente aquellos entes fantasmales, los gritos desesperados continúan siendo expresados dentro de este embudo, el rubio sigue combatiendo con estos entes que continuaban llegando tratando de evitar que estos siguieran enrollandose con el resto, de repente el guerrero comienza a hacer un giro fuerte en el aire con su espada, colocando toda la intensidad que su fuerza corporal le permite, el rubio logra crear un fuerte tornado con su espada logrando atraer hacia la misma a aquellas endomoniadas figuras, las cuales iban cayendo como polillas a la luz ante su choque con la elice giratoria de aquella espada Buster. Luego de lo que pareció ser una inmensidad de tiempo, el rubio detiene su giro de espada al visualizar toda el área despejada de estos entes, el guerrero procede a guardar su espada y visualiza frente a sí, sentada en el suelo y muy asustada a una niña de larga cabellera rubia de hermosos ojos color carmesí, de aproximadamente cinco o seis años.

\- Estas bien? - consulta el rubio agachándose frente a esta pequeña niña con propósito de asegurarse que la infante no está lastimada.

La pequeña niña visualiza al rubio aún asustada por aquel ataque fantasmal, su respiración era agitada, sin embargo la pequeña niña responde al rubio con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza.

\- No deberías estar aquí, es un lugar muy peligroso para una niña, como llegaste hasta aquí? - consulta con firmeza el hombre

\- No... no lo se - responde tartamudeando la niña bajando la mirada, el rubio logra sentir en carne propia el estrés y profundo miedo de esta pequeña dentro de su propio corazón, como si él formará parte de esta infante, era una sensación desconcertante, más sin embargo el rubio intenta calmar a la pequeña colocando su enguantada mano suavemente sobre el hombro de la pequeña.

\- Los monstruos volverán - comenta suavemente La niña - volverán por mí

\- No - responde con firmeza el guerrero - No si puedo evitarlo

La pequeña infante levanta su mirada triste visualizando al rubio.

\- Mi mamá trató de evitarlo, no lo hagas o te ocurrirá lo mismo que a ella - responde más angustiada la pequeña volviendo a bajar la cabeza mientras unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus pequeños ojos carmesí.

\- Pequeña, puedo ayudarte.. si tan solo.. - comentaba el hombre, sin saber que decir, ya era lo suficientemente extraño ver a una niña abandonada en un lugar tan aterrador como este, el rubio desconoce que ocurrencia tan grave pudo haberle pasado a la madre de esta pequeña, pero sería inhumano dejarla en este desolado lugar, la infante continúa con aquella enorme tristeza invadiendo su corazon, el rubio guerrero no es muy eficiente reconfortando y aún le resulta difícil aproximarse a los niños, sin embargo, una profunda voluntad le impulsa a proteger a esta niña, a darlo todo por ella, el guerrero no conoce a esta pequeña, pero su corazón siente un fuerte lazo de union con esta infante, una union imposible de describir. El guerrero visualiza con una leve sonrisa a la chiquilla.

\- No se que habrá ocurrido con tu madre pequeña, lo que si puedo confirmarte es que puedo protegerte, y esos monstruos oscuros no volverán por ti - comenta con suavidad el guerrero

\- Si volverán, siempre vuelven por mi... mamá trato de protegerme, trato de alejarlos, hasta que llego aquel hombre con su enorme espada - expresa la niña mientras expande y abre sus 2 brazos en forma de crucifixión, con propósito de hacer mayor referencia a su descripción.

\- Un hombre portando una gran espada ? - consulta curioso el rubio pensando que la niña en su mente infantil y asustada, podía exagerar el tamaño de una espada. - Una espada tan grande como la mía?

\- No..bueno, si, pero era diferente - responde la infante

\- Que tan diferente? - consulta el rubio

\- Pues.. aquella espada es muy larga y muy delgada. - expresa la niña bajando la mirada, a estas alturas sus lágrimas habían cesado, aunque la tristeza permanecía vigente en aquellos ojos carmesí

\- No temas pequeña, estoy seguro que mi espada es más fuerte - comenta el guerrero acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de la niña.

\- Ten cuidado, este hombre es malo, muy muy malo, me asusta y los monstruos oscuros también le temen y hacen lo que él les ordena - expresa la infante aun con miedo, pero con un perfil más calmado - Este hombre quiere que yo este con él.

\- Porque él quiere que estés con él? - consulta el rubio manteniendo su curiosidad.

\- No lo se, él dice que soy muy especial y importante para el planeta, y que quiere enseñarme muchas cosas, pero él me asusta, no quiero estar con él, mamá me cuidaba... pero ya no puede hacerlo... los monstruos oscuros vendrán por mi otra vez. - indica la infante su pequeño rostro se ve desolado, preocupado y angustiado, el rubio guerrero observa a la pequeña con tristeza, aquella niña estaba en un buen aprieto y para su edad no debería estar pasando por esta desdicha, quien puede perseguir a una infante sin razón aparente y mortificarla tanto?.

\- Donde está tu padre pequeña? Tal vez podría llevarte con él - expresa suavemente el rubio.

\- La verdad.. no lo sé - responde la niña desconcertada y confundida. Ante aquella situación el rubio guerrero siente más pena por aquella infante, era una niña huérfana, abandonada a su suerte en este tenebroso lugar.

\- Tienes algún familiar donde te pueda llevar? - comenta suavemente el rubio guerrero mientras se coloca de pie. La pequeña niña hace un ligero gesto negativo con su cabeza, mientras mantiene un perfil bajo.

\- No puedes quedarte en estas áreas, no es seguro - expresa el rubio guerrero - ven conmigo y procuraré llevarte a un lugar seguro - responde el rubio guerrero.

La pequeña infante procede a tomarse voluntariamente de la mano del rubio mientras levanta su mirada con una leve sonrisa procurando tener la aprobación del hombre ante aquel gesto, el guerrero se sorprende, sin embargo responde igualmente con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias por ayudarme Señor - indica la niña

El rubio guerrero responde con un gesto afirmativo y comienza a caminar con la niña hacia algún rumbo desconocido donde pueda dejar a salvo a la pequeña.

 **EN AQUEL LABORATORIO OCULTO :**

\- Si...si... SIIII!... Esto es maravilloso! , esto es glorioso, finalmente estas aquí - expresaba con emoción y admiración un juvenil Kadaj mientras sus manos reposan sobre uno de los brazos de la mujer embarazada que yace inconsciente sobre aquella camilla. Yazoo y Loz estaban por igual de emocionados y estupefactos con una amplia sonrisa posicionados frente a la mujer.

\- Pueden sentirlo? Pueden sentirlo?! .- repetía Kadaj hacia sus hermanos, aquella actitud del adolescente era similar al actuar de un niño al recibir aquel regalo tan esperado por el mismo.

\- Creo que deberíamos descontinuar las infusiones de mako en la mujer, de seguir terminaremos matándola - indica el científico hermano de Hojo

\- No, nuestra madre no morirá, está más viva que nunca! Está finalmente aquí, entre nosotros, el solo hecho de tocar su piel puedo sentirla tan viva! tan poderosa, con todas nuestras enseñanzas escritas en cada célula de todo su cuerpo, no hay una sola zona donde toque a esta mujer y no sienta la influencia de nuestra madre - expresa Kadaj continuando con su admiración tocando a la morena - retiren los sueros de mako de esta mujer, el momento del planeta finalmente ha llegado. - indica un malicioso Kadaj seguido por la malvada sonrisa de sus hermanos. El soldado Zack se mantiene de pie, apoyado contra la pared, visualizando aquella escena e ideando como sacar y salvar a Tifa de aquel horroroso lugar y de estos tres dementes.

 **CAMINO A MIDGAR**

\- Tal vez si nos desviamos un poco por esta área encontremos una vía de rodear el sector 7 - expresa la joven ninja

\- Sector 8 también es una posibilidad, recuerden lo que comentó Bugenhagen - indica Barret

\- El mejor punto para ubicar a Jenova es guiarnos con Nanaki - indica Vincent

\- Si, creo poder ubicarla, cada vez nos estamos aproximando más, anoche fue un poco incómodo poder descansar tomando en cuenta que siento el intenso olor de Jenova cerca - comenta Red - es un olor muy intenso, más que desagradable es molesto.

En aquel salón se encontraban los miembros de Avalancha, Yuffie, Barret, Cloud, Red, Vincent acompañados por Noctis.

\- Debemos preparar algún plan previo al rescate para no lastimar a Tifa ni al bebé - propone la ninja

\- Efectivamente - comenta Barret mientras visualiza al pelinegro - yo también soy padre Noctis, procuraremos tener un plan a mano para asegurar la integridad de Tifa y tu hijo.

\- Es hija, no hijo, es una niña - se adelanta en decir con firmeza el rubio guerrero - y no es hija de Noctis...

\- Que! Acaso intentas ahora denigrar la dignidad de Tifa chocobo! - grita enojada la joven ninja

\- No - responde con firmeza el rubio guerrero levantando la mirada y observando a sus amigos con seriedad - jamás me referiria a Tifa de manera despectiva, cuando el único despectivo he sido yo.

\- Entonces si Noctis no es el padre del bebé de Tifa sabelotodo, quien rayos es! le arrancare la cabeza a ese maldito bastardo! - grita Barret

\- Soy yo - murmura con voz baja el rubio guerrero, ante aquellas palabras el pelinegro de Noctis visualiza en silencio al rubio, sin argumentar palabra alguna, sin embargo y al parecer, la frase no fue escuchada por parte de los allí presentes quienes continúan alterados.

\- Es el colmo de los colmos, que le ocurre a este cabeza de pincho con insinuar que Tifa es una cualquiera y que está embarazada de quien sabe quien! - exclamaba Yuffie

\- He tratado de contenerme todo este tiempo por respeto hacia Tifa, pero este insulto no lo dejare pasar muchacho! - exclama Barret mientras empuja con firmeza y de mala manera al rubio guerrero, el rubio se mantiene firme en su postura frunciendo el ceño mientras visualiza con mirada retadora a Barret, el hombre de mano armada no se siente cómodo con este gesto y señala como advertencia al rubio guerrero

\- Ahora mismo quedas fuera de esta misión!, regresa a casa con tu mujer y tu futura hija, Tifa no merece a un patán sinvergüenza como tu nisiquiera como amigo, ella es demasiado valiosa para ti, y jamás pensé que serias capaz de levantar tal calumnia contra tu amiga de infancia - expresa con enojo Barret

\- No he insinuado nada negativo con respecto a Tifa, lo único que dije y lo mantengo, es que Noctis no es el padre de su bebé - indica el rubio - el padre del bebé de Tifa soy yo.

\- Esto es una! ... - exclamaba Yuffie cuando reaccionó silenciándose al darse cuenta el significado de las ultimas palabras del rubio

\- Que!? QUEEEEEE?! - grito Barret alterado volviendo a empujar al rubio guerrero, quien está vez cae sentado al suelo - VOY A MATARTE! - exclama furioso Barret.

El rubio guerrero se coloca de pie rápidamente, sacando su espada en fracción de segundos logrando bloquear un rápido ataque de Barret quien pretendía golpearlo con el arma adjunta a su brazo.

\- YA BASTA! - grita alterada la ninja al ver aquella escena

\- Este bastardo se aprovecho de la bondad de Tifa! - expresa Barret, sin embargo aquel intento de pelea fue separado por el pelinegro Noctis.

\- Jamás me aproveche de Tifa! - se apresura a responder el rubio guerrero

\- Estas casado con Aerith por los Dioses de Gaia Cloud! en que rayos haz estado pensando! - expresa estresada y alterada Yuffie

\- Lo sé... - responde el rubio guerrero guardando su espada

\- Como pudiste hacer algo como esto chocobo? Que pasara ahora? Tendrás un bebé con Aerith y también uno con Tifa? - indica la ninja colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

\- Puedo explicarlo... - indica el rubio guerrero

\- Pues más vale que empieces ya! escupelo - expresa Barret

El rubio guerrero visualiza a sus amigos, ciertamente había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero haberse dado la oportunidad de haber amado a Tifa aquella mágica noche es un evento del cual nunca se arrepentirá, haberse casado con la florista pudo ser un error, un sacrificio hacia una promesa a su fallecido amigo que tal vez pudo haber tenido otra solución, sin embargo, y como bien dijo su rival, no puedes engañarte a ti mismo, aunque intentes engañar a los demás, el rubio visualiza con intensidad al pelinegro Noctis, quien responde aquella mirada con un gesto afirmativo, el rubio emite una amplia bocanada, antes de empezar a explicar lo que sus amigos allí presentes esperaban.

\- Bien.. todo comenzó hace muchos años en Nibelheim, mientras Tifa y yo éramos apenas unos niños... - empezó a expresarse el rubio guerrero, con esperanzas de darle a entender a sus amigos, que los errores pueden ser solventados.


	27. Chapter 27

**EN CASA DE ELMYRA**

La florista reposa sus penas sentada en la mesa de su hogar tomando una tasa de té, sus hermosos ojos color esmeraldas estaban con todo el contorno hinchado de tanto llorar, la fémina no podía aceptar aquella traición cometida por su gran amiga Tifa, o la infidelidad tan descarada del rubio guerrero, por los Dioses de Gaia el hombre de cabellera dorada era su esposo, le había jurado lealtad, fidelidad, estar junto a ella hasta que la muerte los separe, como ella no pudo ver más allá, nisiquiera sus dotes como Cetra o su definida instucion femenina fue suficiente para detectar que esto podría llegar a ocurrir, por supuesto ella como mujer inteligente no ignoraba lo que Tifa sentía por el rubio, sabía en el fondo que la morena estaba coladita por quien hoy es su esposo, lo que nunca de los jamases hubiera considerado que pasaría, es que Cloud correspondería a los sentimientos de Tifa, Cloud.. aquel hombre de aspecto indiferente, tímido, retraído, con limitadas demostraciones de afecto corporal... quien habrá seducido a quien? Quien habrá dado aquel primer paso? De haberlo dado Tifa el rubio perfectamente podía negarse o expresarse con su típica frase ' _no estoy interesado_ ', por otro lado con lo reservada y tímida que es Tifa sería difícil de creer que habría dado aquel primer paso de seducción, sin embargo Cloud tampoco es del tipo de hombres que seducen o dan el primer paso, es tan confuso!, de haber sido Tifa quien tal vez dio aquel primer paso de seducción, el rubio podía negarse, pero claramente no lo hizo, si el rubio cedió a la seducción de la morena es porque algún sentimiento mutuo debe ser correspondido, cierto?. - pensaba en silencio y para sí misma la florista, como intento de aterrizar o aceptar esta traición.

\- Quieres un poco de galletas de vainilla? Recién las retire del horno, te alegrarán un poco el alma son tus favoritas - expresa con dulzura Elmyra quien coloca dicha bandeja sobre la mesa y se sienta para acompañar a su desolada hija adoptiva.

\- No lo entiendo madre... No se como pudieron hacerme esto, confíe ciegamente, me confíe tanto en ambos - repetía la florista mientras limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que sus entristecidos ojos lograban expulsar.

La madre de la florista coloca suavemente sus manos sobre una de las manos de su hija mientras le visualiza con compasión.

\- Existen circunstancias en la vida ante las cuales nunca tendremos respuestas mi niña, las traiciones amorosas muchas veces suelen ser el resultado de emociones ocultas con una larga data de cosecha, que al llegar a su punto clave ebulliciónan sin poder ser controladas . - expresa la madre de la florista.

\- Si Cloud no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia mi, no debió haberse casado conmigo, no debió haberse comprometido, no debió haberme pedido ser su novia, todos estos años viví una mentira una falsa madre! Y justo ahora, ahora, cuando más le necesito - expresa la florista llevando una de sus manos hacia su abultado vientre y sin poder contener sus lágrimas - justo ahora, lo pierdo ante su verdadera familia. - responde la fémina bajando la mirada.

\- No digas eso Aerith! - recalca Elmyra - ese cabeza de chocobo tendrá que responsabilizarse de tu bebé! No permitiré que te lastime, ni te haga daño, eres una mujer digna y respetable de su hogar, el no te conoció en un burdel, y tu bebé también es su responsabilidad!, no eres una cualquiera, eres su esposa, la mujer que el eligió para pasar su vida, y si yo misma debo encargarme de que Cloud se haga responsable de su hija, recurrire hasta los juzgados para probar su paternidad con una prueba de ADN!.

Ante aquellas palabras la florista decae y vuelve a comenzar a llorar desoladamente con mayor intención, Elmyra se coloca de pie y abraza firmemente a su hija con intención de consolarla de mejor manera.

\- Tu quedate tranquila mi niña, yo como tu madre no permitiré que ese patán sinvergüenza de tu esposo se desentienda de su responsabilidad como padre, lucharemos hasta la última instancia - indica Elmyra, la florista procede a limpiar un poco sus lágrimas y levanta la mirada visualizando a su madre.

\- Madre... yo... me temo que... yo - las palabras no lograban salir de los labios de la fémina, mientras su madre acariciaba la frente de su hija sin soltar aquel reconfortante abrazo. - me temo que, el bebé de Tifa es de Cloud... pero mi bebé... Cloud no es el padre biológico de mi bebe - informa la florista llevando sus delicadas manos sobre su rostro y llorando con mayor intensidad.

\- Que?! QUEEEEE! AERITH! - expresa sorprendida y alterada Elmyra mientras sus manos proceden a apoyarse sobre los hombros de su entristecida hija. - Que? ... Pero que? ... Que estas diciendo? Estas segura?

\- Si madre, estoy mas que segura - responde su hija retirando sus manos de su rostro.

\- Como, pero como? Como puedes estar tan segura!? - consulta perpleja Elmyra

\- En un principio tuve mis dudas y quise... quise creer y convencerme que este bebé era de Cloud, intente por años que ocurriera ese milagro, realmente yo deseaba tanto tener un hijo con Cloud... Pero por mas que lo intentábamos, no ocurría madre, llegue a pensar que uno de los dos era estéril! - indica con sollozos y voz agitada la florista - Cloud y yo dejamos de tener intimidad por alguna razón que aún desconozco, luego trajiste a nuestra casa a aquel hombre moribundo quien resultó ser... ni más ni menos que mi primer amor. - comenta con suavidad y ahora un poco más calmada la florista, su madre está estupefacta, con una de sus manos cubriendo su boca y su otra mano apoyada sobre su corazón, Elmyra no puede creer todo esto que está escuchando, como si ya no hubiese sido suficiente con enterarse de la infidelidad del rubio guerrero y del embarazo de Tifa. La florista lanza un leve suspiro y procede a continuar :

\- Yo estaba desolada, me sentía abandonada, Cloud cambio repentinamente, ya no era cariñoso... bueno, siempre ha sido poco demostrativo, pero nunca tanto como para alejarse al nivel de despreciar o cortar mis besos madre, luego tuve este contacto inesperado con mi primer amor en nuestra habitación de visitas, mi primer y gran amor Zack, había perdido contacto con él sin razón aparente madre, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, él sencillamente desapareció, ... le escribí 89 cartas, 89 cartas que él nunca respondió madre! Ni una sola!, en un principio pensé que Zack sencillamente se había marchado con otra mujer, siendo que él es muy sociable con las féminas, pensé que él solo había jugado con mi corazón, me costó tanto aceptarlo en un principio por lo cual me convencí que no le necesitaba, que era un patán por lo que me hizo de desaparecer sin nisiquiera despedirse, estuve enojada, molesta, luego conocí a Cloud, en una casualidad tan similar a como conocí a Zack... con el tiempo descubrí que Cloud fue muy buen amigo de Zack, y en una visita sorpresiva hacia la casa de los padres de Zack en Gongaga, me enteré que sus padres tampoco le habían vuelto a ver desde hacía años... en ese momento, me quebré por dentro porque supe que algo muy grave debió ocurrirle, pero lo supere en silencio, demostré mi fortaleza emocional, y seguí adelante... - indica la florista poniéndose ahora de pie, la fémina lleva sus manos hacia sus hombros como un abrazo personal hacia sí misma, su madre continúa estupefacta, manteniendo una mano sobre su boca, mientras se deja caer suavemente sentada en el suelo, visualizando y escuchando con firmeza la narración de su hija adoptiva.

\- Yo amaba tanto a Zack madre... me jure que había superado todo afecto que una vez sentí por él. La llegada de Cloud a mi vida fue como una lluvia fresca, su personalidad inicial tan similar a la de Zack, me hizo enganchar mis emociones enseguida, luego comenze a conocerle más y vi que Cloud era diferente, introvertido, aveces ingenuo, infantil, retraído pero a la larga fueron precisamente esos pequeños detalles los que en realidad, me atrajeron de Cloud... sus diferencias con Zack. Me enamore nuevamente, Zack era mi pasado, Cloud mi presente, y así lo sentí, que Zack era historia pasada... pero, estuve equivocada, nunca supere a Zack como yo pensaba. Aquella mañana, cuando saliste y me encargaste llevarle de comer al hombre desconocido y moribundo que alojábamos en nuestra casa... en un principio tuve miedo, miedo de entrar a esa habitación mientras tu no estabas - expresa la florista ahora con una leve sonrisa más de desolación que de alegría

\- Y fue justo cuando abrí aquella puerta y me encontré con esta inesperada sorpresa... tanto él como yo,... nos reconocimos de inmediato... las palabras sobraron, no fueron necesarias, las emociones que pensé olvidadas fluyeron repentinamente, no nos dijimos nada, toda reacción, toda comunicación, toda interacción, fue este apasionado y desesperado contacto íntimo entre Zack y yo ante aquel reencuentro... - expresa con suavidad la florista mientras baja la mirada.

A estas alturas Elmyra yacía sollozando en silencio, observando aún a su desolada hija, la florista se mantiene pensativa por un momento para posteriormente liberar una bocanada de aire y continuar - fue la experiencia íntima más intensa que he tenido en toda mi vida... quedamos dormidos después de aquel acto de entrega y amor total, yo estaba tan feliz entre los brazos de Zack, me dormí completamente dispuesta a despertar para llamar a Cloud y finalizar mi relación con él... sin embargo, cuando desperté de la mejor experiencia emocional de toda mi vida, estaba sola, sola en mi habitación, ahí supe que Zack había vuelto a desaparecer, una vez más...

\- Por los Dioses de Gaia Aerith... - expresa suavemente Elmyra mientras baja su mirada e intenta calmarse.

\- Unas cinco semanas después de aquel acto con Zack, ahí me enteré que estaba embarazada madre.. Tuve mucho miedo, no quería estar sola, abandonada, no quería ser madre soltera! Yo no merezco eso! - expresa la florista ahora nuevamente comenzando a llorar.

\- Que estas insinuando Aerith? - comenta Elmyra colocándose de pie y aproximándose hacia su hija con un tono de voz más serio, la mujer sujeta a su hija por los hombros con firmeza - Que estas tratando de decirme Aerith! Sabias que este bebé no era de Cloud y lo engañaste!?

\- Era la única forma de garantizarle una familia a mi bebé madre! Era la única manera de ahorrarte la vergüenza pública en esta machista sociedad donde una chica de hogar que salga embarazada y abandonada es mal vista! - reclama la florista - Además! Cloud era y es mi pareja oficial!.

\- Pero bajo un engaño Aerith! Como reclamas ante la infidelidad de tu esposo cuando tu también haz replicado su mismo error! Con que cara exiges a los demás lo que tu tampoco haz entregado! Yo no te crié así hija... es un acto muy egoísta de tu parte, los valores personales nunca deben ser opacados por el que dirán Aerith! - reclamaba Elmyra hacia su hija, la florista no dejaba de sollozar, aún manteniendo su postura de tener la razón, Elmyra baja la cabeza desolada - No te conozco Aerith, jamás pensé que serias capaz de algo tan bajo y mediocre como eso, estas destruyendo a una familia verdadera sólo para componer una falsa como la tuya... la paternidad no se impone, no cuando amas de corazón, y tu bebe merece conocer a su verdadero padre biológico, tu hijita no merece ser arrastrada a una mentira donde la quieres involucrar.

\- Y si su padre biológico nunca vuelve a aparecer? - consulta desafiante la florista.

\- Entonces saldremos adelante entre nosotras, solas, pero con la frente bien en alto, no puedes mantener en alto la frente cuando está es sostenida por una mentira Aerith! No te conozco... en realidad no te conozco - recalca Elmyra retirándose de aquel lugar sutilmente hacia su habitación, dejando a su hija adoptiva analizando y pensando las próximas decisiones que debería tomar para su futuro inmediato.

* * *

 **EN UN PROFUNDO SUEÑO:**

Aquella niña de larga cabellera rubia parecía haber superado gran parte de sus penas, el rubio guerrero le escuchaba todo el tiempo, mientras está pequeña no paraba nunca de hablar, la mayor parte de sus conversaciones eran asociadas hacia su madre. El rubio guerrero había estado soñando muy seguido con esta pequeña a su lado, curiosamente en estos últimos sueños, el guerrero no se ha encontrado con más figuras escalofriantes, o aquel lugar que solía ser del terror y con neblina permanente, últimamente ha estado despejado y tranquilo, el rubio se sienta en el pavimento al lado de la pequeña niña, había avanzado con esta por un largo trayecto y no parecía que encontrarían ninguna civilización cerca. El rubio procede a compartir un poco de chocolate en barra con la infante, era lo único comestible que guardaban sus bolsillos, la pequeña no se limitó en empezar a comer.

\- Los favoritos de mamá son los chocolates blancos con avellanas - expresa la chiquilla

 _'El chocolate blanco con avellanas... son los favoritos de Tifa también_ ' - piensa en silencio el rubio guerrero mientras una ligera sonrisa se refleja en su rostro al recordar a su amiga de la infancia.

\- A mamá siempre le han gustado las estrellas - expresa la infante visualizando el despejado firmamento, el rubio guerrero visualiza con pena a la pequeña, asume que esta habla en tiempo presente sobre su madre al no querer aceptar que está ya no está en este mundo, debe ser difícil para una niña tan pequeña perder a su madre, él bastante bien que recuerda las malas condiciones emocionales como vivió Tifa al perder a su madre durante su infancia.

\- Mamá dijo que lo que hace hermosas a las estrellas es que estas fueron testigos de una importante promesa. Que es un testigo Señor? . - consulta la niña mientras visualiza al rubio guerrero con curiosidad, gran parte del rostro de la infante estaba marcado por aquel trozo de chocolate, ante aquella visión el rubio guerrero no pudo contenerse en mostrar una leve sonrisa.

\- Un testigo es un individuo que está presente mirando o escuchando todo lo que ocurre. - responde con suavidad el rubio.

\- Ahhhh... entonces las estrellas además de ver, también habrán escuchado la promesa que mi papá le hizo a mi mama?. - consulta inocentemente la infante.

\- Es bastante probable - responde el rubio guerrero manteniendo su sonrisa, aunque no era un gesto usual verle sonreír, un fuerte sentimiento emocional hacia esta pequeña provoca que el guerrero tenga estos tipos de demostraciones con ella. La infante procede a llevar sus rodillas hasta su pecho, mientras coloca su barbilla sobre estas.

\- Y como es tu padre pequeña? - consulta el rubio con curiosidad, la chiquilla en todo este tiempo no ha detallado nada sobre su progenitor.

\- Yo..no lo se... no conozco a mi papá Señor - responde con tristeza la niña - Mamá dice que él nos cuida desde el cielo, pero parece que el cielo esta demasiado lejos ya que mi papa nunca llego para salvar a mamá - responde la niña con rostro angustiado.

\- Que le ocurrió a tu madre pequeña? - consulta con mayor curiosidad el rubio.

\- Los monstruos oscuros se la llevaron... mamá luchaba contra ellos, los monstruos querían llevarme con él, pero mamá lo evitaba.

\- Llevarte con quien pequeña? - vuelve a consultar el guerrero.

\- Con el hombre de la espada larga, él le dijo a mi mamá que debe entregarme, que el planeta me necesita y que solo él puede enseñarme, pero no quiero irme con él, él es un hombre muy malo y me asusta. Aquellos monstruos eran muchos, mamá me protegía, pero apareció el hombre de la espada grande y mamá me dijo que corriera lo más rápido que pudiera y que no mirara para atrás... corrí y corrí y corrí, hasta que me vi sola, traté de buscar a mamá, pero no la encontré, el hombre malo se llevó a mi mamá por mi culpa - expresó con tristeza la infante, mientras unas pocas lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus hermosos ojos carmesí .

Aquella confesión entristeció el corazón del rubio guerrero, aunque él desconoce la razón por la cual esta pequeña infante pueda estar siendo perseguida, él no está dispuesto a abandonarla a su suerte, sería un gesto inhumano no preocuparse por una infante tan vulnerable, de repente el rubio visualiza como aquella niña juguetea con algo pequeño entre sus manos, la infante limpia algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas con una de sus manos mientras vuelve a visualizar hacia el cielo despejado, el rubio guerrero tenía gran curiosidad por aquel pequeño objeto oculto en las manos de la niña, razón por lo cual procede a tocarlo con una de sus manos manteniendo su curiosidad, la infante no opuso ninguna resistencia ante aquel gesto del hombre, en su lugar procedió a facilitarle dicha pieza al guerrero, el rubio guerrero visualiza estupefacto aquel accesorio que ahora yace sobre su enguatada mano.

\- Es un regalo de mi papá... - expresa suavemente la niña - mamá dijo que el anillo me protegería y que nada iba a poder hacerme daño mientras lo llevase conmigo, pero no es cierto Señor! ... Los monstruos oscuros si pueden hacerme daño, no se porque no funciona, mamá dijo que era un anillo muy especial - indica la pequeña llorando ahora con mayor intensidad mientras oculta su rostro entre sus rodillas, las cuales continúan inclinadas apegadas a su pecho. El rubio guerrero se coloca de pie, sus iris zafiro aún concentrados en aquel diminuto accesorio, su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor intensidad, su respiración se acelero, esto no podía ser posible, aquel accesorio era el anillo con la figura de lobo que él le había regalado a Tifa años atrás como un gesto de ser una familia, esta pequeña niña lo lleva consigo afirmando que es un regalo de su padre, eso quiere decir que esta niña es...

\- Si Cloud... - expresó una nueva voz masculina en respuesta del pensamiento del rubio guerrero - es exactamente lo que estas pensando.

Ante aquella voz la niña levanta su mirada completamente atemorizada, colocándose rápidamente de pie y abrazándose desesperadamente hacia el rubio guerrero.

\- Por favor Señor, no deje que me lleve, por favor, por favor! - gritaba histérica la pequeña hacia el rubio guerrero

El rubio guerrero coloca una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la niña con intenciones de tratar de calmarla, aquella voz masculina podría ser reconocida a kilómetros si él así lo quisiese, el rubio levanta la mirada con el ceño fruncido mientras visualiza a aquel rival con sus ojos retadores.

\- Sefirot - expresa el rubio guerrero con voz baja y de no muy buenos amigos

\- Gusto en volver a verte, Cloud - responde el ex soldado con su tradicional postura prepotente, su mirada y sonrisa jocosa y perfil aterrador.


	28. Chapter 28

El rubio guerrero procede a colocar lentamente a la niña detrás de su cuerpo con intenciones de protegerla, ahora que tiene mayor claridad de saber que esta niña es su hija, jamás se permitirá desprotegerla, el ex soldado Sefirot siente una fuerte hostilidad y desafío proveniente de la mirada del rubio guerrero como nunca le había sentido con anterioridad, el ex soldado intensifica su malévola sonrisa.

\- El día de la reunión finalmente ha llegado - comenta con tranquilidad el ex soldado sin remover su mirada del rubio guerrero.

El rubio levanta su espada Buster colocándola frente a sí a modo de combate, aquella rabia interna que va desarrollando su corazón, ante el crítico peligro al cual se ve expuesta lo más valioso que tiene consigo, aquel sentimiento va incrementando su adrenalina, la mirada del rubio intensificandose dispuesto a dar su vida de ser necesario a cambio de salvar a su hija. La niña continúa manteniendose oculta detrás del cuerpo de su progenitor, sus pequeñas manos sujetandose con firmeza sobre las caderas del rubio mientras la pequeña visualiza atemorizada hacia aquella figura masculina de la cual ha huido tanto.

\- Es admirable y en cierta parte hasta divino ver tanto poder guardado en un cuerpo tan pequeño - comenta el ex soldado al visualizar a la infante. El hombre extiende una de sus manos frente a sí, con la palma abierta sin remover ni por medio segundo su mirada del rubio.

\- Entregame a la niña Cloud - expresa con suavidad el ex soldado.

Aquellas palabras y tono de voz produce escalofríos en la pequeña infante, incrementando su miedo ante lo cual la chiquilla no duda en aferrarse con más firmeza a la ropa de aquel hombre rubio del cual ella ignora es su padre.

\- Mantén tu distancia maldito - responde el rubio guerrero atenuando su postura de combate, listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

\- Es una pena... sería un placer para mí acabar contigo, sin embargo, eres parte de esta reunión de renacimiento de nuestra madre... Es una lastima por tu gran amiga de la infancia, quien lamentablemente no corrió con la misma suerte que tu. - comenta el ex soldado bajando su mano y manteniendo su postura firme.

Aquellas palabras desataron finalmente la última gota de paciencia del rubio guerrero quien no dudo en avanzar hacia el ex soldado, dando un amplio salto llevando su espada Buster al frente con intención de acabar con su rival. El ex soldado coloca su espada masamune enfrente bloqueando aquel golpe de la espada Buster, y lanzando al rubio guerrero a unos cuantos metros sin mucho esfuerzo, el rubio guerrero se coloca rápidamente de pie volviendo a intentar atacar al ex soldado, ambos hombres empiezan a luchar en un combate mortífero donde sus espadas chocan provocando grandes estruendos en los aires, la pequeña niña mantenía su distancia visualizando aquel combate aún atemorizada, la chiquilla intenta retraerse un poco más de aquel peligro cuando diversas figuras fantasmales oscuras comienzan nuevamente a rodearla, algunas de estas figuras oscuras intentan agarrar a la pequeña quien no se dejaba y comienza a gritar aún más asustada.

En aquel pleno combate mortífero entre el rubio guerrero y Sefirot, el rubio logra de un golpe provocar que aquella espada masamune caiga al suelo, sin perder más tiempo el rubio coloca el filo de su espada Buster en el cuello de su rival.

\- Que le hiciste a Tifa maldito bastardo?! - expresa con furia el rubio guerrero

\- Te dije que te arrebataría lo más preciado que tienes Cloud - expresa con sonrisa jocosa el ex soldado.

\- Callate! Dónde esta Tifa!? - vuelve a consultar con mayor rabia el rubio guerrero, cuando de repente sus afinados oídos escuchan los gritos desesperados de su hija, el rubio guerrero abandona su ataque hacia su rival y se dirige rápidamente hacia donde su pequeña hija, aquella área donde se encuentra la niña estaba totalmente rodeada por aquellas figuras fantasmales oscuras.

El rubio guerrero arremete a toda velocidad y fuerza golpeando con su espada Buster a aquellos entes oscuros, despejando el área de estos y liberando a la pequeña infante quien al verse liberada y segura corre rápidamente hacia su progenitor y se abraza desesperada a este. El rubio guerrero se agacha frente a la chiquilla validando que está no se encontrase lastimada.

\- Estas bien? - consulta el guerrero

\- Si... Si Señor, estoy bien, gracias por salvarme - responde la infante.

De repente el rubio guerrero siente un profundo y ardiente dolor atravesar uno de sus hombros, la niña se retrae asustada, el ex soldado Sefirot había clavado su masamune por la espalda al rubio guerrero. El ex soldado retira su espada y con uno de sus pies empuja al suelo a nuestro herido protagonista, el rubio guerrero lleva una de sus manos hacia su hombro herido, el cual sangraba sin parar, mientras su otra mano procede a agarrar el mango de la espada Buster que yacía en el suelo, sin embargo el ex soldado ante aquel evento procede rápidamente a clavar su masamune en la palma de la mano del rubio guerrero provocando no sólo un fuerte grito de dolor por parte de éste como respuesta, sino también su abandono a sujetar su espada Buster.

El rubio guerrero levanta su mirada visualizando al ex soldado quien seguía de pie de manera prepotente y majestuosa, el ex soldado está rodeado por decenas de figuras oscuras fantasmales a espera de alguna orden, el ex soldado levanta una de sus manos con intenciones de clickear sus dedos para dar una orden a estos entes oscuros cuando fue detenido por una voz infantil.

\- Detente! - grito la niña aproximándose más a la escena. El rubio guerrero utiliza su mano libre para retirarse la masamune, volteandose para detener los avances de la niña, una mano herida y la otra también ensangrentada a causa de un corte generado previamente por el retiro de aquella espada, ambas palmas reposan ahora sobre los hombros de la pequeña.

\- No... - expresa de manera agitada el rubio guerrero

\- Estas herido.. - indica la niña sin retirar sus intensos ojos carmesí de los de su progenitor

\- Mantente detrás pequeña - sugiere el rubio guerrero mientras procura intentar colocarse de pie, en dicho intento el ex soldado clava su masamune ahora en uno de los tobillos del rubio llevándole nuevamente al suelo, el rubio vuelve a expresar un gesto de dolor.

\- Por favor basta! No lo lastimes más - expresó la niña mirando con angustia al ex soldado, quien mantenía su mirada triunfadora y su malévola sonrisa.

\- Si vienes conmigo, podrás salvarlo... - expresa el ex soldado facilitando una de sus manos a la pequeña niña - O deseas que a esté buen hombre le ocurra lo mismo que a tu madre?.

La pequeña infante baja la mirada y realiza un gesto negativo,

\- No...por favor no - indica suavemente la niña volviendo a levantar la mirada. La pequeña empieza a avanzar sus pasos cuando el rubio guerrero vuelve a detener sus avances colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hija.

\- Corre...corre y no mires hacia atrás - murmura el rubio hacia la pequeña

La infante visualiza fijamente al rubio, su mirada ya no se veía asustada, su perfil no estaba atemorizado como solía presentarse hace poco tiempo atrás. La pequeña niña lleva una de sus manos y coloca su palma sobre el hombro herido del rubio guerrero, la niña cubre totalmente el área herida y ensangrentada de su progenitor mientras le sonríe sutilmente, el rubio guerrero visualiza a los ojos de esta niña, aquel intenso color carmesí de sus iris les recuerdan tanto a su amiga de infancia, Tifa, la mirada tan compasiva y bondadosa de esta pequeña son rasgos tan característicos de su amiga, es como si la presencia de Tifa estuviese allí junto a ellos.

 _'Todo estará bien...'_

Escucho el rubio guerrero decir en su subconsciente, aquella frase provenia de la voz de esta infante, quien sin palabras se estaba comunicando, el rubio levanta la mirada perplejo, la niña aún observándole de manera sonriente, el rubio asume que debe estar alucinando.

 _'No estas imaginandolo, todo estará bien, yo estaré bien, ya puedes marcharte...'_

Volvió a repetir la niña, de manera telepática donde solo el guerrero le escuchaba. El rubio continúa perplejo, no sabe cómo puede ser esto posible, más sin embargo sabe que no es momento para cuestionar condiciones, la niña procede a retirar su mano del hombro del rubio, aquella herida previa de su hombro había desaparecido completamente, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, la infante procede a continuar su avance decidida a entregarse al ex soldado, el rubio guerrero vuelve a insistir.

\- No! - grita el rubio colocándose de pie, la pequeña detiene su avance visualizando con su sonrisa al rubio guerrero.

 _'No te preocupes, todo estará bien... gracias por protegerme papa'_

Volvió a escuchar el rubio en su mente, él no sabe cuando o cómo, pero la niña ya le reconocía como su padre, el rubio toma su espada Buster y se coloca rápidamente de pie avanzando a toda velocidad hacia su rival, quien tenía la decisión de llevarse consigo a la niña.

* * *

 **EN ALGUNA POSADA CERCA DE MIDGAR:**

\- Cloud! CLOUD! - grita fuertemente una voz juvenil femenina. El rubio guerrero despierta alterado,

\- Donde está?! - expresa confundido el guerrero.

\- Donde está quien? Estuviste dormido todo este tiempo, fue complicado despertarte, estabas pateando y chillando como un animal salvaje mientras dormías - recalcó está juvenil voz, la cual pertenecía a Yuffie.

En aquel salón se encontraba la joven ninja, junto a Barret, Vincent, Noctis, Nanaki.

\- Sugiero que deberíamos marchar a nuestro destino, estamos muy cerca, bastante cerca, el intenso olor a Jenova se ha triplicado en pocas horas. - expresa Nanaki

\- La vi... - murmura el rubio guerrero mientras baja su mirada.

\- Viste a quien cabeza de chocobo?, no tenemos tiempo para esto, deberíamos marchar, cada minuto es crucial para rescatar a Tifa.. - expresaba Barret cuando fue detenido por Vincent, quien levanta su mano con un gesto de espera

\- A quien viste Cloud? - consulta Vincent

\- No puedo definir en qué lugar me encuentro cuando ocurre, pero llevo meses visitando este mismo lugar en mis sueños, en este tenebroso lugar se encuentra Sefirot... él no está solo, convive con unas endemoniadas figuras oscuras, las cuales están detrás de una niña quien resulta ser mi hija, Sefirot desea tener a la niña con él - expresa el rubio guerrero suavemente.

\- Pero Sefirot esta muerto... fue solo una pesadilla chocobo, además tu bebé con Tifa aún no ha nacido, como puedes ver a tu hija reflejada en el cuerpo de una niña - expresa Yuffie

\- Por la influencia de Jenova - responde Vincent

\- Eso que quiere decir? - consulta Barret

\- Jenova es capaz de transformarse y tomar la identidad que desee, esto demuestra que la niña ciertamente posee células Jenova. - expresa Vincent mientras visualiza al rubio guerrero

\- Estamos acabados como humanidad - expresa Yuffie decepcionada

\- Que tan peligrosa puede ser esta niña para el futuro de este planeta? - consulta preocupado Barret

\- Estas hablando de mi hija, Barret - responde el rubio guerrero con un tono de voz más firme.

\- Aún no podemos definirlo - expresa Vincent como respuesta hacia Barret mientras procede a fijar su mirada nuevamente hacia el rubio guerrero - visualizaste algo más de aspecto inusual en esta pequeña?

\- Interactue con ella - continua expresando el rubio - combati contra Sefirot, estuve herido, yo estaba sangrando y la niña... ella coloco su pequeña mano sobre mi herida, cuando decidió retirarla, la zona estaba curada completamente, como si nunca hubiera existido la herida, estuve impactado con este gesto, pero por si mi asombro fuera poco, luego escuché que la niña me hablaba mentalmente, es todo muy confuso.

\- Esto es muy interesante - expresa Vincent de manera pensativa - la niña está controlando a su voluntad sus poderes de Jenova, la telepatía, la representación de una identidad física distinta a su imagen real, la regeneración corporal o sanación sobre otros organismos que contengan células de Jenova... Sin duda alguna, es mucho poder para una infante quien aún es un bebé en estado de gestación, no existe ningún registro hasta la fecha de hoy, de algún híbrido con células de Jenova artificiales que haya podido ser capaz de abarcar tanto poder y manejarlo a su antojo...

\- Nisiquiera Sefirot? - consulta preocupada y con temor la joven Ninja

\- Nisiquiera él - responde Vincent - esto explicaría porque el proyecto X secuestro a Tifa, su bebé es demasiado poderosa, y aun desconocemos el alcance total de su capacidad, esto la convierte en un blanco muy valioso y ansiado, su poder es equivalente sólo a Jenova misma en persona justo como lo indico Bugenhagen, todo ese poder en las manos equivocadas...

\- Podría destruir nuestro planeta - expresó Barret preocupado.

\- No tiene porque ser así - expresa con mayor firmeza el rubio guerrero colocándose de pie - Vincent ya lo dijo, sólo si la niña cae en las manos equivocadas, tenemos que asegurarnos que eso no ocurra.

\- Es muy riesgoso muchacho - recalcó Barret

\- Es mi hija Barret! mía y de Tifa, sino tienes ninguna consideración por mi, al menos hazlo por Tifa. - indica el rubio guerrero.

\- Todo esto es tu culpa chocobo! - expresa molesta la ninja - no solo metiste a Tifa en este gran peligro, sino que tambien fuiste el causante de traer la futura desgracia a nuestro planeta!

\- Yuffie no creo sea la mejor manera de ... - intenta intervenir Noctis

\- Y como debo decirlo?! que tipo de delicadeza debo utilizar para decir la verdad? estamos acabados! como existencia y humanidad y todo gracias a este cabeza de chocobo! - insiste angustiada la joven ninja.

\- Yuffie tiene razón...es mi culpa, no lo negare, sin embargo...no me arrepiento y jamas me arrepentiré de mis actos - responde con firmeza el rubio guerrero ante la mirada perpleja de los allí presentes. - Siento mucho si haber amado a Tifa les ha traído tanto inconvenientes y temor a sus vidas, pero jamas me arrepentiré de mis emociones, mi bebe con Tifa no tiene porque ser la perdición de este planeta, no si puedo impedir que Sefirot la capture. En mi sueño, mi hija estaba decidida a entregarse a Sefirot, pero la paz y tranquilidad que ella expresaba en dicho momento, me indica que había algo mas, algo que evitaría que mi hija cayese en manos de mi mayor pesadilla. Mi prioridad ahora es salvar a Tifa y a mi hija y es lo que voy a hacer, están en su derecho sino quieren ayudarme o si poseen algo mas importante en sus vidas y ante lo cual no pueden darse el riesgo de prescindir. - expresa el rubio guerrero colocándose de pie para iniciar su retiro.

\- Muchacho... - comenta suavemente Barret deteniendo el avance del rubio - Estamos dispuestos a ayudarte, por la vida del planeta y por recuperar a tu hija y a Tifa, sin embargo, si la circunstancia se coloca muy complicada o imposible... solo espero que seas capaz de pensar con la razón y no con el corazón en caso que sea necesario.

\- Gracias Barret...puedes quedarte tranquilo, me aseguraré de no tener que llegar a esa circunstancia - responde el rubio guerrero.

\- Como sabemos a ciencia cierta que la bebé de Aerith realmente está libre de células Jenova? - consulta preocupada la ninja

\- Bugenhagen afirmó que era imposible que la bebé de Aerith tenga células Jenova - sugirió Noctis

\- Si...lo se, pero, como podemos estar seguros... - recalcó la Ninja

\- Por el nulo interés que ha tenido el proyecto X en secuestrar a Aerith - indica Vincent

\- Además, no detectó ni la más remota pizca de olor de células Jenova expedido del cuerpo de Aerith - indica Nanaki

\- Será mejor que empezemos a avanzar, no tenemos mucho tiempo - expresó Barret procediendo a salir de aquella habitación, el resto de miembros de AVALANCHA se observan preocupados, pero sin mediar palabra alguna, uno por uno fue por igual retirándose de aquella habitación.

El último en retirarse del área era Vincent, quien detiene su avance en la puerta de ingreso mientras visualiza al rubio guerrero.

\- Espero que tomes el peso de las ultimas palabras expresadas por Barret. - expresa suavemente Vincent.

\- No será necesario, Sefirot no capturara a mi bebé, me aseguraré de ello - responde el rubio

\- Aveces, tenemos que tomar difíciles decisiones por encima de nuestras emociones. Y la vida del planeta no puede ser sacrificada por salvar lo más preciado.. Yo también perdí lo más preciado para permitir la salvacion de todos. - expresa Vincent.

\- No entiendo...anteriormente solo luchamos contra Sefirot - recalca el rubio guerrero.

\- Exactamente... perdí a mi hijo, pero se salvo el planeta.. - responde Vincent procediendo a salir de aquella habitación.


	29. Chapter 29

**Otro nuevo capitulo mas :) espero hacer sufrir un poco mas de manera emocional a nuestros protagonistas, que mala soy jojo, pero creo que lo ameritara.**

 **ElCJLokoshom21**

 **Enserio estas en modo cuarentena con el corona virus? Wow, esta pandemia realmente esta avanzando rapidamente, espero que solo sea una falsa alarma o un mal susto, pero estoy segura que todo estare bien para ti , y podras salir de esta para poder ver el final de este fic y el final de mas fics que te vayan gustando en este portal. Considerare tu propuesta de nombre para la hija de Cloud, la verdad, no sabia como llamarla y por ello no le habia dado nombre jejeje, pero "Lia" es un bonito nombre, "Claudia" no esta mal, pero es muy similar a Cloud.**

 **cocochannel007**

 **Gracias por tus comentarios, si te he sorprendido favorablemente en el desarrollo del fic me alegra saberlo :) escribir no es mi fuerte la verdad, pero si me gusta la propuesta de ir generando de vez en cuando ciertas sorpresas de aqui o alli rebuscadas entre la historia. En un principio mi intencion era crear un fic como bien dices, de los muchos que hay, la sufrida tifa, cloud que la ignora y aeris que se queda con el heroe...pero luego me dije , porque rayos debe ser asi? , asi que cambie toda la propuesta inicial y espero no me haya salido tan mal, pudo ser mejor, tal vez, pero cada nuevo fic sera mejora para mi jejeje.**

* * *

 **EN AQUEL OCULTO LABORATORIO**

Multiples seres vivos de carácter monstruosos yacen dormidos dentro de diversos tanques repletos de mako, aquellos especimenes llevaban varios meses en pleno desarrollo siendo nutridos artificialmente por el contenido de liquido vital y algunas reservas de celulas Jenovas proveidas por los avatares de Sefirot, el personal científico y medico de aquel laboratorio se paseaba de manera estresada alrededor de estos especímenes, validando y monitoreando el estatus de salud de cada uno de ellos, la orden de creación de estos múltiples especímenes fueron ordenes de los avatares, aquel salon llevaba mucha actividad personal mientras desde un piso superior, detrás de un enorme espejo oscurecido, se encuentran ubicados los tres avatares, sonrientes, junto al soldado Zack y el científico hermano de Hojo.

\- Todo ha ido marchando justo como esperabamos - expresa Kadaj - los especímenes desarrollados con mako estan plenamente preparados para honrar y servir a nuestra divina madre.

\- Hemos esperado tantos años por la llegada de este día - expresa Yazoo

\- Cuál es la condición actual de madre? - consulta Kadaj hacia sus hermanos, mientras los tres avatares visualizan la pantalla plasma que monitoreaba la habitación donde aún permanece inconsciente en camilla la joven morena.

\- Soldado! - exclama en voz alta Kadaj hacia el soldado Zack, quien procede a visualizar sumisamente a los tres avatares. - Anda a revisar el estatus de nuestra madre, verifica como se encuentran sus signos vitales, hace ya unas horas se le retiro toda fuente de mako, por lo cual debería estar próxima a despertar - ordena Kadaj

\- Por supuesto, porque no?, no hay nada mejor para mi como continuar sirviendoles - responde de manera sarcástica el soldado.

\- Mas vale que controles tus palabras, no olvides cual es tu función en este lugar, ve y valida el estatus de madre y regresa a informarnos, procura no demorar mucho - indica Kadaj con firmeza, el soldado Zack aprieta sus puños con intenciones de responder o atacar al adolescente, pero respira profundamente y se contiene, debe tratar de mantener la cordura para escapar de este lugar y sacar a Tifa junto con él, el soldado procede hacer un gesto afirmativo con la mirada para posteriormente retirarse de aquel salón con propósito de ir a validar el estatus de Tifa.

\- Hermanos - comenta suavemente Kadaj - llego la hora de liberar a los especímenes de su incubación, debemos estar presentes cuando madre despierte y ofrecerles nuestra respectiva reverencia, junto a sus servidores, la hora del planeta ya ha llegado.

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DE MIDGAR**

\- Puedes olfatear algo más? Una ubicación más precisa y exacta? - consulta la joven ninja.

\- Es complicado...es, es como si todo este lugar estuviese infectado por el intenso olor de Jenova, estamos aquí, pero... - expresa con duda Nanaki

\- No podemos continuar avanzando.. - expresa Barret - hemos dado la vuelta a esta misma área unas diez veces y no llegamos a ningún punto.

\- Estas seguro que no puedes distinguir donde el olor es más fuerte o más débil? Un punto más exacto? - consulta el rubio guerrero, tratando de persuadir a Nanaki, todos los participantes habían llegado a la destruida entrada del sector 8, pero no habían podido avanzar más.

\- Lo siento Cloud, me disculpo tambien con el resto de ustedes, toda esta área posee el mismo fuerte olor, es como si Jenova estuviese en todas partes, siento no poder ser de más ayuda - responde Nanaki

\- No te preocupes, sabemos que haz hecho un gran esfuerzo - comenta Barret

\- Que podemos hacer? ... estamos acabados sino podemos identificar un ingreso donde se encuentre Tifa y este endemoniado ente de Jenova - expresa Yuffie decepcionada mientras se sienta en un trozo de metal, aquel lugar estaba totalmente destruido y repleto de escombros, nada se había restaurado desde la caída de meteoro.

\- Tanta destrucción... este es el resultado de nuestra lucha... - expresa Barret al visualizar aquel lugar.

\- Vincent que estas haciendo? - expresa la joven ninja al visualizar como el hombre de capa roja se agacha y coloca la palma de su mano en el suelo.

\- Pueden sentir esta vibración?.. - consulta suavemente Vincent

\- Que cosa? - consulta la joven ninja visualizando a los miembros de AVALANCHA quienes se miran entre sí, sín tener respuesta alguna a esta consulta, el rubio guerrero procedió a imitar a Vincent colocándose en la misma postura agachado y llevando sus manos apoyadandolas al suelo.

\- Esto es... - comenta el rubio guerrero sin finalizar su frase, su mente comienza a nublarse, su consciencia empieza a apagarse, sus pupilas comienzan a transformarse en ejes verticales como un reptil.

\- Cloud? - consulta confundida la ninja al visualizar este reciente cambio en el rubio guerrero.

\- Es la influencia de Jenova - indica Vincent al visualizar la actitud del rubio.

\- Muchacho ya basta con esto! - exclama Barret empujando al rubio guerrero quien cae sentado al suelo despegando sus manos del terreno siendo este acto quien le devuelve la cordura y consciencia al guerrero.

\- Cloud estas bien? - consulta la joven ninja mientras se coloca de pie.

\- Si.. yo.. que pasó? - consulta confundido el guerrero.

\- Jenova - responde Vincent colocándose de pie - el lugar que buscamos, está bajo nuestros pies.

\- Eso explicaría porque toda esta área está infectada al olor de Jenova - indica Nanaki

\- Y cómo lograremos ingresar? - consulta Noctis

\- Por los túneles del sector 8, estos nos llevarán al antiguo reactor de la Torre Shinra si ingresamos al reactor podremos llegar al subterraneo - indica Barret

\- Bien pensado, vamos - indica el rubio guerrero colocándose de pie y apresurando su marcha.

\- Cloud! Espera! - grita la joven ninja siguiendo al rubio guerrero y siendo seguida por el resto de miembros de AVALANCHA.

 **EN AQUEL OCULTO LABORATORIO**

El soldado Zack ingresa a aquella semi oscura habitación solitaria, el lugar estaba frío, más frío de lo normal a pesar de que aquel salón no disponía de un ventilador o aire acondicionado, el clima externo era caluroso, estaban en pleno verano, pero por alguna extraña razón aquella habitación tenía unos niveles casi antárticos en su clima. El soldado se abraza a sí mismo frotando sus manos tratando de darse un poco de calor, el hombre toma una amplia bocanada de aire la cual al ser expulsada genera vapor desde aquellos congelados labios del soldado, el pelinegro visualiza a la mujer embarazada quien aún reposa inconsciente sobre aquella camilla, sus brazos finalmente libres de cualquier infusión o suero de mako, su respiración era calmada, sus signos vitales pulsaban con completa normalidad en los aparatos mecánicos que la monitoreaban.

\- Bien Zack...es ahora o nunca - indicó hacia sí mismo el soldado y sin pensar dos veces su decisión, el pelinegro procede a tomar las sabanas que cubrian a la fémina, y a usarla como cobertura de aquella cámara de monitoreo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón de vigilancia se encuentran los tres avatares pendientes de la próxima liberación de los especímenes desarrollados en aquellos tanques de mako.

\- Madre finalmente obtendrá lo que le pertenece - indica Kadaj tomando un citofono entre sus manos

\- Que estas haciendo? - cuestiona el científico hermano de Hojo al ver la actitud del joven adolescente.

El adolescente lleva el citofono hacia sus labios y procede a dar una orden hacia el piso inferior, indicando liberar finalmente aquellos especímenes confinados en los tanques de mako.

\- No puedes hacer eso! no sabemos que tan peligrosos puedan ser! - exclama el científico hermano de Hojo tratando de avanzar hacia el adolescente, sin embargo, las mascotas de los avatares se colocan frente al joven protegiendo cualquier alcance hacia este. Ante aquella defensa el científico detiene su avance colocando sus manos en alto mientras visualiza con un poco de temor a aquellos dos perros salvajes con perfil de mutación genética.

En el piso inferior, los especímenes empiezan a ser liberados de aquellos tanques ya vaciados de mako, aquellos monstruosos especímenes proceden a salir de forma violenta de los tanques y proceden a atacar y devorar a los humanos científicos y enfermeros presentes en el salón.

\- Debes detenerlos! Que esta pasando! - grita alterado el científico hermano de Hojo al visualizar desde aquel salón superior como sus compañeros de trabajo eran digeridos por aquellos monstruos, sin embargo, ante aquella eventualidad Kadaj sólo se limita a sonreír de manera pausada.

\- Los especímenes estuvieron varios meses entubados a los tanques, es normal que estén hambrientos y se alimenten, necesitan energía - responde Kadaj con toda tranquilidad.

\- Ustedes están dementes! Esto no era parte del plan! - grita el científico procurando avanzar hacia Kadaj, sin embargo sus avances fueron doblemente detenidos por aquellos perros salvajes quienes procedieron a colocarse rabiosos frente al hombre.

\- No se saldrán con la suya, esto no fue lo que hablamos! - recalca el científico

Ante aquellas palabras Kadaj visualiza al hombre con una mirada aún jocosa y triunfadora.

\- Escuchame bien, insignificante mortal. - expresa Kadaj - no tengo nada que acordar contigo, eres parte de una miserable e insignificante especie, la humanidad es una peste sin sentido que solo ocupa aire y que solo ha intervenido en lo que le pertenece a nuestra madre, este planeta desde hoy sera propiedad de madre, el momento del renacimiento de Jenova ha finalmente llegado, tu y toda tu maldita especie serán extinguidos y una nueva especie cubrirá este planeta.

\- Están locos... realmente lo están, el único propósito de todo este proyecto era la creación de un súper soldado capaz de proteger la vida humana y el planeta. - insiste el científico con sus manos en alto, mientras continua visualizando y compadeciéndose de sus colegas del piso inferior.

\- Yazoo - indica suavemente Kadaj hacia su hermano - acaba con él - comenta Kadaj a su hermano, ante aquel requerimiento Yazoo no dudo en levantar su pistola, apuntar al hombre y dispararle, hiriendo gravemente al científico quien cae al suelo inconsciente ensangrentado.

\- Era un maldito desperdicio - comenta Kadaj refiriéndose al científico herido, el adolescente procede a sentarse en una amplia silla y llama a sus dos mascotas mutantes con forma de perros grandes, los cuales se aproximan al joven acurrucándose al lado de este de forma sumisa.

\- Donde está madre? - consulta Loz al visualizar las pantallas de monitoreo y verlas completamente negras.

\- El soldado! Busquen a madre ahora! - grito Kadaj hacia sus dos hermanos, Loz y Yazoo no demoraron en apresurarse a salir de aquel salón seguidos por los dos perros mutantes con destino hacia la habitación donde se aloja la morena.

* * *

El soldado Zack corria entre los pasillos de de aquel lugar, empujando frente a sí de manera acelerada aquella camilla donde reposa inconscientemente la morena embarazada, por cada entre pasillo que el soldado iba avanzando procuraba activar la alarma de incendio y de esta manera mantener abiertas las salidas de emergencia de aquel laboratorio, el soldado se asegura de ir rompiendo cada cámara de los pasillos donde pueda ser rastreado. Sus agudos oídos influenciados con mako logran captar ladridos de animales salvajes aproximandose, el soldado intenta mantener la calma mientras continúa su avance, sin embargo llegando al final de un pasillo la puerta de emergencia se encontraba bloqueada, esta quedó en un intento de apertura por el estado de emergencia de las alarmas, pero por algún desperfecto eléctrico aquella puerta solo estaba abierta a medias.

\- perfecto... justo lo que me faltaba - comenta hacia sí mismo el soldado, procurando tomar a la morena entre sus brazos tipo novia e intentando pasar por el reducido espacio de aquella puerta bloqueada, sin embargo, el espacio era muy reducido para poder cruzar los dos juntos a la vez, el soldado continúa escuchando aquellos perturbadores pasos pesados aproximándose más y más al lugar donde este se encuentra, el pelinegro procede a colocar suavemente a la morena sentada en el suelo apoyando la espalda de esta contra la pared, ante aquel gesto la morena realiza un leve suspiro mientras toma un amplio respiro para ser posteriormente liberado, ante aquel gesto el soldado esperaba alguna reacción más de la mujer, sin embargo ésta continuó en su estado aparentemente vegetativo.

\- Descuida Tifa, saldremos de este lugar y podrás volver a tu vida normal junto a tu bebé. - indica el soldado separándose de la morena y procediendo a intentar expandir más la apertura de aquella condenada puerta, dando uso de su fuerza incrementada con mako.

\- Pronto saldré de este maldito lugar y podré regresar con la mujer de ojos esmeraldas de mis sueños - expresaba el soldado haciendo fuerza la cual resultaba un poco inútil para la capacidad de bloqueo de aquella puerta. El soldado no logra recordar todo lo que quisiese de sí mismo, las continuas inyecciones de células Jenova le provocan amnesia temporal, sin embargo, y gracias a las previas confesiones de la morena, el soldado logró escribir cada nombre, detalle y lugar de cada confesión asociada a su vida, dicha fuente de lectura era utilizada por el soldado para no olvidar su identidad, la morena nunca hizo mención de quien podía ser aquella mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos esmeraldas, pero era una hermosa mujer con la cual él soñaba casi todos los días a pesar de su amnesia, y el soldado está dispuesto a buscarla si logra escapar de este lugar.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que el soldadito desea jugar... no crees hermanito? - comenta una nueva voz masculina. Ante aquella frase el soldado Zack detiene sus intentos de abrir aquella puerta y visualiza a su frente, encontrándose con Yazoo, Loz y aquellos dos perros monstruosos quienes eran sus mascotas.

El soldado abandona sus intentos con la puerta y se coloca en postura de ataque colocando su espada enfrente ante esta nueva amenaza, cubriendo con su cuerpo a la inconsciente morena la cual yace apoyada en la pared.

\- No se saldrán con la suya - indica en tono amenazante el soldado.

\- Si tanto deseas irte de este lugar, puedes retirarte, pero madre se queda con nosotros - indica Yazoo apuntando al soldado con su pistola.

El soldado Zack visualiza por una vez más a la dormida morena, y vuelve a dar el frente a sus rivales.

\- Ella también saldrá de aquí conmigo, malditos dementes - expresa Zack de manera no muy amistosa.

\- Muy bien entonces, si quieres jugar, juguemos - expresa Yazoo enviando a las mascotas a atacar al soldado.

El soldado procede agilmente a luchar contra estos dos monstruos, logrando con su filosa espada atravesar a uno de ellos, mientras la otra contraparte logra morder al soldado en uno de sus pies, lanzandolo fuertemente contra la pared, el pelinegro de ojos violetas emite un leve ruido de dolor ante aquel golpe, sin embargo vuelve a ponerse en guardia rápidamente, su pierna estaba levemente herida, Yazoo y Loz permanecen estáticos visualizando con calma al soldado, aquel enorme animal mutante abandona su ataque retornando nuevamente junto a los avatares, los tres visualizando al pelinegro con plena tranquilidad.

\- Que!? Acaso ahora ya no quieren pelear? - consulta un perplejo Zack ante aquella calmada reacción, por si fuese poco, a aquel pasillo llegan más especímenes monstruosos los cuales también se detienen al lado de los avatares y se quedan calmados, aquella evasiva actitud aunque inusual, provocó que el soldado bajase la guardia de su espada, el pelinegro asume que esta evasiva puede deberse a su amplia agilidad y experiencia ante combates, por lo cual el hombre orgullosamente toma un aspecto prepotente y con una mirada arrogante visualiza a todos sus rivales.

\- Oigan... entiendo que mis dotes de combates son muy eficientes, pero no tienen que temerme, prometo que tendré compasión de ustedes - indica el soldado de manera jocosa esperando algún primer ataque.

\- No eres tú pedazo de ignorante - responde Yazoo

\- Pues quien más..? - consulta el pelinegro cuando siente una delicada mano sujetar suavemente su muñeca, el pelinegro sorprendido se voltea encontrándose con una imagen femenina frente a él, aquella mujer mantiene su cabeza baja, su respiración era pronunciada pero calmada, su piel esta extremadamente pálida, su larga cabellera negra cubriendo parte de su rostro.

\- Tifa! - exclama sorprendido el soldado Zack - Por fin haz despertado, te haz perdido toda la diversión eh!, pero descuida, tú quedate tranquila, no puedes luchar en tu estado, yo me encargo de toda esta charada y luego saldremos de aqui. - indica animadamente el soldado, procurando liberar su brazo, sin embargo la morena insiste en no soltarle.

\- Tifa? - vuelve a comentar perplejo el soldado.

Los labios de aquella mujer expresan una leve sonrisa mientras está procede a levantar su cabeza abriendo finalmente sus ojos, su mirada era de aspecto destellante con unos marcados iris de color rojos intensos los cuales se fijan de forma profunda en los ojos violetas del soldado, ante aquella mirada los ojos del soldado comienzan a oscurecerse y cubrirse con un manto oscuro, aquellos globos oculares del soldado comienzan a transformarse completamente en un intenso color negro.

\- Bienvenido a nuestra reunión... Zack - expresa suavemente la morena sin soltar su agarre del soldado.


End file.
